In my hands
by Queenbeth2
Summary: all human. Bella is the girl that everybody wants to be. Edward is the boy that nobody notices. An agreement to help with homework leads to a romance that neither of them can have, but sometimes it's hard to have a happy ending. ExB please read!
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it but I really wish I did

Summary: All human. Bella is the girl that everybody wants to be. Edward is the boy that nobody likes. An agreement to help with homework leads to a romance that neither of them can have but wish would last forever. But sometimes it's hard to have a happy ending.

So the song in my head for this story is Hemorrhage by Fuel and Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down.

I really wanted to see how it would be if Edward and Bella switched places. Like she was the beautiful rich girl and Edward is the plain one.

Chapter 1,

Bella Swan was the worlds sweetheart. Okay maybe not the whole worlds, but it was close enough. As far as the upper class of the country was concerned she was. She was impossibly beautiful. Her hair was dark luscious brown and her eyes were like liquid chocolate. She had a killer body and a perfect flawless complexion that had been pampered since birth. She attended a boarding school that cost more than anyone in middle class could hope to make in a year that upon graduation practically handed an invitation to any prestigious university with the diploma.

It was the kind of place where Edward Cullen didn't belong. He came from a small upper middle class family and was on a full ride scholarship. At seventeen he was the brightest young man in the country, and the top student at the academy. Everything about him was average. His messy bronze hair and his snow white skin. His eyes, vivid green, was usually hidden behind a book. He wore plain off the rack clothing that would have probably been considered a tad dressy at any public school.

What made Edward Cullen special was his complete disinterest in the goings on of Bella's life. He couldn't care less about the golden child. As far as he was concerned she was a snobby spoiled brat that he didn't want anything to do with.

He had one best friend at the academy. Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was from a wealthy oil family from Texas. They had met freshman year when they had roomed together and became friends instantly. Now, in their senior year, they were still friends, even though they didn't room together anymore. This year they both had their own private rooms on the same floor, as most seniors usually did.

Unlike Edward, Jasper knew what was going on in Bella's life mostly because he had no choice. Being a young man of higher class (as his parents constantly reminded him) he needed to be fully aware of the happenings in everybody's lives. So he knew, along with the rest of high society, that Bella stepped on Mike Newton's foot at last summer's gala and other little details.

"I know you're from the same class," Edward sighed on a September morning, "but you're not nearly as bad. I mean you don't have a freaking fan club!"

"I just keep them at bay with my cold indifference," Jasper shrugged, "besides I've never been one for fan clubs."

Just then Bella walked by with her adoring mass behind her. She stopped when she saw Jasper.

"Hello Jasper," she said.

"Hello Bella," he replied. Being of a slightly lower class, he nodded his head to her. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yes, very nice," Bella said, tossing her perfect hair over her shoulder. "You?"

"It was pleasant."

"I didn't see you at the gala this year," Bella continued. Edward hated that her voice was like honey.

"I was at home suffering with a nasty cold," Jasper sighed, "but I heard it was a good time."

Bella nodded. Her eyes flicked to Edward briefly and a small smile tugged at her lips before she big Jasper farewell and walked off with her posse of perfect beauty queens and kings.

"Oh my god what I would do to Roselie Hale," Emmett groaned as he sat down with them. Edward looked up at his burly friend with a confused expression. "I'm talking about sex, Eddie," he said.

"I know that," Edward mumbled, "I was more confused about the why."

"You want more of a reason that she is the hottest thing since sex?" Emmett asked. He looked across the room where Roselie sat with Bella and the rest of the perfect people. Edward agreed that she was good looking but she seemed duller next to Bella. Perhaps it was the bitch inside of her. Or maybe it was that Edward didn't like blondes.

Jasper seemed indifferent to girls. Edward and Emmett would have thought that he was gay except he was just as indifferent to guys.

"When you have to jump through as many hoops as I do just to take a girl out," Jasper sighed when asked, "you'd understand."

"What kind of hoops?" Edward asked, taking a bite of his cereal. With his parents his older brother just needed to give a days notice.

"Well there are things to consider such as: her social standing, her family background, her looks and most importantly scandal."

Emmett nodded along as Jasper ticked off reasons on his fingers.

"I wanted to date this girl once and right before I asked her out, her dad had an affair and blew it. You don't want to be linked to scandal."

"My dad had an affair and my brother still got plenty of dates," Edward shrugged.

"Edward how many times must I point out the differences between our social classes?" Jasper sighed. "You live in a social class that has scandal but nobody really cares after the first week. My class clings onto these reputation destroying tidbits until they use it to rip everything from your being. We're a vicious people apparently."

"Apparently," Edward sighed. "How vicious is the queen bee over there?"

"Bella? She's alright. People have been trying for years to get dirt on her spotless family. The Swan family is completely perfect."

"Why do you guys keep _trying _to find dirt on people?" Edward asked.

"Because we rich folk apparently have nothing better to do with our times," Emmett sighed. Edward rolled his eyes. "We're a sick sick breed I tell ya...oh my god Roselie is eating strawberries."

Edward looked over. Roselie Hale was indeed eating a strawberry. If eating a strawberry was rubbing it slowly and seductively against her plump ruby red lower lip before flicking it softly with the tip of her pale tongue while her deep brown eyes were locked on Emmett. When her ivory teeth sank into the ripe red fruit Emmett moaned.

"If by eating you mean having oral sex than yes, that is what she's doing to that poor piece of fruit," Jasper said.

"I'd give my left nut to be that piece of fruit," Emmett sighed.

Edward cringed at the thought of Emmett trading a left nut and becoming a strawberry in the bitch queen's lips.

"I don't think she'd like it if you lost a nut," Jasper sighed, "she's shallow and into perfection like that."

While Emmett and Jasper talked about Roselie, Edward glanced over. Bella was sitting in the middle of her adoring fans. Her hair was cascading down one shoulder and her chin was propped on her palm. Her fork was in her potatoes and she wasn't paying attention. Probably, or so Edward thought, thinking about her hair or makeup.

--

Bella woke up to the same thing she usually did. An alarm at seven with exactly five hits on the snooze. She opened her eyes and got out of bed. She slipped her feet into fluffy slippers and stretched.

"Alice wake up," she sighed.

"Bite me," Alice groaned.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked across the suite to the bathroom. The massive dormitories had five master suites that were given to the highest bidders. Bella's father was the highest bidder every year she had been here and her friend since birth roomed with her. She grabbed a jar from the cabinet and dabbed a little bit of a white cream under her eyes. She grabbed her sonicare and continued her morning ritual.

"Morning," Alice sighed. "So guess what I found out last night."

"Wha?" Bella asked with her mouth full.

"My father has decided that he is going to let me chose my own boyfriend."

Bella spit the toothpaste out of her mouth. "That's ringing a ten on my bullshit meter."

"Okay I get to pick out a guy and father gets to approve of him."

"Which means that basically once you get to like someone your dad will disapprove and you won't be able to ever be happy."

"Somebody remembered her crabby pants."

"Do you ever just get tired of this?" Bella asked.

"Brushing my teeth?" Alice asked, squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"No," Bella sighed, putting hers down, "this! Nothing costing less than a hundred dollars! Thousand dollar shoes that could feed a small family for a month at least! Scandals! Greedy pigs that love nothing more than a bloated bank account! Our _parents_ deciding who is acceptable!"

"So you'd rather wear off the rack, live in a regular dorm and date losers?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, the things are fine. But what is the cost? I mean really?" Bella asked, changing into two hundred dollar jeans and a gucci top and shoes.

"What's on your mind?" Alice asked. She started to brush her teeth while Bella brushed her hair.

"All of my life I have been the girl that everybody wants to be."

"I don't want to be you."

Bella glared at Alice but laughed anyway. "Seriously! What girl wouldn't want to be me? My parents are practically royalty, I have more money that I know what to do with and, not to be Rosie, I have a very _very_ nice body."

"You're mom condemned you to the gym every day since you were like five."

"I'm a size four! I am a thin wisp of a person!"

"Bella I'm really not getting your point," Alice said, slipping into her own expensive size four jeans.

"I want a life that is mine," Bella said with a sigh as she fell onto the sofa. "Alice my parents have arranged every date I've been on. I can't even flirt without a contract! Remember when we were kids and our parents told us what pre-nups were? They're making those for dates! _Dates_! If I don't have a satisfying date it's like a mini divorce and..."

Bella cut off when her phone rang. It was a text message from her father's secretary. The semester had hardly started and already she was getting grade threats.

"I want to be able to freaking pass math!"

"Good luck with that one sweetpea," Alice laughed, "you've been failing math since you were in grade school!"

"Stupid numbers," Bella sighed.

"Daddy will just pay for the grade anyway," Alice shrugged, "same with me and science."

"I suppose," Bella sighed, standing and grabbing her prada bag.

--

Bella realized, as trig ended, that she was in trouble. She packed up her books and went into the student center to see if the tutor could help her. But when she got there and saw the name of the tutor she thought better of it. Frustrated, she went into the cafeteria for lunch.

--

Edward opened his math book to begin his homework over a nice lunch when he heard someone sit next to him. He looked over and instead of seeing Jasper, he saw a girl. And not just any girl. Miss queen bee herself.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Um...hi..." Edward said awkwardly. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course," Bella said in the same bright voice, "listen I know we haven't really talked before..."

"We haven't talked ever," Edward corrected.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me."

Edward raised one eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I really need to pass math in order to stay in the top half of the class and to get into a good university."

"I mean this in the best possible way, but you're Bella Swan, you'll get into any university you want."

Even if you don't deserve it, Edward finished bitterly in his head.

"Regardless, will you help me?" Bella asked.

Edward was prepared to tell her flat out sorry tough luck but he made the fatal mistake of looking into her eyes. The chocolate orbs held his and he felt like he was putty in her hands. The beautiful brown under thick lashes resting in flawless skin. Edward was disappointed to find that they were natural and she wasn't wearing any mascara or anything. He was in awe over her beauty. And instead of saying the very firm no, he ended up saying...

"Yes, sure, I'll help you. Tonight in the library around seven okay?"

"That's perfect!" Bella said happily. "I'll see you then!"

With that she got up and left, leaving a perfumed trail of strawberries.

"Wow someone is setting their sights pretty high," Emmett said as he sat with his tray. "Dude, she's out of your league. Honestly."

"I'm not dating her," Edward grumbled.

"That's for the best. Her dad is psycho."

"Who's dad is psycho?" Jasper asked, sitting on his other side.

"Bella's."

"Oh yeah, completely out of his mind. She's _in_ right now. Everyone wants to date her and marry into that family."

"I don't," Edward said, "in fact I feel sorry for anybody that has to marry her."

"Have you even met her?" Emmett asked.

"We had a conversation," Edward mumbled.

"Chill Eddie," Emmett laughed, "there's probably some depth behind those high society girls."

"Lets hope so," Edward sighed. "She asked me to tutor her."

"And what did you say?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Edward groaned. "I looked into her eyes and..."

"That's how my dad lost his beach house in Malibu," Emmett sighed sadly, "looked into Renee Swan's eyes. Those things are dangerous!"

Edward laughed and went back to his lunch. When he was sure that neither of his friends were looking his eyes flicked up to Bella where she sat reading over a bowl of cereal. He hated that she was, indeed, very beautiful. He didn't know why, but he was afraid that she wasn't going to be like he thought. He was afraid of being wrong about her. Already she seemed kinder than the others. This wasn't going to end well.

TBC

Let me know what you guys think! I love this story line.


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it.

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 2,

Arranged marriages weren't uncommon for the higher class. They weren't really called arranged marriages anymore, but family unions or mergers for the business type. Bella didn't like the idea of being part of a _merger_ with someone she hardly knew. Especially since that merger would involve her uterus and heirs.

"Oh my god you've already been betrothed?!" Alice cried. "Bells that's wonderful! You're set!"

"Never mind that I don't even _like _Jacob."

Alice sat down and put her arm around Bella's shoulders. "Are you going to cry?"

Bella nodded and rested her head on Alice's shoulder. "I don't want this! What's wrong with me?! I mean Jacob is handsome, he's from a fantastic family line, I'll be taken care of forever but I don't...want this."

"I can't imagine it's fun knowing that you're going to get married when you turn twenty but look at the bright side...he's cute."

"For a bright side it sure isn't that bright," Bella sniffed. "God look at me, I'm a mess."

"Meh, just some red eyes. What's up?"

"Tutoring," Bella said as she grabbed some eye drops, "that guy from math class is helping me. Edward Cullen."

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Eew. You mean the kid on the scholarship?!"

"Oh be nice," Bella scolded. "I see you looking over towards him from time to time at meals."

"Only because he hangs out with Jasper Whitlock. Oh my god he is so hot!"

"Edward or Jasper?"

"Jasper," Alice sighed dreamily. "You think he'd go out with me?"

"I pity the guy who goes out with you," Bella teased as she squeezed some drops into her eyes. She ducked as a pillow soared over her head and bounced off of the wall. She screwed the cap back on and put the bottle back in the cabinet. Alice left to use the bathroom (the only thing they had to share with the rest of the floor) and Bella looked at her reflection. She looked good. Better anyway. Her eyes were still pinkish but the red was fading. Edward couldn't know that she had been crying. Nobody besides Alice could know. As far as everyone else was concerned, her life was perfect.

--

Edward arrived at the library before Bella did. It was exactly seven when he sat down and took out his books wondering why in the world he agreed to this. Especially when this gave Emmett the right to mock him all afternoon and evening.

"Sorry I'm late," Bella said as she came in at seven ten, "I got held up."

"Hair problems?" Edward asked.

"Family problems," Bella said flatly as she took out her book, "believe it or not I have more on my mind that cosmetics."

Edward chose to keep silent. That was best. The last thing he needed was Bella turning the student population even more against him. Bella opened her book to the right page and took out a notebook.

"So what are you struggling with?" he asked her.

"Let's just start with everything," Bella sighed, "I've never been good at math. I can't process numbers."

"What are you good at?" Edward asked. He didn't mean it like it must have sounded. It was just small talk.

"I suppose you'd like me to say makeup and shopping."

"That would fit the stereotype nicely," he admitted.

"Psychology and Sociology," Bella said. "But it doesn't matter. My father wants me to be a housewife."

"How cute."

"Indeed," Bella muttered dryly, "now can we just start from the beginning?"

"Sure, sure," Edward said. He opened his book and began explaining the basics. Right triangle trig. Simple enough for him but she struggled. Numbers really didn't seem to come easy to her. After a few hours she started to catch on.

"So why are you so determined to pass?" Edward asked as they took a study break. "I mean my friend says that parents usually can buy the grade."

"Emmett would say that," Bella said lightly.

"How did you..."

"I know pretty much everyone at this school," Bella told him, "I've been attending school with Emmett since we were children and we went to the same reform school. In fact he was one of the candidates for my eventual marriage."

"You're only seventeen!"

"Marriages in my circles are formed sometimes as early as pregnancy. My mother was promised to my father when it was discovered that she was going to be a girl!"

"Yikes, that sucks."

"Depends on how you look at it I suppose," Bella said standing and stretching. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something?"

"I'll just come with you," Edward mumbled, "if that's alright."

"Whatever," Bella shrugged, "it's really not my choice."

Edward watched her walk towards the door and snapped out of the trace he was falling into. He half expected her to make him go get the drinks. He got that a lot from their peers. Less money meant less standing.

When they got to the cafe Edward expected Bella to either go for a coffee drink or an herbal tea. He was surprised when she went to the coolers and grabbed a bottle of pop and on the way to the register she picked up a bag of pretzels. She paid with a card and Edward wondered if she ever carried any bills under 100. Did she even know what a one looked like?

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Nothing," Edward said. She walked back up the stairs with him and they got back to work.

--

"Thank you for helping me," Bella said as they left. "I know it wasn't easy."

"Not really, no," Edward said. Bella giggled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Can we make this a regular thing?" Bella asked.

Avoid her eyes, Edward told himself. But her honey voice was hard to resist.

"If you'd like," he said with a smile.

"You're a wonderful tutor," Bella complimented.

"I want to be a teacher someday," Edward said.

"Hm. You seemed more like the guy who would become a doctor or something."

"Nah," Edward said with a shrug, "I like helping people but there is just something about the classroom that is more appealing."

Bella smiled. She was absolutely dazzling in the golden light from the lamp above them. Edward began to feel weak. No man stood a chance against her. Her beautiful eyes, perfect smile and melodious voice was a power trio that destroyed any and all traces of will power in Edward's body. He tried to convince himself that she was a shallow puddle but he couldn't form thoughts.

"I'll see you later then?" Bella asked. Edward nodded. She smiled and left into the night leaving behind the scent from her strawberry shampoo.

--

Bella walked into her room quietly. She tipped her books onto her desk and grabbed her towel and toiletries. She stripped quickly and dropped her clothes in the hamper just inside her closet. She wrapped the towel around her body and, grabbing the basket of shampoos and soaps, she walked into the large bathroom across the hall.

The bathroom was massive by dorm standards. There was a large pool like tub in the middle, where a few girls were sitting. They looked up at Bella and greeted her with smiles. Perfect plastic people, Bella thought as she continued to one of the large showers. She turned on the water and sighed happily as the heat enveloped her completely. She washed her hair with her strawberry shampoo and thought about everything that was happening.

She didn't know much about her seemingly sudden betrothal to Jacob Black. It had probably been in the making for years. It was a bit of a downgrade by usual standards. The Blacks were about the same level as the Swans. But then again, Bella reasoned, any marriage was almost a downgrade when your family was on top of the world. The only class truly above her now was the royalty of the world.

Not that there hadn't been any royalty that wasn't interested in her. A few princes had shown interest. Bella had been on a dates with a few of them but they never worked out. None of her dates ever worked out. If and when Charlie decided that someone was good enough to date her, Bella usually didn't like them. She had never been in love before and she was sure that she never would be.

_Its because everybody thinks your mind is only on hair and makeup_, Bella thought sadly as she combed her fingers through her hair. Bella looked down and saw something that made most girls feel faint. She had a wee little pouch. She put her hand against it and smiled. Her diet changed whenever she went to school. When her mom wasn't force feeding her organic foods and kicking her into the gym.

"I have a pouch," she said happily to herself. Normal girls had pouches. Little pockets of fat on their bellies. She was going to stop before she got a muffin top (her mother would kill her if it got that bad) but she didn't want to starve herself like a lot of girls did. She rubbed her body with a pricey body wash that smelled like cherry blossoms. She looked down at her legs. She was probably going to have to go back into the salon. Alice wanted to go anyway so she'd probably make a weekend out of it. Rosie would probably want to go too. They'd probably go to their families spa.

Bella turned the water off and walked out of the shower. She dried off in the room and changed into her pajamas.

"Alice do you want to go to the spa this weekend?" Bella asked as she brushed out her hair.

"Absolutely!"

"Great! I think I'll ask Rosie if she wants to come too."

"Okay," Alice agreed, "although I think she'll try to get you to get a brazilian."

"She'll get distracted after a while," Bella shrugged, "nobody is going down south with hot wax. It's hard enough getting my legs waxed!"

"But they look so good," Alice sighed. "You'll get used to it!"

"That's what you've been saying for years," Alice said as Bella walked into the bedroom and crawled under the covers.

--

Edward woke up as he usually did at six in the morning. He got out of bed and stretched before grabbing his towel, shedding his pajamas, and walking into the shower. He squeezed some Pert Plus into his palm and rubbed it into his hair. After that he grabbed a bar of All Sport and washed his body. Feeling refreshed, he turned off the water and walked back to his dorm.

His morning ritual was fairly simple. He brushed his teeth and sprayed some Axe. He combed his hair when it dried and got dressed in khakis and a blue polo. He sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He checked his e-mail. The usual stuff from the school, a few things from his sister (reminders mostly) and an e-mail from Esme Platt. That was weird. Edward read the subject. Hey. That was it, just Hey. Curiosity got the better of him and he clicked it.

_Hey Eddie,_

_How have you been? It's been so long since we last talked. I heard you were going to the Academy. How is it there? Carlisle had a wonderful time when he went. I was thinking about him the other day and I thought about you too. It's been so long since we saw each other I can't help but worry. Is everything alright? I wasn't sure if you wanted me to send e-mails anymore. If not just let me know okay. I worry about you and just because I'm marrying someone else that doesn't mean we can't be friends._

_Love,_

_Esme_

Edward sighed. Sometimes it seemed like that was exactly the reason why they couldn't be friends. She was engaged to someone else. After promising to love Carlisle forever.

_But it's not like Carlisle wanted her to stay single forever,_ he reminded himself. But he did miss Esme and her kindness. She and Carlisle met the summer before college and they dated for five years before getting engaged.

Edward shook his head and set up a reply.

_Esme,_

_We can still be friends. Things are going fine. I'm tutoring Bella Swan in math. Emmett and Jasper are about the same a always. Emmett is crushing on Roselie Hale. I'll be graduating this year. I'm at the top of my class. When is your wedding?_

_Love,_

_Edward_

He probably wouldn't go, but it was polite to ask. There really wasn't even a probably. He wouldn't go. At one time Esme was going to be his sister-in-law and he had grown to like that idea. He closed the e-mail after sending it and got up. He walked to his dresser. He picked up the picture on it. It was him, a few years younger, standing with a handsome blonde man that had one arm around his shoulders and the other around a beautiful caramel haired woman.

There wasn't a knock before the door opened. Edward was used to that. Emmett always seemed to let himself in no matter what. "Mornin," he yawned.

"Hey," Edward said quietly.

"What's up?" Emmett asked.

"Esme sent me an e-mail. She's still getting married."

"It's been what? Two years? Three?"

"Almost three," Edward said sadly.

"It has been a while..."

"I know, I know," Edward sniffed, "but it still seems too soon."

"Only because you were freakishly attached to her. I mean she was like a mom to you," Emmett reminded him. "Besides, I doubt your brother wanted her to stay single forever."

"I guess," Edward mumbled. "I know what you're going to say."

"Nuh uh."

"Grow up Edward," he sighed. Emmett patted his back.

"C'mere squirt," Emmett said, pulling Edward against him with one thick arm. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Edward insisted. Emmett ruffled his hair (much to Edward's annoyance) and started talking about the plans for the day.

--

"So what is your family like?" Bella asked during their study break.

"Insane," Edward said, reaching into his bag of chips.

"Brothers and sisters?"

"Yes," Edward answered, "one sister, Jeanine, and I did have a brother. Carlisle."

"Did?"

"He passed away when I was fourteen," Edward said quietly, "in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Bella said softly, "I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"No, no it's fine, you didn't know. So what about your family?"

"It's just me," Bella sighed, "my dad was very sick when I was about four and it killed his sperm count."

Edward winced. He could only imagine what kind of accident it was and what the casualties were. He guessed cancer.

"It must be fun to have siblings," Bella said with a smile, "I've always wanted one or two."

"My sister drives me crazy," Edward groaned, "she's always bossing me around and bothering me. I'm the youngest, by the way," he added with a sad smile. "But my brother, Carlisle, he was the best brother anyone could ask for."

"What was he like?" Bella asked, raising her coffee to her lips and taking a sip.

"Really clean cut. He was a devoted son. After dad left us he tried to take care of my mom but when he left for college that fell to me. He was the one that pushed me to apply for the scholarship to come here. He wanted to be a doctor."

"He sounded really great," Bella said gently, "like you really loved him."

"He was my hero," Edward said softly. He wasn't going to cry again. He promised himself that much. "So lets talk about something else."

"Fair enough," Bella agreed. "I'm having a little trouble with psych, would you be willing to help me study for the test in two weeks?"

"Sure," Edward nodded.

It was easier to say yes to her now. They had been meeting for a couple weeks every other night in the library. Edward should have been upset that he was missing time to study on his other subjects. But it was hard to stay away from her. Bella was like a strange drug. He was finding himself waiting impatiently through class until they could meet in the back of the library to spend hours studying together.

He did wish that she could get trig through her head so that he could at least feel like he was helping. But he wasn't sure if he was complaining about that or not.

--

Bella said goodbye to Edward and walked back to her dorm. Alice wasn't back yet. Bella sat at her desk and opened her book. Edward had left her a few problems. She did them in a breeze and shut her book. She tapped her pencil on it. A small smile tugged on her lips. She rested her chin on her palm and traced shapes on the book with her eraser.

E.C + B.S

She blushed softly and brushed the pink line away before going to bed.

TBC

Enjoy and review! The next chapter should be longer and up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it.

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 3,

Edward walked into the cafeteria to see that Emmett wasn't there yet and Jasper was sitting with a small pixie of a girl. She was pulling the moves and pulling them well by the look of it. She ate her food with a certain sensuality and her eyes would occasionally flick down to Jasper's lips as he spoke. He was sweating. Edward could practically hear him stumble a little on his words.

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him. He squeaked as he fell in a seat and saw that it was Bella.

"Don't interrupt them!"

"What is she doing?" Edward asked quietly. Bella looked excited.

"Setting up a date by the look of it," Bella answered, "I think she's playing up the sex appeal a little too much but she's keeping it cooler than Roselie."

"The blonde who orally violates fruit?" Edward asked. Bella nodded.

"See she likes boys. She likes to play with them. She has never been serious about anyone she has dated. She enjoys the thrill of the game."

That was bad news for Emmett who was falling for her charms. Bella must have noticed Edward's hesitation because she spoke again.

"Don't worry about Emmett, he can handle his own. He's very similar. He'll chase her until she stops running."

"As usual," Edward sighed, "but he seems really interested in her."

"Maybe," Bella shrugged, "they're both playing with fire though."

"So where is your entourage?" Edward asked as he decided to start eating.

"They'll be here in an hour," Bella shrugged, "I like to sneak away every once in a while. Besides, I wanted to give Alice some long distance support."

"So she's just asking him out?"

"Yep! Her father approved this morning!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked.

"We don't date someone that our parents don't approve of," Bella said quietly.

"Why not?" Edward pressed.

Bella didn't answer. She went back to her meal and seemed pretty eager to avoid that line of questioning. Edward was about to ask something else when someone sat down. He was a taller boy with dark hair and darker eyes. He had kind of a boyish look about him in his smile. Edward was about to ask Bella who he was when he spoke.

"Hello Bella," he grinned.

"Hi Jacob," Bella said indifferently.

"Whose your friend?"

His voice was condescending. Edward was used to that.

"This is Edward," Bella said shortly, "he's my friend so back off."

"Indeed. So are you busy tonight."

"I'm washing my hair," Bella sighed.

"And that will take all night?"

"I have a lot of hair."

"Cute," Jacob said. "So are you going to keep avoiding me?"

Bella answered by taking a long drink. Edward glanced at Jacob. He didn't like him already. He felt a strong need to get Bella away from him.

"Bella, I need your opinion on something. Can you come see it?" he asked. Bella nodded and they both stood, taking their trays with them. Once in the hall Bella turned to him.

"So what did you need my opinion on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Edward mumbled, "you just looked like you wanted to get away."

Bella smiled at him. "Lets go for a walk," she suggested.

Edward nodded.

--

They ended up going to the mall when Bella said she had never really been to one. Edward was shocked.

"Where do you usually shop?" he asked as they walked to his car.

"Boutiques and online stores," Bella answered, "it's all a few blocks away."

"And I'm guessing I wouldn't be able to find anything under a couple hundred dollars there correct?"

"Right!" Bella exclaimed. "We rich folk could never even dream of spending more than a small fortune!"

Edward laughed when Bella did. "So have you ever eaten in a food court?"

"I know we both have different definitions of food court," Bella reminded him, "my father wouldn't dream of letting me eat fast food or anything."

"Oh you poor deprived girl," Edward groaned, "are you telling me that you have never eaten a big mac?!"

"Edward I have been living off of organic foods and nothing over one hundred calories all my life!" Bella cried. "I have never eaten fast food!"

"That's it," Edward sighed, "it's time to educate you."

--

They made it to the mall around sunset. Edward parked and they walked through the brisk fall air to the mall. They walked through the crowds and Bella liked that nobody noticed or even recognized her. They walked by a bookstore and Bella forced Edward inside.

"A detour before you raid the clothing stores?" Edward asked mildly.

"I'd rather spend my time here," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Alice is the shopper."

"You never stop surprising me," Edward sighed as Bella grabbed a book off of the shelf and pushed it into his hands. "Austin?"

"Best authoress to ever live," Bella said, "Pride and Prejudice is the best book in the history of books."

"My brother used to read it to me," Edward said with a sad smile.

"Do you miss him?" Bella asked as he put the book back.

"Every day," Edward whispered, "I really miss how things were when he was alive."

"I imagine so," Bella said softly, trying to understand how he was feeling. She had never lost anyone close to her, just an uncle when she was five and she had hardly even met him. They walked out of the store and through the mall. They didn't stop at any stores, instead they talked. When they got to the food court Edward sat her down and they pigged out on unhealthy junk food while laughing.

She wasn't like he expected. Bella was fun to be around and easy to talk to. She was excited about little things like dollar stores. Edward thought that was really funny and even felt her excitement rubbing off on him. They spent fifteen minutes in the dollar store laughing about the cheap hats and party favors. They walked out wearing paper hats with oversized glasses and beaded necklaces. Bella pulled him into a photo booth and two minutes later they came out with two strips of four silly pictures.

"What now?" Bella asked after they finished laughing. Edward suggested The Fun Zone. The entire basement of the mall had been made into a large arcade. He took her down and they each got five dollars in quarters and started playing. Edward challenged her to air hockey and was horrified when not only did she beat him, she creamed him. Seven to one.

"How the hell did you manage that?!" he cried. She shrugged innocently across from him. She had done this before. He was sure of it.

"I challenge you," Bella said as the walked up to the DDR machine. Edward agreed (though he had no idea why) and they got up onto the platforms. He was mesmerized by her fluid movements and even more so that he was able to keep up with her. She was as good as Carlisle had been. Edward could still hear Esme cheering him on, encouraging him to beat his brother.

"My god you suck," Bella panted when the game ended. "Is there anything you _can _do?!"

Edward pretended to be hurt and she giggled. He walked her over to the crane machine. "Watch and weep."

"I ran out of tissues, sorry."

"You've got a smart mouth on you I swear!"

Bella giggled again and Edward was momentarily dazzled. He put the quarters in. "Pick something," he said.

"Um, that one," Bella said pointing against the glass, "the puppy."

Edward nodded and on the first try the metal claw clasped around the Dalmatian puppy and carried it to the drop box. Edward picked it up and handed it to her.

"See," he said. Bella took the stuffed animal and held it against her chest.

"Thanks, Edward," she said with her dazzling smile. Edward swallowed hard.

_Crap, _he thought in defeat.

--

Bella laid on her bed that night. She held the stuffed puppy in her hands and sighed. That night had been wonderful. Being a normal teenager with Edward was more than she could have hoped for. It was a perfect break from the superficial airheads she usually hung out with. The only time waist size was mentioned was when Edward made a comment that she was too skinny and needed a daily dose of fast food for about a month.

That was another thing. She and Edward devoured fatty greasy foods with gallon sized sugary sodas. On the way home from the mall they stopped for ice cream and she bought them both banana splits. They laughed and stole bites from each other. They made it home just in time for curfew.

It was better than any date she had been on. And it wasn't even a date! It was a fun night out with her friend. And that was what made it hard. Bella hugged the little puppy to her chest and closed her eyes.

--

Bella sat in trig on a sunny Monday morning. She glanced over at Edward who was busy taking notes. She wrote down the formulas and notes and it all clicked. They were given fifteen minutes to work. She checked the odd answers in the back of the book like everyone did. Each one of them were right.

She erased the answers and wrote them down again. When the bell rang she gathered her things and this time she waited for Edward.

"How did you do?" Edward asked.

"I keep getting them wrong," Bella sighed, "can you help me?"

"Tonight okay?"

"Tonight would be perfect," Bella said with a smile. She watched him go and, biting her lip to soften her smile, she walked down the hall.

--

Edward got a pleasant surprise when he was enjoying his dinner. He felt someone sit down next to him but the scent of strawberries told him that it certainly wasn't Jasper.

"Hi!"

"People can see you, you know that right?"

"You're my friend," Bella said with a shrug, "aren't you?"

Edward felt his cheeks warm. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Good, now that that's out of the way," Bella said cheerfully, "how did you do on your psych test?"

"The usual," Edward shrugged.

"Geez how do you keep getting As?" she moaned.

"I have vast amounts of free time and hairspray hasn't killed my brain cells," he teased.

"Oh ho burning me Cullen?"

"That depends, Swan, if it's true or not."

Bella pushed him playfully and dipped her fork into her veggies.

"Still torturing yourself with rubbery vegetables?"

"Until the day I die," Bella sighed, "no doubt my mother has spies telling her what I am eating. I need to keep my slim waist after all."

"Of course because heaven forbid you become a size six," Edward gasped in mock horror.

"I think my mother would have me killed," Bella replied with a smile.

Nobody ever teased her about her size. Except Edward. Yet another reason why Bella bit back her smile and flaming blush.

--

"Bella have you lost your senses completely?!" Alice demanded that night as she got back to the room.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, stuffing the stuffed puppy quickly under her pillow.

"You and Cullen! You two were flirting all through dinner and you're always sneaking off to the library to _study_!"

"I want to pass..."

"Cut the crap, Bella," Alice snapped. She snatched a wadded ball from the trash. "Are you going to show him this?! You're real grade from class?!"

"Give that back!" Bella squealed, jumping out of bed and lunging for it. "We're just friends, okay!"

"So why do you keep telling him that you need help with your studies when you are passing the class with a solid B?"

"Only because..."

"I see you finish your homework in class and erase the answers so that you seem to be stuck! Bella you are insane!"

"Why do you care?!" Bella cried. Alice took a step back.

"Because you're my best friend. You're my sister. We've shared everything since birth."

"Alice," Bella said coming to her, "Alice please, we're just friends. My parents won't have any problems against that."

"Does he know that?" Alice asked softly. "Does Edward know?"

"He doesn't see me like that," Bella promised.

"Then why can't he ever take his eyes off of you?"

--

It was winter. The cold air blew around the students as they walked from class to class. A sunny November afternoon found Bella and Edward walking from the cafeteria to the library.

"What is obsessive compulsive disorder?" Edward quizzed.

"An obsessive thought that leads to a compulsive action," Bella recited. She was about to say more but she stopped.

"What is it?" he asked, stopping with her.

Bella looked up at the sky. The snow was starting to fall. A beautiful powdery snow that made everything look like a winter post card. Bella closed her eyes and felt the ice crystals land on her face and melt instantly.

"When I was little, my grandmother would let me play in the snow," Bella said with a smile, "we'd have snowball fights. Then my parents decided it wasn't lady like."

"Your parents sound like something out of the victorian era," Edward sighed.

"Everything about my world is from the victorian era. Most old families are like that. You get newer money that is more laid back. Some older families are changing as well. Alice's family for example. They still want her to make a good marriage but if she doesn't it won't be the end of the world. She has other siblings too, which makes a difference."

"So because you're an only child..."

"You have no idea how hard it is carrying that burden," Bella sighed, "I can single handedly bring down the Swan family."

"That sucks," Edward agreed. They shared a silence. Their eyes held each other. Edward wanted to close the distance between them and claim her lips for his own. Her soft pink lips, parted ever so slightly, basking in the glow of her exquisite eyes. "What causes depression?" He asked in a weak voice.

"My world," Bella whispered.

"Besides that," Edward mumbled.

"The causes are mostly unknown because everyone is different, but the common ones are drastic change, like a death in the family, or tremendous stress."

"How can you spot depression in someone?"

"Change in mood," Bella recited as they walked into the library, "change in appetite. Suicidal tendencies if it's severe enough."

Edward nodded, unconsciously tugging on his sleeve. They went to their usual table and got to work. Edward quizzed her with flash cards and then she did the same to him. They were stopped when Bella felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, how about you and I go get some dinner."

"Go away Jacob, I'm busy," Bella said coldly.

"You're always studying," Jacob whined, sitting next to her. "It's boring."

"Just because you're perfectly happy with failing every single class and having your parents pay for a grade doesn't mean I am."

"Come to dinner with me." It was an order. Bella looked up at him with defiant eyes.

"No," she said firmly. Jacob stood sharply, knocking his chair over and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "Jacob you're hurting me!"

"You'll go with me and we'll have a wonderful time," he growled.

Edward put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Let her go," he growled. "She said she doesn't want to go."

Jacob looked Edward over and let go of Bella's arm. He stormed off with warning glances towards anybody who was nearby. Edward came up to Bella.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she mumbled. She sat back down. "What are signs of anti-social disorder?"

Edward wasn't convinced that she was fine but she wasn't going to say anymore. He sat down and answered.

--

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bella asked as they walked out of the cafeteria together.

"As much fun as a Christmas ball with your family sounds, I think I'll pass."

"Oh but why!" Bella whined. Edward chuckled.

"Because I don't have anything to wear."

"I can find something."

"I don't think any of your dresses would look good on me," he teased. "But seriously, I wouldn't have any fun."

Jacob was going to be there. Edward couldn't stand him or the way he watched Bella like she belonged to him.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to go though," Bella said as they walked into the cold afternoon. "So when are you leaving?"

"A few hours," he sighed, "I try to stay away from home as much as possible."

"I don't blame you," Bella sighed. "Call me over break okay."

"Alright."

They walked in silence for a while. Edward stole glances at her as they walked. She looked beautiful in the wintery sunlight. She wore a light green fleece coat and her hands were tucked in the pockets. Her hair blew in the cool wind. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Bella," Edward began. She stopped and turned to give him her full attention. "I...well I like you."

The wind blew again. Edward's cheeks flamed and Bella didn't say a thing. She just looked at him with blank shock in her eyes.

"As...as a friend, I mean. You're such a great friend and I'm glad that you're friends with me because we make good friends. I have to go."

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update! I've had writers block on most of my stories. It's very annoying. Review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 4,

"Mom, I'm home!" Edward called as he entered. It wasn't surprising that nobody greeted him with a warm hug, though ever since he met Bella, he kind of wished someone would. Nonetheless he kicked off his shoes and set his bags down. He walked into the living room and sighed at the scene before him.

"Right where I left you," he muttered as he saw his mother once again either snoozing or passed out on the sofa. In case it was the latter, he walked over to her and tilted her head to the side should she decide to throw up. Then he went around collecting various empty glass bottles. He put them in the trash and worked on cleaning up the kitchen. He went back to his luggage and grabbed the groceries he had bought on the way home.

That was usually how he spent the first couple hours at home, cleaning his mother's mess and making sure that everything was put away. He was irritated that his sister didn't feel she could lower herself to such meaningless household chores, but then again she was the favorite. Sighing, he finally took his bags upstairs and opened his bedroom door.

He was pleased to find his room was still the same, and tickled with glee to find that there were no used condoms on his bed. Perhaps his sister was going without a boyfriend, not that he cared, he just hated finding out that she was having sex on _his_ bed because mom would check her sheets regularly for stains.

Edward's glee was short lived, however, as he found a pair of furry handcuffs half hanging off of the back of his bed. He silently cursed his sister and vowed to get revenge before the day was through. Usually he would just take a pair of tongs and carry the evidence from his bed to hers and let his mother find it, but it seemed she was getting smarter...then again since there was no visible protection so maybe not.

With a sigh he stripped his sheets and put on some new ones. He fell onto his bed and sighed heavily. The sun was beginning to set. Edward closed his eyes and clenched his fist so hard that his nails dug into his skin. He bit hard on his lip, once he tasted blood he stopped.

He could still see her face in his mind. Her soft surprise. Of course she was surprised. He was at the bottom of the social ladder. Miles below her. He dared to dream. Dared to fall for her and this was his reward. The pain hurt more than he thought it would. Maybe because he actually dared to dream that he had a chance with her.

He honestly had no idea what he was going to do next. How did one deal with heartache? He never made himself vulnerable to anyone so he had no idea. He pulled the strip of pictures out of his bag and looked at them. He was addicted to Bella's laugh, her smile and her ways. He had dared to dream and now this is where he was. He felt the pain in his heart again. How could he have been so stupid?! She must have thought he was a regular idiot and that was why she didn't answer him.

Without realizing it he had gone back to old habits. He was scratching his wrist with his thumb nail. Digging it into his skin and pulling it away. He tired to focus on something other than Bella and her beautiful eyes.

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. A thought, an act, a condition. Edward sank to the ground and took several deep breaths.

The Obsession. The thought. A thing that he needed to do, to have. She was the obsession. Something he needed. He was obsessed with making her happy. With seeing her smile and the way it brightened her eyes.

The Compulsion. The act to soothe the obsessive thoughts. He dug his nails into his skin. The pain stung but it brought him momentary peace. So he continued to ease the pain. A simple process that was easily fixed.

His phone rang. Bella's ring. He didn't answer it, but he looked at his clawed arm. Therein lies the disorder.

--

Bella sighed and hung up. He wasn't answering again. She put her phone aside and took a deep breath.

"Bella, honey, I need you to get ready for the ball tonight," her mother said.

"I'm sick," Bella said, "I won't go."

"Oh come now you're fine," Renee sighed. "Now I got you a new dress and I need to make sure it fits you right."

"Mom I'm not going."

"Have you been taking your medication?" Renee asked. "You know how you get when you miss a few days."

She popped open the orange bottle and put two pills on the little table. She popped open a yellow bottle and put the one large pill next to the others.

"Darling please don't be difficult."

"I'll take them," Bella promised, "now go I have to get dressed."

Renee smiled and left. Bella went to the dresser, grabbed the pills and threw them in the trash.

--

The ball was beautiful. The Swan family always had magnificent parties and more often than not they were at the top of the event list for the season. Everyone who was anyone was there. Bella, however, was in her room.

She looked at herself in the mirror. A perfect image looked back at her. Her beautiful hair was swept up in a knot on her head with light curls spilling out. She wore a slim, silver silk dress with very thin straps and an open criss-cross back. She was beautiful. She finished shadowing her eyes and sighed.

She picked up her phone again. No answer. She was about to leave a message but she thought better of it. She closed her phone and held it tight.

"Miss, are you ready?"

Bella turned and nodded. She put her phone down and walked out into the hall. Her heels clicked on the marble of the stairs as she descended. Her presence was announced and her foot barely touched the bottom before Jacob was there with her. He took her by the arm and they made their rounds.

"Miss Swan might I have this dance?"

It was Jasper. Bella nodded and let him take her out onto the floor. They began to waltz to the music.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Bella asked hopefully.

"No," Jasper answered, twirling her, "I suspect he's at home hating his break."

"I see," Bella said quietly.

"You look lovely, as always," Jasper said.

"Thank you."

"You aren't happy."

"Miserable."

"Welcome to the club then," Jasper said with a sigh. "Look, Bella I know you're a good girl and I know that you and Edward are friends..."

"He told you then?" Bella asked.

"Told me what?" Jasper asked.

"He told me that he likes me."

"Wow," Jasper said, spinning her and pulling her back, "I can't believe he actually did that. Let me guess, you told him no."

"No," Bella mumbled, "I just stood there in shock."

"Brilliant. You're a master of tact."

"I don't need this," Bella snapped. "Least of all from you!"

"Edward is my best friend," Jasper said, "he's a lot more fragile than he'll care to admit. I was just going to say I was noticing his attraction to you and if you could please not hurt him but well you've already gone and done it."

"What's with the sudden burn fest here?" Bella demanded. "You know what, I made a mistake. I'm sorry I hurt him okay."

She pulled away from him and left the dance floor. She grabbed Alice on her way out, pulling her away from a conversation that was probably meaningless.

"Bells! Where are you taking me?"

"Edward told me how he felt about me," Bella said as they reached the hall. Alice's eyes widened and she pushed Bella into the closet just off to the side.

"Are you insane! You can't possibly like him back!"

"I stood there in shock and he ran off! Alice I can't get ahold of him at all! Jasper can't either!"

"This is a good thing," Alice said, "I'm sure he's fine but you need to stay away from him."

"Oh thank you, Alice, thank you for supporting me," Bella snapped.

"You don't like him that way so what does it matter?"

Bella was silent. She brought a worried hand to her mouth and resisted the urge to chew on her nails.

"Oh my god you like him."

"I don't know what to do!"

"Transfer!" Alice said shrilly, "Bells do anything you can to stay away from him!"

"I'm glad you are so willing to support my happiness."

"Look, Bells, you know I want you happy but if you're with him there won't be a happy! You're engaged! Remember?! This will end horribly for both of you!"

"God Alice I'm in deep trouble."

Alice sighed, "you will be fine. Just as long as nobody finds out."

Bella hugged Alice tight. Alice rubbed her back gently. "It's going to be okay sweetheart," Alice said gently. "You'll get through this. I'll help you."

"I don't want to get through this," Bella sobbed, "Alice I don't want to marry Jacob when I'm twenty! I want to chose who I'll spend the rest of my life with!"

"Well that isn't an option, hon," Alice said firmly, "so just make the best of it. Jacob isn't all bad. By the way hugging you was like hugging a stone, are you okay?"

"No," Bella answered with a breathy laugh.

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes," Bella lied.

"Look at you," Alice said with a weak smile, "you've smudged your makeup. C'mon sweetie,"

Bella sniffed and followed Alice out. They went upstairs to put on new faces. Bella sat on her bed and Alice dusted more silver powder on her eyelids.

"So are you happy?" she asked.

"Sure," Alice said. "Jasper is wonderful."

"He's liked you for so long," Bella said sadly.

"He's going to make a proposition with my father," Alice said, "it's soon but he wants to make sure that he gets me."

"Don't you just love how we've become less human and more prizes?" Bella asked. Alice laughed.

"Maybe I'll just have to knock you out to make myself the best looking one," Alice teased. Bella laughed.

--

"There you are darling," Jacob said when she came back down. He took her hand and they went to dance. Everyone awed as they moved. Bella turned to the music and imagined that it was Edward she was dancing with. He would be an awkward dancer. She decided that. They would probably stick to the nervous sway. But he would hold her close and she would pick up his scent. She would rest her head on his chest and he would rest his chin on her head. Maybe even lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?" Jacob asked.

Edward would have asked her that. Bella sighed and looked at Jacob in a daze. "I wish every day that you would get hit by a bus."

"What?!"

"Hm? What? Oh, excuse me."

She was going to pay for that later.

--

"How did I know I'd find you here?"

Edward jumped up and turned. It was her. Esme.

"Oh, I'm just predictable I guess," he mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by and your mother said you probably went out. She didn't seem very worried or even aware that you were home for break."

"Are you surprised?" Edward asked.

Esme laughed softly, "I suppose not. Listen, I was afraid that you were angry with me."

"I'm not," Edward mumbled.

"Liar," Esme said lightly.

"I'm not angry with _you_."

"Eddie talk to me," Esme encouraged.

"I just feel like you got over my brother too quickly."

Esme sighed and sat on a nearby bench. "So the truth emerges at last."

"It's only been three years," Edward said, "not nearly enough time to properly mourn him and get married."

"Listen Edward, when Carlisle died I was devastated. We all were. He was too young for that to happen. I turned to drinking and you remember how that turned out. I almost became your mother!"

Edward laughed weakly.

"Then I met Charles and I felt hope again. He reminded me so much of your brother. The way he smiled and the way he acted. We had been friends from school and he asked me out. I said yes and well, you know the rest. I ended up pregnant and he proposed. When I lost the baby he still wanted to stay in my life so here we are. Please don't be angry with me Edward."

"I just feel like you could have waited a little longer."

Esme sighed and put her arm around him, drawing him to lay his head on her shoulder. "Eddie what am I going to do with you," she sighed.

"I miss the way things were," Edward said, his eyes watering.

"I do too," Esme said gently. "I miss Carlisle so much it hurts sometimes. But I know he would have wanted me to move on with my life. He told me so. He wouldn't want me to mourn him and shut down. And I know for sure he most certainly didn't want you to go and do what you did."

"You don't know anything about it."

"Don't get defensive I'm stating a fact. If Carlisle knew what you were doing he'd give you a wedgie so bad he'd cut your sperm count in half!"

"Well he can't," Edward said angrily jumping to his feet, "he can't do anything anymore!"

"Edward! Wait!"

It didn't matter. He was gone. Esme sighed and looked towards the beautiful stone in front of her.

Carlisle Cullen

1982-2005

Beloved son and brother

Esme knelt down and touched the stone. She bit her lip as tears stung her eyes. "I never got over you," she murmured. "I still wish you were here with me. I still wish I knew how to take care of Edward like you would have wanted me to. He's so young, Carlisle. He misses you so much."

She knew just how much. She had been the one to find him when he had sliced his arms open when his mother sat drunk in the living room watching a sitcom. She looked sadly in the direction he had run. He wouldn't let her back in his life and she knew it. Someone else would have to take her place.

--

Edward stumbled into his room and slammed the door.

"Do you mind?!" Jeanine demanded.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Edward yelled.

"Be patient we're almost done little man."

"MOM JEANIE IS HAVING SEX ON MY BED AGAIN!" Edward screamed.

"Oh way to go shithead!" Jeanine snapped, jumping up. Her boyfriend leapt out the window after pushing Edward back into the wall. His mother stormed into the room.

"What are you talking about? She's alone!"

"God why do I ever bother," Edward grumbled, "leave me alone!"

"Whatever I'm going to the bar," his mother sighed.

"Great idea, alcohol and car keys," Edward muttered.

His mother left and Jeanine left after hitting him in the chest. Edward didn't care. He sank to the ground and hugged his knees.

_"Stop it Jean, you're so mean," Carlisle snapped._

_"Oh he's fine," Jeanine argued, "you baby him too much!"_

_"Never mind her, Eddie, she's just on her period," Carlisle sighed. Carlisle lifted him up and put him on his back. "Let's go squirt!"_

_"Carlisle what's a period mean?" Edward asked as Carlisle walked out of the house to his car where Esme was waiting. She smiled at them and ruffled Edward's hair when they approached her. "Hi Esme!"_

_"Hey kid!"_

_"Hey Es, Edward has an interesting question for you," Carlisle said, letting him slide off his back before going to the drivers side._

_"What's up?"_

_"Well I asked Carlisle what a period meant."_

_Carlisle burst out laughing when Edward asked. Esme shot him a glare._

_"Well Edward, once a month when a woman doesn't get pregnant her body releases all of the blood and fluids it had been storing to prepare for a baby."_

_"Blood!"_

_"Yep," Esme said, "and it is only made worse when boys have sex with girls. The blood comes out all over and they are in terrible pain! So don't have sex until you are married."_

_"What changes then?" Edward asked as he got into the back seat._

_"Well, when you get married the rings that you get release something into the woman's body and it doesn't hurt her anymore."_

_"I promise I'll wait," Edward said, slightly panicked, "Carlisle you should feel horrible for putting Esme in such pain!"_

_Carlisle choked on his soda and sputtered. "What?! What are you talking about?!"_

_"I saw you two having sex once," Edward said, "Jeanie explained what you were doing. I thought you were killing her but she kept saying yes over and over again so I guess it was okay."_

_The car was blanketed with an awkward silence._

Edward smiled slightly at the memory. The life lessons he should have learned from his own mother were taught by either his brother or Esme. He later learned what a period was and felt a little stupid when he thought back to what he actually used to believe. The memory also reminded him of how he was alone. If he died right now nobody would really care. Jasper and Emmett maybe. He looked at his cell and saw the number of times Bella had called in one day.

Maybe she would be sad too. But still, he continued to cut his arm with the the sharpest thing he could find.

--

"Bella what is the matter with you?" Charlie asked. Bella didn't say anything. "You told your betrothed that you wanted him to get hit by a bus."

"Relationships aren't about lying."

"Oh keep your sarcasm to yourself," Charlie snapped. "Now we'll have to figure out damage control."

"When are you going to ask me what I want?" Bella asked.

"Marriage isn't about love, Isabella you know that," Renee sighed, "now can you please stop being so difficult! We've made a perfect match!"

"For who?" Bella asked coldly. "Me or you? Because I'm pretty sure I hate everything about this situation."

"You'll just have to deal with that then," Charlie said angrily, "I will not have you ruining this arrangement! You will marry Jacob when you turn twenty and you will be good about it."

"But dad..."

"No buts! We are doing what is best for you! We are your parents and we know what you need!"

"You don't know the first thing about me," Bella shot back angrily. "I don't want to be a cover for your mistakes!"

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Charlie said.

"Sir, Ma'am, I found something."

It was Lyle. Her father's bodyguard and, according to Bella, lackey.

It was a handfull of pills. Every pill that she was instructed to take since she arrived home. Renee gasped and Charlie looked irritated.

"Isabella you said you have been taking your medication!"

"I don't need it," Bella said angrily, "mom I'm fine! I actually like myself enough that I don't need to pump myself full of happy pills!"

"You need them," Renee pressed, "look at you! You're so tense!"

"BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Isabella please don't make me do what I have do to."

"Oh go to hell dad!" She snapped. "I don't want to be here anymore! I'm going to leave! Break off the marriage with Jacob or I'll tell everyone _why_ there is a marriage!"

She turned to leave but crashed right into Lyle. She heard Charlie open his desk drawer.

"Bella please, be reasonable."

"No!"

"Lyle," Charlie said calmly. Lyle grabbed Bella's arms and held her still. Bella yelped and squirmed and then she saw what Charlie was holding.

"NO! DAD DON'T!" She screamed. She squirmed and tried to get free but the two hundred some bodyguard was way too strong for her. He held her arm out as if she was a doll. "Mom! Mom please help me!"

"This is for the best, Bella, you know that. You haven't been taking your medication and now you're having a breakdown."

"I'M NOT HAVING A BREAKDOWN! DAD DON'T!"

"Hold still," Charlie ordered. Lyle held her arm completely still at the wrist and the upper arm. Bella cried as Charlie put the needle in her arm and injected her. When he finished she still squirmed a little but after only a few moments she felt her strength slip away as the depressant took over.

"We'll have Dr. Marks up your dosage," Charlie told her, "you've been very anxious lately and the last thing we need is a repeat of this display. Remember, Bella, we do this because we love you."

"Yes," Renee said, "we love you so much Bella and we want what is best for you."

Bella didn't say anything. Lyle carried her up to her room where she slipped into her drug induced sleep. Her last thoughts were of Edward and how she hoped he was having a better holiday than she was.

TBC

Kinda dark but I wanted to give some insight into their home lives. Enjoy and review!


	5. Chapter 5

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers! You guys make this whole thing worth it!!

So as I said before there are two songs that really fit with this story. One I've listened to over and over again and I think it is totally the theme. So I put the chunk below that really fits the story right now. I thought it was Bella all over.

_She cries her life is like_

_Some movie in black and white_

_Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries_

_Don't fall away and leave me to myself_

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands..._

_-_Hemorrhage (in my hands) by Fuel

Chapter 5,

All Bella knew was that she was laying on her bed and her mother was brushing her hair softly with her soft hand.

"You're awake," she said quietly.

"Where am I?" Bella asked weakly.

"You're in your room, don't worry honey we didn't lock you up or anything."

"It wouldn't have surprised me," Bella mumbled.

"None of that," Renee said gently, "now honey what we do for you is for the best."

"No," Bella argued, sitting up, "what you do covers your own mistakes."

"Isabella Marie I will not let you talk to me like that. I am your mother!"

"Or a prison guard," Bella muttered just quietly enough Renee didn't pick it up.

"I know you think I'm being hard on you, but honey it will be worth it when you are happily married to Jacob."

"Ah Bella you're awake," Charlie said briskly as he walked in. He put down what looked like a contract in front of her and handed her a pen.

"I the undersigned agree to never speak of or mention...what the...is this a gag?! Dad I'm seventeen!"

"And you will sign it," Charlie instructed.

"And what if I don't?" Bella asked calmly. "What will you do? Sully my reputation? I'm afraid that would reflect badly on you. If I recall correctly that's why you put me on those stupid pills in the first place. To keep me subtle and quiet."

"Sign it Isabella."

"No! I won't do it!" Bella said angrily. "And don't you drug me again!"

"Don't give me a reason to," Charlie growled.

"Mom you have to do something! This is insane!"

"Don't you understand what could happen love?" Renee asked. "If someone finds out..."

"Oh right, I forgot," Bella said icily, "heaven forbid the press find out that you slept with Billy and got yourself pregnant. I can see the headlines now!" she held up her hands for dramatic effect. "Swan family actually has problems! Imagine that. Who would have ever thought that the great Charlie Swan and his angelic wife had skeletons. Well I'll tell you what, it sure as hell wasn't me that pushed you into his bed and it wasn't me that forgot to make him wear a condom and I certainly don't recall pushing you into a private clinic to get rid of your little mistake. So tell me, why the hell am I the one paying for it?!"

"What happens to us effects you as well," Charlie reminded her in a dark calm voice. "If we go down, you, as our daughter, come too."

"This isn't the dark age! A sordid affair won't crush you! Please pull your head out of your pompous ass and see that you are killing me!"

"We aren't killing you! Not even close now stop being so overly dramatic!" Charlie snapped.

Bella felt tears in her eyes and her fists clench. "Not killing me? Do you even know me? How do you think I feel?! You're my parents! You're supposed to love me and look out for me and want what is best! Not put me on drugs because I have a free spirit! Or marry me off to cover your mistakes! I'm not your daughter! I'm your bargaining chip!"

"Bargaining chips don't complain!"

"Charlie!"

Bella nodded as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "You're right. They don't. But human girls do. There is one more thing bargaining chips don't do. They don't realize that their whole life is one big masquerade and the people in it only pretend to love them."

"We do love you..."

"No you don't," Bella cried, "if you loved me you'd hug me and tell me that everything is okay! That I don't have to be perfect and that I don't have to marry someone I don't like! If you loved me you wouldn't have traded me to keep a secret!"

She turned and ran out of her room. She burst into her parents bedroom and found what she was looking for. She snatched up the orange plastic bottles and ripped the caps off. She dumped the contents into the toilet and flushed them. As she watched the medications they kept her on swirl and disappear she opened the final bottle and dumped the contents into her palm. How far would her parents go to keep their secret? They drugged her and kept her heavily medicated. Good little girls were calm and reserved. They did as their parents told them.

She was a prize, belonging to Jacob now. He was pushy and jerky but she knew it could be worse. But still...she didn't want him. She wanted Edward. She returned his feelings more than he knew. She had thrown her math grade into the toilet just to be with him longer. To have an excuse to see him. She had no idea that he felt the same but Alice knew. Alice warned her that he was falling for her and she didn't listen. Now he hated her. He didn't want to talk to her and she was willing to bet that he wouldn't want to see her. So what did she have to go back to? Fake friends and adoring fans. Alice was fine with Jasper. There was no need. Maybe one person to miss her.

She put the pills in her mouth and swallowed, gagging as some of the pills stuck to her throat. Renee came in, hitting the plastic bottles with her foot. She looked at them and then at Bella.

"Bella what in the world! You need those or you'll...Bella?"

Renee cut off as Bella stumbled. She fell back onto the tile.

"CHARLIE!" Renee screamed. "CHARLIE CALL AN AMBULANCE! Bella! Bella what did you do?! Bella! Bella! Darling say something! CHARLIE!"

"What are you screaming about?" Charlie asked as he walked in. "What in the world?!"

"CALL THE GOD DAMNED AMBULANCE!"

Bella let her eyes drift closed. Her world faded to black as her mother shook her shoulders and kept trying to keep her awake. As she lost consciousness, she tried to focus only on Edward. His beautiful smile and his beautiful eyes. The way he made her feel, if only for a moment, like she was a normal girl. Like she was free from the rose tinted world she belonged to.

--

Edward told himself that Bella hated him. It made it easier to deal with the fact that she hadn't been seen since break. He worried about her but there wasn't much he could do. At first he thought maybe she was avoiding him, but when she didn't show up to class he knew something was up.

Then he saw it. The tabloids. They were all around school.

**BELLA SWAN HOSPITALIZED**

He didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. The stories were all different. Some stories said she fell down some stairs and others say she had a terrible flu.

"Nobody knows what happened," Jasper said as Edward asked him for the fifth time.

"Somebody must know!"

"It's bad," Rosalie said, "or else her parents wouldn't gag the doctors."

"It's a thick one at best guess."

"A gag?" Edward asked.

"Isn't he cute?" Emmett cooed.

"A document that, when signed, basically keeps people from talking. It's a confidentiality agreement basically. It's recognized in court and if you break it, depending on the family and the terms, the outcomes can be nasty. I'd say that the fact that Bella went in a week ago and they are just now covering it, it was a hefty one."

"Charlie promised to have the entire hospital shut down and medical licenses revoked," Alice said quietly to her cereal.

"Damn," Emmett said quietly. "Have you seen her?"

Alice shook her head no. "Can't get within a floor of her."

"I want to see her," Edward said.

"If you can morph through walls, go ahead," Alice said.

"How do you feel about air vents?" Edward asked. Alice looked at him and her impish smile returned.

--

"How do you know the place so well?" Alice asked as they snuck into a back room.

"My brother was an intern here," Edward said.

"Really?! It's such a high profile hospital!"

"Carlisle was a freaking genius."

"Was?"

"Long story," Edward muttered. "This way."

They crept through hallways. Alice was in disguise. A short blonde wig with contacts and heels to make her a little taller. Edward pushed her into a supply closet.

"Into the vents?"

"Brilliant," Alice said. Edward hoisted her up and she pulled the grate down. Then he pushed her into the small shaft. It was big enough for him but barely. He learned that when he pulled up into it and it was a tight fit. He pulled out the map and turned on the mini light.

"Three rooms down."

They quietly shuffled through the vent. They saw security outside of Bella's room through the grates.

"Room is empty," Alice whispered back. She pushed the grate open and Edward dropped down first then caught her as she fell. "Oh my god."

Bella was sleeping. She was as white as the sheets she laid on and she looked so sick. Alice walked quietly to the side of her bed and sat down. She took her hand gently.

"Bella," she said softly. Edward sat on her other side and took her other hand. He reached over and tucked some hair back from her damp face. She still looked so beautiful.

"Bells...please wake up," he whispered. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, earning a poorly hidden grin from Alice.

"Maybe you'll have to kiss her on the lips Prince Charming."

Edward was about to retort when Bella made a small noise. She opened her eyes weakly.

"Alice? Edward?"

"Hey you," Alice said gently. "You had us worried."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Edward was surprised when he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Duh! You're our friend and you're sick!"

"Nobody knows why," Edward said.

"I can't imagine they would," Bella said quietly.

"You did something stupid didn't you," Alice accused.

Bella nodded. Her eyes filling with tears. Edward leaned in and hugged her. He felt her arms weakly hug him back. "Don't ever do it again," he murmured, "I don't want to know a world without you in it."

"I couldn't help it," Bella mumbled into his shoulder, "if you only knew..."

"Let's bust you out of this place," Alice said. "I'll make some calls and get you out."

"The guards won't leave," Bella said.

"Then we'll go out another way," Edward suggested. He pulled out of Bella's arms and went to the window. He looked out and figured out instantly where they were. He slid the window open and popped the screen out.

"How did you know how to do that?" Alice asked.

"Long story," he answered, "I spent time in a hospital with windows like this."

He went to the heart monitor and turned it off so it wouldn't beep when it was removed. Alice grabbed Bella's cloths from the closet and Edward sent her out the window first. Then he disconnected Bella after making sure everything was off. He led her to the window and she looked down. Alice was looking a little uncomfortable in the bushes but she wasn't complaining.

"Thank you," Bella said to Edward. He blushed a little, especially when she kissed his cheek.

"Can you guys be a little quicker about this?" Alice asked, annoying. Bella laughed softly and Edward lowered her down. Then he jumped out himself. He took Bella's hand and led the girls through the bushes, along the wall of the hospital to the parking lot.

"Okay I'll go and get the car," Edward said, "I'm more low profile."

"Can't argue there," Alice agreed. Edward left the bushes and walked calmly out to the parking lot. He pulled up almost right next to the bushes and quickly, Alice and Bella rushed to the car. Bella slid into the front seat and Alice into the back then they were gone.

"So where to ladies?" Edward asked.

"Anywhere," Bella said with a smile. Then she and Alice started to giggle.

"Did we just abduct you from the hospital?" Alice asked, laughing.

"Oh my god my parents are going to freak!"

"Well you are practically royalty," Edward sighed. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Oh! Let's go the mall!"

Edward burst out laughing.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that was so valley girl."

"Like don't like make like fun of me," Bella said. Edward laughed and Alice giggled.

"First baby you have to get dressed. You don't really blend in a hospital gown."

Bella laughed and Edward pulled over so she could get into the back seat. "Don't you dare peek!" Alice warned. Edward kept his eyes firmly on the road as Bella changed, knowing full well that she was in fact naked in the back seat of his car. It was a very hard job.

They went to the middle class mall. Alice had never been there either and gave Bella a look.

"What?" she asked.

"You girls are impossible," Edward sighed.

"Thank you," Alice said.

Bella giggled and they walked into the large building. Edward was happy to see Bella smile. She said she was starving and they went to the food court. Alice excused herself to use the bathroom and they were alone.

"So what happened?" he asked as they sat down with a tray full of Subway.

"Everything," Bella said quietly as she unwrapped her sandwich. "The realization that my life is just a big show and everyone in it is merely an actor. You and Alice are the only people who would even consider what I wanted!"

"We're your friends, of course we consider what you want."

"You don't understand what that means to me," Bella said. "My parents put me on anxiety medication when I hit puberty and started "acting out" and over the break I lost it. I kept screaming at them. They're controlling my life and I don't like it. I threatened to expose them for what they really are and...they injected me with valium. I lost it again when my dad wanted me to sign a gag. I flushed my pills and swallowed my mom's sleeping pills."

Edward hugged her again. He squeezed her tight and Bella was actually delighted he did. "Please, Bella, please don't leave me. I need you."

"I promise I won't leave you," Bella murmured, "we'll always be friends."

Edward tried to hide his frown in her hair. He didn't want friends.

TBC

sorry the ending was kinda lame. So the bad news is that I screwed up my wrist somehow. I'd been having persistent cramping and went to the student health office (basically a free clinic that does everything up to anything that can give you a for sure answer) and I either have tendonitis (hopes) or the early stages of crapal tunnel. While I'm rooting for tendonitis (or a complete misdiagnosis and just a strain or something) I'm hearing my symptoms match C.T. Either way, writing kinda hurts so I'm going to cut back and just slow type with one hand. Just in time for midterms! (cries)


	6. Chapter 6

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 6,

Bella couldn't help but laugh when she saw that she made the nightly news. She and Alice giggled about it and Edward muttered about it being excessive and insane

"Welcome to our world," Alice said, patting his back.

Bella took out her cell phone.

"Mom, tell dad to stop feeding the press."

"Bella! Bella! Where in the world are you?!"

"Miss, you need to put your phone away."

"Who was that! Bella?! Bella what are you doing?!" Renee cried. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked, holding her tight. Bella nodded.

"Bella! Isabella Marie what in the world are you doing?!"

"I'm living!" Bella cried with a laugh as Edward jumped and they plummeted towards the ground. The bungee cord around them tightened and they flew back up. Bella laughed and screamed while Edward whooped. They bounced around quite a few times, laughing. Bella felt her phone slip from her fingers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were hanging upside down as they looked into each other's eyes. Edward brushed some of Bella's hair from her face. He was blushing but it was hidden by the blood pooling in his head.

They were pulled back up and they laughed as they were unfastened and ordered to sit while the dizziness passed.

"God your mom is going to freak," Alice laughed, sitting next to her and putting her arm around her shoulders.

"I don't care," Bella sighed, "I honestly don't."

"I'm going to call Jazz and tell him that we're okay," Alice said, standing. She pulled her phone out and went off to talk to him.

"I was really worried when you didn't come back," Edward said, "I thought I had done something..."

"No," Bella, "if you had done something and I wanted to avoid you so bad I'd probably remove you."

Edward laughed nervously.

"Kidding," she said. "No, but I couldn't take it anymore. Hah, I know what you're thinking. Little rich girl who has everything. What would she know of pain and suffering."

"Your mind reading powers are severely lacking," Edward said, patting her hand. "I was thinking about how you seemed to happy, so perfect and then to realize that underneath that well polished mask is something else. Something I think I always knew was there. You were always different, Bella."

Bella stood up and he stood with her. He took her hand and they walked along with winding path just off of the road. They came to a small park and Bella sat on the swing. The snow was beginning to fall around them.

"When you told me how you felt...Edward I don't know how to react to things like that."

"Are you expecting me to believe that I am the first person to ask you out?" he asked suspiciously.

"Heavens no," she said, "but you're the first person I've wanted to say yes to."

Edward sat on the other swing and coiled his arms around the chain. "So why didn't you?" he asked after a long pause. Bella didn't look at him. She stood and walked to the edge of the park and looked over the frozen river.

"Imagine you're twelve. Your father has an affair and your mother finds out about it. Now imagine that she has an affair in retaliation. In my world that means months in the tabloid with the sordid details."

"Jasper said your family is spotless," he said.

"Everyone thinks that we are. Dad slept with Sarah Black, Jacob's mom. He's sterile so no worries. Mom slept with Billy Black. Billy Black isn't quite as sterile."

"She got pregnant," Edward guessed, swaying on the swing. Bella hugged her arms and nodded. "I thought you said you didn't have any siblings."

"I don't," she answered, "dad found out about it and he made her abort it. Billy was angry. Livid. He threatened to expose what happened and his wife was going to call rape on my dad. That's worse than an affair as you can suppose."

"So what happened?" Edward pressed. Bella didn't answer right away. He stood up and walked up to her. She looked over at him.

"Jacob became my fiance," she said quietly. "Billy told dad that since he took away his baby, that I was going to be the payment. Jacob liked me and the Blacks stand to gain a lot by marrying into the family."

"So you're engaged," Edward said quietly. Bella turned fully to face him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "when I'm twenty it will be announced and we'll be married."

"Huh," he said finally, "it's sad that I wish it was what I thought it was."

"What was that?" Bella asked, already knowing.

"That you just didn't like me. That to you I was just some poor boy who couldn't make you happy."

Bella looked away from him, back to the river. She unwillingly reached for him, circling her arms around his torso and laying her head on his chest. Then she unwillingly began to cry. The tears burned her cold cheeks but she didn't care. Edward held her gently in his arms. Perfectly in his arms. Their bodies fit together as if they were made for each other.

He smelled so good. A strange scent that she had never found before. Honey and lilac. She had never been close enough to pick up his natural scent before. He had always masked it with the usual products. But today he hadn't. He had been too distracted that morning.

She smelled like a hospital. The smell had always made Edward feel sick to his stomach after Carlisle died. But on her...he felt sick for another reason. She cared for him at the very least, maybe even loved him. The girl of his dreams. He loved her so deeply, much more than anyone should love another, and he could never have her. She was always going to belong to someone else.

So with that thought in mind, he tilted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

--

"Today was wonderful," Bella said as Edward walked her and Alice to their dorm.

"Surprisingly you're alright," Alice said. Bella pushed her a little and smiled.

"Sleep well you two," Edward said. Alice nodded wished him the same before her phone buzzed and she danced off to talk to Jasper. Edward took Bella's hand and kissed it softly. "Sweet dreams," he murmured.

"You too," she said faintly. She kissed his cheek before going into the building. Her heart felt heavy as she said goodbye to him. She went up to her room and wasn't surprised when the door was open. Nor was she surprised when her parents were inside waiting for her.

"Isabella Swan you are grounded," her father said.

"Kay," Bella said lazily, going to her dresser to get her pajamas.

"And you aren't well you're going back to the hospital!"

"Nope," she said, going into the large closet to change.

"You were kidnapped!"

"Yes because traditionally, kidnapping is the victims idea. You know I was wanting to break out anyway, my friends just cared enough to help me."

"If they were really your friends they'd keep you there where you were safe!"

"Safe from what?" Bella asked annoyed, "crazy parents with needles? You guys pushed me to do what I did. So if you'd rather I didn't do it again, I suggest you leave."

"Isabella..."

"You think I'm kidding?! I could think of at least twenty girls at this school that have the right drugs. Don't push me any further I just gain perspective and I am on the edge!"

"Bella..." Renee began softly.

"Mom," Bella said quietly, "please, for once in your life listen to me. Listen to me because I am your daughter and you are my mother."

She took Renee's hands and looked into her face. The face that was so much like her own in so many ways. The face she had idolized as a young girl.

"Mom...please..."

"Sweetheart," Renee said gently, touching her face, "we love you. We do. You're beautiful in every way, even without surgery."

"Thanks mom, that's really what I want to hear."

"Bella..."

"Go," Bella said. "Just go. I need to sleep for class tomorrow."

Her parents didn't argue. They left. Alice walked in, having heard everything. She sat on the bed next to Bella and brought her into her arms. She couldn't help but wonder when did it come to this? When did her parents stop loving her? Sure Renee said they did but it was a very thin lie. Maybe Renee did. Bella hoped she did. But Charlie...no.

"When I was four dad would spin me around and kiss my forehead and I was happy," Bella said quietly, "now he doesn't look at me unless I'm doing something wrong. My mother follows him as she always does and everything I do..."

"You don't even act out. Not really," Alice agreed.

"All I want is for things to be like they were," Bella sobbed into her hands, "I want my parents to love me! I want my mommy to hug me and mean it! I want my dad to look at me with pride because dammit I am working my ass of for them and giving them so much! I'm giving them my future!"

"Jacob isn't all bad," Alice said, hoping to force her to see the sunny side.

"Jacob is demanding and a brat, but he was a good man deep down and if I hadn't met Edward and if I hadn't been forced into marrying him, I probably would have liked him. But I had met Edward and I was forced to marry him."

Bella stood and sighed. There was a knock on the door, when they answered it Jacob was there.

"Heard you busted out."

"Hello, Jacob," Bella said quietly. He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Would you like to go get dinner tomorrow."

"I have plans."

"Do you really?" he growled, annoyed.

"Yes," Bella said, shutting the door. She dropped the flowers on the couch and went to her bed. She sat down and sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Night sweetie," Alice said. Bella stood up and walked over to Alice's bed and laid down.

"Hold me I'm miserable!" She whined. Alice laughed and put her arm around her waist.

"Mmm you're the girl I'd go gay for," Alice sighed, kissing her cheek for emphasis. Bella laughed and pushed her lightly.

"I've already gone," Bella replied, teasing. She hugged Alice and sighed into her shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"Die sad and alone," Alice supposed. She smoothed Bella's hair and kissed the top of her head. "You've always been like my sister, Bells. When you were hospitalized...when I heard you tried to kill yourself..."

"Alice..."

"Just the fact that you thought nobody would miss you...Bella I'd die without you."

Bella didn't say anything. She just snuggled closer. Alice was familiar. She smelled like flowers and raspberries. She always did. The memories brought tears to her eyes. She sobbed silently into Alice's shoulder until she finally fell asleep. Alice fell shortly after, smoothing her hair and holding her tight.

--

Edward didn't know what to think when Bella showed up at his room the next night.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"I need help," she said.

"Homework?" Edward asked, leaning against the door frame. Bella slapped a bag of plastic bottles in his hand.

"I took three," she said, "of the purple ones and I slept through classes."

"I noticed," Edward said, turning the bag over to look at all the labels. "What the heck is all this stuff?"

"Anti-depressants, anti-anxiety, anti-getting fat, you name it it's there."

"You've got your own pharmacy!"

"Edward I don't trust myself around them," Bella said, "I keep...I keep wanting to..."

She trailed off when she saw something on his hand. She reached for it and he pulled away. "Look I've got a lot of homework and..."

"You're bleeding," she murmured.

"Bella..."

She grabbed his hand before he could pull away again. There was blood on his palm, a thin stream ran up under his shirt. She hadn't noticed before, but the black fabric had hard splotches. She looked back up at him and he looked away. He walked into the room and she followed.

"I can't help it," he said. "I usually control the bleeding but when my heart races..."

"Edward..."

"I've done this for years," he continued, "ever since Carlisle died. First it was out of a desire to die, but I was a coward. I couldn't face the unknown. I was always afraid of the dark."

Bella saw a picture on his dresser. A different one. This time the man she recognized as Carlisle was standing near a kind woman. He wore a blue zip-up sweater and he was looking off at something. There was a small smile on his face. The woman looked curious but happy. They looked beautiful together.

"Esme was like a mother to me," he said, following Bella's gaze, "my own mother...my mother is disgusting and yet I care for her."

"Carlisle couldn't want this," Bella said, taking his hand. His blood was hot on her palm. He went to the sink and washed it off. He took her hand and washed it for her.

"I promised him I would graduate college," Edward said, "I never promised him that I would survive."

"Did I do anything to push you?" Bella asked. His fingers rubbed hers softly.

"I just learned that the woman I've dreamt about and dared to love feels possibly the same way but I could never have her. Bells you have to give me time to accept this."

"Time doesn't do shit," Bella said. "I've been dealing with this for a while now."

"Do you love him?" Edward asked.

"Jacob? No. He's not what I want. I'll marry him and that's it. I'll become my mother. I'll die enough inside that I don't care about anything. Edward the things they did...the things they did to me...drugging me and keeping me under a blanket of pills...you can't leave me."

"I won't."

"Please, Edward, please stop doing this to yourself!"

Bella didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tear roll down her cheeks. Edward looked like he was in pain. Her tears always hurt him. He brushed them away and kissed her forehead. He couldn't promise her that he would be around forever. He couldn't promise her that he would stop cutting himself. He could promise that he would help her.

"The world is such a beautiful place with you in it," he murmured, "I'll keep you here as long as I can."

"I love you," Bella said, touching his face. "Just tell me that you love me."

"You know I do," he whispered. He combed one set of fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead and felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks. She was everything he had known he needed. The completion to his soul. Her arms fit so perfectly around him as she fit so perfectly in his. Their lips molded perfectly together and he was certain that their bodies would entwine in just the proper way. She was his other half. He knew as he held her in his arms.

He knew and it only tore at his heart when he remembered that she was never going to be his.

TBC

Yay update! This chapter took way too long! I could hardly type and I was sad. But now I can! Yay! Enjoy and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 7,

When she awoke she heard his soft snores and they made her heart feel at peace. There was a text from Alice, asking where she was followed quickly by a never mind. Bella looked over when he stirred and smiled. She snuggled up against his back and slipped her arm around his waist. She was surprised and happy when he tangled his fingers in hers.

"Morning," he murmured, glancing back.

Bella kissed between his shoulder blades, "morning," she murmured back. He rolled and held her lightly. Right about now she was regretting not suggesting actually going all the way. She had stayed the night and slept in his arms but no more. But looking at the beauty in his face and what he kept hidden under his shirts made her want a little more.

She was only a woman after all.

Edward smiled and kissed her lips. He smoothed her hair and looked into her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

She had broken down the night before. After their long embrace she had started to cry harder and harder until she fell into a full blown panic attack. Edward sat and rocked her as her breathing turned to desperate pants and cries. She fell asleep in his arms, with tears on her cheeks.

"A little better," she admitted.

"Good," Edward said, kissing her forehead. Bella sighed and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and groaned. "What?"

"I can't keep doing this," she moaned.

"What?"

"This!" Bella cried, gesturing to the bed. "Staying over and being close to you. No. No I can't do this to you."

"I'm a glutton for punishment," he reminded her, holding her hand. Bella pulled her hand out of his with difficulty.

"Edward...I can't...I can't do this to you."

Edward didn't say anything. He stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay."

"Really? Now?"

"Um...yes...can you turn around while I get my towel?"

"I kinda need to talk about this..."

"I know but I really _really_ need to...clean up."

Bella raised an eyebrow, completely confused. Edward groaned.

"I had a dream last night and you were close to me and...well...I'll be back in five I promise."

Bella's face went several shades of red. She nodded quickly and he laughed nervously. But her hand was still locked in his. Edward looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was messy and she was wearing only a tank top. She was so sweet and innocent. She swallowed hard and seemed quite unable to break eye contact.

"Why did you have to be so wonderful?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'll stay away from you if that is what you really want," Edward said quietly. Bella pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his.

"This has nothing to do with what I want."

"Let me have you for the short time," Edward requested, "please Bella, give me that."

"I'll never be able to give you all of me," Bella mumbled, "I can't promise you a future."

Edward kissed her again and held her tight. "I don't care."

Bella pulled away and held his hand tight. He kissed her fingers and then her forehead. He stood and grabbed his towel then left. Bella heard the shower start. She stood and walked around a bit. She looked at the photos on his desk. More pictures of Carlisle and him. He was an adorable little boy. There was the photo strip they had taken when he took her to the mall. She touched the picture and felt the tears burn her eyes. Above it was a framed picture. A birthday card.

_Happy B-day little bro! So you're finally thirteen. Welcome to hell! But in all seriousness your teen years are going to probably suck just like mine did. The real fun doesn't start until you're twenty one, on which I will buy you your first shot and get you piss drunk._

_Don't be afraid to let go and have some fun. Not just today but every day. Life is too short to dwell on the maybes and what ifs. You over think things, Ed, and you should stop. Live for the moment but just don't get too carried away._

_Carlisle_

A strange message. Bella read it and looked at the photos again. Edward idolized his brother and for good reason. Carlisle Cullen seemed like an amazing person. She looked towards the showers and walked out of the room. There was only one shower running. Live for the moment. There was no future for them. All they had was now. This was her only chance at love and true happiness.

Edward looked over when the curtain opened only to catch an armful of Bella. Her arms locked around his neck and her lips covered his. He threaded his fingers through her hair and held her tight against him. The erection he had just gotten rid of started to awaken again. He turned and pushed her against the damp wall. Bella held his head tight in her hands and opened her mouth for him. He accepted her invitation and found that she tasted as sweet as he had hoped.

"Edward..." she breathed when they pulled back for air. He kissed her again and again. He kissed down her chin to her neck. He sucked on her skin as it mixed with the water from the shower. Bella rubbed her hips against his and he groaned into her skin. "Please...Edward..."

He touched her for the first time. Her breast fit perfectly in his cupped hand. Her nipples stood out under the soaking cotton. He hooked his thumbs around the elastic of her underwear and pulled them down her legs, kissing her as he went. Bella felt her knees give and he was there to catch her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She had never felt so happy. Her deep brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Edward kissed her forehead. He started to get nervous. Bella held his eyes with hers. She took his hand and brought it down between her legs. Her hand was trembling as much as his. She kissed him slowly and passionately as his fingers explored her.

He pulled his fingers out. "Bella..."

His eyes asked her a million questions and she could only nod. He held her leg with one hand and awkwardly positioned himself. He pushed up and in. Bella took in a sharp breath and he looked at her, startled.

"It feels amazing," she murmured. Edward had to take a moment to realize what was happening. His shower had gone from a quick relief to sex. Sex with the only girl he had ever wanted. She was everything to him. When he moved his hips it felt amazing. Her body was so warm and inviting. He fit perfectly inside of her.

Bella's arms tightened around his neck and he held her while he moved. He set up a nice rhythm. He held her waist and moved faster as the pleasure of her body overcame him. He couldn't think of anything beyond her. She was so beautiful and so perfect. Her lips were so soft and her body was so warm. He wanted to stay lost in her forever. But they didn't have forever. They only had this moment. He was going to make sure she kept it in her heart forever. He would make this the best moment of her life.

"Edward....I'm....mmm...."

He found her lips and swallowed her moans. He moved one arm around her shoulders and her nails dug into his shoulders. She tensed. Her leg tightened around him and her body went stiff. She squeezed her eyes shut and held him tighter. Then it came. He momentarily wondered if her body was ever going to let him go. She clenched so tight around him that it drove him over the edge. He came with her. They fell back against the other wall. Edward caught her in his arms and they sank to the shower floor. He gathered her into his arms and guided her head to his shoulder. If all they had was this moment, it had been a good one.

"I love you so much," she whispered into his chest. Then she started to cry. He wasn't surprised when he did as well.

---

"Bells what are you doing?" Alice asked when she came in.

"I have no idea!" Bella cried. "When I'm with him...Alice I'm the happiest when I'm with him and yet I know what will happen. I can't do this to him but I can't stop!"

"You totally had sex!"

"Not so loud!" Bella hissed. "I'm on the pill so nobody will know."

"Wow you lost your virginity in a dorm room. Cliche."

"Well not so much a dorm room as a dorm shower."

"Kinky." Bella grabbed her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"My parents," she said, "they're going to come get me."

"What? Why?!"

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes. "I need to come home," she said shortly when they answered. She hung up and went to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to get my GED," she said, trying and failing to fight the tears that came. "Alice I can't stay here! I can't stay with him knowing how we both feel! I can't...I won't do that to him."

"What are you doing now?!"

"Last letter."

"Really mature."

"When I'm with him my head clouds over and I can't think of anything but him. Alice I'm engaged! I'm getting married in two years and nothing is going to stop that."

Alice nodded and sat down on her bed sadly. Bella finished the letter a short time later and gave it to her. "Please, give it to Edward."

"I'm not helping you with this."

"Alice! Please!" Bella cried, almost hysterical.

"No! I won't help you break your own heart!" Alice said angrily, storming out. Bella bit her lip. She sat on her bed and cried into her pillow.

---

_Edward,_

_I love you with all of my heart. I will always love you but I can't stay. I'm hurting both of us with my selfishness. I don't want to be without you and yet I know that I have to be. I'm getting married and I know you said that you don't mind keeping me for only two years I know you don't mean it. What about when the time comes? What then? We'll both be in too deep and it'll hurt worse to say goodbye._

_This has nothing to do with you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I will keep your memory with me always. Forget about me, Edward. Please. Go on and be happy. Be happy for both of us. Promise?_

_All my love forever,_

_Bella_

---

The days passed slowly. Creeping along like a thick ooze down a frozen wall. Every second passed like a minute. Edward couldn't focus on anything but her. She had left. Left to save him from heartache.

But it was just that which caused him deeper pain. He hurt when she was near him, her smile filling his heart with unwanted joy, but he was in complete agony when she was gone, and her smile was only a memory.

"Edward Cullen."

He walked across the stage. Numbly he took his diploma. He posed for the picture. Applause. Smile. Pretend that nothing is wrong.

Emmett clapped him hard on the back when the ceremony was over.

"We did it!" he cheered. He ruffled Jasper's hair and then pulled Rosalie in for a big kiss. Latest gossip said she was pregnant. Emmett was thrilled and his parents had been appeased by a marriage proposal.

Jasper was going off to university and Alice with him. Edward, who had snagged top of his class, was going to Dartmouth. But that didn't make him happy. He left the celebrations, promising to meet his friends for coffee and a party later. He found himself sitting by the fountain near Bella's dorm. He listened to the bubbling water with a heavy heart.

"I figured I'd find you here."

He turned. Bella was there. She looked beautiful in the cloudy light that filtered through the leaves. She wore a white polo and a pink pleated knee skirt. He felt his control die a little at the knee high white socks and pale tennis shoes.

"You look like you escaped from a tennis magazine."

"I wanted to see you before I left," she said.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, standing.

"Europe."

"Why Europe?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"Is that a rich people thing? Weekend holidays to London?"

Bella laughed softly. "Edward, I'm leaving for good."

Edward's face fell. "No...you can't."

Bella sat on the bench and he sat next to her. "I thought I was strong enough...well...never mind what I thought. The point is one of us needs to get away."

Edward put his hand on hers and his heart sank a little when she pulled it away.

"Edward I care about you, I do, but I can't do this to you. I'm engaged. I have to stop being so selfish and..."

Edward cut her off by kissing her. Bella whimpered against his lips and pushed away. "No! Edward I can't keep..."

"Look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't love me," Edward said, squeezing her shoulders, "Bella run away with me."

"You're being silly," she said.

"I'm not."

"Bella, you didn't answer me."

Bella gave him a pained look and stood. "I shouldn't have come," she said quietly. She ran from him and he ran after her. He wasn't going to let her go again. He reached and grabbed her arm. She struggled against him but he pulled her against his chest and held her so tight she couldn't possibly escape. Her protests died as his scent overwhelmed her. His familiar scent, the one she had spent nights longing for. His arms were warm and secure, like iron chains around her that would keep her safe from anything in the world.

"Please, Bella, please I love you," he murmured, "I love you so much it hurts. Run away with me. We'll leave the country if we have to. I have money saved and Carlisle left me everything he had. We'll start off small. I got full ride to Dartmouth. I'll graduate and I'll support you like a real man should. Please, Bella, run away with me. Marry me."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her mind screamed no. Her father wouldn't let her go that easily. Jacob wouldn't let her go that easily. But she melted in the hazy green of his eyes. Her fists tightened around his shirt and she nodded. The nod was small but grew stronger until it was a breathy yes, cut off by a rough and feverish kiss.

---

Bella gripped Edward's hand tightly.

"You aren't going to let go are you?" she asked in a scared voice.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," he teased, "you're squeezing all of the feeling out of my fingers. Now come on!"

Bella nodded and stumbled with her foot hit a step. She looked down but realized it was pointless, Edward had effectively blinded her with a black scarf.

"Oops. Sorry, there's a step there."

"You think?"

Edward laughed and pulled her lightly up the stairs. He took her down a hallway and stopped her. Bella only heard him unlocking something and then she was swept off her feet. She yelped and she heard him chuckle.

The plan wasn't entirely perfect. He took a step and her knee cracked into something hard.

"Ow! Oh ow!" Bella moaned.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Edward squealed. He carried her in and set her on something soft. Bella pushed the blindfold off of her eyes. She looked around the room. It was a small but cozy apartment that was already furnished with mismatched furniture.

"It's..."

"I'm sure it's not what you're used to...Alice wanted to kill me when she saw that nothing matched but..."

"...it's perfect," Bella murmured. She smiled at him and he looked up at her. He came up and kissed her softly before standing to get her some ice for her knee. She took the ice from him and put it on her knee. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't promise you the world but I can promise you my heart and soul, everything that I am."

Bella nuzzled into his shoulder and smiled. "I don't want the world. Just you."

TBC

Enjoy and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 8,

The best part of waking up every morning was waking up to Bella. Edward turned under the warm covers to look at her. She was still asleep, which he liked. She was fun when she was asleep. She would mutter his name from time to time and say that she loved him.

This morning she decided to sleepwalk. She sat up and Edward was about to say something when the muttered to herself about trains and cows before getting up. He watched her move from the bed to the dresser and it looked like she was assembling something in the air. He sat up and propped his chin in his hands and watched in amusement.

"Bella, honey what are you doing?" he asked.

"Putting the gizmo on the gadget," she mumbled. "I lost the trinket."

"Where did it go?" he asked with a smile.

"The cow took it and put it on the train."

"Why would he do that? That seems rude."

"He's a mean cow."

She stopped working on whatever she thought she saw and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Morning sunshine," Edward said with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"About two thirty."

"Oh," Bella looked around again, "why am I over here?"

"You were putting the gizmo on the gadget."

Bella flushed and Edward laughed.

"Come here beautiful."

She sighed and came back to bed. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into the covers, safe in his arms, and closed her eyes. "Night," she sighed.

"Sleep well beautiful."

She grinned at him. Edward was puzzled but smiled when she pounced on him.

"I'm not sleepy," she whispered, kissing him.

"Well I think I can help you there," he said with a grin. He was already pulling her night shirt off her head and eagerly their lips met. He rolled her onto her back and cradled her body against his. "What shall I do for you my love?"

"Mmm make me feel the way only you can."

"You have such a healthy appetite," he groaned as he kissed down her body, paying attention to her breasts and stomach. He loved how ticklish she was. His fingers danced on her skin and she giggled. He could get lost in her over and over again.

---

They woke up again sometime around nine. That was the beauty of Sunday mornings. He could have as much fun as he wanted with her. She rolled out of bed before he did. She stretched and he was delighted to see that she was still naked.

"I could wake up to this every morning," Edward sighed happily. Bella laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," she said.

"Are you going to be naked?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that if I don't get dressed, you'll jump me while I cook."

"It's very possible," Edward admitted, "you are sexy when you cook."

She laughed and grabbed a shirt and some sweats. She changed and Edward whimpered. "Oh stop," she sighed, "we already had some fun this morning."

"Mmm come back to bed sweetie, I'm not ready to get up yet."

Bella sighed, thought for a moment, and then returned to bed with him. She curled up in his arms and sighed happily against his chest. "How come I can't resist you?"

"Because you aren't supposed to."

Bella laughed and settled in his arms. She felt him reach over and take something from his night stand.

"I finally was able to get it," he murmured. He rolled out of bed and pulled her up. "Don't ruin this for me okay."

"Um...okay."

Edward got down on one knee and held her hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Bella said with a smile. Edward slid the small diamond on her finger and came up to hug her tight. "It's beautiful."

"I love you so much," he murmured into her hair.

---

Bella was asleep when they rolled into New Haven. Edward checked the addresses carefully and wasn't surprised when they came up to a huge town home. It was probably the biggest in town! But then again this was Alice they were talking about. She never did anything that could be described as small. Edward reached over and prodded Bella in the shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Where are we?"

"We are at a ridiculously large house that belongs to our friends."

Bella scrambled out of the car and looked around. Edward laughed and came around to her. He took her hand and they walked to the door. Bella knocked and a severe looking woman answered.

"Ah, Miss Swan, we've been expecting you."

They walked in and were greeted with an ear splitting squeal. The tiny soon to be Alice Whitlock came running down the stairs and crashed into her best friend.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"I know! I know! I KNOW!" Bella squealed with her and they jumped around.

"You know I can never tell if she's excited or not," Jasper sighed as he came up to them.

"I can't either," Edward agreed. They smiled and embraced like brothers and looked at their fiances. "She's missed Alice like crazy."

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't had her abducted," Jasper said with a laugh. "How about we leave them to reconnect."

"That sounds like a plan," Edward agreed. They walked from the foyer into the parlor where Jasper had a mini bar set up with comfortable chairs and an inviting fire. It was getting colder. The semester had ended a few days ago. After his last class, Bella loaded up the car and he drove them from their comfortable apartment in Hanover for their best friend's wedding. Bella was to be Alice's maid of honor and Edward was one of Jasper's groomsmen.

"Hey there Eddie!"

"Oh lord," Edward groaned. He braced himself for the crushing hug that would come from his other dear friend.

He wasn't disappointed. Emmett McCarty hugged him so tight he was sure his ribs would break. He was lifted off the ground and Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "I missed you shorty!"

"I missed you too, Em," Edward laughed.

"And here is the lovely Miss Swan," Emmett said, gathering Bella into a big hug. He lifted her up, and after his hug he set her down where she wobbled a bit.

"How have you been?"

"Sleepless nights and exams," Emmett said. "I'm in love with life!"

"Good lord Em you could wake the dead!"

"And here is the most beautiful woman in the world," Emmett said as Rosalie came in. He hugged her gently, careful of the little bundle in her arms.

"Oh and this must be Lily," Bella cooed. Rosalie nodded and passed her newborn to her. Bella held the baby gently and smiled at her. She had Emmett's curly black hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Hello beautiful."

"Jazzy I want one," Alice whined.

"Well we'll see what happens," Jasper muttered, flushing a light shade of pink.

Bella passed Lily back to her mother and Rosalie poured over the baby. It was no secret that Rosalie Hale had always wanted to be a mother. Emmett pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Here, I have to use the restroom," Rosalie said to Emmett.

It was odd seeing someone as big as Emmett with such a small little baby. But he held her like she was made of glass. He sat in one of the soft chairs and rocked Lily gently.

"Drinks anyone?"

"We are still underage," Edward reminded them.

"Oh yeah you follow that crap, I forgot," Jasper sad. "Anyone else?"

Edward scowled but took the glass of wine that Jasper poured for him anyway. They sat around the fire, talking about their lives. Emmett took Lily up to bed shortly after Rosalie returned. They laughed and joked about silly college adventures and then the talk turned to the wedding.

"Your parents will be there," Alice said to Bella, "my parents are thrilled."

"Well, I will still show up and Edward will be with me. If they don't like it then that is fine. Edward and I are engaged and will be married soon. They can't do anything."

"I don't know about that," Alice said.

"Once they are married her parents can't do anything about it," Jasper said with a shrug, "especially if they consummate the marriage."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Edward said, earning a blush from Bella and a booming laugh from Emmett.

"Guard the showers," Alice teased. Edward and Bella laughed.

"If you had a baby that would make it harder for them," Rosalie said.

"I think a baby right now would be a very bad idea," Bella said.

"Well first you need a place with crawling room," Alice sighed. "I mean our dorm was bigger!"

"I like our little place," Bella said with a smile at Edward, squeezing his hand. "It's cozy and it's ours."

"You two are like pure sugar you know that right," Emmett said.

Everyone laughed and Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulders. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. Her head found it's way to his shoulder and a comfortable silence fell over the room. Jasper held Alice on his lap and his head rested on her shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie were gazing deep in each other's eyes. Occasionally he'd brush some of her golden hair with one large hand and her dainty fingers would tangle with his.

Finally it was time for bed. Alice jumped on Jasper's back, making him laugh, and he carried her up the stairs to their rooms. Emmett and Rosalie were already getting ready for some dessert and they left rather quickly. Edward took Bella's hand and laced his fingers through hers. He kissed her hand softly and they walked upstairs to the guest room. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. They laid on their stomachs and watched each other. Bella held his hand until she fell asleep.

He watched her for a bit longer. The enjoyed the way she looked when she slept. He looked over every detail of her face. The way her lashes brushed against her cheeks and the soft curve of her lips. He loved her full upper lip and softly kissed it. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. Some of her hair fell across her neck. He loved the scent her hair carried. He brought a strand of it to his nose and inhaled her sweet scent. Her hand tightened around his and a small smile graced her lips.

"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Cullen?"

"Always," he murmured. "I love watching you sleep."

"I can't believe we're here," Bella said, rolling onto her back and looking up at the canopy above them. Down the hall they could hear the soft sounds of one of their friends making love. Bella giggled and Edward closed his eyes.

"Well, there is a reason for the baby."

"It's kind of relaxing," Bella said, "reassuring."

"How so?"

"It's a sign of love," she said. "When I was little, I could hear my parents sometimes. The times got less and less and finally they stopped all together. My parents used to love each other. They also used to love me, if you can believe that."

"I guess my parents never loved each other," Edward sighed. "I never heard them. I would hear Carlisle and Esme sometimes. I guess your right, in a way it was comforting. I guess knowing that he was showing her just how much he adored her."

Bella sat up and looked out at the wintery moon. She would be seeing her parents in two days. She would be seeing them with Edward at her side. The thought made her nervous and happy at the same time. She looked back as Edward tugged lightly on her shirt. He smiled at her and she laid down beside him.

"I love you more than anything in the world," he promised her. "More than there are stars in the universe."

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. He always left her breathless. She rested her head on the pillow and held his hand. This time it was Edward that fell asleep first, and it was her turn to marvel at his beauty. He was beautiful in a way that she never dreamed. His face looked flawless in the pale moonlight. She took comfort in knowing that she was the only one who ever saw all of him. The only one who knew about the little ticklish spot on the inside of his thigh, or how he would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, still asleep, and ask her what the common signs of anti-social disorder were or recite the the most common mental disorders.

He rolled over and Bella smiled as she saw the faint freckles on his lower back. She brushed her finger over them and he shivered. He reached behind so quickly she didn't have time to react and grabbed her hand. He pulled it around his waist, effectively pulling her against him.

"Mm mine now," he said with a smile. Bella kissed his shoulder.

"Always yours," she whispered. She closed her eyes and, with her hand trapped in her beloved's, she fell asleep.

TBC

I have a little too much fun with sweet Ed and Bell scenes :)


	9. Chapter 9

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 9,

"Let's run through it again,"

Bella shifted and sighed. She hadn't worn heels for so long she forgot how uncomfortable they could be. Alice gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out at her. Emmett snickered and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Now the music will play," the wedding planner said, pushing the play button on her CD player. Pachelbel's Cannon began to play. Rosalie's little sister Violet walked down the aisle pretending to drop petals and she was followed by Alice's mother who walked hand in hand with her little brother Ben. Rosalie followed them carrying her practice bouquet. Bella followed after with her bouquet.

The two girls took their place at the alter where they would stand and wait for their friend. Across from them Emmett and Edward stood where Emmett made faces at them. Rosalie tossed her bouquet at him and winced when it hit Edward instead.

The wedding marched played and Alice walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Bella smiled at her. Even without her dress she looked so beautiful. Jasper was trembling. This wasn't even the big day and he was already nervous. They reached the alter and Bella looked across them to Edward. He was looking directly at her. She smiled and glanced away, feeling a blush in her cheeks.

---

The wedding was going to be absolutely beautiful. Flowers covered almost everything and filled the church with their sweet aroma. Bella had a hard time taking her eyes off of her best friend. She had never seen Alice look so beautiful or so nervous.

"What if he changes his mind?" Alice asked for the fifth time in two minutes.

"He won't," Bella assured her again as she sat her down to finish her hair. It wasn't a complex style. Really what options did Alice have? Her hair was so short she couldn't do much with it. Bella did like, however, that she opted out of wearing a veil. Instead there was a diamond tiara on her head. Bella feathered Alice's hair a little more and took out the makeup bag. Everything had to be perfect and so Alice gave the makeup job to Bella because her hands weren't shaking nearly as bad.

"I should have had Rosie do this," Alice sighed. Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Be nice or I'll botch it on purpose."

Alice glared at her and she laughed. She put a white cloth over Alice's shoulders as a precaution and then got to work. She covered the bride's face with a pale foundation and then went from there.

"Bella where are the bouquets?" Rosalie asked as she walked in, "and the boys can't seem to find their ties."

"Bouquets are in the basement refrigerator and the ties are not my area, check with Mrs. Brandon."

"Alright, thanks."

Bella took out the eye shadow and dusted the powder perfectly to give her the smokey look. Alice opened her eyes and sat still for her mascara and then parted her lips slightly for her lipstick and gloss.

"There, you look absolutely stunning."

Alice turned and looked in the mirror. "Oh Bells I love you!"

"Bella," Edward said, poking his head in, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Alice I'll be right back and don't you dare touch your face!"

"Duh!"

Bella laughed and walked out of the room. Edward looked her over and smiled. She looked beautiful in her pale green dress. "Well aren't you beautiful."

"Sweetie, kinda need to move fast here."

"Nobody can find Jasper," he said.

"What?!" Bella hissed. She grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him twice out of Alice's ear shot. "What do you mean nobody can find him?"

"I mean nobody can find him! We've tired calling the house, his cell, everything. Emmett is calling every number he can think of."

"Oh my god," Bella moaned. "No, no, this isn't happening!"

"What are we going to do?"

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, coming up.

"Nobody knows where Jasper is!"

"Has anyone told Alice?" Rosalie asked, her eyes wide.

"Is the place destroyed?"

"Point taken."

Bella's bag buzzed and she fumbled through it. She grabbed Alice's cell and saw it was Jasper's number.

"Where the hell are you?!" she demanded.

"Miss Brandon?" It was an unfamiliar voice.

"No, who is this?"

"My name is Dr. Gregory, may I please speak to Miss Alice Brandon."

"She's unavailable at the moment, I'm her maid of honor."

"I have a Mr. Jasper Whitlock here and this number was listed on his in case of emergency."

"That's her fiance, he's supposed to be here right now is he okay?!"

Edward and Rosalie looked at her with wide eyes.

"There was an accident, and he is here at St. Mary's hospital."

Bella felt her throat go dry. The doctor gave her instructions and she listened, nodding numbly. She promised they would be there soon then hung up.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper is in the emergency room at St. Mary's!"

"What?!"

"Rosalie, go tell the wedding planner to stop the wedding but don't tell the guests why yet. Make up something..."

"Cold feet?"

"Perfect! Then go get Jasper's parents and tell them to meet us at the hospital. Edward, go get Emmett and tell him to get his car ready. Meet us out back in three minutes."

Edward nodded and left with Rosalie. Bella turned and swallowed hard. She went back to the small room where Alice was waiting impatiently to get married. She had absolutely no idea how to form the words in her head. How did you break news like that? Hey Alice, so guess what, your fiance is in the emergency room. Alice was getting tense over the missing ties, what was she going to do about her missing groom?!

The walk back was way too short. Bella's hand shook on the knob as she turned it. Alice looked at her right away. She looked stunning in the cloud of white silk. Her mother was fluffing her gown and her hands were shaking so bad but she looked so excited.

"So what did Edward want?"

"Um....there....there...is...um....a...pr-problem."

"Bella you're stammering," Alice said, "what is going on? Is it the caterer? I swear to god if she messes this up I will make sure she never works in this state again!"

"N-no...not that."

"The flower girl? You didn't find the ties?! The bouquets wilted?! Dad's drunk? What?!"

"J-Jasper is in the hospital."

Alice didn't say anything. Her worst wedding fears never included her fiance being hurt. She had planned for everything from the caterer messing up to the church burning down but nothing like this.

"You had better be kidding."

"The doctor just called. He's in the emergency room. There was an accident on the way to the church."

Alice shook her head. "No. N-no he...he's just..."

Bella reached out and took Alice's hand. "Come on, Emmett's pulling his car around now."

Alice nodded and they left the room.. Alice gathered her skirts in her hands and made to break out in a full run when Bella stopped her.

"WHAT?!"

"Shoes! Don't break your ankle!"

They kicked off their heels and resumed running. Emmett was pulling up as they burst out the door. Alice slid into the back seat and Bella slid in after her. Then Emmett hit the gas and took off. Startled guests jumped as he sped by.

They made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes and piled out of the car. Emmett threw his keys to the valet on the way. Alice ran until she was stopped by a nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am."

"Jasper Whitlock. Where is he?"

"Miss Brandon?"

Alice turned and looked at the doctor who had addressed her. "Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Gregory. I spoke to your friend on the phone."

"Where is he? Where is Jasper?"

"There was an accident and he was brought in. The other car ran a light and hit him in the side. His arm is broken in three places and he was impaled by a piece of debris on his left side. He has a mild head wound from when the car behind him crashed into his tail."

"I need to see him, please tell me where he is!" Alice begged with tears running down her cheeks. "Please!"

"Just down the hall..."

Alice didn't wait for much else. She ran down the hall and Bella followed. Alice came to the glass window of his room and let out a strangled cry. Her hands flew to her mouth and she fell back. She could see the doctors working on him. Sewing up his side and splinting his arm. Bella caught her as she fell and held her tight. One of the nurses looked over and said something to the doctor.

Bella looked at the man on the table. It was hard to believe that it was her dear friend. Just the other night they were laughing and talking as if everything was perfect and now he was laying on a cold table with someone's hand inside his torso. His blonde hair was matted with dried blood and there was a large cut on his head from where he must have hit the wheel. He was connected to machines to help him breathe and feel no pain.

Bella looked back and saw that the others had joined them. Rosalie couldn't look. Her face was in Emmett's shoulder and Edward looked as white as a ghost. Bella's phone rang. Edward answered it for her.

"It's the wedding planner."

"Tell her that the wedding is cancelled for today," Bella said quietly. Edward conveyed the message and then turned the phone off. Bella went back to Alice. She kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently. Alice put her hand on the glass and new tears came. "He's going to be just fine," she promised.

Not a moment later the doctor came to them. "Are you his wife?"

"Close enough," Alice sniffed. "His fiance."

"Well he's hanging on. He's got some nasty bumps and bruises but he'll survive. We're moving him to recovery right now. The worst of it was the wound on his side. Again, no severe damage beyond some tissue and muscle. He was very lucky, a few more inches up and he would have punctured a lung. He'll probably be awake in a few hours. I imagine you want to sit with him."

Alice nodded. The doctor smiled and offered to lead her to the recovery suite. She and Bella both nodded. Alice leaned on Bella the entire way, having lost most of the strength in her legs. When they got to the room, the doctor brought in a chair from the waiting room so she would be a bit more comfortable and Bella sat her down.

"Do you need me to stay?" Bella asked.

When Alice didn't say anything, Bella sat down and held her hand.

---

"Ed? Man you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Fine," he said quietly, "I hate hospitals."

"I get that," Emmett said, sitting. "But what's wrong? You look sick."

"My brother died in a car accident," Edward said quietly. Emmett didn't say anything further. There was nothing to say.

_"Carlisle you have to be the best brother in the world!" Edward said happily as they got into Carlisle's car._

_"That's right, keep boosting my ego!" Carlisle laughed. He reached over and ruffled Edward's hair. "So how have you been lately? Everyone adjusting to me moving out?"_

_"I wish I could move out," Edward said bitterly, "mom and Jean are driving me insane."_

_"Yeah they're like that," Carlisle agreed._

_"I hate driving in the rain," Edward said, making a face._

_"You shouldn't be driving at all! Who let you?!"_

_"Esme," Edward said with a grin. Carlisle sighed._

_"Well if she wants to get busted then that's her business."_

_"Carlisle, are we still going to hang out after you marry Esme?"_

_"Sure we will! You're only my favorite brother! Besides, once Esme gets pregnant the hormones will make me go crazy."_

_Edward laughed. They probably would. He reached over and turned on the radio. They rode in silence as Edward flipped through stations, but most of them were getting rained out._

_"Geez would it have killed mom to get off her lazy ass and come get you? Not that I don't mind but seriously!"_

_"Homework?"_

_"Midterms."_

_"I thought interns didn't have work."_

_"We still call it homework and stuff like that. I just have a bunch of paperwork to do and we can't figure out why Mrs. Henderson can't seem to get rid of her fever."_

_"That sucks."_

_"Mmhm," Carlisle agreed. "That and I was going to ask Esme to come over tonight."_

_"Ah, the truth emerges. Well I'm sorry I pulled you away from your awkward sex."_

_"There is nothing awkward about the way I satisfy my woman."_

_"Whatever," Edward laughed._

_The rain poured harder. Carlisle turned the wipers on faster. Edward squinted when he saw lights ahead. "At least we aren't the only ones out."_

_"Tell me about it," Carlisle sighed. The lights came closer and closer. "Oh shit!"_

_The lights were in the same lane. Edward's eyes widened and Carlisle swerved to avoid them. "Carlisle!"_

_"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"_

_The car swerved the same way. Edward looked over at Carlisle who was trying to get the wheels to obey. No such luck. The tires screeched on the wet concrete and the two cars collided. Edward heard the crunching of metal and then the jerk. Suddenly the world was tilting. Edward felt the belt tighten on his chest as the car turned and rolled._

_"CARLISLE!" Edward yelled. He put his hands over his head. He heard the squeals of tires and something hit him hard. A rock maybe? He couldn't tell. His seat belt was way too tight. He couldn't breathe. The car stopped rolling and Edward was upside down. He clawed at the belt around his neck. "Carlisle! I...I can't...breathe!"_

_He felt his brother's hands thrust his out of the way and then the belt released him. Edward hit his head and yelped. He looked over and saw his brother reaching for the buckle of his seat belt. Edward reached over but Carlisle pushed his hands away._

_"Carlisle let me help you!"_

_"Get out now!"_

_"But...!"_

_"NO!" Carlisle yelled. Edward looked at him angrily. "Edward get out of the car and go call an ambulance!"_

_"But you're hurt! I have to get you out too!'_

_"I'll be fine, I'll be fine," Carlisle assured him quickly, his voice was getting thinner. He was bleeding. He pushed Edward's shoulder. "Get out now!"_

_"Carlisle..."_

_"Edward, I love you. Now please do me a solid and just listen to me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"_

_"No," Edward said, crying now._

_"Then listen to me when I say get the hell out of the car!"_

_He felt hands on his arm. He looked over, someone was pulling him out. He tried to hold on but no luck. He was gathered into someone's arms and carried up to the street. He squirmed and tried to get free. His feet touched the ground but arms held him tight._

_"Please! My brother is in there!"_

_"We have someone else going in, we'll be lucky to get him out."_

_"Let me go and..." Edward was cut off when there was an explosion and he was pushed to the ground. He sat up and looked back in shock._

_"CARLISLE! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!"_

_He scrambled to his feet and tried to run to the car. The person from before stopped him. There were flashing lights and paramedics came and grabbed him._

_He was carried off. They stitched up the cuts on his head. When he woke in the hospital room Esme was there and so was his father. His mother wasn't. Then his father left. That night he was alone. When he woke up his mother was there._

_"You killed my son," she said bitterly. Then she left._

_"Mom..."_

_I killed my brother._

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think he's coming around," Emmett said. Edward opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor. "Hey there sunshine."

"Edward? Honey what happened?"

"Just a fainting spell," the nurse said.

"You were calling out for your brother," Bella said gently, "you must have fallen asleep or something."

"Thinking about him...how he died...how is Jasper?"

"He's awake, Alice is with him now."

Edward sat up and put his hand to his head. He felt Bella's hands on his cheeks, they felt so cold. He was sweating. He looked into her warm chocolate eyes and he felt a sense of comfort fill him. Bella smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I don't want to lose anyone else," Edward mumbled.

"I know," Bella whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I could have saved himself if I had only listened," Edward said quietly, "he got me out and made sure that I was okay. It was raining and this guy was driving on the wrong side of the road. We rolled and when we stopped the seat belt was around my neck. Carlisle got it loose and when I tried to help him he pushed my hands away and ordered me to get out. I was pulled out by someone who had pulled over to help. Then the car exploded. Carlisle knew that it was going to. Smelled the gas or something. He knew more about cars than I did. He knew that it was going to happen and he didn't want me to die too...wish he had."

"Have I made you that unhappy?" Bella asked.

"Hm? Oh, no, you're the only good thing in my life," he said quietly, "but I can't help but think that something is going to happen. If something is too good to be true, it probably is."

"Oh please don't think like that," Bella groaned, "Edward I love you and I will always love you."

He forced a smile. "You're right, as usual. Can I go see Jasper or is it too soon?"

Bella shook her head no. They stood up and Edward looked towards the hospital room. Bella held his hand and she peered into the room. Alice was laying on the bed. Her wedding gown covered them both in a cloud of white. She was smoothing his hair with her hand and he was sobbing silently.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again," he murmured, "I love you so much."

"I love you a million times over," Alice sobbed back, "Jasper you dumbass I love you so much."

He kissed her and kissed her cheeks. "I'm sorry I ruined your big day."

"Stupid silly boy, I don't care about that."

"Hey you two," Bella said softly. Jasper smiled at her. She came and hugged him gently. "You aren't allowed to do that again."

"I won't, I promise. Edward were you crying?!"

"Oh shut up," Edward sighed, hugging him.

"I must say Mr. Whitlock you do know how to throw a beautiful wedding party," Emmett teased. Rosalie came in and gave her friend a hug and sat on Emmett's lap. They all sat around the room, laughing and talking.

Finally visiting hours were over. But it wasn't the doctor that came to tell him. Bella was surprised when the Chaplain came in. Alice smiled and Jasper looked at her confused.

"Hell no this dress is a one day only," she said. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"We are gathered her today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

Emmett gave Rosalie a squeeze and grinned at Jasper. Bella felt Edward's arms around her waist and felt so happy to be there. Jasper was trying to hold back tears and Alice was beyond trying. Her smile was so bright it light up the room. She gazed into Jasper's eyes, silently telling him that he was her other half and she had never been complete before him.

"Jasper Whitlock, do you take Alice Brandon to be your wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jasper said.

"And do you, Alice Brandon, take Jasper Whitlock to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Alice said with tears in her voice.

"Do you have the rings?"

"Guys help me out here," Jasper said.

Edward took the rings from his pocket and handed them to Jasper.

"You rock man."

"Jasper, repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed," Jasper said softly. He slid the ring on Alice's finger and kissed it.

"Alice, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

Alice slid the ring on his finger and squeezed his hand tight.

"By the power vested in me by god, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Alice leaned over and pressed her lips against Jasper's while their friends applauded. Emmett whooped and Edward handed a tissue to Bella. Alice didn't seem to want to break the kiss any time soon. Jasper held her as tight as he could and let the tears of joy stream down his cheeks.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I am the luckiest man. I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your honeymoon, but I'll make it up to you."

The Chaplain silently excused himself and shortly after it was time to leave. The staff seemed sympathetic to the newlyweds and allowed Alice to stay. Jasper insisted that she go home and sleep in a soft bed but she immediately shot him down, telling him that she wasn't going to spend her first night as a married woman alone in her bed. So she moved the small couch over to the bed and curled up on it. The nurses gave her a pair of scrubs to sleep in, which she did accept. As much as she loved her fifty thousand dollar wedding dress, it wasn't something she wanted to sleep in. She reached over and took Jasper's hand.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Whitlock," he said with a smile.

"I could get used to that," Alice sighed with a smile. She squeezed his fingers lightly before drifting off into a much needed sleep.

TBC

I must have a thing for Jasper in hospitals. Hm. Anyway off to work and then homework!!! For anyone who is reading Paper Hearts the next chapter should be done soon, for anyone who hasn't read it should read it because I loves it! Yay for Edward angst! ...and I wonder why I injured my wrist. Stupid sabotaging vampire. lol anyway enjoy and review!


	10. Chapter 10

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 10,

"So did your parents freak out?" Bella asked, sitting down with two cups of coffee.

"Not really," Alice said, "they were more satisfied that the marriage happened. I think they were a bit annoyed that almost a million dollars in preparations are down the drain but that doesn't matter to me. I'm happy with Jasper and I'm just thankful that he's alive and well. Now onto more important matters, who is doing your wedding?"

"That would be a big fat nobody," Bella said with a grin, "Edward and I want a small wedding."

"Oh now where is the fun in that?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I personally like the idea of only being surrounded by my closest family and friends when I get married. Your wedding, or what it ended up being, is my ideal one just without the hospital part."

"You're going to be wearing off the rack aren't you?" Alice asked in a pained voice. Bella's grin widened as she nodded. Alice groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "Can this week get any worse?!"

"As my maid of honor you get to chose the dresses that you and your other personalities are going to wear."

"God only one bridesmaid?! You're killing me Bells!"

Bella laughed and Alice continued to list the reasons why she was breaking her heart.

---

Bella came back to the house, she found that Emmett was fast asleep on the sofa. One of his long legs was draped over the arm and the other was falling off the side. On his broad chest slept the little dark haired baby, with one of her daddy's big strong hands on her back. It was the most adorable sight she had ever seen.

"Bella..."

"Shh..." she hissed quickly. Rosalie looked over and smiled. The two girl watched the pair sleep with smiles and misting eyes.

"He's so good with her," Rosalie said softly, "she's his little angel."

"He's a good man," Bella agreed, "I'm sorry I had to miss him attempt to handle the pregnancy."

"It was cute," Rosalie assured her, "he wouldn't let me do anything in the last month and always rubbed my feet and pampered me. He still does actually."

"She's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, "and her big strong daddy is going to shoot every potential boyfriend in the face. Nobody is going to be good enough for her."

Bella laughed softly. That seemed to be about right. She watched Emmett sleep with his little girl and wondered if her father had ever done that. Did Renee ever walk in to see Charlie dozing on the sofa with her on his chest? Did her parents ever love her? Sometimes she could remember little flashes of joy in her childhood. Faint memories of her parents kissing her forehead and wishing her the best of dreams. They would promise her the world and more.

She suspected that the change came when she a little older. Her parents lost whatever love they had for each other and she was left. They had a child together and had to stay together. Was the affair just a way to get away that backfired? If her mother had never been pregnant then would things have been the same? Because of that mistake, the Blacks owned her family. Because she was what Jacob wanted, she was what they would have to pay.

But it still didn't make any sense. Bella shook her head and went up to the guest room. Edward was right, it was too easy. She was happier than she had ever been before in her life now that she knew and had what she was missing. She had the part of her soul that had been separated.

Something was going to happen. She knew that much to be true. Her heart began to ache. She wanted to be with Edward.

"Hey you," Edward said as Bella came in and without a word wrapped her arms around his middle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, "I just really wanted to feel you in my arms."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her in return. He kissed her forehead and smiled against her skin. "I love you, my beautiful Bella."

"That's all I need to know," she murmured into his neck. She loved spending time with her friends, but she couldn't wait until they were back in their apartment, in their cozy bed with nothing but school and bills to worry about.

---

"Did you get to see your parents?" Alice asked as she helped Bella pack their car.

"No, and I wanted to keep it that way. Where is Edward?"

"Helping Jasper pee," Alice said. Bella raised her eyebrows. "No, he's just saying his goodbyes."

"I was going to say...poor Jazzy."

"Lucky Edward," Alice sighed, "you know how much it sucks not being able to have crazy wild honeymoon sex on my wedding night?"

"However will you survive," Bella sighed dramatically.

"His parents are kind of irritated that they didn't get the huge ceremony that would be attended by everyone who is anyone but that isn't what matters."

"Well the day parents start focusing on what the real meaning is will be the day my dad goes ice skating in hell."

"You were always the most charming of them all, Isabella."

Bella whirled around and found Charlie Swan behind her. His face was severe and his mouth drawn into a tight line. He wore a thick wool coat that probably cost more than Bella made in a month at her cliche little job and black gloves that screamed thousands of dollars.

"I was expecting to see you at the wedding, but unfortunately didn't happen. My regards to your husband, Alice, and congratulations on a successful match."

Alice put her arm around Bella's shoulders. "Jasper is the love of my life, success has nothing to do with it."

"Indeed," Charlie said smoothly, "Bella would you care to get some coffee? We haven't spoken in months."

"Actually I'm on my way out," Bella said.

"Ah yes, back to New Haven."

Bella saw his eyes harden. He reached out and took her wrist. "I won't keep you long then."

Bella let him pull her from Alice and gave a look back. "I'll be back soon," she promised.

"I'll come looking if you aren't."

Bella let her father pull her into the sleek black car and then ordered the driver to take them to their hotel.

---

"Oh Bella darling..."

"Cut it," Bella snapped, "what do you want?"

"You are nineteen now," Charlie said, "and you are less than a year away from your marriage to Jacob."

"I'm not marrying Jacob," Bella said, "you can take that little deal of yours and stuff it down your throat."

"Now, now Bella don't be difficult," Renee said gently, "we just want..."

"If you say what's best for me I will slap you."

"Now really, you've become quite rude."

"I don't care," Bella said angrily, "I'm not some sort of prize to be won! I am your daughter and a human being! I am nineteen and legally able to tell you to kiss my ass and stay out of my life!"

"I suggest you start preparing the wedding."

"Do I have to get a restraining order?" Bella asked coolly. "I will not marry Jacob and that is final I don't care what kind of agreement you made with the Blacks! I had no part in it and will have no part in it!"

"Now Bella don't be difficult," Charlie said. Bella spun on her heel and left the room. Charlie sighed and picked up the phone. "Yes, this is Charlie Swan, I want you to keep my daughter from leaving."

Bella reached the lobby and went to the front desk. This was the richest hotel in town and she was sure this was where the Blacks were staying.

"I'm looking for Billy Black, where can I find him?" she asked the receptionist.

"Miss Swan, your father has given us orders to keep you in the building."

"Suite 4."

"Thank you," Bella said, annoyed. She went to the elevators and went up to the suites. She reached number four and knocked on the door.

The door was opened and she was shown in. Mr. and Mrs. Black were enjoying tea in the sitting room and Jacob was playing video games. They looked over when Bella came in.

"Ah, Bella, hello," Billy said standing. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Call it off," Bella ordered.

"I'm sorry?"

"The wedding, call it off."

Jacob moved to the sofa and watched them silently. Billy looked at her with an amused expression.

"You're going to come into my hotel suite and start ordering me around?"

"Look, all I'm asking is that you call of this stupid wedding."

"Why should I? My family gains a perfect match and my Jacob gets the girl he wants."

"I had nothing to do with your little deal!" Bella said angrily. "I had nothing to do with you knocking up my mother and I certainly had nothing to do with her getting rid of it so why the hell do I have to pay for it?!"

"A deal was made," Billy said severely, "and I will see to it that it is followed through. Besides, it isn't like we're asking you to walk through fire or sacrifice anything great."

"But you are," Bella said angrily, "you are taking away my chance to love someone and have that love returned. You are taking away my chance to be happy for the first time in my life! I don't love Jacob and I never will!"

"Thanks Bells," Jacob said dryly, "you know if you gave me a chance I'm sure you'd change your mind."

"I said I wished you would get hit by a bus and I meant it," Bella growled. She turned and left the room. She was down the hall when her father showed up.

"Isabella stop."

She did. She clenched her fists and bit her lip. Tears burned her eyes and she turned. "You are the most disgusting man I have ever had the misfortune to know! I hope you and your horrid wife burn in hell!"

Charlie slapped her and she wasn't surprised. "I will not be spoken to like that young lady. You will learn to behave yourself!"

"I want my own life!" Bella cried. "I want to decide who I will love and promise to spend forever with! IT IS MY LIFE!"

Charlie grabbed her and pulled her into the room. He threw her into the sofa and put his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Listen to me, Isabella and listen well, you _will_ marry Jacob Black on September 14th and you will love every moment of it. Are we understood?"

"I'll scream it from the mountains that your wife decided to be a whore and killed another man's baby!"

"Bella you're having a breakdown again."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'M HAVING, RENEE!"

"You will show your parents respect!" Charlie ordered.

"I HOPE YOU BOTH DIE! I HOPE YOU BOTH DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS AND ROT IN HELL FOR THE REST OF TIME! YOU'RE BOTH DISGUSTING PEOPLE!"

"Renee..."

"Sweetheart everything we do for you is for the best."

Bella saw Renee bring the familiar needle. She made to get up but Charlie pushed her back down. She struggled against them but they overpowered her again. She felt the needle in her arm and the drugs pushed into her veins.

"So this is your answer?" she asked. "Drug me so that you don't have to deal with me."

"It certainly leaves me with fewer headaches."

Bella stood and ran out of the room. She thrust the door open and ran down the hall. She head Charlie behind her. She felt his arms circle around her like iron bands and pull her back into her personal hell. She struggled but it was no use. Her body was already going to sleep.

"Bella, come back to bed," Renee said.

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. "Bella!"

Bella's head snapped up. Her heart filled with joy when she saw Edward.

"Let go of her!"

"This doesn't concern you boy."

Edward ran up and Bella struggled. "Let her go Charlie!"

"Alice, mind your own business."

Edward closed his arms around Bella and tried to pull her from Charlie's grasp. "Let her go!"

Bella slowly stopped struggling. She couldn't get her body to respond. Her hand fell limp and back to her side, away from Edward.

"Bella! What did you do to her?!"

"It was for her own good..." Charlie didn't get a chance to finish. Edward's fist collided with his face and Bella was dropped.

"It's just sedatives," Alice said. Bella felt Edward gather her into his arms. He turned and ran. Alice had already mashed the button and the doors were sliding open as Edward reached them. He slid in and Alice mashed the door close button. Charlie yelled as the doors closed and the elevator set off.

"Get off on one of the floors," Alice said quickly. "They'll have alerted the security."

Edward nodded and they got off on the third floor.

"What kind of people do this?" Edward asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Her loving parents of course," Alice growled. "They did the same over Christmas break. When she woke up she snapped and that was when she swallowed the pills. Let's go out the back. They'll be watching for her no doubt."

"I have you now, my darling," Edward murmured against her forehead, "I'm never going to let them hurt you."

"I love you," Bella whispered. "Only you. Forever."

"I know," he murmured. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Edward went to the stairs and started down. He moved Bella so that she was on his back and he could carry her easier.

"Any ideas?" he asked Alice

"Nothing comes to mind," she admitted. "Into the basement perhaps?"

It was better than nothing. Edward carried Bella into the basement. As they passed the lobby they could hear security scramble about. Alice was right, Charlie had called them and they were going to be searching each floor.

"There has to be some way out. A window perhaps?"

"Stay here, I'll check," Alice said. Edward nodded and shifted. He loved her, but Bella was getting heavy. He brushed his cheek against her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be home soon," he murmured.

"This way!" Alice hissed. Edward ran to her and they found a little window. They were going to have to improvise but it was all they had. He knelt down and Alice helped pull Bella off of his back. Alice leaned her up against the stone wall. "Hold tight hon," she said softly, smoothing Bella's hair. Edward stacked some nearby crates and stood on them. He broke the window open and stepped down.

"Okay, Alice, you go out first and I'll help Bella."

She was beyond help. She was now completely unconscious and this was going to be difficult. Alice crawled through the window and turned around. "It's clear!"

Edward nodded and picked Bella up. He set her on top of his crate tower and clambered up. He lifted Bella again and Alice reached down. It was awkward trying to shift her so that Alice could reach but they managed. Alice took hold of her hands and Edward pushed her up. Taking a moment to be a man and enjoy just how soft her bottom was. With some difficulty Alice managed to pull her up and out. Alice leaned her up against the building and reached down for Edward.

"I knew we should have brought Emmett!" she sighed. "Is there anything else you can boost yourself with."

Edward looked around. There were some smaller boxes around him. He grabbed them and put them on top of the crates. He grabbed onto the cement sill of the window and pulled up. Alice held his upper arms and pulled. He tried to get leverage on the wall but it was harder than he hoped. Glass from the frame was catching his shirt. He heard a crack below him. "Uh oh."

The crate broke and his support toppled. "Crap!"

His feet flailed automatically and he grabbed onto the sill.

"I find you in the oddest places."

Edward looked up into the grinning face of Emmett McCarty. His strong hands took hold of Edward's arms and pulled him up.

"You psychic or something?" Edward asked, laughing. Emmett shrugged.

"Shopping," he said, looking over his shoulder to where Rosalie was waiting looking confused with the stroller. Edward rolled onto his stomach and pushed up. He reached down and took Bella's hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked.

"Sedatives," Edward said. "Her damn parents."

Emmett nudged Edward out of the way and effortlessly pulled Bella up and onto his back. "Where to sir?"

They carried her out the back and into Edward's car. Alice set her in the front and slid into the back. They thanked Emmett for his help and Edward said his goodbyes. They took off down the snowy roads. Bella drifted off as they drove home.

"What did they give her?" Edward asked.

"Nothing fatal," Alice answered, smoothing Bella's hair, "they won't kill her. She is too important to them. Unfortunately for the wrong reasons."

"I hate them," Edward growled, "I hate them all."

"You're just seeing the ugly side of our world," Alice promised, "there are people, like Emmett's parents, that encourage his happiness. Why when they found out that Rosalie was pregnant they celebrated by going out to dinner and then dancing. Emmett and his father are really close and spend every weekend together. That's all Bella ever wanted."

"She told me," Edward whispered, "all she wanted was to be loved."

"Thinking back, I'm not surprised she tried to kill herself. Happy plastic people. I couldn't see how unhappy she was. I didn't want to believe that she was. I envied her sometimes. She had everything we thought we wanted. She was always the most beautiful and the most charming. Even me, her closest friend, couldn't see what was below the surface."

"When she was medicated..."

"Anxiety. That's what they told everyone who asked. She was taking depressants to keep her calm. I know she has problems with anxiety but never anything serious. So when she started taking the medication I was surprised, but I kept her on it. Her parents told me that her safety depended on it. I'm such a horrible friend."

"No, you aren't," Edward promised, "she always talks about how you were her truest friend. The only one who ever understood that she was in pain even if you didn't know why."

Alice looked at Edward with deep serious eyes. "Please, please don't leave her. I couldn't stand it if I saw that happiness leave her eyes."

Edward reached over and took her hand. "I'll never leave her. I'll be with her always."

They made it back to the house. Alice opened the door and then opened the passenger door. She leaned in and hugged Bella tight, delighted when Bella hugged her weakly back.

"I love you hon, call me when you're conscious."

"Kay," Bella mumbled. "Sorry so sleepy."

"Don't worry about it," Alice said. She kissed her cheek and hugged her tight one more time. She pulled away and closed the door, letting Bella go back to sleep. "C'mere Edward."

Edward came and gave her a big hug. "Say goodbye to the guys for me will you? I want to get her out of town before her parents come."

"Understandable," Alice agreed, "drive safe and call me when you guys get home."

"I promise. See you later!"

"Bye!"

Edward got back into the warm car and looked over and Bella. She looked so peaceful in her drug induced slumber. He reached over and brushed his hand over her cheek. He sighed and pulled out of the driveway and took off into the night. He looked over at her sadly as he drove. His ferocious little lamb. He held her hand in his and a couple hours into the drive he felt her fingers close around his. He glanced over and saw her sleepy eyes were open.

"Pull over," she whispered.

He nodded and at the next rest stop he pulled in and turned off the car. He came over and helped her stand. She was weak in his arms but he didn't mind. He would carry her anywhere.

"I feel sick."

"Here hon," he said. He carried her into the bathroom and into the handicapped stall. He sat her on the floor near the toilet and sat next to her. She leaned over a few minutes later and Edward swept her hair out of the way as she threw up. He rubbed her back soothingly as she heaved and sobbed. He heard someone come in but didn't pay them any mind. Bella heaved again and cried a little more.

"Is everything okay?" someone asked.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said back. "There you go honey, everything is okay."

"God why do they do this to me?" she moaned. She grabbed his hand and he helped her stand. "I'm done."

"Alright, come on love," he murmured. He helped her walk out to the sink where she weakly washed her face. The cool water felt good on her hot skin. Edward dried her skin with the paper towel and went to throw it away when she sank to her knees in tears. "Oh, whoa honey, it's okay. Are you dizzy? You need to eat something soon I'll pull over for some soup when we get to the next town."

"I don't want to do this," Bella sobbed, "I don't want to have to keep running from them. Nobody will listen to me! Billy won't call it off, my parents won't call it off. What can I do Edward? How long can we stay happy together?"

"Wherever you want to go, if you want to run away we can keep driving until the ends of the earth. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe and happy. I don't care if I have to drop out and work a million jobs. I will do whatever it takes."

"Be realistic Edward," Bella sighed, "maybe if..."

"Don't even think it," Edward said angrily, "I won't lose you to anyone let alone Jacob. I love you too much and I know you love me too much."

"If this was about love there wouldn't be a problem," she reminded him. She stood shakily and he caught her as she wobbled. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He kissed her, softly at first and then with more urgency.

"I'll always fight for you," he whispered, "I love you more than anything in this world. Without you I'm only half of me."

Bella buried her head in his chest. Nothing worth having ever came easy. She knew that but she still wished that it could be.

"We'll get married," Edward said, "we'll get married and then there is nothing they can do to separate us."

Bella didn't say anything. He was naive. She loved that about him but right now it was so hard to deal with. It wouldn't take much to persuade the courts to dissolve the marriage. Charlie would pay a high price to keep her in his little contract. Bella had thought about exposing them but what would it do? Blacken their names for sure, but the consequences weren't worth it. If everything her parents had worked to protect was tarnished, they would come at her like an army and destroy her. They were willing to fight as hard to pull her from Edward as she was to stay with him, only they knew how to play dirty and had no qualms against it.

"Let's go," Edward murmured, "you're starting to get cold."

Bella nodded and he helped her leave the little building. In the car she slid over and sat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you," she murmured into his shoulder. "Forever and ever."

TBC

Yay updates. This story is coming out really fast and swallowing up my free time! But I love the story so much. Enjoy and review!


	11. Chapter 11

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 11,

Edward carried Bella into the apartment and decided to get their luggage in the morning. He was so tired that he just wanted to sleep. She was still drowsy from the drugs and even though she assured him that she could walk he said he didn't want to risk her falling. Really he just wanted another excuse to hold her.

They fell onto the bed and Bella let her arm fall around his waist. He turned into her and kissed her. They didn't say much, just murmured sweet nothings to each other. He kissed her lips and her neck. He kissed along her collar bone and smiled when she whimpered softly. He caressed her breast through her shirt and smiled against her skin.

"I want to make love to you," he murmured.

"Mm I thought you were tired."

"There is always time for sleep," he decided, "not nearly enough time to get my fill of you."

"You're such a charmer," Bella sighed, twirling some of his hair around her finger. He kissed along the sliver of skin that had been exposed in their movements. He moved her shirt up slowly, kissing her stomach as he went. She was tired but she couldn't say no to him. She never could. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight that shone through their window. How could she deny him when her body ached for his touch as much as his did.

He undressed her slowly and sensually. Then undressed himself. He held her in his arms as he stroked her, readying her for him. He kissed her lips and massaged her tongue with his own. She was ready for him. He always knew the right places to set her on fire. She could tell the tone of the sex from his touches. When he pushed into her it was slow and easy. She loved the way he filled her so perfectly. His movements were slower, delaying the end. They were just enjoying the feel of complete connection, body and soul. He was laying next to her instead of on top of her. Her leg curved around his thigh and she smiled.

They didn't say a word. It wasn't needed. Bella always felt like the most beautiful girl when he looked at her the way he did now. She blushed under his piercing emerald gaze. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He shifted and sped up a little. He loved her so much. She wouldn't let him go. She couldn't let him go. If they were separated...who would she be without him?

When Edward looked into her eyes again they were red and shining with tears. He kissed her softly and innocently. "I'll always be a part of you," he promised.

It was like a dream. This was their world, their place. Nobody could hurt them when they were like this. All the riches in the world could burn and she wouldn't notice.

---

"What should we do?" Edward asked the next morning over breakfast.

Bella didn't answer. She leaned against the counter with her cup of coffee. She looked into the black depths and saw her own dark reflection.

"I don't know," she said finally. "The wedding is set for the day after my birthday."

"What if you don't show?" he asked.

"Clearly my parents aren't above drugging me."

"Point taken. What if we get married before then?" Edward asked. "I mean we are already engaged and we can go to the court house today. I mean it isn't the wedding we had in mind but that doesn't matter if it means I'll never lose you."

"I don't know," she said, nibbling on her thumb nail, "I'm trying to think. They could force and annulment. They would have no proof if we consummated the marriage."

"Do you still want to get married?" Edward asked slowly. Bella looked at him in shock.

"Of course I do! Do you?"

"Obviously. But you're kind of cutting me off here."

"I'm sorry. I love you, Edward, and I want to marry you. Hell I'll go to the courthouse now and promise to love you and cherish you forever but I'm thinking in terms of preventing the wedding to Jacob."

She felt like she was going up against a brick wall. She put her cup down and started walking aimlessly. If they could go somewhere...they didn't have the money but she knew Alice or Rosalie would help them in any way they could. Leave the country maybe? Go to Canada? Bella looked at Edward as he leaned against the small dining room table that doubled as a desk. Some of his books were piled on it. He had three years left. A transfer? But the only way he could go was if he got a scholarship and that would put him on records and she knew that he would be willing to get rid of it all, but she couldn't let him. He had promised his brother that he would graduate.

But he would be more upset if he lost her.

Would her parents find her? Could they find her? How far would they go before they stopped looking? Bella let out a frustrated growl and put her face in her hands. She smoothed her hair back and tried to calm down. The last thing she needed was an anxiety attack.

"What if we had a baby?" Edward asked. Bella turned.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously," he said, he came over and took her hand, "if we got married they could find a way to dissolve it. That's what you told me."

"It wouldn't be hard," Bella agreed.

"But if we have a baby together..."

"A baby doesn't solve problems Edward," Bella reminded him, "besides I can't just have a baby because we need a solution."

"We aren't exactly a loveless couple," Edward said, sitting, "we're more in love than most parents are when they have children."

"But we're only nineteen," Bella reminded him, "I can't be a mother yet. We can't afford it either. We're barely making it by as it is."

"I'll drop out of school."

"Absolutely not," Bella said sharply, "Edward you love college and you're brilliant."

"I can go back."

"You promised your brother that you would graduate," she reminded him.

"I think Carlisle would have wanted me to follow my heart. Besides, Dartmouth will be there forever. Heck I can go to a community college. I don't have to be ivy league."

Bella sat down. Could she even get pregnant? It was the end of December. She tried to count out how many months until September. She would have to get pregnant right away to have the baby in September. She would have to become the mother she didn't know if she could be in just under ten months. What if her father didn't care? Would he kill the baby? She didn't know if he would sink that low. But still, would it be a risk she'd take?

"You're scared," Edward observed. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid...of so much."

She sank into the couch and he put his arm around her and held her hand. "Talk to me."

"What if I can't get pregnant before February?"

"You don't need to get pregnant right away," Edward said, "just as long as it is before May, just to be safe."

"No, Edward, you don't understand! My father forced my mother to get the abortion. He physically dragged her to the clinic. Do you think that matters to him? I'm scared that he'll find me and he'll kill the baby. That's just my worries about them! There are plenty of others. I'm too young, we both are. What if this doesn't last? What if you realize that I'm not worth it?"

"Stop right there," Edward said firmly, "Isabella I will never find a woman I love more than you."

"You don't deserve so much pain," Bella said, starting to cry, "I am such a pain to you Edward. Look at what I'm doing! I'm making you change everything."

"You aren't making me do anything! I want to be with you. I want to do whatever it takes. I want to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life. If we have a baby together it will only complete everything we have. I want to share everything with you for the rest of my life no matter how hard it is. I don't care if I have to fight tooth and nail for you. You are worth it."

Bella buried her head in his chest. "I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

"I think the same thing every time you smile at me and say you love me."

Bella sighed into his chest, trying to clear her head. She closed her eyes and thought of nothing. She brought her lips to his. He kissed her back. His hand was soft yet firm on her face as he held her body tighter.

She saw them. The little bronze haired children running through a grassy lawn, rolling around and playing with him. She was on the porch, laughing and smiling. They were so complete in their love. Their house was small and cozy and theirs. The little chimes of laughter lit up her heart. At the end of the night they tucked the little ones into bed and then snuggled under the blankets for another night before they could walk up to each other again.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They would find a way. They would carry their baby through it's first steps, words and laughs. She loved him and he loved her. They would never have the luxurious childhood that she had but they would fill it with all the love she never knew.

"Bella?"

"I want to have your baby," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again.

---

April came with rain and more rain. Bella let out a groan of frustration as once again the stick read not pregnant. She threw it into the trash and came out of the bathroom. Edward looked up at her.

"Not yet," she said.

"Don't worry," he said gently, "I love trying."

Bella smiled and he kissed her forehead. "You're tense."

"Nevermind," she murmured, "you'll be late."

"Oh crap!" Edward grabbed his bag and ran out the door. He popped back to kiss her goodbye and then ran out again. She giggled and sank into the sofa. She had another hour before work. She didn't tell him but she was so worried when the stick came out negative. One more month before the deadline. After that her father could easily force an abortion. Money spoke loudly to everyone, a fact Bella hated.

---

Rain gave into sunshine as May was around the corner. Bella actually found herself crying when she got her period. But this time Edward wasn't there to comfort her. She dried her eyes and went out into the living room where he was once again pouring over books and notes. Finals were approaching.

"Sweetie, come to dinner," she said.

"In a minute," he replied, not looking up. Bella rolled her eyes and put his plate on the table. She poked at her pasta and sighed. Irritated, she stood up and walked over to him. She snapped his book closed and, ignoring the comments he made in protest, she pulled him to the table. "Bella I have to study..."

"You know that book front and back."

"Yet it isn't good enough," he growled, "I bombed my midterm and I need to get at least a B to pass the class."

"What do you mean you bombed the midterm?" Bella asked. "You studied for months! You didn't need to study nearly as much last semester!"

"Well that was because I was taking my gen eds. This semester I'm taking upper levels and they are harder."

"You're a genius," she reminded him, "and you're so tense it's like hugging a rock!"

"I'm more than a little stressed out," he grumbled.

"Will you at least let me help you?" Bella asked.

"I just need to study the material and remember it, that's all," he sighed, he sat up and went to go back and study.

"Get back here you aren't done!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Edward Cullen stop being so stubborn!"

He didn't answer. He grabbed his book and went onto the balcony.

Bella scowled in his direction and stormed out of the room. She turned on the shower and grumbled through the entire thing. "Oh just brilliant darling, really, stress yourself out and give yourself an ulcer."

Bella didn't know what she was more irritated about. The stress, the fact that she wasn't pregnant yet or the fact that their sex life was practically non-exsistant. It wasn't nearly as amazing as it was. Every once in a while he would make her see stars but most of the time it was quick and with the sole purpose to get pregnant.

Maybe that was why the baby wouldn't come. She was so tense these days. Edward was almost to his breaking point. He was so preoccupied with school anymore. With a frustrated sigh she got out of the shower and dried off. She walked into the living room and sighed when she saw that he was asleep on the floor. She knelt down and touched his cheek softly. She couldn't stay mad at him. He was the sweetest man she ever met and as much as he irritated her sometimes, she loved him so dearly.

"Hey sleepy head," she murmured, poking his cheek.

"Huh? What? Oh...what's up?"

"You fell asleep," she said.

"You're in a towel."

"I took a shower."

He reached over and tugged on the bottom of her towel. "I like it when you take showers."

Bella realized he had a strait view right between her legs and playfully pushed him. "You perv."

He rolled and took her with him. She yelped and was on top of him.

"I heard you grumbling in the shower," he teased, "you're so cute when you're irritated."

"Which would explain why you love to torment me!"

He grinned and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied. I just can't seem to do anything right anymore. I'm in trouble Bells, and I don't know what to do. If I get less than a B I'm in trouble with the scholarship."

"What do you have now?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "but I barely passed my midterms. All of them. I knew the material and I could have sworn it was right."

"There is such a thing as over studying honey," Bella said, rolling off of him and standing up. "How about this. I'll make a special dinner tomorrow and we'll have a quiet night."

Edward leaned over and kissed her ankle. "You always bring out the naughty teenager in me when you dress like that."

"Oh my god I'm going to get my pajamas," Bella cried.

"No! Bells don't!" he whined, grabbing onto her ankle, "Bellaaaaaaaaaaa don't leave meeeeee!"

"Oh my god you're like a child," Bella laughed. But she dropped her towel anyway and returned his mischievous grin.

---

Edward was late coming home. Bella was irritated about it but more than that she was worried. He rarely came home late. When he did he dropped his bag on the floor and fell into the sofa. He put his head in his hands and broke into silent sobs.

"Edward? What's going on?" she asked, rushing to him. She knelt down and tried to look into his face.

"Everything I touch is always ruined," Edward cried, "I'm a horrible person!"

"Nonsense," Bella said gently. She took his hands and was more than ready when he fell into her arms and hugged her tight. "What happened?"

"Mom's in the hospital. I didn't go and check on her. I should have made sure that everything was okay the last time I went home but I didn't."

"What happened?"

"Car accident. God why do the people in my life keep getting into car accidents? You aren't allowed to drive anymore! You can't be in the car with me anymore."

"Oh Edward you're being silly," Bella sighed. "Do you want to go see her?"

"No," he sniffed, "I'm a horrible son."

"Oh no you aren't."

"Everything is falling apart Bells," he sobbed, "I'm going to fail everything in school, my mother is going to need so much help, my sister is going to prison for drugs and I can't get you pregnant which means come September...why does this stuff keep happening?"

Bella didn't say anything. She rubbed soothing circles on his back. She had a pretty good idea why all this was happening. He held her tight and finally calmed down. He wasn't as broken up about his mother's accident as he seemed. She knew it was just weeks of stress breaking out. But still...it was too strange. She put on a smile for him and made dinner. They went to bed early and slept in each other's arms.

---

Bella walked into the giant mansion she had once called her home. The walls were still elaborate and beautiful but cold and empty. She found Charlie in his study, where she knew he would be.

"One moment, Bella, I'm on the phone with Dartmouth."

"Call them back."

"Do you have something important to tell me?" Charlie asked smoothly.

"You're doing this aren't you? Edward failing his classes, his mother's accident, his sister's arrest...you're behind it."

"I'll give you my answer in a moment, it seems a new deal is coming to the table."

Bella came up to the mahogany desk and looked her father in the eye.

"Tell me Bella, what grade should young, Edward was it? Get in his classes? Exceptional work. He truly is a brilliant mind."

"So what? Did you pay the dean? Threaten his teachers? Sleep with them?"

"One of the benefits of being wealthy is having control."

Bella looked at the mahogany. Her fists tightened. "His mother?"

"Sweetheart you underestimate my abilities."

"Everything that is going wrong in his life is because of you."

"No, darling, because of you," Charlie corrected, "you think that your stubbornness is noble? Fighting for love? You're a fool, Bella and it is time to grow up. Your stubbornness is doing this. What was your plan? Get married? Run away together? I could find you anywhere. I wouldn't even need to dissolve the marriage. You would do that much."

"What do you want, Charlie."

"You will marry Jacob within the month. I'm surprised you held out this long actually."

"You said Sept..."

"That was before you pissed me off. Now do you accept my terms or am I going to have to tell my agents to continue with the plan?"

_It would kill me to lose you. There is no happiness when you aren't in my life._

_But I have no choice_, Bella argued against Edward's voice. _For you...I want you to be happy and safe..._

"You know the power I have, Bella, you've known all along. That is why you never went to the press or exposed us. You knew what I would do to you."

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'm a very busy man, Bella, what is your choice?"

There were no happy endings. Only happy dreams. Bella looked at her father, trembling and trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. The phone rang. Charlie put it on speaker.

"Go ahead."

"I've reached the apartment. Go ahead with the plan?"

"Well Bella?"

"You win, Charlie," Bella said. "I'll marry Jacob."

"Yes, go ahead with the plan."

"NO!" Bella screamed.

"It's too late for that Isabella, if you truly loved that poor boy you would have done the right thing, now sit down, shut up and behave yourself."

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK! NOT EDWARD!"

"What the hell..." Edward's confused voice sounded through the phone. Then there was a shot. Followed by the sound of him falling. Bella felt her heart stop. She fell to the ground. The shot rang through her ears. The line went dead. Charlie swept by her without a word.

---

"Welcome back," Jasper said. Edward looked around weakly.

"Where am I?" he asked in a thick voice.

"The hospital. You've been here for a week."

"Bella..."

Jasper looked away. "She isn't coming."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, sitting up and wincing when it hurt. Jasper dropped the paper on Edward's lap. He looked down at it and the first thing he saw was the bolded headline.

**SWAN AND BLACK TO WED**

"She went to her father last week and agreed to marry Jacob."

"Why?" Edward rasped.

"It was only a matter of time before everything fell apart. Charlie Swan is a vicious man with a psychotic streak. He sent someone to kill you. Bella tried to stop it but she was too late."

"She..."

"Doesn't know you're alive," Jasper finished grimly. "She won't know. She'll move on in time if she doesn't cling to the belief that you're alive waiting for her."

"This can't be real," Edward breathed, falling back against the pillows, "the police...is there anyone...?"

"Charlie owns the police. You were shot in the chest to make it look like suicide."

"Will he come back to finish me off?"

"He doesn't care enough," Jasper said with a shrug, "he has what he wants."

Edward looked at the picture. Everybody was happy but Bella. Her face was frozen in a mask of unhappiness.

"It isn't smooth," Jasper promised, "people know that it is an arranged marriage and she doesn't love Jacob. The blushing bride hasn't smiled for one shot. But it is the best they could hope for."

Edward closed his eyes. For the first time he regretted promising Bella that he would never try to take his own life again.

---

Alice walked into Bella's room. She was sitting by the window, staring out at the summer afternoon. "How is the bride-to-be?"

"I can't bring myself to do it," she said. Alice looked down and saw the knife on the floor. "Every time I do I see his face and I hear his voice telling me to stop."

"Jasper will kill me for this," Alice said, "but I can't watch you suffer."

"What is it?" Bella asked, looking at her. Alice knelt down by the chair Bella sat in. She put her hand on Bella's and looked into her eyes.

"He survived," Alice said, "he's in the hospital now but he'll be out in a day or so. He isn't going to know that I told you. To keep him from doing anything stupid he isn't going to know. Jasper said I should keep it from you because it would help you move on but I see what this is doing to you. You were blaming yourself for his death and I can't stand by and lie to you."

"I'm glad," Bella said softly, "maybe he'll find someone else. Someone he'll love and cherish forever."

"You're giving up then?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded. "Do you remember when we watched Moulin Rouge and we couldn't understand why they didn't run away together? We were so sad when she stood there and sang that beautiful verse."

"Today's the day when the dreaming ends..." Alice sang softly. Bella closed her eyes.

"I want him to be happy. I don't care what happens to me."

"You've changed," Alice murmured, "it's like you've become an older person."

"I don't see the point in playing his game anymore. I can't win and I can't keep hurting Edward. If I go after him...Charlie doesn't care because right now Edward isn't a threat. If I start going to him again he'll be killed for real. There won't be a third times a charm."

"What about you?" Alice asked. "What will you do?" Bella looked down and brushed her hand over her stomach.

"What I have to," she said softly.

TBC

I made myself cry. :(

There will be more! But only if you guys promise not to kill me!!!! lol


	12. Chapter 12

DC: I don't own it

Hey I'm still alive yay!

Chapter 12,

"Well why can't she just go to the press or something? Expose her father for who he really...ow!"

"Sorry," Alice sighed. "Trust me if it was that easy she would have gone."

"What can be so hard about talking to an editor or a reporter?" Edward asked as Alice put more gauze on his stitches.

"You still don't get it," Jasper sighed, "do you have any concept of how wealthy the Swan family is? There is a reason Bella is the girl that everybody wanted their son to marry. That family is worth a couple billion easily."

"How did they get so rich anyway? Bella never really talked about it."

"They're an old family, for starters," Jasper said, "her great uncle made a killing in the stock markets and pulled out before the crash. Her great grandfather founded a railroad before that. Her grandfather developed a new type of riffle for World War 2 and Charlie developed a new software program."

"I knew about the software one," Edward sighed.

"Anyway Charlie has enough money to not only hire somebody to kill you, but to keep any connections from being made. If Bella went to the press while she was with you..."

"You think he's vicious now, imagine how he'd be then. How do you think it would make him look? Charlie Swan trades daughter to keep secret. Not exactly what you want on your family name," Alice added.

"So imagine you have a newspaper or a magazine or a tabloid or whatever. You get this story on your plate. The one black mark on the good Swan name. You could print it and make quite a bit of money."

"Ah that is where your innocence comes into play dear Edward," Jasper sighed, "do you remember what happened to Japan when they dropped bombs on Pearl Harbor?"

"Yes."

"The newspaper is Japan and Charlie is the nuke. He will shut the paper down and make sure that nobody gets a job ever again."

"He can't keep getting away with this!" Edward protested.

"Look, Edward, I know you're hurt. I know you love Bella and you want her with you forever but you have to stop before you do something stupid."

"What do I have to lose?"

"Think of what she's doing?!" Alice cried. "She is marrying Jacob Black because she thought that if she did her father would leave you alone. She wanted nothing more than your happiness."

"She is my happiness."

"I have to get going," Alice said, "don't let him do anything stupid. Guard the windows."

"Oh come on you guys think I'm going to throw myself out of a window?!" Edward complained.

"I honestly think you would yes," Alice answered, "and you'd biff it and end up breaking your legs."

"Thanks a ton, really," Edward grumbled. Alice ruffled his hair and left. "Where are you going anyway?"

"...out."

---

"How is he?" Bella asked as Alice fluffed her veil.

"Miserable," Alice sighed, "he can't understand why nobody will expose your parents."

"It's like unleashing the beast," Bella sighed. "Alice you have to help him forget about me."

"Not likely hon," Alice said, turning her around to do her makeup, "I'm not a magician."

"How do I look?"

Alice sighed and touched her cheek gently. "You look stunning. You always do."

Bella walked to the window and looked out. It was raining. How fitting. She turned away and walked out of the room. Charlie was waiting for her. Her mother gushed over how beautiful she looked. The fanfare began and her bridesmaids walked down the aisle. The wedding march began and Bella saw the hundreds of people that were there to witness the beginning of the end of her happiness.

She walked in time down the long aisle with a thousand eyes on her. She saw Jacob standing at the alter, beaming. Charlie looked smug. Bella tried to keep her eyes from sparkling with the tears she knew would fall.

"Dear thing, she's overcome with joy!" a woman said to her husband as one tear fell.

_I don't care if it's a courthouse wedding or the whole nine yards, as long as you're with me I have everything I want_

Bella tried to shake the memory from her head. His beautiful face and sweet voice. The way he made her feel...it was gone. He was gone. Alive but never to enter her life again. This was what awaited her. An empty future with Jacob Black.

"You look beautiful," Jacob murmured as Charlie presented her.

If things had been different...if she had never known Edward...would she be happy on this day? If Jacob had not been forced upon her would she had fallen for him? He was possessive and annoying but he couldn't be all bad. They would be friends at best. She would never love him. She felt her stomach squirm. She felt cold.

Her vows came. A simple I do. You may kiss the bride. She let him kiss her. Her lips were tight. It wasn't like the kiss she imagined she would have with Edward. She knew they would have gotten carried away. Her lips would have parted ever so softly and her arms would have found their way around his neck. He would have cupped her face lightly in his hands.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!"

The crowd was ecstatic. Charlie had a dark look of triumph in his eyes. Billy was grinning and his wife was smiling at her. They were all dead to her. Or maybe it was just her that was dead. They walked down the aisle and into the limousine that would take them to the grandest party the country ever saw.

---

They would leave on their honeymoon in the morning. Bella withdrew into her room for one last night alone. She walked across the thick gold carpet and went to the window. The stars were blocked by the city lights and she could barely see the moon. Very different from her little apartment with...

It was hard for her to think of the name without bringing tears to her eyes. She put her hand on the glass and looked down. She closed her eyes. What was the point of hiding? She let the tears flow. There was a soft knock on the door but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"Bella, darling, you should sleep. You and Jacob have an early flight tomorrow."

"I don't care," Bella said softly. "I don't care anymore."

"Don't be like that," Renee sighed. She steered Bella to bed and sat her down. She took out her old pair of pajamas and set them on the bed next to her daughter. "You should be happy. You're a married woman."

"Now that Charlie has his marriage, I could kill myself."

"But you won't," Renee said knowingly, "you've never liked the dark."

"When did you and Charlie stop caring about me?" Bella asked. Renee faltered as she pulled Bella's shirt off and replaced it with the cotton pajamas. "Answer me."

"Darling we have always cared about you."

"Then why did he kill Edward?" Bella asked. "Why did you stand by a let him destroy Edward's life? Why did you just stand by and let him destroy the only thing that had ever made me happy."

"Oh Bella, please don't be so dramatic. You'll find your happiness with Jacob. Just be open minded."

"Why am I not surprised that you don't even care?" Bella asked angrily. "Leave, I'm going to sleep."

Renee nodded and left. She walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. She looked around. The walls were covered with family portraits and expensive artworks. She walked up to the last portrait. Below it was an album. She opened it. It was a collection of every family picture. First Charlie and herself at their wedding. He was smiling as bright as the sun and she looked up at him with stars in her eyes. They had never wanted to marry and yet they were in love. She wished Bella could do the same.

The next page was their first photograph with their baby. Little Bella sat between them in a pink fluffy dress and a little bow in her thin brown hair. She wasn't really smiling. She was only a few months old at the time. Renee turned the pages. The portraits grew brighter. Bella smiled and her eyes sparkled.

The change was obvious. Renee noticed that around the age of seven the sparkle was leaving Bella's eyes. At twelve, she didn't smile her wide and happy smile. Sixteen her eyes were dead. The final portrait, that hung above them, no fake smile. She picked up the digital camera from the wedding and scrolled through the pictures. Her daughter, in her beautiful gown of satin and silk, never smiled. Her face was like a dolls face, emotionless and cold.

"You're still awake?" Charlie observed as he walked in.

"Do you see?" she asked, holding out the camera.

"It was a beautiful wedding."

"When did she stop loving us?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows. As if it wasn't obvious.

"You killed that boy."

"I hear he survived," Charlie said, "he won't dare come to Bella again."

"She really loved him."

"Perhaps."

"She says she's going to kill herself."

"She won't," Charlie said, changing into his pajamas. "She doesn't have it in her. She's a drama queen, Renee, she just wants attention."

"You're such an asshole," Renee said heavily, "when did you stop loving us?"

"I have always loved you."

"And her?"

"She is my daughter."

"That isn't what I asked."

Charlie didn't answer.

"When she was born you would hold her and cuddle her and you would live to make her laugh. When she grew up that died didn't it?"

"I really don't have the energy for this," Charlie muttered. He slid under the sheets and closed his eyes.

"It's because you loved Sarah isn't it?" Renee asked.

"Go to bed."

"You loved her more than me."

"I'm tired."

Renee clenched her fists, "you hated that Bella was happy in love. Didn't you? That's why you went to such lengths..."

Charlie threw back the covers and stood. He stormed across the room and Renee backed to the wall. "Bella was promised to someone else and I wasn't going to lose everything because of her. You're just as guilty as I am so don't think you aren't."

"I didn't trade her away! Don't you see Charlie?! We're killing her!"

"Why the sudden concern?" Charlie demanded.

"She's my daughter."

"You didn't care when we knocked her out. Put her on medication and kept her quiet. You stood there."

Renee didn't say anything else. She did. She just stood by while her husband tortured their child. Charlie growled something she couldn't catch and went to bed. Renee walked out of the room and down the hall. The tears came fast, like floodgates had opened. Around her she saw memories of her motherhood. Little Bella ran down the hall, laughing, as her grandfather played with her. Her laughter was like the sweetest music.

_Mommy! Mommy look at me!_ Bella's voice in her memory was as sweet as honey, young and adoring.

Renee put her hand to her pocket. She felt cold metal and reached Bella's room. She opened the door and walked in. Bella was sobbing silently. Renee sat on her bed.

"I've never been a good mother to you. I was never meant to be a mother."

"Renee...please..."

"You were so much better than me," Renee sobbed, "Bella I tried to make you into the perfect person. The girl that everybody would adore and want. But you already were perfect. I stood by and let Charlie destroy you."

Bella turned and looked at her mother.

"Can you forgive me?"

Bella turned away and sighed. "I can't. I can never forgive either of you. All I wanted was Edward. A simple life with him where I would be happy and loved."

Renee laid down and put her arm around Bella's body. Bella felt her hot tears on her shoulder. "Can you do one thing for me?"

Bella didn't say anything.

"Please, can you call me mommy just one more time? And tell me that at one time you loved me as much as I loved you."

"I did love you," Bella sobbed, "Mom...I loved you and wanted to be you when I was a little girl."

"I always loved you," Renee whispered.

Bella felt more warmth on her back. It spread down her back. Her mother's arm became heavier on her side. Her breathing was ragged. Was she crying? Then it stopped.

"Renee?" Bella turned and her eyes widened. Her mother was laying with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her neck and chest were wet with blood. There was a golden knife in her hand. "M-mom?"

Her breathing quickened. Bella pushed away and sat up. She couldn't take her eyes off of her mother's cooling face. Her breath came out in quick and thin pants. She heard a bloodcurdling scream and barely realized that it was her own. Her heart was racing. She heard someone burst into the room. It was Charlie and other members of the staff.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Charlie screamed. He ran to the bed and pulled Renee into his arms. He saw the knife in her hands. He turned towards Bella. "You did this!"

"I didn't!" Bella defended. "If anybody did it was you! You and your sick games!"

Charlie stormed across the room and grabbed Bella by the neck. "I have put up with quite a bit from you you little pest. You killed your own mother."

"You killed your own daughter," Bella gasped. Charlie threw her back onto the floor and swept out of the room. Bella coughed and put her hand to her throat. She never believed she would find herself wishing that she was with Jacob. But she was. At least with her new husband her father couldn't get her.

---

It was easy to pretend that she was sad about Renee's death. All she had to do was look the way she always did. Bella and Charlie stood by the grave as a hymn was sung. Tears rolled down Bella's cheeks as they should. Charlie was still and silent. His mouth was a hard line.

People whispered and pitied Bella. They left and she was left alone with Charlie and Jacob.

"You should be in there with her," Bella said darkly.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it before," Charlie sighed, "well perhaps you'll kill me too."

"You would deserve it," Bella whispered, "for Edward."

"Learn to get over it, Isabella, you'll be much happier."

"Come on Bella, let's go home," Jacob said putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's been a long day."

"I can walk on my own."

"I know, but I like it when you're in my arms," he said.

"Does anybody care what I want?"

"Stop complaining, it's getting old," Charlie sighed from behind them.

Bella didn't say anything further. There was no point.

---

She knew before she saw the results. Bella looked at the white stick. There was the little blue plus that she so desperately hoped for in her tiny bathroom in their small apartment. She threw the test into the trash and closed her eyes. A fine situation she was in. If Jacob knew that she was carrying Edward's baby...well it wouldn't be good for either of them. She turned around and swallowed hard.

She went out into the bedroom and found that Jacob was there. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You look lovely tonight," he said. She sat down on the bed and leaned against her pillows. He came over to her and kissed her softly. "Shall we celebrate our marriage?"

Bella felt her heart splinter again. She knew what she had to do, to protect Edward's baby...her baby. She nodded. She let him undress her and kiss her body. His lips weren't as graceful as Edward's and his touch was hasty and clumsy. He didn't fit right the way Edward had fit so completely.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"Mmm..."

Bella bit her lip as his head burrowed in her neck and shoulder. His hot breath spread over her neck and he kissed her. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. She had to learn to enjoy it. Or at least stand it. He heart ached again when she realized that she was never going to feel Edward's soft and sensual touch again. She was never going to hear his gravely voice as he said he loved her while giving her the greatest pleasure anyone has ever known. She could hear it in her head. His breath coming out in pants. Their bodies were covered in sweat as they made love in the hot summer nights.

Jacob finished. She would tell him in a few weeks that she was pregnant. He would believe it was his baby. He believed she was a virgin after all. She looked out the window after he had rolled off of her and drifted to sleep. He was snoring in no time.

Bella looked at the moon. They would move into their new house in the morning. She closed her eyes and had a dream of Edward.

They were laying together in their bed on a sunny Sunday morning. He reached over and played with her hair. She laughed and he kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes. Endless pools of green that showed her his soul.

"You're everything I ever dreamed of," he whispered to her. "Everything I have ever wanted."

"Don't let me go," Bella whispered back, "please Edward don't let me go."

"I'm not the one letting go," he murmured. "Don't forget about me."

---

Edward turned in his sleep and reached for where Bella used to lay. "Don't forget about me," he murmured.

TBC

The drama continues. I'm trying to wrap up this story as quickly as I can, it's consuming my free time which I'm not sure is a good thing. Anyway enjoy and review!


	13. Chapter 13

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys!

So the song for this chapter is definitely A new day has come by Celine Dion. If this was a movie this song would go great with Bella right here. More on that later :)

Chapter 13,

Bella had never been in so much pain in her life. She laid on her bed curled up. She coughed and grunted as another wave of pain crashed through her body. Usually when Jacob went away for business (an internship with his father) she was thrilled but now she honestly wished he was home. At least then he could make himself useful and call an ambulance. Though if an ambulance could get to her that alone would be a miracle. The roads were completely snowed over.

She opened her eyes and tried to see through the tears that had welled. The pain was so intense she couldn't think. She grabbed her phone off of the night stand.

"Call....Alice!"

Three rings. "Hello?" Alice said, "Bells this isn't a good time I've got a latch on each nipple!"

"Help me! I'm in labor and the streets are snowed out!"

"HOLY CRAP!"

Alice's excitement startled the babies in her arms and they began to wail instantly, causing Jasper to run into the room in a panic. Bella heard it all over the phone.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"Bella's in labor!"

"Now?!"

"You can't choose these things darling," Alice growled. "Here, take them, I have to go!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Oh yes Jasper, brilliant, let's take the babies out into a blizzard."

"Whatever you do could you do it soon?!" Bella cried.

"I'll be there before you know it!"

Bella closed her phone and fell against her pillows. She rubbed her stomach softly. "Shhh, please darling you're hurting me."

She felt her baby's foot brush against her hand. She smiled. "I can't wait to meet you, you know that. But could you make it a little easier? Huh? I don't want to be in pain when I see you for the first time."

The foot was facing her ribs. At least she knew he was facing the right way.

"You're such an anxious little thing," she sighed. She traced circles on her stomach. Her baby usually responded to that. Sure enough there was some movement. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was certainly not how she imagined her first baby. She wanted to be in a hospital first of all, with lots of medication that would keep the pain away.

Jacob was beside himself with joy that his new wife was giving him a newborn in the first year. He was already in proud papa mode. Bella brushed her fingers over her stomach.

"I suppose he'll want to have sex again," she sighed. She had used her pregnancy as an excuse. She didn't want to have sex while she was pregnant because it might hurt the baby. Even though she and Edward had joked once that when she got pregnant they were going to have sex all day the day they found out. Several congratulatory rounds and then a few more for good luck. He even gave her a demonstration.

That had been a good day. Bella smiled sadly remembering it. Then her heart ached. Edward would never know his child. She suddenly felt so alone. She began to cry again but this time she wasn't sure if it was because of her broken heart or the contractions.

She wondered how Alice was going to manage getting here. They lived closer now. Bella and Jacob moved to New Haven where Jacob was attending school and Bella was becoming his little pregnant housewife. The home was just temporary, they would move again when Jacob graduated. Bella and Alice already promised each other that they would move together. Jasper didn't ever deny Alice anything if he could help it and they both knew how much Bella needed their support and comfort.

The contractions were closer and more painful. They started around sunset and it was probably near dawn. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that Alice had been awake for a morning feeding. Speaking off, she wondered if Alice was driving or walking. Both had their drawbacks. She was so tiny, what if she blew away? Bella entertained that idea for a few moments, giggling as she imagined Alice clinging to the top of the campus bell tower. More pain stopped her strange thoughts and made her focus on the baby.

"I'm here! I'm here! Okay what's happening?!"

"Pain!" Bella cried. "Lots of pain!"

"For how long?!"

"TOO LONG!"

"Okay calm down," Alice sighed. "Okay now spread your legs."

"Ooh Alice maybe later," Bella said with a wink. Alice slapped her knee and rolled her eyes.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"I can see it's head!"

"...what do I do?!"

"Push girl push!"

"What?! No! You aren't a doctor!"

"I don't think that matters right now," Alice reminded her. Bella started to push. It hurt. A lot.

"No, no I quit that hurts way too much!" Bella whined.

"I know baby I know!"

"The hell you do! You had the damn spinal tap!"

"Spinal block, sweetie. It's a medical thing not a band."

"WHATEVER!"

"KEEP PUSHING!"

Bella pushed harder. The pain was terrible. She could barely see or think about anything else. She squeezed her eyes shut and saw Edward.

_You can do this Bells, come on! You're so close! Our baby is almost here! You're doing great!_

_Edward I'm scared! It hurts so much! I need you!_

_I'm always with you_

"Here's the head! Oh my god I'm delivering a baby! Check me out I'm delivering a baby!"

Bella pushed harder, passing the shoulders and the rest seemed to fall into place. She fell back against her pillows, panting and exhausted. Her body felt like it was on fire. How did she survive this? She wondered briefly, if her vagina was still intact. She would be surprised if it hadn't been torn to shreds. The cries of her newborn filled the room and snapped her back into the moment. Alice grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around the newborn.

Bella sat up and took her baby. She pushed back the blankets and she couldn't breathe. There it was. There he was. Her son. Edward's son. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. She touched his face gently with her hand and cupped his head.

There were no words. He stopped crying now that he was warmer and his lungs were nice and full. He looked up at his mother with barely opened eyes. Alice left silently to call Jasper and tell him that Bella was safe and her baby was a boy. Bella kissed her son's forehead. So this was him. Her little nudger. He kept her alive and he would keep her so.

"Beautiful boy," she murmured. His hair was thin and dark but in the light she could see that it was dark bronze. He was Edward's son for sure.

"What's his name mom?" Alice asked, sitting on the bed with her. Bella looked at him. If she and Edward were still together and married as they had planned, she would have probably named him Carlisle after his brother. She wanted to name him after his father but that wouldn't go over well at all with Charlie or Jacob. Not to mention it may reveal who his father was.

But he needed a special name. A name that would be just his.

"Oriyon," she murmured.

"Sweet Jesus," Alice muttered. "I thought I had naming issues."

"Oh shut up, it's better than A. J."

"It stands for something!"

"Your son's first name, if going by your something, is Alice!"

"J. A sounds stupid, okay."

"My beautiful Oriyon," Bella murmured. Alice ordered her to move so she could change the sheets. Bella took Oriyon into the bathroom and, very carefully with a warm cloth, she cleaned him. She went slowly, memorizing every curve in his plump cheeks and the shape of his eyes and mouth. She cleaned each of his little fingers and toes, kissing his little hand as she went. She was so tired but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to miss a moment of his beautiful face.

When he was clean she wrapped him in a soft towel to dry him and then carried him into the bedroom where Alice was waiting. She had changed the sheets and had gone to the nursery to get his first pair of pajamas. They were soft pale cotton with a cloud design. Very carefully Bella dressed him. They sat on the bed and Alice looked on with teary eyes.

"He's beautiful," she sighed happily. "Aren't you cutie? You are just the prettiest baby. Who would have thought there's some Jacob in there."

"Mm."

_No, he's all Edward_

Alice turned off the lights and they both snuggled under the covers with Oriyon between them. The shadows from the snow blocked the dim light from the streets. Bella could still see his face. She touched his cheek softly with her fingertip and kissed his forehead.

"I promise my little angel, I will give you everything my mother and father never gave me. I will love you as you are. I will never let anyone hurt you like they hurt me. I'll protect you."

He yawned. She breathed a soft laugh as he did. He had a long day. Being born couldn't be a walk in the park. She touched her forehead to his warm cheek and smiled. "I love you so much, my beautiful son."

No boy was ever going to be as adored by his mother as Oriyon Cullen.

---

Alice left before Bella woke up. So when Bella finally did awaken all she saw was her newborn. She sat up and took Oriyon into her arms. He looked up at her expectingly. Bella realized he was probably hungry. She pulled up her shirt and held him near her chest. It took him a while to find her nipple and then to latch on but he did eventually. It was a strange feeling to have him suckle from her but it filled her with warmth and joy. She hummed softly and brushed his cheek with the side of her finger.

Edward would have been teasing her right about now. Then he would sigh about how the baby was so lucky and she would laugh and kiss him. He would watch on protectively though, guarding her from anything.

"Bella? Where are you?"

Bella didn't answer. Jacob was home. Her quiet moment with her son was about to break.

"Still in bed at this..."

She looked up at him. He was stunned and frozen in place. "The baby..."

"Last night," she said, looking back at her son while he drank. "Alice came over and helped deliver him."

"Him? I have a son?"

Bella didn't say anything. She felt Jacob come over and sit with her. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked at the baby. "He's a cute little thing."

"Oriyon," she said.

"What?"

"That's his name?"

"Oriyon?" Jacob repeated, wrinkling his nose. Bella nodded.

"I wanted him to have a name that is just his."

"Why don't we name him after our fathers?"

"Because I hate our fathers," Bella said. "I'm not going to name my son William or Charles."

"But..."

"Who did all the work?" Bella asked. "That's right now knock it off. His name is Oriyon and that's what it will always be."

Jacob glowered at her. "What about his middle name."

"Anthony."

"Why do you get to pick both names?!"

"Because he's my son!"

"Mine too!"

Oriyon pulled away from her nipple and started to cry. "Oh well done!" Bella snapped. She turned to her son. "It's okay love, hush now it's okay."

"Oriyon Anthony Black," Jacob sighed. "Unless you want to give him a last name too."

"You're such an ass. If you aren't going to behave you can leave!"

"Did you call your father."

"My father is dead to me, so no."

Jacob rolled off of the bed and grabbed his phone. "Good news Charlie! Bells had the baby last night! I have a son! The name?"

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes. "Oriyon Anthony Black. I know that's what I said!"

Bella rolled her eyes and stood. She carried Oriyon to the nursery and sat in the glider. She made sure to lock the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. She offered him her nipple again but he seemed to be full. He looked like he was ready for another nap. She rocked him gently and sang a soft lullaby. He fell asleep in her arms and Bella allowed her mind to drift to Edward, even if the nightmares would pay her back later.

---

Her son was her joy. He seemed to make the days pass by and give her a reason to live. She was in the grand kitchen, bathing her son, when her father came in.

"You shouldn't be doing that, surely you could get a nanny to do it."

"I don't want my son growing up under a nanny," Bella sighed, "I didn't enjoy it much and neither will he."

"You're serious about his name?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Bella said irritably, "now please, if you're going to torment me just go away!"

"Mmn na na," Oriyon babbled. Bella cleaned his hands as he waved them at her and smiled. She leaned down and let him feel her face. His little palms were warm on her cheeks. She felt his tiny fingers gripping at her skin, feeling it. He looked at her with wide hazel eyes as he took in her face. Bella touched her forehead to his.

"Mommy loves you very much."

"Oh lord," Charlie sighed.

"Oh ignore him he's just being a sour puss because nobody likes him," Bella cooed. She pulled away after kissing his forehead and rubbed the washcloth lightly against his pudgy cheek.

"He's a little too plump."

"He's three months old! I'm not going to have an anorexic baby, Charlie!"

"You coddle him way too much."

"Charlie kiss my a-s-s."

"It sure is big enough. If your mother were alive she'd die of shock."

Bella rolled her eyes. She was a size eight. Four sizes from what she was when her mother imprisoned her in the gym weekly. She didn't mind her wider hips or bubble of fat on her stomach. She was going to keep her baby fat because she didn't mind it. The bonus was that it irritated Charlie.

"Hey honey I'm home," Jacob said.

"Hi."

"When will you warm up to me?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"When you cease to by my husband."

"Isabella don't be rude!"

"You know what Charlie why don't you just go home if you don't like me!"

"Ya!" Oriyon huffed from the sink. Bella giggled and patted his head. He giggled and she tickled him lightly.

"There, squeaky clean," she said with a smile. She lifted him from the sink and put him against her shoulder where the towel was waiting. She held him with one hand and went to wrap the towel around him when Jacob beat her to it.

"Nice and warm?" he asked Oriyon. Bella watched him smooth her son's hair and kiss the top of her head. "I'll take him," he said, "why don't you go get some rest, you look tired."

"No, that's okay..."

"I want to," Jacob said, "He is my son after all."

Bella sighed. She carefully passed her son to him and much to her everlasting surprise, Jacob cradled the boy carefully and walked out of the room, humming softly. It was a very Edward thing for him to do. She went upstairs and into her bedroom. She laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She missed Edward so much she felt sick. Was he okay? Had he moved on? She hoped for the first one and secretly she hoped he hadn't found someone else. She knew that she wanted him to be happy but the childish part of her wanted him to stay loyal to their memory and be as unhappy as she was.

But then again, she had something he didn't. She had one little piece of him to brighten her life. The tears came faster. Edward should be the one dressing Oriyon for bed and Edward should be the one that comes in each night and kisses her before going to sleep.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Jacob asked. Bella looked over. How long had he been there?

"What?"

"Edward," Jacob said quietly, "you've been thinking about him. You dream about him. You say his name in your sleep."

"Don't be surprised," she sighed, "you know I don't love you."

"How can you if you don't let yourself?" Jacob asked. "Whether or not you like it, we're married. So get used to it and give me a chance!"

"Have you ever been in love before?" Bella asked, sitting up.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then you'll know why I don't want to be here with you."

Jacob didn't say anything. He grumbled something and left the room. Bella fell back into the pillows, irritated and hurt. If he had been in love before he should understand what she was feeling and why she needed to get away and be with Edward. She felt empty again. It wouldn't be as bad as before. It never would again. Oriyon filled part of the void that his father left. But Bella wondered for how long. How long until Oriyon grew up to look like his father? More importantly, how long could she keep his true father a secret from her husband or worse, her father?

When Oriyon cried, Bella was to her feet in an instant. She ran down the hall and into the nursery to see what could be wrong. She held him and rocked him softly. "There, there sweet boy, mommy is here."

Mommy was here. She always would be. She would love her son the way her parents never loved her. She would put all of the love she had for Edward into her son. She would fill the void in her heart and ease the pain.

Oriyon fell asleep in her arms again after she changed his diaper and fed him. That was how she preferred it. She loved the weight of her son in her arms. It reminded her that he was real and that at one time she had someone who loved her more than anything in the world. Once again he reminded her, as she looked into his sleeping face, that she would have to stick around no matter how much reality hurt. And maybe, one day, she would find the missing part of her heart again.

TBC

Enjoy and review! How I managed to finish this and a paper on Shinto mythology in one day I'll never know. And I wonder how I hut my wrist. Oh wells!


	14. Chapter 14

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 14,

Edward looked up at the summer sky and sighed. Another day, another school year. Already he could see parents helping their children move into their dorms and the younger ones still looked so scared. He didn't care to find out who was there. He would find out soon enough. After all they all had to take Psychology and Sociology. It was now a required three year course that combined the two classes.

He lived in the teachers apartments. A job perk he enjoyed. After all he had no need for more than the apartment had to offer. While it was still a nice place, it was just him. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, greeting one of his colleagues as he went, and entered. He kicked off his shoes and stretched. It was a couple hours yet until orientation.

It was a charming little place. Alice had won the battle over who would decorate and he had to admit that she did have impeccable taste. The room was bright and open with pale carpet. There was a light grey sectional sofa that went along the wall and curved around a coffee table. In front of it was a average sized t.v with a DVD player and a few gaming systems for when the guys came over. In the dining room there was a simple dinner table with a few chairs. That was covered with papers from the summer courses he took towards his doctorate.

Overall the place was charming. His decorations were simple on the bookshelf he had albums filled with the senior pictures of the students that gave him one, faculty photos and mementoes from the past fifteen years, including pictures of the Whitlock twins, sent yearly by Alice, and the McCarty children, also sent yearly...by Alice.

He went into the bedroom and sat on his bed. There on his little table was his favorite picture of all. A picture of Bella. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a hat that had Movie Mecca in golden letters. He remembered she smelled like popcorn the months that she worked there. Delicious buttery popcorn that made him even more crazy for her, especially when he got to bathe her. There were others of course. He kept one tucked away that she gave him where she was sitting on the floor near their bed, holding a sheer blanket sized piece of chiffon to her chest, looking innocently startled, as if he had just walked in on her naked.

That had also been a good night.

Edward looked at her picture with a heavy heart as he always did and then drifted off to a few hours of sleep before orientation began. He knew he was being silly. She had probably forgotten about him. Fifteen years was a long time.

---

It was the first day of school. The campus was alive with sleepy teenagers shuffling off to their morning classes. The breakfast hall saw only a few bubbly energetic teens that seemed immune to the early hours.

By the time nine came around, most of the students were a little more awake. Edward still enjoyed watching them shuffle into his classroom. Here he could see who was who. He hated that he was becoming like Alice and so in touch with the higher class but when all of your friends know it's better to keep up. That was so he could at least pretend that he cared that Jessica cheated on her husband with Tyler.

He saw familiar faces though. The too big McCarty boy came in first. He looked just like his father with blonde curls and already he was a pretty good sized boy. Edward knew however that he and Emmett would bond over lifting weights and sports. Being his only son it was the only thing that they could do that was just theirs. He had dark eyes that sparkled with childish joy and he had deep dimples in his cheeks when he smiled, which he almost always was. He took his seat and Edward saw the arrival of the twins. Though he loved A.J and Mina with all his heart he didn't know if he was going to be able to handle the two of them together in one classroom, let alone with Benjamin McCarty who had more energy then should be allowed.

"You worry too much," A.J was was saying as he walked in.

"Yeah, Ori, calm down a bit! Live life in the moment!" Mina cheered. The blonde girl flitted into the classroom with the grace she had inherited from her mother. Jasper was apparent in his son's face. Both twins had honey colored hair and dark brown eyes They were slight in build and Edward was sure that this was as tall as Mina was going to get.

Her arm was around the shoulders of a small timid looking boy. Edward watched him take his seat. There was no way...but maybe...he shook his head slightly and began class. They were to stand up and introduce themselves and say one of their hobbies.

"I'm Ben McCarty and my hobby is anything competitive."

Of course, Edward thought with a soft smile.

"A. J Whitlock," A. J said standing, "my hobbies are reading and building models."

"Nerd," Mina muttered.

"Now, now," Edward said.

"Sorry. I'm Mina Whitlock, my hobbies include shopping and hanging out with my friends."

The attention fell to the small boy. Edward looked at him curiously. He seemed very aware of the eyes on him and nervous about it. He stood up.

"H-hi...I'm...O-Oriyon Black."

"Seriously?" a kid asked.

"Quiet please," Edward said in a warning tone looking over at the other boy. He turned his attention back to Oriyon. He was a cute little thing. Edward could see Bella in his face and he knew there was something else. "Go on," he encouraged.

"I...um...I like to...um...p-play..."

"D-d-do y-y-you k-k-know h-h-how t-t-t-o t-t-talk?!"

Oriyon went several shades of red and sat down quickly.

"You wanna go punk?" Ben snapped, jumping up, "I swear to god I'll make you an imprint on the pavement!"

"That's enough, you to the office. Ben, sit down."

The boy stood, gave Edward a look, and left the room. Ben sat back down and bumped fists with A. J. Oriyon looked like he was finished for the day. He was clammed up tight and Mina was looking at him sympathetically.

Edward couldn't really focus on what he was saying. Which was good because it was just introductions. He handed the syllabus out to each student and had them take turns reading. While they read he noticed that the small boy, Oriyon, was fidgeting under his desk, twisting his fingers and picking at his cuticles. A habit that he had as a boy (and was doing right now). He could see Bella in his features. The shape of his eyes and the texture of his hair. Edward saw, as the light filtered through the window and hit the messy strands, that it looked as if it had a natural reddish highlight. His own color. In the normal lights of the building he looked to have his mother's hair.

It was his turn to read and as he read in a meek and trembling voice, Edward noticed that he certainly didn't inherit his mother's confidence, but rather his own shyness. Edward remembered being petrified on his first day of school. Just from these few moments, Edward already saw more than he needed to know to prove that Oriyon was his son. Even if the boy had been different in every way, he still would have known. He wanted to protect the small child from that boy who taunted him, and to assure him that everything was okay. But there was something else in his heart that he felt when the boy looked up at him. A force that he couldn't explain. This was something that Bella struggled to have and protect.

The bell rang and the class left. Oriyon packed up his books and he was immediately near crushed by the weight of Ben's muscular arm around his shoulders.

"Someone's gonna have to look out for you Ori," he sighed, "you being so tiny and all."

"Oh no I'm fine," Oriyon said. Edward smiled softly as they left. It was just anxiety around crowds. With his friends, little Oriyon was as confident as he could be. He laughed with them as they disappeared around the corner.

So what did he do now? He understood why Alice kept it from him. Well, kept Bella's motherhood from him anyway. Did she even know that the boy was his? Bella told Alice everything but he got the feeling she was completely in the dark. This was something that Bella would keep to herself if he knew her like he believed she did. If Charlie found out he was sure that the maniac would have done something.

He immediately became aware of just how thankful he was that Alice didn't tell him that Bella had given birth. He remembered sitting on the little couch in their little apartment talking about how scared they were and how having a baby might save them. He remembered the kiss and how in that kiss he tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay, and she saw how it could be. How it should be.

If he hadn't figured it out on his own, and seen the boy for his own eyes he would have believed that, so shortly after his attempted murder, Bella would have moved on, unaware of his survival, and slept with her new husband. He would have been so overcome by anger and jealousy that he would have done something. Or he would have assumed that Bella did not have sex with her new husband and that Jacob raped her instead. That thought would have sent him over the edge and probably into a homicidal rage. He began to see how much Bella did indeed sacrifice. She was pregnant before she was married. She saved her baby's life by bedding her unwanted husband.

The thought of Jacob touching his precious Bella...

He wouldn't think of it. He felt a heavy weight in his heart like he always did when he thought about Bella. Jacob had every right to have her the way he once did. He was her husband. She could say yes. He darkly hoped that they never touched each other, but the kinder side of him wanted Bella to love Jacob and to be happy. She deserved happiness after all she gave for him to survive. He wondered if she tortured herself over it. It seemed like something she would do. Charlie would convince her that it was her fault he died and nobody was there to tell her differently.

He felt heavy, sad and tired and it wasn't even noon yet.

---

Bella walked around the large mansion cleaning the living room for the third time that day.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jacob asked as she came by, straitening the pillows he was trying to use.

"What does it look like?"

"You know we have the house to ourselves..."

"I have a headache."

"Come on Bella when was the last time we had sex?" Jacob asked. Bella sighed, straitening a framed picture on the mantle.

"Six months ago when I was drunk."

"For a drunk you are pretty good," Jacob sighed with a smile.

"Anyone would be pretty good to someone who is as sex deprived as you are."

"Oh come on Bells you must be needing some attention too," Jacob said, coming up behind her and rubbing her stomach with one large hand.

"Let's just say my sex drive isn't that high," she sighed, slipping our of his arms and going to straiten the afghan on the back of the sectional sofa.

"But you are a woman and you have needs."

"Jacob if you want to have sex so bad go get a prostitute. Cheat on me. I don't care!"

Jacob sighed and followed her into the dining room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Bella sighed and looked up at him. "I don't really want to downgrade."

"Charming."

Jacob kissed her lips and was once again sad when she didn't respond. He sighed and pulled away. "Are you going to punch me again?"

"I have what I wanted from you," Bella sighed, "all I wanted was one joy in what is left of my empty life. I have my son and I am happy. I fulfilled my marital obligation."

"Aw Bella I know you have needs too."

"Jacob when are you going to get it? I don't like having sex with you."

"You how much I hate knowing that."

"Well that's the way things are," Bella said, walking down the hall to the stairs.

"If I was Edward you'd be on me every moment."

Bella hesitated. She didn't respond and headed up the stairs to her room. She locked the door and sat on her bed. If it had been Edward they would probably have been having sex at that moment and ever night they were together. She was never able to get enough of him and he her. She opened the drawer on her bedside table and took a picture out from the bottom. She looked at him. Edward. Her beautiful Edward. He was at the park holding Alice's daughter. Every once in a while, at Bella's request, Alice would give her a picture of him. The most recent one was taken only a few months ago. Edward was sitting with Jasper and Emmett with Emmett's youngest crawling around their feet.

She sifted through the pictures she had taken through the years. She came across her most secret one. A naughty picture that if Jacob found it she'd be in big trouble. Edward's Christmas present to her was himself. She came home when she usually did to find him lounging naked under the tree with the room lit only by candles. After pouncing on him and letting him have his was with her very thoroughly she made him pose again so she could have something to remember him by. Just taking the picture had been sexy as she had been naked, sweating and her hair was messily falling over one shoulder.

Her eyes traveled from the hungry green orbs that even in a photograph managed to capture her soul, and down his smooth well toned body. There was a red ribbon tied around his very erect penis and one of his graceful hands was resting lightly on his hip. Afterwards Edward asked if she was going to enjoy her present. She replied by crawling over to him and taking the ribbon off with her teeth and then showing him the naughty things she could do with her mouth.

It had been the best Christmas ever. Especially when it was time for dessert. Bella laid him on the table and licked a trail of chocolate pudding leading from one head to the other. She had gone slow and sensually and before she could even reach his chest he was near completion. He complained that the night turned out to be more about his pleasure than hers, but she didn't care. As far as she had been concerned he was the best present ever. Then it was time to clean up.

It was a very very good night.

She felt a flush in her cheeks as she remembered it. Then the familiar sadness came, crushing her moment of blissful memory. After fifteen years she knew well enough that she would never enjoy a memory of Edward the same way. Each time her heart would remind her that she was still trapped in an empty marriage and Edward was out of her life forever.

---

"Does she think about me?" Edward asked as Jasper helped clear the table. He also taught at the academy so he and Alice lived down the hall.

"Who?" Jasper asked, knowing full well who.

"Bella."

"I don't know, I don't like talking about you around her," he said, "she thinks that you're dead, Edward. I'm not going to open the wounds of her heart just so you can satisfy whatever it is you need."

"She has a son."

It wasn't a question. Jasper nodded silently. "You met him then?"

"How come you didn't tell me? You're close to her. To both of them."

"Would you have wanted to know?" Jasper asked. "The boy looks so much like his mother. I can't see any of Jacob in him."

Edward remained silent. Jasper sighed. "I have suspicions. Whenever I mention my suspicions to Bella she ignores me."

"The boy is mine," Edward said, "it was something I felt when I first saw him. He has my eyes!"

"Well a little darker but generally yes. Jacob is completely unaware."

"Maybe he knows and he's just hiding it," Edward suggested, putting the dishes into the soapy water in the sink.

"No, Jacob isn't very good at keeping things to himself. That's probably why he doesn't know actually. I mean he'd throw a tantrum if he found out but he wouldn't do much more than that. He loves that boy."

"What's he like?" Edward asked.

"Jacob? Um, posessive, childish..."

"No, no I don't care about Jacob! I mean Oriyon!"

"Oh," Jasper thought for a moment, "he's a lot like you actually. Proof that some traits are genetic. He's quiet but fiercely loyal. He spends a lot of time building models with A. J or playing video games with Ben."

"He was very nervous in class today."

"Yes, he had very little confidence."

Jasper left it at that. There was no need to go into the dynamics of the Black family.

"How is his relationship with his family?"

Jasper winced mentally. Stupid Edward. "He and Bella are very close. He is the definition of a mama's boy. Bella has used him as a distraction from missing you. She devotes everything she has to him."

"Spoiled?"

"Average," Jasper shrugged, leaning against the counter. "She'll splurge on him from time to time or surprise him with a new game for no reason, not too bad Alice is worse, but generally he's learning good values from her. He knows that while she loves him, she isn't going to give him everything under the sun. She's raised him to see the value in things like love, family and friends rather than material things. Charlie doesn't care much for that it seems."

"Charlie is involved?" Edward asked, his voice held an obvious icy edge.

"Naturally," Jasper said, "he is the boy's grandfather. He lives with them now after Renee died he has grown much colder, especially towards Bella."

"How did Renee die? I didn't read anything about it."

"Killed herself," Jasper sighed, putting away the dishes Edward handed to him, "from what Bella told Alice that Renee realized what they were doing to Bella and that she felt so guilty about it..."

"Good! She should!"

"Charlie did most of the things to you. Bella doesn't know what set Renee off, but suddenly she walked into the room and began confessing that she was never meant to be a mother. Bella turned away from her and Renee laid down with her, put her arm around Bella's waist and then slit her throat."

Edward winced. As much as he didn't like Renee Swan, it was still sad that she killed herself and even worse that Bella had to be there.

"Charlie blames Bella for it. Oriyon is afraid of Charlie. He is a very preceptive young man. He knows there is something about Charlie that he doesn't like. I don't know much more than that."

Edward had a million more questions to ask, but it was getting late and Alice was going to be wanting her husband back. She and Mina would be back from shopping anytime now.

"Uncle Eddie look what I got!" Mina cheered as she ran into the room. Edward looked at the new t-shirt and praised her good choice even though he didn't really care when it came to clothing. "Mom said that the color goes good with my eyes so I got a few more in the same shade."

"Why the sudden concern about how your eyes look, Mina?" Jasper asked after kissing Alice hello.

"Well..." Mina began slowly, like she was trying to think up a convincing cover. "Every girl likes to look pretty. Oh! Lily said that she would show me how to put on eyeliner. Mom does it hurt?"

"Only when you poke your eye," Alice said.

"No eyeliner!" Jasper cried. "Mina, sweetie, why are you so concerned about your looks?"

"Dad get real would you?" Mina sighed.

"Mina! Come on we're going to be late!"

"Ori! Is this a good color?" she asked, holding the shirt up against her chest. Oriyon tilted his head.

"I guess so," he said with a shrug.

"You guess so?! What does that mean?!"

"It means I don't have a strong opinion either way. It's not a terrible color."

"Oh."

"Oh, h-hello M-Mr. Cullen."

"Hello, Oriyon."

"Hey look Ori! He remembered your name!" Mina exclaimed happily. "No teacher ever does!"

"Well it is a unique name," Edward said. "You two should get back to your rooms, seven thirty comes early you know."

"He's right," Alice agreed, "too little sleep and you'll get bags under your eyes."

"Oh no!" Mina exclaimed. "Come on Ori! Let's go!"

"Uh...okay..."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run. Edward looked over at Alice and Jasper. Alice looked wary and Jasper was puzzling over something.

"You know she likes him right?" Edward asked.

"Why do you have to point that out?" Jasper moaned. "Alice how could you let this happen?!"

"Jasper, honey, she is fourteen, get over it."

"He knows," Jasper sighed, changing the subject.

"Lovely! Welcome to misery," Alice said.

"Was it a hard labor for her?" Edward asked.

"You have no idea," Alice groaned. "Poor thing, the roads were snowed out and so she had to do a home birth. No drugs to kill the pain. She said it felt like her body was on fire. She told me that she wanted to quit so badly but your voice kept her going, good thing for that. She tried to stop pushing."

"Who delivered him then?" Edward asked. "Jasper?"

"No, me," Alice said proudly, "I delivered a baby! I rock!"

Edward smiled but didn't say anything. If he had been there he would have been the one. He wondered what it must have been like. After sweat and pain when no help was coming Bella still made it. He wondered what it was like when she held her son for the first time and looked into his eyes after waiting nine long months.

He then wondered what it must have been like for her to know that the baby was his and she was going to have to pretend. A daily reminder of their too brief romance.

Alice seemed to know his train of thought because she spoke, "Bella loves that boy more than life. She was planning on killing herself and then she got pregnant. Looking back everything makes sense. She didn't kill herself before the wedding because she knew she was pregnant and it explains why she was so quick to sleep with him."

"Do they...you know...often?"

"Nope," Jasper snorted, "Jacob hates it."

"Occasionally she'll get depressed and drink. So she'll stumble into his arms, quite intoxicated, and he'll have sex with her because let's face it she doesn't say no when she's that wasted. She says sometimes she thinks it's you. Jacob knows that she doesn't love him but it so happy to finally be getting laid that he doesn't care if she drunkenly mutters your name. Apparently he's noisy during sex so he probably doesn't notice. Bella complains about him a lot."

That made Edward happy.

"They don't even sleep in the same room," Jasper said.

Edward felt extremely happy about that. When they said their goodbyes he went into his room and for the first time in a long time he went to bed with a smile on his face. Bella still loved him and somewhere she was probably laying awake thinking about him.

TBC

Yay another chapter. I'm amazed at how quickly this story is going (writing wise), considering I'm writing mostly in my relaxation time before bed and maybe a little in between classes :\ I hate breaking the momentum so I'll usually end up getting at least a bit into the next chapter before going to sleep. Yay for minimal homework over the weekend! I can write and be stalked by Pyramid Head...who bitch slapped me off of the hospital roof with his Great Knife and kept throwing monsters at me. Kay I have no proof about the monsters part but I'm pretty darn sure it's him. He's a stalker like that. Anyway I've gone off on a tangent again. Yay ADD!


	15. Chapter 15

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 15,

Of a few things Edward was sure. First, Oriyon was most definitely his son. Second, his son was probably the library's most frequent member. It was cool and brisk in mid October. Ben had celebrated his birthday, an event that Edward didn't attend because of the agreement that Alice would keep him posted on the goings on in Bella's life, if he kept from seeing her. Pretending to be dead was no walk in the park.

Mid semester exams were coming up. The academy was the most expensive school around for a reason. They gave the toughest high school exams in the country. Every class was the equivalent of an honors course to a regular school. The students crammed for their tests and some had taken to carrying flash cards around with them. A ritual Edward remembered all too well.

No student studied harder and longer than Oriyon Black. He was a frequent in the library, pouring over books and notes. In class he was an outstanding student when he plucked up the courage to speak. It was late when Edward passed him on the sidewalk.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," he said. He didn't stammer around him anymore. Edward liked that.

"You're out late," he observed.

"Yeah, I have a lot of studying to do for World History. Uncle Jazz...I mean Mr. Whitlock, is really pushing us. Mina keeps saying that it's too much like college."

Edward chuckled, "well that is why you're here. You want to go to a good school right?"

Oriyon nodded, "yes sir. Very much."

"Do you have one in mind?" he asked, taking a seat on the low stone wall. Oriyon shifted his weight and books.

"Well Auntie Alice loved Yale. Mom said I can go anywhere if I want it badly enough and work hard enough. Grandfather says he can just pay for me to go anywhere I want."

"Surely you'd rather earn it," Edward prompted. Oriyon nodded.

"Grandfather Swan scares me a little," he admitted. "He's so strict and I don't like the way he talks to my mom."

"You don't?" Edward asked.

"Nope, not one bit," Oriyon said firmly, "mom is a wonderful woman and she has the biggest heart I have ever seen."

"You must love her very much," Edward said with a smile. Oriyon nodded quickly.

"Yes, she is very good to me. Better even that Auntie Rosie is to her children. But maybe it's because there is only one of me. She told me once that if she didn't have me then she would be lost and that I give her a reason to be happy."

"I'm sure you light up her life," Edward said.

"I have to be going now," Oriyon said, "I have to get up early to study tomorrow."

Edward nodded and bid him a goodnight before watching him go on his way. There was something haunting about watching him leave. An odd feeling bubbled in his stomach. Oriyon was more like him that he could have guessed, even in his absolute unconditional love for Bella. Even though it was a different kind of love, Edward could already see that the boy would probably be feeling the heartache he was feeling should Bella ever go away.

---

Oriyon got back to his room and put down his books. A. J looked at him from his bed briefly before going back to reading. He picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Hello dear," Bella answered in her warm voice.

"Hi mom," Oriyon said brightly,

"How is school going?"

"Fine I guess," Oriyon answered getting an eyeroll from A. J. "I'm having a good time here. I don't stutter as much in my classes."

"Well I'm so happy to hear that! Are you keeping up alright?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Just remember to have some fun okay. Don't get too crazy though."

"I won't," Oriyon promised, "I'm going to go to bed, I wanted to keep you updated. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, Ori,I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

He hung up and A. J sighed. "Mama's boy."

"Oh shut up!" Oriyon squeaked. "I worry about her. You know how close we are."

"Yeah," A. J agreed. "Hey, I wonder what she's doing with her time."

"Probably obsessively cleaning and avoiding my dad." Oriyon slid into bed and under the covers. "Grandfather Swan wants her and dad to arrange a marriage for me."

"They still do that?" A. J asked. Oriyon nodded.

"That's why mom and dad don't love each other. I think mom loves someone else."

"What makes you think that?" A. J asked, putting his book aside and turning to face his friend.

"I can feel it," Oriyon said with a shrug, "mom isn't happy with dad. Uncle Em told me that they had an arranged marriage."

"That sucks. I know some kids that have I guess. Mom and dad don't even want to consider it for Mina and me. Something about it causes too much pain."

"Dad might agree though," Oriyon said, sounding worried, "what if they make mom agree to it?"

"Sucks to be you then I guess," A. J said with a shrug. Oriyon laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you like someone already?"

"No," Oriyon said quickly. His friend looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Night."

"Night."

---

Edward was sure that he didn't care much for Halloween. Some of the costumes were cute, he would admit that, but for the most part the girls looked like whores. He couldn't help but smile when the four teens came in with a theme in their costumes. Everybody noticed as Mina and Ben had a flair for the dramatic. Mina came in quickly and set down a CD player. She pushed play and Edward raised his eyebrows when the imperial death march played. Ben swept into the room dressed as Darth Vader and dramatically took his seat. The music ended and all they could hear was the breathing sounds from his mask. Edward looked back towards the door as the others entered. A. J came in first dressed as a Jedi master.

"Come along young Padawan," he said.

"Yes, master Obi-wan," Oriyon said as he walked in also dressed as a Jedi. They were committed to character. It was cute. It was even cuter when Mina came in dressed not as Leia as Edward expected, but Padme. She had it bad for Oriyon.

"I sense a disturbance in the force," Ben said from his desk.

"You guys are suck dorks!"

"Your intolerance will be punished," Ben declared. He reached over with his fingers pinched together. Nothing happened. Nobody was really surprised.

"The force hates you," A. J teased.

"Bring it on!"

"Now boys," Edward said.

"But this is a duel of honor!"

"And a Jedi master must also be educated so sit down my young Padawans."

"Ooh he's good," Mina said.

"We'll continue this later, Obi-wan," Ben promised.

A. J turned to Oriyon. "You become a real jerkwad."

"That's nice," Oriyon sighed. He looked tired.

"You guys are total geeks!" Kyle Newton said from the other side of the room.

"Thank you," they all said.

Edward laughed to himself and began class. He officially loved his job.

---

The weekend before midterm break the quad went home. Bella was in the kitchen just finishing a casserole when she heard them. She heard their excited footsteps and voices. She smiled to herself.

Jacob was in the living room. He looked over and smiled. "Hey champ!"

"Hey dad! You're back!"

"Got in this morning," Jacob said, "now come here and give me a hug!"

Oriyon ran over and gave Jacob a hug. "What did you bring me?" he asked. Jacob laughed. He stood up and picked up the long package that was on the sofa.

"I hope it was the one you wanted," he said. Oriyon tore the paper happily and pulled the box open to reveal a glossy black katana. He carefully took the sword out and slid it out of the sheath.

"Oh wow! Dad you're the best!"

He put the sword away and gave Jacob a big hug.

"Man Ori that's so awesome!" A. J said in awe.

"What did your father get you?" Bella asked.

"Look mom! Isn't it great?!" Oriyon exclaimed showing her the sword. Bella paled and felt like she was going to faint.

"Oh lord he got you a sword."

"It's for decoration mom," Oriyon reminded her, "I'm not going to go on a murdering rampage you know."

"C'mon Bells the boy is almost fifteen he's more than old enough to be careful. Besides, that's an authentic Japanese sword. If it will make you feel better we can display it down here where you know he won't be using it to kill his friends."

"I won't kill my friends...well maybe Ben."

"Oh you suck!"

The two boys began to play wrestle around on the floor and Jacob made sure to move the sword when Bella gave him a concerned look. Jacob grinned and she glowered at him. "Couldn't find the postcards?"

"Haha! Bells come on, I had a B.B gun when I was his age. Would you rather he have that?"

"I'd rather he not have weapons at all!"

She heard four pairs of feet run out of the living room and up the stairs to Oriyon's room. Soon the laughter and yells were going to start. Bella sighed and looked at Jacob.

"A sword?" she asked again.

"Come on Bells he's old enough and smart enough," Jacob argued. He picked up the sword. "Besides, it is a beauty."

Bella sighed and folded her arms. "These are the kind of decisions we're supposed to talk about."

"If I would have talked to you about it you would have said no," Jacob reminded her, taking out a stand for the sword. He walked over and put it on top of the short bookcase.

"He's fourteen."

"I got you something too," he said. He went and got the other package and brought it to her. She took it and opened it. It was a scroll with a beautiful ink painting on it.

"Oh Jake it is lovely," she said. She gave him a hug. "But don't think I've forgiven you for the sword."

"We'll just add it to the long list of things you have yet to forgive me for."

"And what list is that?" Bella asked, taking down a painting of a meadow and putting the scroll in it's place.

"Marrying, for starters."

Bella sighed. "Look, Jake, if you want me to forgive you for it then you can always just end it."

"I like being married to you," he said with a shrug.

"I'm sure the wealth and status is nice," Bella said coolly. Jacob winced mentally at her tone.

"You never let yourself warm up to me," he said. "I'm sure if you tried to let him go you'd be happy with me. Come on Bella, do we really have that bad of a marriage?"

"Yes, Jacob we do," Bella said as she turned on the fire. "I don't love you and you don't love me. We're just together because of an agreement we had nothing to do with."

"Kiss me Bella."

"What?"

Jacob pulled her to him gently. "Kiss me."

"Are you ordering me around now?"

"I am your husband and you are my wife now kiss me."

"This isn't the eighteen hundreds," Bella sighed, leaving his side. He held her wrist tight and pulled her against him again. He cradled her face in his hand and lowered his lips to hers.

"Let yourself enjoy it," he murmured against her lips.

"Get off of me!" Bella pushed away from him and looked at him angrily. "Get it through that thick head of yours! I don't love you and I never will! Just stop it!"

"You won't because you refuse to let that nobody go!" Jacob said angrily. "If you'd only try, Bella, you'd be happy."

"Jacob just stop it. The most we can ever be is friends."

"That's because you won't let us be anything else! You keep holding onto the past and won't let it go. I'm sure he's moved on!"

"Well that's great for him," Bella snapped, "even if I didn't have feelings for him I wouldn't have feelings for you."

"And why is that?" Jacob growled.

"Because you helped them ruin my life! You have given me nothing to make me think that this marriage was something good!"

Bella ran out of the room and out of the house into the garden. She fell onto one of the stone benches as the tears came. She hugged her stomach and leaned forward in an attempt to keep her breathing. Edward's memory was stabbing her heart and tearing her apart.

---

Oriyon walked up the stairs slowly. His head was spinning with a million different thoughts. He looked down a little when he saw Charlie. His grandfather scared him a little and he really didn't want to have to talk to him.

"Oriyon how is your school coming?" Charlie asked, effectively stopping him.

"Fine," he answered, "why do you ask?"

"Your mother just wants you to get the best grades, and I do too."

"Mom wants me to do better?" Oriyon asked. "What are my grades now?"

"She'll never tell you but she wants you to be the top of the class. So study hard and keep those grades up. You don't want to hurt her do you?"

Oriyon shook his head.

"That's a good boy, now run along and play," Charlie said patting his head. Oriyon nodded and ran back to his room.

"About time! Did you get lost or something?" A. J asked, looking up from the model they were building. Ben was laying on the bed playing Halo and Mina was beating him.

"Ori? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Oriyon said, forcing a smile. "Whose winning?"

"Me!" Mina said happily.

"Ben you suck," Oriyon teased. He sat down and went back to building the model castle with A. J at the large table he had in his room for just that purpose.

"You sure you're okay?" A. J asked, "you look upset."

"My parents are fighting," Oriyon said quietly as he painted moss on the side of the tower. "Mom isn't happy."

"Is she freaking out because your dad got you a sword?" A. J asked.

Oriyon shook his head no. "She was saying that she isn't happy being married."

"I wonder if they'll get a divorce," A. J sighed, "I think Uncle Em and Auntie Rose are getting close."

"She said that nothing good has come from the marriage," Oriyon said quietly. A. J didn't have anything to say in return so he just painted some details on the walls of the model. Oriyon painted silently. He drifted off into his fantasy land where he was happy and everything was perfect. He had a lot to think about. His mother was unhappy with everything in her marriage.

But wasn't he from her marriage? Sex Ed taught him where babies came from and he knew that he was born after his parents got married. Didn't that make him a product of the marriage? Maybe he wasn't doing as well as he thought in his classes and his mother wasn't happy because of that. It was possible. He didn't do as well as he could of on his last math test. He put his brush down and went to clean up.

"What's up?" A. J asked.

"I have homework," Oriyon said.

"Yeah I do too but it's the weekend!"

"I know, but we have exams coming up and I have to pass."

"Whatever," A. J sighed, "you have the best grades in the class but whatever makes you happy I guess."

"You're still playing winner though," Ben said, "even if I have to tie you to the...WHAT THE HELL!"

"P'WND NOOB!" Mina declared. "C'mon Ori!"

"Fine, one battle then I have to study," he said, laying on the bed next to Mina and taking the controls from Ben. A. J looked over at Ben and nodded towards Oriyon. Ben nodded in agreement. Then he made an inappropriate gesture that caused A. J to leap out of his chair and tackle his friend off the bed.

---

There was something about the scratching of pencils on paper that Edward loved. He observed his class as they worked on the exam. He sat at his desk reading, occasionally glancing up to make sure that they were behaving.

Ben was sitting back in his desk, rolling his pencil through his fingers while he thought before bubbling in another answer. He wasn't even on the essay yet. Edward glanced up at the time. They had a half hour left so he still had time, but Edward was going to have to keep an eye on that. A. J was bent over his paper, writing in his small and neat hand writing. He was on the essay already and from what Edward could see he was making great headway. A. J usually had the best essays, well organized and well written thanks to years of tutoring under Jasper. Mina was looking frustrated. She erased yet another answer and bubbled in again. She was an average student. She had some trouble with focus but she was doing alright. Then there was Oriyon. Edward frowned a little when he saw that Oriyon looked very tired. But his hand was skating across the paper. Edward could already see one completed sheet of notebook paper. He was surprised actually. He didn't expect so much on a single argument.

It was a question that he favored. Was aggression a learned behavior or genetic? Give your argument with solid support. He was interested to see what the students thought on the subject. Oriyon was bent over his paper, trying to concentrate. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and continued writing.

Edward went back to reading. He heard some shifting a bit later. He glanced up at the clock. Ten minutes left in the exam, about time for people to be finishing. He looked back at his book and turned the page. He jumped when he heard a loud clatter and looked up. He jumped out of his seat when he saw Oriyon laying on the floor.

"Ori! Ori what happened?!"

Edward rushed to his son and turned him onto his back gently. There was a cut on his head from where he hit the desk as he fell. The class was murmuring behind him.

"Oriyon, can you hear me?" Edward asked. "Oriyon!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Mina asked.

"Everyone go finish up, he'll be fine."

Mina, A. J and Ben didn't look convinced. The rest of the class obeyed.

"Why doesn't he open his eyes?" Mina asked.

"He hit his head and seems to be knocked out," Edward answered, checking for a pulse. When he found that the pulse was strong he felt a little better. He moved the desks away from him and made sure that Oriyon had enough room to breathe. He took off his sweater and put it under his head. He took his phone off and held out his hand. "Mina, your coat."

Mina nodded and handed him her fleece jacket. Edward put it over Oriyon's chest and dialed the 9-1-1.

"Hello this is Edward Cullen at the Academy. I have a student that has fainted. He is breathing. There is a cut on his forehead from where he fell into a desk. Room 204. Thank you."

"Well?" A. J asked.

"An ambulance is on the way," Edward said. Clearly Oriyon's three friends were done with the exam for the day. Mina was sitting on the floor and Ben was looking more protective than usual. "A. J could you collect the exams for me?"

A. J nodded and went around collecting the exams. The students left, no doubt to spread the story around the school.

"Has he been eating and sleeping?" Edward asked.

"Not really," A. J said, "he's spending all his time studying. He keeps talking in his sleep though. He's worried that if he doesn't pass with the best grades his mom won't love him anymore. Which is ridiculous because Bella will love him no matter what."

"How is life at home? Do you know?"

A. J shook his head no. Edward looked back down at Oriyon. He felt his forehead. He was very warm. He was most likely just very exhausted and it was hitting his head that knocked him out.

The paramedics came in and Oriyon was lifted up and onto a stretcher. By that time he was conscious but weak. They took him from the room and that was as far as Edward could go. He felt the need to follow, to make sure that Oriyon was okay. He was in the hall, leaning against the wall when Jasper ran up.

"A. J just told me what happened," he panted, "is he okay?!"

"They said he'll be fine," Edward said in a distant voice. "I can't even go with him."

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"I'm his teacher," Edward said sadly, "as far as they're concerned anyway."

"Edward..."

"How did you survive this for fourteen years?" Edward asked.

"After the first couple months you don't even notice that you're worrying about them," Jasper said, "it comes so naturally, like breathing. Look, Edward, go. Go see him because I know that if you don't you'll be emo all day."

Edward nodded and left. He had a couple hours before giving out his final exam. He had time to check to see if Oriyon was okay and get back.

---

It was the call that Bella dreaded. She ran into the hospital and into Oriyon's room. He was laying in the bed with a bandage on his forehead. He was barely awake when she came in.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay," Bella cried, hugging him tight, "Oriyon you'll give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm fine mom, I just fainted."

"People don't just faint, Ori, what have you been doing?!"

Oriyon didn't answer. Bella smoothed his hair and checked him over to make sure that he was safe. "Mom you're fussing again."

"I'm going to give you a reason to be in here if you keep worrying me like this!"

"Aw mom..." Oriyon complained as Bella tucked his blanket around him and kissed his forehead. "I just wanted to make sure that I passed my classes."

"I told you not to push yourself," Bella said, "I tell you these things for a reason Ori! If I lost you I wouldn't have anything!"

"That's not true," Oriyon mumbled looking away.

Bella looked surprised to hear him say that. "Ori, honey, what do you mean?"

"You said that nothing good has come from being married to dad," he said sadly. "I came from your marriage with dad."

"Oh my dear," Bella said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Listen to me, okay," she held his hands gently. "I love you very much. You are the only good thing in my life. Jacob and I love you very very much and that will never change no matter what."

"Grandfather told me that if I don't get the best grades you will be disappointed."

Bella felt a surge of anger pump through her. She leaned in and kissed Oriyon's forehead. "I will love you forever, you are my one and only precious son. You don't have to be the best. If it means pushing yourself past your limits and getting sick like this then I don't want you to be the best. I just want you to be yourself and be happy. Work as you always have to do your best. I will always stand behind you and love you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mom," Oriyon said. Bella hugged him and kissed his head. "C'mon mom don't cry."

"I hate seeing you here," Bella sighed, "you are too precious to me."

"I'll try to stay away from here then," Oriyon said, "I promise mom I'll do my best to stay safe."

"That's all I can ask I guess," Bella sighed. She brushed his cheek gently and smiled. "Now, get some rest, I'll have them send something for you to eat."

Oriyon nodded and snuggled into the covers. Bella tucked him in and kissed his forehead. She smoothed his hair and then left. She closed the door silently and turned, crashing into someone. She looked up into the face of the other person and her heart stopped.

Edward felt as if the world had stopped spinning. Bella looked up at him and he looked at her. It was like looking at an angel. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her face had lost the childish innocence and now held faint lines from laughing and worrying. Her eyes were haunted by years of pain and longing but also brimming with maternal love.

"Edward...w-what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure that Oriyon was okay."

Bella looked confused.

"He fainted in my class and...why aren't you surprised to see me?"

"I am actually," Bella said, "I didn't know that you were in town."

"I mean alive."

"Alice told me," Bella said softly, "she didn't want me to torture myself about it."

"Oh." Edward looked past her. "Is he okay?"

"Yes," Bella said, "he's sleeping. I didn't think you'd be so worried about one of your students."

"Normally I wouldn't be this worried," Edward said quietly, "but considering he's my son..."

Bella looked surprised. She hadn't told anyone that Oriyon was Edward's son, not even Alice. So how did he find out? Who else knew?!

"The first time I saw him I knew," Edward murmured seeing her confusion. "He's a good kid."

"Y-yes," Bella agreed. They shared an awkward yet comfortable silence. What was there to say? It had been fifteen years! Where did they start? Edward wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. Kiss her like she deserved to be kissed. He doubted that would be appropriate in the middle of a hospital hallway.

Bella swallowed hard. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and take the place she had longed to be in for years. She had to feel him again. Even if it was just for a moment. She hugged him. She realized instantly it was a mistake. There was no way that she would be able to let him go as his arms slipped around her and reminded her of how it used to feel when she was loved and cherished by someone and when she was in love.

Edward knew what would happen if someone saw them. He kept the hug brief even though his body screamed to keep her against him. The hug was a friend hug. They were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years.

"I should go," Edward said softly, "I just wanted to make sure that he was okay."

Bella nodded. She bit her lip. It took every fiber of her being to keep her from running into his arms and kissing him. She kept herself back. She had suffered for too long to bring Charlie's wrath back upon them both. But it was different this time. Not only would she be risking their lives by going against her father, but her son's too.

Her phone buzzed. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella Charlie and I are going to Paris for a board meeting," Jacob said, "it's last minute I know and I know how you get."

"That's fine," Bella said, "please don't bring home any weapons this time."

"I promise," Jacob sighed. "Anything else? Is there something you'd like? Paris is the fashion capital of the world."

"Nothing really comes to mind. If you could push Charlie off of the eiffel tower that would be nice."

Jacob laughed. "What did he do this time?"

"Told Oriyon that if he wasn't the top of the class I would be disappointed. So now my son is in the hospital after collapsing from exhaustion in class and cracking his head open as he collapsed."

"Charlie what the hell!" Bella heard Charlie's muffled voice. A defense no doubt. "No, Oriyon is our son and we will be the one raising him. I don't want to hear that you're telling my son anything like that ever again."

Bella felt a rare feeling of appreciation towards Jacob. He was one of the people that ruined her life, but there was no doubt that he loved Oriyon dearly.

"Look, we have to get to the airport. I'll call you when I land okay. Tell Ori I love him and I'll check on him later."

"Alright, have a good flight."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye," Bella said. She hung up and looked at Edward.

"I really need to go," he whispered. He took Bella's hand and kissed it. "You look radiant, Mrs. Black. I hope that we can stay friends."

Bella nodded and struggled to remain silent as he walked away from her.

---

Bella knew she must have been crazy. She walked up the stairs and when she reached the top she knocked on the door. Edward answered, looking surprised. She looked back at him. Silently he let her in and she accepted.

TBC

I freaking love weekends! I kept changing this chapter. I had several ways that I wanted them to meet again. This one helped show a little bit of the Black family at home and is the closest to the original plan...kind of. The original plan was Bella was going to meet Edward at a parent/teacher conference. That one only really worked if I put Jacob in the design that I had originally. I just love Jacob too much to make him as horrible as he was originally supposed to be. Charlie was put more into that role. The original character for her husband was supposed to be just like Charlie only more physical than behind the scenes.

Ah well. Just more proof that my stories like to drag me around sometimes. I try to say noes go this way and they're like heck no and go off on their own. :p


	16. Chapter 16

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

So I've reached a rare problem. Normally I don't do sequels but I'm face with a choice. I absolutely adore the quad much more than I anticipated. Part of me wants to continue into their story which is already forming in my head, but also a part of me thinks that I should just make a whole new story as a sequel. I'm not sure. But I love writing about Oriyon and his antics with A. J, Ben and Mina. I love writing the little crush that Mina and Ori have on each other and I already have parts of their future unfolding. So I don't know if I should end In my hands and begin a new story as a sequel, or just continue on from what was going to be the conclusion.

Chapter 16,

They shared a silence. Edward didn't really know what to say and it was obvious that Bella didn't either. She was here but why? They both knew that Charlie was still a danger. But he and Jacob were out of the country right now.

"I shouldn't have come," she said finally.

"No!" Edward said quickly. "No, I just didn't expect...I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I'm sorry," she blurted, "When I realized that everything that was happening was because of me I thought that if I gave Charlie what he wanted he would leave you alone. I heard you being shot and I died inside."

"I'm not mad," Edward said, "well not at you."

"I think about you every day," Bella said quietly.

"I've never stopped loving you," Edward murmured, reaching for her hand. Her skin was as soft as he remembered and just as warm. "Alice has kept me posted with what you've been up to. She left out the son part. She knew I would get insanely jealous. Then I met Oriyon in class. I knew right away..."

"I found out I was pregnant the day after," Bella murmured, taking the seat that Edward led her to, "I didn't have proof but I felt it. I felt him. Then I took a test and it confirmed it. I had to make Jacob think the baby was his..."

"You did what you had to do..."

"Then why did it feel like I was cheating on you?" Bella asked. "Why do I feel so guilty any time Jacob and I..."

"Because he's gross?"

"I'm usually too drunk to notice. He knows how I really feel about him but he still tries."

Edward shifted. "So what kind of relationship do you two have? If I may ask."

Bella shifted, slightly uncomfortable, "comfortable I guess. We're like roommates. I don't hate him like I used to. As much as I'd like to keep hating him he has his good side."

"Good side? Jacob?"

"He loves Oriyon," Bella said, "he tries to be a good father. He keeps telling me to let go of the past. I kept wishing I could just forget about you and I wished that I could make myself love him but I couldn't. The years went by and I only missed you more and more. I became more and more miserable at home and only Oriyon was keeping me alive."

"So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He did the only thing he could think of. The only thing his heart wanted him to do. He leaned over and kissed her. Kissing her was as wonderful as it had always been. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth opened for him. She pressed against his body and his arm held tight around her waist.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," he murmured, "I missed the way you fit in my arms."

"I never stopped loving you," Bella whispered, "I can't get you out of my head or my heart."

Edward held her face in his hands. His mouth claimed hers again and their tongues re-explored what they had almost forgotten. Bella whimpered against him, pushing up against his body. Edward read the signs she was giving and pulled her sweater up over her head. He dropped it to the floor and took off her shirt next. Bella peeled his shirt off and ran her hands over his chest and abs. She moaned into his lips as his hand cupped her beast. He kissed down her neck and shoulders.

"We shouldn't do this," Edward whispered against her neck, "you're married."

"If Charlie finds me...oh my god I missed you so much."

They broke away with difficulty, breathless from kissing. If Charlie found out that she was here and if he found out that she was kissing him again there would be trouble. Yet why couldn't she stay away? Why now? She had known he was alive so why did she seek him out now? Was it seeing him again at the hospital? Bella swallowed hard and tried to calm her racing heart. She was thirty-five-years-old and she felt like she was nineteen again. The years had been so good to him. He looked as beautiful as she remembered.

Edward pulled her to him again. "If all we have is this moment, then I will make it count. If you want me to leave so be it. I will do whatever you ask to preserve the life you have."

"There is no life," Bella said quietly, "I know I should stay away. I should tell you to keep me away. I'm so selfish, I need to think of Oriyon and what could happen if Charlie finds out..."

"Let's have tonight," Edward murmured, putting a finger to her lips, "then we can decide from there. Nobody will know but us. I don't care if you're married to him. You are the only woman I will ever love."

"Girlfriend?" Bella asked.

"Not since you."

"You really need to get laid," Bella teased. He laughed and captured her lips again. Her body was hyper sensitive to his touch having gone so long without it. While his mouth worked around her neck and shoulders he reached behind her and rid her of her bra. His soft lips trailed smoldering kisses down her skin and he brushed over her nipple.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, "like a dream."

"I haven't had real sex in fifteen years, I need you so badly."

"As you wish," Edward murmured. Bella threaded her hands through his hair as his mouth worked her nipples and his hand slipped down to unbutton her jeans. She kicked them off and worked on his. Her fingers slipped on the button as his lips returned to her neck. He was careful to leave no trace of his presence on her skin. He felt his jeans loosen and he got out of them. He tossed his boxers and then rid her of her panties.

She was beautiful in every way. He spread her legs gently and spread her lips with his thumbs. Bella gasped when he attacked her with his tongue. Edward moaned against her. She tasted just as he remembered. He was going to give her a night to remember. A night that would make up for the thousands of lonely ones.

"I need you...mmm...now!"

Edward came up and Bella pulled his lips to hers. He guided himself into her and it was like heaven. She still fit perfectly around him. Bella felt full and complete for the first time since she last saw him. He moved his hips in wild thrusts. He would leave Jacob miles behind. He kissed Bella's jaw and nuzzled into her hair.

"I love you," Bella moaned. "Edward....Edward oh god..."

"Do you think of me?" he asked in a breathy voice. "When you're with him?"

"There is no him," Bella answered in the same voice, "he can't compare, not even close."

Edward thrust faster and harder. Bella was crying out in pleasure and it was like sweet music to his ears. If this was a dream he didn't want it to end. Her body clenched around him and her arms tightened around his shoulders as she came. She pulled him over the edge with her and he collapsed on her, panting and seeing stars. He made to pull out but Bella stopped him. She loved the feel of him in her. She had gone far too long without him.

"He may be my husband," she whispered, "but you will always be the only man I love. Only you can make me feel this way."

"You have no idea how much I love hearing that," Edward said with a laugh. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her sweaty skin. "There was never anyone else. You have my heart and soul Bella."

Bella closed her eyes and hugged Edward's head to her chest. His hair smelled of sweat and shampoo. A scent she remembered so well and missed so much. Her heart felt heavy again. She would have to go back home and even though Jacob was out of the country with her father for the next few days, the time would come when she would have to go home to him. But until then, Edward would hold her and love her. She was his. As far as she was concerned he was her husband. Edward kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. He was still in her and therefore his body was still heavy on hers.

"No," Bella whispered. She caressed his cheek and brushed his bangs from his eyes. Fifteen years was apparent on his face. His eyes held the same deep sadness that hers did. It haunted the green pools like it did hers. She could see it covering the joy and love as he knew they would have to part.

"Yo Eddie..."

Edward and Bella looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper. Bella felt her face go several shades of deep red and Edward was about the same color. Edward snatched the blanket from the back of the couch and tried feebly to cover them both.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Edward said suddenly.

"It kinda looks like you're screwing your ex," Emmett said, "unless you just tripped and fell into her and then tripped again and fell again."

Emmett was grinning like a cat and Jasper was trying not to laugh. "Can you guys y'know leave?"

"Oh ho Eddie wants to be naughty again," Emmett teased.

"No, Eddie wants to get dressed and doesn't like it when his best friends can see his love's goodies."

"Oh right, sorry Bells."

"Leave please!"

Snickering, Emmett and Jasper left and the pair looked at each other.

"That was horrifying!"

They started laughing and Bella kissed Edward's forehead before he let her up to get dressed.

---

Bella laid on the bed wrapped in a sheet. She stretched and smiled when she saw Edward sitting at his desk, grading papers.

"Morning sexy," she said with a smile. Edward turned.

"You really shouldn't do that," he sighed.

"What?" Bella asked, sitting up and holding the sheet against her naked chest.

"Sit like that wearing only a sheet in the morning light. It's sexy."

"When will you be done so you can teach me your own lesson?"

"Just one more," Edward said, "our dear son's paper."

"Fair enough," Bella sighed. "I'm going to see if you still have some of the same habits."

"Have a blast," Edward said, chewing on the cap of his red pen. Bella opened the drawer of his bedside table and smiled when she saw pictures. "Figures you'd look there first."

"I see Alice has been sneaking you photos."

"She has."

Bella grinned when she saw that he still had the sexy photo. "So do you look at this one often?" she asked. Edward grinned, not even having to look.

"It's one of my favorites."

He got up from the desk and crawled across the bed to her. "You look even more beautiful then you did back then."

"I'm getting chubby."

"Mmm I love a girl with some curves," he said, brushing his hand over her hips, "motherhood is sexy, especially when it's my child you carried."

"My breasts aren't nearly as perky."

Edward licked her nipple and smiled. "They're just as soft as I remember."

"My vagina was completely stretched in childbirth," Bella sighed, grinning. Edward slipped his fingers into her.

"I don't feel a difference. You're still so hot and tight."

"I'm old."

"So am I," he reminded her in a husky voice, "and we need to shower. Mmm shame that I only have one," he sighed dramatically.

Bella grinned at him. "Whatever will we do Mr. Cullen?"

He lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom where he would slowly wash every inch of her body and spend the morning loving her with everything he had.

---

Edward wasn't surprised when he saw Oriyon sitting in the library.

"You're here again?"

"Yeah," he said with a guilty smile, "I'm not staying as long though."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone spend so much time in the library," Edward said, sitting in the empty seat.

"Mom used to spend a lot of time in the library," Oriyon said, "dad said that she was always in the library with her tutor."

"Is that so?" Oriyon nodded.

"She sat here," he said.

"How do you know?" Edward asked. Oriyon scooted back and pointed. Edward looked and smiled at what he saw. E. C + B. S was carved into the wood on the side of the desk.

"You went to this school right?" Oriyon asked. Edward nodded. "How long ago?"

"Sixteen or so years," he said, "now I feel old," he laughed.

"Who was E. C?" Oriyon asked. Edward shifted, pretending to struggle to remember.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I kept mostly to myself."

"Oh come on you have to know!" Oriyon said. "As popular as mom was."

"I forget," Edward said with a shrug.

"Oh well," Oriyon sighed.

"Why so curious?" Edward asked. Oriyon shrugged.

"No reason really," he said, "just curious."

Edward wondered if that was really it. Could Oriyon possibly know the truth about his parentage? He tapped his eraser on his book, much like Bella did when she was deep in thought. He had been told that Oriyon was a preceptive child. Edward had known the moment he saw the teenager that he was looking at his own child. Did Oriyon have a similar experience? It was possible but Edward had no idea how to find out for sure. He would talk to Bella about it later.

"Oriyon? What's wrong?"

"The big debate is this weekend," he said quietly. "Dad promised that he would be there."

"Well it hasn't happened yet," Edward reminded him. Oriyon looked back at his speech.

"He has a business trip in Los Angeles," he said sadly, "again."

"Does your father travel a lot?" Edward asked. Oriyon nodded.

"At least once a month. He's an important figure in the company and has to go represent it. Charlie goes with him sometimes, and that's good."

"Your mother will be there won't she?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but she's at everything," Oriyon sighed, "I'm happy that she is but it just makes it worse."

"How so?" Edward asked.

"When I was seven I was in the school play. I played a really small part. I don't really even remember what it was. Dad had a meeting with his friends, just a game of poker, and it had been planned for months, before the date of the play was scheduled. Well that same weekend one of mom's favorite writers was going to be in town signing books. The author wrote a book that helped her get through a terrible bought of depression and was her hero. This was a once in a lifetime signing. The author declared that there weren't going to be anymore signings. Mom had been planning this for even longer that dad had been planning his poker game."

"So nobody came?" Edward asked.

"Mom came," Oriyon said, "she showed up to see me deliver two lines and cheered the loudest at the end instead of going to see her idol. Dad went to his poker game and lost a couple hundred dollars. I mean I had a small part but I was seven, the part was huge to me back then."

"Understandable," Edward said.

"Did your parents ever do that?" Oriyon asked.

"Not exactly," Edward said, "when I was young my dad decided that he didn't want to have a family anymore. He ran out on me, my mom, my sister and my brother."

"Jerk."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"What did you do?" Oriyon asked.

"I was too young to really do anything," Edward said with a shrug, "he paid child support and that was about it. My mother is...was...a raging alcoholic. My sister was the biggest whore and almost every weekend I came home I would find her sleeping in my bed with some other guy. Then there was my brother..."

"Was he bad too?" Oriyon asked.

"No," Edward said softly, "he was the best. He was smart and funny and kind. He deserved so much better than what he had but he never complained. He practically raised me. He died when I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry..."

"I blamed myself for what happened, and then I met someone who made me forget all about how much it hurt. She helped me to forgive myself even though Carlisle's death wasn't even near my fault."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my mom," Oriyon mumbled, "sometimes it feels like she's the only one in my family that loves me."

"I'm sure your father loves you," Edward said. He was positive. Edward wanted to tell him that he was absolutely sure that he was loved by both parents. Edward loved the boy so dearly even after only a few months. He unconditionally loved Oriyon from the day he met him. Jasper assured him of all the things he was going to feel. He was going to worry over everything Oriyon did and want to keep him close while letting him go.

"I don't know if dad even knows me," he said sadly.

"Parents aren't supposed to understand their children," Edward reminded him, "it would be way to convenient."

Oriyon laughed. "I suppose I should cut the guy a break," Oriyon sighed, "he likes to buy me things to show that he loves me."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"He bought me a sword from Tokyo, and a traditional Chinese outfit from Beijing. He bought me limited edition copies of the seven Harry Potter books."

"That was popular when I was your age," Edward laughed. "My brother used to read them to me."

"Mom would read them to me when I was little," Oriyon said with a smile, "she would also read me a story about a girl who fell in love with a vampire. She loved that series. I couldn't break it to her that I didn't like it at all. Too mushy."

"Some women really dig those vampires," Edward sighed, "I don't get the appeal."

"Me neither," Oriyon said, wrinkling his nose.

"But I'm sure your father does love you. Some people have trouble showing affection."

"I suppose," Oriyon shrugged, "I'm just waiting for him to give in an buy me a dog."

Edward laughed and ruffled Oriyon's hair. "Tragic."

"He says that dogs are too messy and dumb."

"Very tragic," Edward said. "Anyway, it's getting late, you should go get some sleep."

"You're going to stay until I leave aren't you?" Oriyon sighed. Edward grinned and nodded.

"What can I say, I like keeping my students from fainting."

"Geez my mom put you up to this didn't she?" Oriyon moaned. Edward laughed and patted his head.

---

Bella was excited about the Christmas holiday. The snow was beautiful and it was perfect. She straitened the brightly colored parcels under the tree and filled the stockings. She looked over at the time. There was another hour at least before Oriyon and Jacob would wake up. Bella finished with everything and opened her own present. She opened the card she had gotten the day before. A love letter from Edward.

_I'll be waiting, with a special ribbon in a special place_

Bella smiled and then sadly tossed the card onto the fire so Jacob would never find it. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were early.

"Morning mom," Oriyon said, stretching. "Is dad up yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping," Bella said, "how about you go wake him up so we can get started?"

Oriyon nodded and went to wake Jacob. Bella grinned when Jacob grumbled down the stairs. They all sat down for a nice breakfast before presents.

---

Oriyon was unwrapping a new video game when there was a knock on the door. Bella stood and went to answer it. When she opened the door there was nobody there. She looked down and gasped. There was a large golden lab with a red ribbon tied around his neck. Bella knelt down and pet the dog's head as she looked for a tag. There was none. There was a box next to the dog. She recognized the script instantly.

_Merry Christmas_

"What is it mom?" Oriyon asked. The dog barked and ran into the warm house. Bella closed the door and walked into the living room where the dog was sniffing Oriyon's face and licking him with his big pink tongue. "Oh wow! Where did he come from?"

"Good question," Jacob said. Oriyon took the tag from the red ribbon. "What does it say?"

"To Oriyon, from Santa."

Jacob looked at Bella and she smiled. She pet the dog's glossy golden coat and Oriyon hugged the animal.

"What are you going to name him?" Bella asked.

"Fish," Oriyon said with a smile.

"The dog is named Fish?" Charlie asked. Bella giggled.

"It's cute," she said. She handed Oriyon the other box and he opened it. There was a collar and a leash with some toys inside. "Well Santa sure loves you," she said.

"He's beautiful! Thanks mom!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her briefly before standing up. "C'mon boy!" he chirped. Fish the dog ran after him as he ran upstairs to get dressed.

---

"He said he always wanted a dog," Edward said with a shrug. Bella laughed and leaned back against him.

"So you thought you'd sweep in and give him one?" She asked with a grin.

"Do you have a problem with me spoiling him from afar?" Edward asked. Bella didn't answer. She sank into his arms and sighed. "Do you?" he asked seriously.

"No, I mean I don't know. I don't know about a lot of things these days."

"Like?" Edward encouraged. Bella sighed and shifted. She was feeling a little chilly. He seemed to notice and pulled the blanket over them.

"How involved I want to be with you. I guess can would be a better word. What I want doesn't matter."

"Will Jacob..."

"As usual Jacob isn't the problem. If Charlie knew that I was here he would freak."

"Whatever I can do to make this easy, please, let me know."

"Is this all it's going to be?" Bella asked, gazing at the flame on the Christmas candle, the only source of light in the room. "Sneaking away to see you? Sleeping on completely different sides of the house? My son never knowing where he really comes from. Oriyon deserves to know that he came from pure love. You deserve to know your son and not just as his teacher but as his friend. I don't want you to be my dirty little secret, Edward, I want you to be the only man in my life."

"Then let's go," he said, "let's pack up and go."

"Remember what happened last time we stood against Charlie?" Bella asked. "I almost lost you for good."

Edward kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Maybe our only hope is talking to Jacob?"

"He knows that I'm still in love with you," Bella sighed, "he thinks that you're just a memory, but all the same he knows that if I had a choice it wouldn't be him."

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"We've been doing this for what, two almost three months?"

"Bella you're hiding something."

Bella sat up and Edward shifted. "Edward, I think I'm pregnant."

Edward looked at her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little.

"H-how? We use condoms and..." he trailed off when he remembered when they got carried away one night. One night where they forgot about protection because they were so wrapped up in the moment.

"I haven't taken a test, but I'm late and I'm having the same feelings I had when I was pregnant with Ori. I'm going to have to sleep with Jacob again and make him think that it's his."

"No," Edward said suddenly. Bella looked at him.

"What do you mean no?" she asked hotly.

"I don't want you to sleep with him!"

"Oh jesus Edward is that what this is about?" Bella demanded. "He isn't stupid! If I am pregnant without having sex with him he'll know something is up!"

"What do you expect me to do about this?" Edward asked. "Sit back knowing that you are having my baby...again...and just take comfort in the fact that it is mine and not his?"

"Works in sex doesn't it," Bella shot back icily. Edward glared at her.

"This is completely different and you know it!" he growled. "We aren't just talking about sex, Bella we're talking about a baby. My baby! I won't let Jacob raise both of them!"

"Edward we don't exactly have a lot of options here! I'm married! Whether or not we want me to be I am! My father is absolutely insane!"

"Bella run away with me," Edward said, "we'll take Oriyon and go. We'll start over somewhere safe and we'll raise this baby together."

"Did you completely forget that my father hired a hitman to kill you?" Bella cried. "Edward the man has lost his mind!"

Bella slipped into her shoes and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"We aren't having this conversation," she said. Edward grabbed her wrist and held it tight. "Edward let go."

"Don't as me to do this," he growled, "Bella don't ask me to let you go back to him so that you can tell him that he got you pregnant. Don't ask me to let you go again."

"Then I won't ask," Bella said, "I'll tell."

She jerked her arm free and unlocked the door. She sighed and turned. She came back and kissed his cheek. "I'll call okay."

"Whatever."

Bella looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, defeated. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Forever I love you."

TBC

Before anyone says I left a cliffy this isn't nearly as bad as the part I cut off of this chapter to begin the next one with. :) The climax, she approaches. I have a good chunk of it written already. My hand is cramping up which means I'm not helping my CT any.


	17. Chapter 17

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

So the song in my head for Bella and Edward (but mostly Bella) is Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. Especially the chorus. I totally love this song and when I saw that it was on the soundtrack I near wet myself with excitement.

Chapter 17,

Bella looked at the swirling snow around her as she walked. A fine mess she had gotten herself into this time. She looked back as if Edward was following her. She wished everything could be easy. That she could just wish away her problems. She wished she could just grab Oriyon and Edward and go and the three of them would be happy even if someone else were to come along.

For that matter what if she wasn't pregnant? What if it was just a bad PMS? She wanted to scream! How could she be so careless?! Not just in not making sure that every single time she and Edward were protected, but in giving them a reason to need protection. She knew she was insane going to see him that first night. Her father was a psychotic maniac and she was endangering more than her own life.

Was that why she went? Because she wanted her own life to end subconsciously? She shook her head. That was a silly thought. If she was gone who would look after Ori? Certainly not Jacob who is on and off of planes more than anything else or her father who is absolutely crazy.

She sat on a bench under the golden light from the street lamp. She knew what she had to do. There was no such thing as a happy ending. If she wasn't pregnant she would break it off with Edward. She would never see him again and resume her miserable life with her loveless marriage and precious son. If she was pregnant...well that presented a problem. She didn't want Jacob to think that the baby was his but how else was she going to protect it from Charlie? Especially now when the baby depending solely on her for protection? It wouldn't take much for Charlie to drug her while she's asleep and get rid of it.

Maybe if she told Jacob he would realize that it was time to let her go. She looked towards home. Did she risk it? What if Jacob went to Charlie and told him everything? What it came down to is how much did Bella trust her luck.

Much to her surprise when she stood up again she was walking back to Edward.

---

"Back so soon Mrs. Black?" Edward asked. He was moody. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods with him either. "Come to dump me formally?"

"Cut it will you! I am scared out of my mind and I am very close to a nervous break."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Edward said. He sat her down. She wasn't lying. Her shoulders were like stone. "What can I do to help?"

"Have any spare pregnancy tests?"

"Oh yes I use them regularly." Bella rolled her eyes and he kissed the top of her head. "I'll go get one."

Edward left. She waited impatiently. The minutes seem to pass like hours. Finally she heard the door open and Edward came in.

"You've been worrying haven't you?" he asked.

"Shut up!"

He kissed her forehead and passed her the bag. Bella took out the test. "I'll just wait here and..."

"Don't."

Edward looked at her, confused. She took his hand and they both went into the bathroom. Edward waited while she peed on the test and then held her while they waited. He was as nervous as she was. What would happen if she was pregnant? Would she essentially give the baby to Jacob? A part of him understood why. Her father was absolutely crazy and it was better to keep him thinking that Bella only slept with Jacob. But at the same time not only did he not want his second child being raised by another man, but he sure as hell didn't want that child to be near Charlie Swan. Not while he had a say in the matter.

He held her tighter. She was crying again. This must be hard for her. He hated that he was causing her pain. He should have told her to go that first night. He should have let her leave. They were both foolish and reckless.

Bella reached down for the test. Edward stopped her hand.

"What will you do, if it's positive?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I'm just hoping for a negative."

"Oh."

"Edward you have to admit that right now there would be less complications."

"Kiss me," he whispered.

"What?"

"Kiss me," he whispered again, "please, Bella."

She reached up and touched her lips to his. They skipped the innocent interlude. He kissed her deeply and fully before letting her go. They looked at the test. Edward kissed the top of her head and Bella buried hers in his chest. He rubbed her back gently with one hand. He knew what it meant. Without her saying so, he knew what it meant. He was never going to see her again. It was just a matter of when. When would he be able to see what she was starting to see? That they couldn't have a happily ever after. Not when there was so much at stake. They had to stop being selfish and be parents. They had to think of Oriyon and how Charlie would most likely use him against Bella. They couldn't keep playing with fire. But still, even knowing that there was no possible way they could survive, he wanted there to be a baby.

---

Bella came home quietly. She didn't stop to say anything to Jacob. She took her shoes off and went upstairs. She saw a light from Oriyon's room. He had a few more days left of Christmas break and then he was back to school. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," he said. Bella walked in to find him reading on his bed. "Oh, hi mom."

"All ready for bed?" she asked, walking over to smooth his blankets and tuck him in like she did when he was a little boy. He nodded and nestled under the covers.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

There were a million answers to that question. She smiled sadly. "I'm just having a moment."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oriyon asked. Bella sat down. She didn't say anything though. She laid down next to him and Oriyon tugged on the covers. Bella shifted and curled up under the blankets with him. Oriyon smiled. "Warm enough?"

"Yes," she said. She reached over and smoothed his hair. "Do you remember when you were little and the thunder would send you running into my room?"

"Um...yeah," Oriyon muttered, blushing. He remembered quite well. She would pull back the covers and he would crawl into the safety of her arms. "Mom what's wrong?"

"A mother like me doesn't deserve a son as wonderful as you, Ori."

"Aw mom don't say that, you're a great mother."

Oriyon moved closer and hugged his mom to his chest like she did when he was little. She held him tight and cried. He smoothed her hair and tried to comfort her but he wasn't as good at it as she was. She had done something bad. He was sure of that much. Something big and almost certainly something she wasn't supposed to do. He wondered if it had to do with E. C.

Was Mr. Cullen E. C? He remembered hearing his father accuse her of still being in love with someone named Edward.

"Mom...are you seeing Mr. Cullen?"

Bella nodded. "We knew each other in school. We dated and were crazy about each other. But I had to marry Jacob and that was the end of it. I recently met him again."

"When?"

"When you were in the hospital. He was so worried and he came to check on you."

"Are you still?" Oriyon asked. There was no tone of anger or judgement in his voice, merely curiosity.

"I can't," she whispered, "I can't keep being so selfish and risking everything because it makes me happy. I won't become my mother."

"What was grandma Swan like?" Oriyon asked. "The truth? How did she die?"

"She was like a lot of women of status," Bella said, "so obsessed with perfection. She tried to shape me into the perfect daughter. She and Charlie did so many horrible things to Edward and me. The night I married Jacob she realized how much I had died inside. She realized how much she had betrayed me as my mother and she couldn't take it. She came into my room and laid with me. She asked me to call her mom just one more time. By then I referred to them as Renee and Charlie if by name at all. She wanted me to assure her that I had once loved her. As I told her that when I was little she was my hero, she cut her throat and killed herself."

Oriyon's eyes were twice their normal size. "O-oh...um...mom...if you're planning on killing yourself um....don't."

Bella smiled softly, "never my little one," she promised. "I had thought about it once. A little into the marriage with Jacob. I was so alone and miserable. Anyway I wanted to kill myself but I couldn't."

"Why not? I mean I'm glad you didn't."

"Because I knew you had come," she said, "I could feel you. If I had killed myself I would be killing my baby too. Sometimes I feel like you're the only one keeping me here, Ori, you've made my life worth living."

"I'm happy you stayed with me mom," Oriyon said with a smile. Bella kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes. She hummed until he fell asleep. He looked so young in his sleep. He was growing more and more each day and Bella could see the wisdom in his eyes. He knew and understood much more than he should at the tender age of fifteen. Bella looked over when Fish jumped on the bed. He came up and Oriyon tiredly lifted his hand to pet the dog. Bella kissed his forehead and slid out of the bed. She smiled and watched as Oriyon stirred and went back to sleep. He was her son. She was going to do anything it took to keep him safe.

She walked back to her room with a heavy heart. Something in her told her that it was a false negative. She was pregnant. She could feel it. Her stomach squirmed again. It was a feeling she had deep in her heart. She went into the darkness of her room and went to take a hot shower. She stood in the hot water, letting it ease the tension in her shoulders. She looked down at her stomach and saw nothing. She ran her hand over her belly and sighed. There was something in there. The test may not have shown it but it was. This wasn't supposed to happen. One tear slid down her cheek. Then another and another. This wasn't how life was supposed to turn out.

The water wasn't helping. She got out and changed into her pajamas. She crawled under the covers. The clock told her it was two in the morning. She wondered how long she was in the shower lost in thought. Shaking her head she closed her eyes. Painted on her lids she saw Edward and Oriyon smiling at her. Edward had his arms around a bronze haired child. Then they were gone. Charlie had killed them. Charlie was killing them and it was her fault. She awoke when she heard Oriyon screaming as Charlie stabbed him.

"Oriyon!" She cried as she jerked awake. She looked around, her chest heaving and tears on her cheeks. She threw her covers back and ran out of the room. She reached Oriyon's room and opened the door . Fish was laying on the floor asleep. It set her on edge, the lab usually slept in Oriyon's bed. Bella went to Oriyon's bed and it was empty. Bella knelt down. When the dog didn't wake she felt her heart race. "Oriyon!" she called.

She hurried down the hall to Jacob's room. He wasn't there. She turned and went downstairs. She was thankful when she found him sitting in the kitchen.

"Jake? Where is Ori?"

Jacob didn't answer. He took a drink from his glass. Bella saw an empty bottle on the table next to him.

"Jacob..."

"How could you do this to me?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Where is my son?"

"Answer me," Jacob growled.

"Where is my son?!" Bella demanded, getting hysterical.

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING THAT PIECE OF SHIT?!" Jacob screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT ORIYON WAS _HIS_ SON?!"

He pushed out of the chair and grabbed Bella.

"ANSWER ME!"

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Bella screamed.

"Ah Bella, I thought I recognized your shrill tones," Charlie sighed walking in.

"WHERE IS ORIYON?!"

"Jacob you have to learn how to control your wife better," Charlie said. "She's a wild thing that just needs to be broken every once in a while."

"What did you do?" Jacob asked.

"I cleaned up her mistake," Charlie said lightly.

"What?!"

"You need to learn how to punish her properly, Jacob," Charlie continued, "after all that is how I got her to marry you."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Oh don't be so naive Jacob," Charlie said impatiently, "I simply eliminated your competition. Unfortunately Mr. Cullen seems to be immune to bullets."

"You had someone kill Edward?!" Jacob cried, "I hate the guy but that's insane!"

"Charlie where is my son?!" Bella cried.

"Charlie you weren't supposed to hurt him!"

"ORIYON!" Bella screamed. "ORIYON PLEASE ANS...!"

Jacob winced as Charlie backhanded Bella into the wall. She fell and put a hand to her jaw. Jacob looked at Charlie with wide surprised eyes. Bella stood and pushed past them. She ran down the hall and as she did she heard Jacob and Charlie fight. She ran into the living room and found Oriyon. He was laying on the floor bleeding heavily. She fell to her knees and gathered him into her arms. She felt his faint pulse. She looked around frantically. Her phone was on the coffee table. She reached for it but there was no signal. As she looked outside she saw the blizzard. It was eerie as it was similar to the night he was born.

"Ori, hold on," Bella murmured. She pulled him onto her back and into Jacob's study. She locked the door and pushed the desk against it. She picked up the land line and tried to call an ambulance.

"Help! Please! This is Bella Black. My son is unconscious and my father is trying to kill him!"

"Alright Mrs. Black we'll send officers on the way. Please stay hidden and safe."

She hung up and went back to Oriyon. She held him in her arms and kissed his forehead. "Please, honey, hold on okay. The ambulance will be here soon."

She could hear footsteps in the house. There was a massive gust of wind and a loud crack. The lights flickered and went out. Bella tried to keep her heart from racing.

"Bella? Where are you?" Charlie called in a smooth voice. Bella had to remember to breathe. She held Oriyon tighter. One of his limbs was broken. She was sure of that much. His arm stuck out at a strange angle.

She heard Charlie kick a door open. He was coming. Bella didn't know what to do. What could she do? She tucked Oriyon into the corner near the window, the furthest from the door. Charlie reached the study. He tried to push the door but the desk was there. Bella heard the door crack. It cracked again and again. Finally Charlie hacked the door open and squeezed in.

"Come now Bella this will be easier if you let me kill him then you can start fresh."

"Where is Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Sleeping," Charlie said. "Give me the boy Bella."

"What are you trying to achieve?!" Bella cried. "There isn't some big secret for you to protect?! You're insane!"

"You don't deserve happiness," Charlie growled. "That child is a mistake that I intend to fix."

"I'll die before I let you kill him!"

"Fine then," Charlie growled. He grabbed her and threw her down. Bella grabbed his legs and he fell too. He rolled and straddle her stomach. Bella clawed his face and one eye. Charlie roared in pain and hit her hard in the throat. Bella choked and hit him in the stomach. She kneed him in the back, throwing off his balance and threw him off of her.

Charlie scrambled towards Oriyon and Bella pulled him away. He reached behind and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back. She kicked him in the back and then away from Oriyon. Charlie grabbed the letter opener from the desk and held it tight. He tackled Bella and she dodged. She screamed as the gold metal was deep in her skin. Charlie hit her face and grabbed her head. He slammed her head against the ground.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep the peace."

Bella saw everything go in and out of focus. Her body was so sore and her lower abdomen burned. Charlie hit her chest and then her stomach. She heard a loud bang and Charlie looked surprised. He fell to the side with a hole in the side of his head. Bella looked over weakly and saw Oriyon. He dropped the gun he was holding in shock.

Just moments later the police burst into the room. Both Bella and Oriyon were put onto stretchers and wheeled out into the cold to the ambulance that waited. Bella reached over with her last strength and took Oriyon's hand. He squeezed her fingers weakly and looked over.

"I love you mommy," he mouthed. Bella smiled a faint smile and then unconsciousness took over.

TBC

It took me forever to settle on how I wanted Charlie to die. I have like three other scenarios written up! Enjoy and review!


	18. Chapter 18

DC: I don't own it

Thanks so much for the reviews!

So let me start off with OMG TWILIGHT WAS AWESOME! My friend and I went to the midnight showing (where I dressed as Aro because I wanted to wear my crushed velvet cloak). I was the only one that dressed up which made it just that much more fun. Anyway I'm so totally glad I got the last chapter out before otherwise I wouldn't have had the heart to kill Charlie. He was so sweet in the movie I loved him! He had some of the best lines! XP Robert Pattinson as Edward was amazing. I loves him! And Emmett (my fav) was just Emmett. Awesome as ever in his bear like monkey man ways.

There was a preview for a movie called Coraline that will probably haunt my nightmares. :\

Chapter 18,

Edward sat with Jasper with his head in his hands.

"She wants to break it off," he murmured.

"Rightfully so," Jasper said, "I'm sorry to sound hard, Edward, but you have to consider all of the dangers."

"Jasper I love her, being away from her is agony."

"You survived fifteen years," Jasper pointed out.

"Yes, and now that I've had her for a moment again...I have a son as well! I can't leave them and yet I know if I stay I'll cause more pain. It's just a matter of time before Jacob or Charlie finds out."

"What do you think will happen if they find out?" Jasper asked.

"I have a few good guesses."

Alice walked into the living room breaking the conversation. Mina followed, stretching as she walked. Of the twins she was the best with mornings. It was seven thirty, still early by most standards. She wasn't really surprised to see Edward there with her parents. Some nights he and Jasper would be staying up so late and talking that he would just stay in one of the guest bedrooms instead of going back across town to campus.

"Hey dad can we have a snowball fight later?" Mina asked. "Oh! We should bury A. J in a snow drift again!"

"A big negative on the burying your brother," Jasper said, "but a snowball fight perhaps."

"Why can't we get snow like this during the school year?" she sighed. "It's always over break."

"You live on campus, dear, you'd be going to school anyway," Jasper reminded her.

Alice laughed and flipped on the television for the morning news. They caught the opening music and Edward turned to look.

"This morning's top story," the anchor said. A picture of Charlie appeared in the screen and Edward tensed. "Charlie Swan was found dead by paramedics when a distress call brought them to the home early this morning. Lauren Mallory has the story. Lauren..."

The screen cut to the hospital where a woman stood in a coat and gloves. Everyone watched with wide and frightened eyes.

"Thank you, Jessica, I'm standing here at St. Mark's hospital where Bella Black and her son Oriyon were brought in for trauma after a distress call brought paramedics to the home. Charlie Swan was found dead from a bullet wound. Paramedics said they found Mrs. Black very near unconscious after being severely beaten as well as her fifteen-year-old son who was in a similar state. It appears that in an act to save his mother the teenager shot his grandfather and killed him instantly. Mrs. Black is in critical condition after suffering head trauma, while fortunately her son seems to be stable and will be released soon."

The anchors came back on screen commenting on how sad the news was. The Whitlocks and Edward looked on in silent shock. Edward was the first to move. He vaulted over the sofa and headed for the door with Alice and Jasper behind him.

---

Edward skidded to a stop outside of the ICU. He looked in and when he saw Bella he rushed to her. She had a private room with Oriyon. They were both asleep.

Much to everyone's surprise, Edward went to examine Oriyon first. After assessing that he was okay he turned his attention to Bella. She was sleeping soundly. Her face was a mesh of purple and white that continued down to her neck. A respirator was connected to her and an I.V came out of her arm.

They looked over when Bella's doctor came in.

"Will she be okay?" Edward asked before anything else could be said.

"Oh yes," the doctor said, "it was a close call. One more hit to the neck and her trachea would have collapsed. She'll be sore for a while. From what I can guess she was defending her son. He hasn't told me anything yet. She has severe trauma in her chest and head, a stab wound in her lower abdomen and quite a bit of bruising. She'll be here for a while and very sore. Her son was in much better shape. Severe bruising in the face, neck and torso, mostly from I'm assuming being kicked, and a broken arm."

"Do you know what started it?" Edward asked. "What made him do this?"

"Nothing yet," the doctor said, "Oriyon was conscious for a little while about an hour ago but he was completely silent. Bella hasn't woken up yet."

"There was a possibility that she was pregnant...could the baby have..."

The doctor looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid not. A beating that severe...I don't think an embryo could take it."

Edward felt his heart sink.

"We'll run tests anyway," the doctor said.

"She took a home test but she thinks it was a false negative."

"Unfortunately she was stabbed on her right side, and there was severe damage to the fallopian tube. It was repaired and the doctors say it will heal."

"But..." Edward prompted.

"Obviously this cuts her chances of having children again in half," the doctor said grimly. "Too much damage."

Edward looked sadly at Bella. This was his fault. He put her in this danger. He felt tears fall down his cheeks and he kissed her forehead. If he had only stayed away this wouldn't have happened. But he was selfish. He kept Bella to himself and endangered her. He knew she was weak when it came to him. She was like a teenager in love again. Try though she might she was never able to resist him. He knew that. He knew and he didn't care. He let her sneak away to see him and he begged her to stay with him.

He messed up really bad this time. Not only was his beloved hurt, but his son. Sweet Oriyon was in the same situation. Some father he was turning out to be. He went to check on the young boy. He looked so fragile in this state. He was still fast asleep, his eyes were shaded purple and there was a massive yellowing bruise around the right side of his mouth. Faint finger shaped bruises were on his throat. Charlie had tried to strangle him. Edward began to realize why Oriyon was hurt. He closed his eyes and held Oriyon's hand.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. If Oriyon had been Jacob's son this never would have happened. The mere presence of him in Bella's life was enough to almost kill her son. Edward made to leave when Jasper snagged his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I can't be here," Edward said, "I'm leaving."

"You can't go," Jasper said, "she'll want to see you when she wakes up."

"Don't you realize that this is all my fault?" Edward asked in a frustrated murmur.

"Edward don't be like that," Jasper said quietly. "Man up and be the lover and father you are."

"But Jasper..."

"No buts! Don't be an idiot!"

"Edward...?"

Edward moved by Jasper and went to Bella's side. "I'm here," he said, "I shouldn't be but I am."

He took her hand. She closed her fingers weakly around his and smiled. "Ori?"

"He's sleeping right next to you," Edward said gently, "the doctors said you will both be fine."

She smiled. It was sad to see her like that. Her lips were cut and there was a bruise on her cheek. He kissed her hand softly, then her forehead and then her lips.

"I'm sorry I let this happen," he murmured, "I should have left you alone but I didn't. I let myself push you into something that was wrong and..."

"Edward please don't," Bella whispered. "Charlie found out about Oriyon and lost it..."

"Also my fault. If he had been Jacob's son..."

"I don't want to hear anymore," Bella said in a firm whisper. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this."

"But..."

"No, I won't hear of it. I'll just ignore you until you stop prattling on about how this is somehow your fault."

"Bella..."

She turned her head away, refusing to listen. Edward sighed and smiled. He kissed her cheek. "I just hate seeing you like this."

Bella didn't respond. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I probably lost it."

"What?"

"The baby," she said sadly. "Charlie hit me in the stomach quite a few times. Not to mention the stabbing."

"The doctor said that he severed one of your fallopian tubes."

"I see," she sighed. "Well I have a beautiful son, no sense in making a fuss if I can't have another. Some women can't have children at all."

"Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded. Her hand rested on her flat stomach, wishing she could have some sort of sign that her baby was still in there. That it was a little fighter and clung on while she was too weak to protect it. It was asking a lot of the little embryo but Bella still hoped. Her vision blurred and a hot tear dribbled down her cheek. Some mother she was. All she had to do was protect a little cluster of cells by giving it a warm shelter. She had one job and she failed. She even failed at protecting her son. He had screamed for her, it had woken her up, but she dismissed it as a nightmare. If she had been able to protect them then her son wouldn't be laying in the other bed.

He looked fragile. Bella wanted to gather him into her arms like she had when he was a little boy when he scraped his knee or fell down and keep him safe. Sweet little Oriyon with his cherub cheeks and bright smile. He had grown a lot since then. She could still hear the faint echo of his childish laughter as she raised him up and played with him. Edward should have been there with her. When Ori took his first shaky steps his mother and Emmett were his audience and his cheerleaders. His first word was spoken to his mother, Alice and Mina who was on Alice's hip. His first smile was hers alone. On a snowy night in January she sat silently crying for Edward in her big empty house. He smiled up at her and his hazel eyes twinkled. He had always been her little boy.

He wasn't going to be her little boy anymore. He would always be her son, but he was never going to be the innocent child he was. He was going to open his eyes completely changed. He had been blissfully ignorant in the affairs around him as he slept that night. Did Charlie come and drag him out of bed? Did Fish try to guard him? Of course the dog was no match for Charlie and his rage. Horrific possibilities ran through Bella's head. What had Charlie done to him? What made him stop? What kept Ori alive? It certainly wasn't his mother. She was asleep, completely wrapped up in her own problems to pay any attention.

And here Edward was taking the blame on himself. Bella felt a familiar pain wrenching her heart. She didn't deserve such a wonderful son.

How was he going to react when he woke up? He would be in pain, that was for certain. He would wake up a man in a child's body. He had seen horrors that Bella had tried to protect him from. He had seen his grandfather, a man he never really liked to begin with, beating his mother almost to death after facing his own torture. What was going through his head as he pulled the trigger and killed Charlie Swan?

Bella wanted to close her eyes and wish it all away. She saw the images in her head when she did. Oriyon on the floor bleeding and possibly dead, and his shocked expression when he killed his grandfather. The tears came faster now. Edward silently stroked her hair while Alice held her hand and Jasper called Emmett who had left a very alarmed voicemail.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

Bella tugged lightly on his hand. He moved to lay with her. His arm rested lightly around her hip. "Tell me if it hurts okay."

She nodded. She took his hand and brought it more towards her middle torso. She wrapped her fingers through his. "I'm scared," she admitted finally. Her voice was thin and wispy. It hurt to talk.

"Of what?" he asked.

"For him," she answered, "he'll be different."

"Almost certainly," Edward agreed, "but he'll still love you. It will take time but he'll make peace with it all."

Bella didn't say anything. She hoped so.

---

_"Whas wrong boy?" I asked groggily. Fish was growling. I found out what. Someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. The light from the hall blinded me. I put my arm over my eyes and moaned in protest. Fish snarled and then yelped. I didn't see what happened. I looked around wildly but I still couldn't see anything. Too bright._

_I focused on who was holding me. Charlie? What did he want? I couldn't feel my arm. It was tingling from being squeezed so tight._

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_He didn't answer. He dragged me down the back stairs into the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table with a bottle of Jack and pictures. He was completely unaware of my presence. He was muttering to himself._

_"Dad!"_

_No answer. He kept muttering something. "Edward Fucking Cullen."_

_What did Mr. Cullen have to do with it? Did he know about mom's affair? Was mom going to be okay?_

_"Dad!" I said again, this time louder. He didn't respond again. He took another drink. He was wasted._

_"Shut up," Charlie growled at me. "Wait for her to come to you, Jacob. She will and she'll pretend to have no idea what is going on."_

_He didn't seem to hear him, but then again I couldn't tell. I was confused but most of all worried. Was he going to hurt mom? I must have looked like I was going to call out for her because Charlie clapped his hand over my mouth. I squirmed but his hands were like vices. He spent way too much time in the home gym. I figured it was because he had nothing else to do with his time. I wished that I wasn't so scrawny._

_He threw me into the sofa and looked at me angrily. "What do you know?" he asked me._

_"About what?" I asked._

_"Your whore of a mother," Charlie snarled._

_"Mom isn't a whore!" I defended. He hit me. I looked at him in shock as I tasted blood on my tongue._

_"You must know that what will happen is to keep peace in this family. Your mother made a huge mistake fifteen years ago and now I must clean it up."_

_I was born fifteen years ago. Was he talking about me? There was a reason why nobody liked him._

_"I don't understand," I said._

_"I will not have the heir to my fortune be a bastard child like you."_

_I realized what was going on. I recognized the glint in his eyes. He was going to kill me. I scrambled to get up but he grabbed me. He hit me and I fell. My eyes welled with tears and my head hurt so bad. He kicked me and I cried out. He kicked me again and again all the while I wondered what I had done to deserve this. I wondered why dad was just sitting there in the other room. I tried to scream out but he kicked me in the mouth. _

_He finished beating me. I could hardly breathe. I choked on blood and spat it on the carpet. What had I done? Then it hit me. It wasn't what I had done, but who mom had done. When she told me that she had thought about killing herself shortly after her wedding but stopped because she was pregnant. There was no way to have known that soon unless she knew before. Jacob had said that I was premature at one time. I wasn't premature. I was right on time. I wasn't Jacob Black's son._

_I was his. Edward Cullen. Everything made sense (except for why I was being beaten for it, it's not like I had a say in the matter), my looks, my behavior and most of all the way mom loved me and shielded me as if I wasn't born in a loveless marriage. Above even that there was that feeling I got when I saw Edward for the first time. Like somehow, even though he had never met me, I was his. Like they had wanted me._

_He was going to kill me. I didn't know how but he was. I braced myself as he made to stomp on my neck. I threw my arm in the way and screamed when I heard a sickening crack. Then I felt it. The bone in my arm snapped. My throat was dry, my voice was lost and the pain was so intense I threw up. Charlie was on top of me. I couldn't breathe as his weight crushed my middle. His hands, hot and strong, were around my neck. I clawed at them but to no avail. I was going to die._

_I could hear mom in the kitchen._

_"Where is my son?!" She cried._

_"Mom!"_

_I had no voice. I only rasped._

_"ORIYON!"_

_I wasn't going to see her again. If I didn't think of something I was going to die. I stopped moving. I went dead. I closed my eyes and went completely limp. Charlie got off of me. I held my breath. He walked out of the room, satisfied with my supposed death. I gave into the darkness. I tried to hold on. I heard the fight in the kitchen. I heard my mother's frantic voice. She was going to find me like this. She was going to think I was dead. My breathing was shallow and forced._

_She came into the room and tried to get a call out. Nothing. The snow storm was too thick. She cried over me. I slipped completely as she pulled me onto her back. I wondered, as my last thought, if I was going to wake up._

_When I did wake up I was in the dark study. I could hear a struggle. I realized that I was up against the wall by the window. I could see the snow. I could hear sirens in the distance._

_"I'll die before I let you kill him!" Mom cried. I couldn't move. I saw them fight. I saw Charlie hit her over and over again. He stabbed her and my heart raced, causing my broken body to pulsate with the extra blood pressure. I had to stay calm. But how? Mom was in danger! She was dying to protect me! Dying to do what Jacob wouldn't. She was still suffering to keep me safe as she had my whole life. My mother loved me so much that she was going to die for me. I had to save her. I just had to._

_I found the strength from those thoughts. This wasn't going to be her last night. It may be mine but not hers. Mom deserved happiness. I remembered where Jacob kept his guns. I pulled the fake book from the shelf and saw the gun behind it. My vision was blurring. I shook my head. He hit her again in the chest and then the stomach. He came back up to hit her again and that was it. I squeezed the trigger. The shot was loud and it scared me. Charlie fell and I dropped the gun. Mom looked over at me._

_The police came in. They put me on a stretcher first at mom's request. She wanted them to take care of me first even though she was clearly in the most danger. They wheeled us out. Mom reached for me. Her fingers were like fire on my hand. They were bloody and weak but they were there._

_"I love you mommy," I said. My voice was gone. I don't know if she heard me. I wanted to cry but I wasn't going to. I didn't want mommy to see me cry._

---

Oriyon sat silently watching the news. Once again the story came up and updates were given on their conditions. Bella was knitting silently in her bed and Edward was fast asleep. They were portraying him as the hero that saved his mother.

Once again they showed Charlie's picture. Stories about the scandals throughout Charlie's life were being revealed, such as how he sabotaged Edward and tried to kill him, all to force Bella to marry Jacob and of course the story of how the arranged marriage came to be. He looked over and saw Bella sobbing silently again. He pushed the blankets back and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. She forced a smile and reached up to pet his hair, like she always did when she tried to convince him that she was fine.

"You should be laying down darling," she said gently.

Oriyon shook his head no. Bella held her arm out and he curled up into her side like he had when he was little. He rested his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair lazily. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hn, that's the most noise you've made all day."

Oriyon didn't say anything. He kept his eyes closed. She smelled like a hospital. Not at all like the comforting smell she was supposed to have. Her hair smelled like blood instead of strawberries and she wasn't wearing her perfume. He tried to detect the scent that calmed him so much but he couldn't find any of it. All he could find was soap and rubbing alcohol. Bella kissed his forehead and reached for her bag on the table next to them. She dug through it and pulled the cap off of her perfume with her teeth and sprayed a bit on herself. The scent settled and Oriyon smiled a little. She remembered when he was little and she had to go away for the weekend while Rosalie recovered from the birth of her most recent child. She sprayed some of her perfume on his teddy bear before she left and that night he held it tight and kept her scent with him all night as he slept.

"You're tired," Bella observed.

Oriyon shrugged.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Bella asked. He didn't respond. More tears came. He hated that he was crying into her shoulder like a little baby but he couldn't help it. She could have died because she wanted to save him.

Bella sighed as Oriyon drifted off to sleep. She kissed his forehead. Edward awoke and smiled softly at him. He kissed Bella lightly and then grabbed the blanket for them.

"He's a good kid," he said softly.

"My brave little boy," Bella murmured, brushing tears from his cheek. "He won't speak."

"Shock," Edward answered quietly. "Give him time."

Bella nodded.

"You were crying," he observed.

Bella looked over at him. "Its silly," she said, feeling new tears. "Just a cluster of cells...I never thought that I would feel so...empty."

"If I could heal you, I would," Edward promised, "if I could bring it back, even if it was just a cluster of cells, I would in a minute."

"I have no right to hope for more when I've been blessed with such a wonderful son," Bella continued.

Edward watched her sadly. She brushed the back of her fingers against Oriyon's cheek softly. He stood up and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll be back," he promised. Bella nodded and he left the room.

He found her doctor standing at the nurses station. He came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"The pregnancy test," Edward said, "please you have to tell me."

"With the beating she took, sir, be reasonable."

"Please!"

The doctor sighed. He turned to the nurse who handed him Bella's file. He sighed and opened it. He looked surprised. "Well, I never would have guessed..."

"She's pregnant?" Edward asked

"Strangely, yes," the doctor said, "with as much trauma to that area...how this happened I'll never know."

"Thank you!"

"But...!" The doctor began but Edward was already leaving.

He turned and ran into the room, startling Bella and waking Oriyon. He rushed to her bedside and his lips crashed into hers. He cupped her face and smiled against her lips.

"You're pregnant," he whispered happily against her soft lips, "Bella you're pregnant."

Bella felt her heart leap for joy. Tears burst from her eyes and she grinned. "I'm going to be a mother again?"

"Yes, the doctor did a test and yes, you're pregnant!"

Bella hugged Edward tight and sobbed into his shoulder. She silently prayed that she could keep the baby healthy. If she could just have this one more chance. She put her arm around Oriyon's shoulders and hugged him too. Oriyon smiled against her shoulder and felt genuinely happy for the first time in days.

TBC

Yay! I'm going to bed now!


	19. Chapter 19

DC: I don't own it

So Oriyon is begging me to continue with his story. It's already writing itself and I think instead of writing another story, I'm going to keep going with this one. So the story is going to essentially be two parts which is Edward and Bella's romance and then them dealing with being parents.

Chapter 19,

Bella looked over at Oriyon. He was pulling a sweatshirt over his head silently. She went over and straitened it, feeling a little down when he pushed her hands away. She didn't know why, he was a big boy after all and more than capable of dressing himself. He grabbed the overnight bag that A. J had brought him and slung it over his shoulder. He walked silently from the room.

Bella sighed and turned back to her own bag. She made sure everything was packed and looked around the room one last time. When she heard footsteps she smiled.

"Did you get lost or..." she cut off when she saw that it was Jacob.

"Or?"

"I thought you were someone else," she admitted.

"Like who?" Jacob asked, folding his arms. "Him?"

"Jacob don't be like this," Bella sighed. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, wincing as her muscles ached. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Down the hall the first day. Nasty head injury."

"I thought Charlie killed you," Bella admitted.

"Did you wish he did?"

Bella shrugged.

"We can hammer out the details when we get home," he assured her.

"I'm not going home," Bella said, "not with you. Charlie was the only thing keeping me married to you."

"You're divorcing me then?"

"Yep," Bella said, "don't fight me on this. You can keep the house, the business, all of it. I'll just pack my things and we're gone."

"I don't agree to this," Jacob said. "I love you Bella and you are my wife. It was arranged by our parents and..."

"And what? I'm not going to throw my happiness away just because some bitter old fools wanted to play matchmaker. Look around, everybody knows what happened. Nobody really cares. Now I'm going home with Edward. I love him and I want to be with him."

"And Oriyon?"

"Is coming with me," Bella said sharply, "even if he was your son I wouldn't dream of letting you have even every other weekend with him after this."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! Charlie was beating him to death in the next room and you didn't do a damn thing."

"Charlie promised me that all he was going to do was ask him what he knew about you and Edward and tell him that he was Edward's son. How the hell was I supposed to know that he was going to try and kill him?!"

"Did you even stop when Oriyon screamed?! It woke me up, Jacob, you were in the other room!" Bella pushed by him. "I'll have my lawyer call you."

"I won't make this easy," Jacob promised. "I won't let him have you. I love you, Bella."

Bella kept walking. Edward was just coming to greet her when he saw them. He put his arm around her and they left. Oriyon was already in the car. He was sitting in the back with his hood up over his head, a scarf around his face and sunglasses on. The shower of flashbulbs started up again as Edward led Bella out of the hospital. She wore a hat drawn over her forehead, a scarf around her mouth and she walked closer to Edward.

He hurried her to the car, ignoring the questions and requests for pictures. He helped Bella into the front seat and got into the drivers side. He started the car and drove off. The car ride was silent. Edward wished someone would say something. Oriyon was still wearing his hood, scarf and glasses. Bella was looking tiredly out the window but she had taken off her scarf. The silence was so thick that it was suffocating. But what was there really to say? His relationship with Oriyon was completely different now. He wasn't his caring teacher, he was now his father. Oriyon had taken the beating of his life because of it. So how in the world was Edward going to bring up a conversation? All of his starters were absolutely shot.

"So when do you go back to work?" Bella asked.

Edward could have kissed her he was so relieved!

"Tomorrow," he answered, "I can't miss much more. But I'll have my cell with me and if you ever need me then you can just call."

"I'll have to start looking for a new house," Bella sighed. "Do you mind if we stay with you?"

"Yes Bella, I would have a huge problem with my wife and son staying with me."

Bella smacked his shoulder playfully. "Oh stop. I'm filing for divorce tomorrow. Jacob is going to fight it. He's going to fight for partial custody."

She had Oriyon's attention as well as Edward's.

"He has nothing to go on."

"He's still going to fight."

"Is it always going to be like this for us?" Edward asked quietly. "Running from someone just so that we can have a chance to be happy?"

"I don't know," Bella answered.

---

When they made it home Oriyon grabbed his bag and looked fairly bored. He looked back at Bella got out of the car and then back towards the building. Edward offered to take his bag but he didn't let him. They walked upstairs and Edward unlocked the door. He let them in and Bella was surprised when she was almost knocked over by the big golden dog. Oriyon grinned and knelt down. Fish licked his face and Oriyon hugged him.

"See honey he was fine," Bella said with a smile.

"The vet said he just had a bump on his head but no harm done. He's missed you."

Oriyon kissed the top of Fish's head and stood. Fish stood loyally by his side, wagging his tail happily. Bella smiled and kissed Oriyon's head. She shrugged out of her coat and Edward took it from her. He hung it up and hung up Oriyon's hat and scarf.

Bella went to go take a shower and Oriyon sat on the sofa with Fish at his feet.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Edward asked.

Oriyon shrugged.

"What would you like to watch?"

Oriyon shrugged. Edward wished Bella would hurry with her shower.

"I picked up the prescriptions," he said, "the doctor gave you some pain meds if you need them."

Oriyon shook his head no. Edward nodded and set the plastic pill on the counter. He saw a note from Alice waiting for him.

_I stocked your fridge because you suck at it_

He smiled and looked. Sure enough it was overflowing with things that she knew they would like. He knew it was just a matter of time before one of them would find their way over.

"Uncle Eddie are you home?!"

The stampede begins. Mina's voice had barely reached his ears when he heard three pairs of feet. Edward smiled and looked out into the living room as the twins and Ben came in. They said their hellos to him and went to sit with Oriyon. Edward hoped this would cheer him up at least a little bit.

He decided to give the teens some space and disappeared into his bedroom. Bella's clothes were laying in a pile on the bed and he could hear the shower running. He went into the warm bathroom and saw her blurry outline through the pale curtain. He sat by the tub and leaned against it. He reached in and found her hand exactly where he knew it would be. She was sitting in the tub just letting the water wash over her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly. "You know how much I don't like it."

"Oriyon won't speak to me," she said, "he hardly looks at me. It's like something happened. Between then and now something happened."

"He could just be reacting to what happened."

"I don't know," Bella sighed. She wiped her eyes with her palm and sniffed. "I just wish that I could know what happened to him. Why he won't say anything."

"He's in shock," Edward said, "and I think of the two of us you have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I don't think he accepts me," Edward said, "or even likes me."

"He likes you," Bella assured him, "you were his favorite teacher and you're a good friend."

"But he doesn't see me as his dad," Edward said, "I don't think he wants me to be."

"He just isn't used to the idea."

"Maybe," Edward sighed. He reached down and rubbed her belly softly. "Do you think I can do this?" he asked.

"Parenting?"

"I've never done it before. I don't know how to react to Ori or what to say to him. I don't know where to draw the line between his friend and his father. What if I don't know for this one? What if I'm horrible with children?"

"But you aren't," Bella reminded him, "you were there with the twins and Ben."

"Yeah, I was their fun uncle. I was the one they would cry to when their parents were being unfair."

Bella folded her arms over the rim of the tub and Edward shifted to lean against the wall. She propped her chin on her arms and smiled at him. "You'll know what to do," she said gently, "somehow you'll know. When your baby looks up at you for the first time you'll find the courage to be a parent. Besides, you get it easy, I already know what to do."

Edward couldn't argue with that. She had raised one wonderful young man.

"What about Ori not liking me?"

Bella shrugged. "Give him time I guess. Show him that you care for him. Don't force your role as his father on him and let him warm up to the idea. I can't imagine he's very thrilled right now."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. Bella smiled.

"Of course I am."

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. "My beautiful Bella," he murmured, "we'll have our happily ever after."

---

Oriyon and Mina sat in the living room. Ben and A. J had left saying something about a project. Neither of them really minded. They were laying on the sectional sofa with their heads meeting at the bed. Mina had drifted to sleep before Oriyon did. As ten approached she began drifting. Oriyon propped himself up on his good arm and looked over at her. He poked her cheek with his finger and she moaned. She swatted his hand away, making him smile when she hit his cast.

"Ori stop!" She whined.

He poked her again and again and she finally opened her eyes and glared at him. He smiled and poked her nose. She grabbed his hand and yanked on it. He winced and she dropped it immediately.

"Oh! Ori I'm so sorry I...you jerk!"

She slapped his shoulder when he grinned, showing he was teasing, and that time it really did hurt. But he figured he deserved it. She laid back down and they watched the rest of the movie. Oriyon looked over at her as she began to drift off again.

"Tyler asked me to the Snow Ball," she sighed. Oriyon looked at her. That was all she said. He poked her, demanding more information. Mina sat up, her blonde hair fell over her shoulder and she stretched. Oriyon noticed, as she stretched, that she looked different. The green sweater she wore hugged her body just perfectly. He noticed that her arms were long and slender and her waist was petite and curved into inviting hips. But more importantly he noticed the two swells on her chest that just seemed to appear. She was probably just a bit below an A cup, but all the same she had them. He began to wonder when that happened.

She looked at him and sighed. Her face had grown too. Her face was a slender heart with high cheekbones and sweet full lips. Her eyes, so dark blue they looked like midnight, were hidden by thick dark lashes that shouldn't belong to a blonde but yet she had them.

When did this all happen? When did Mina become a woman? She was always one of the guys and now here she was with him...with boobs.

"I think I might say yes," she sighed finally, "he's a sweet guy and I could do worse."

Oriyon shrugged. Jealousy bubbled in his chest. She couldn't go to the dance with Tyler!

_Then who did you think she should go with?_

The voice in his head was smug. Oriyon didn't answer it and folded his arms. A clear sign that he didn't care what she did. Mina narrowed her eyes at him. He looked away.

"So you're going to be a baby about this?"

No answer.

"Fine, whatever. I have to get back to my room, I'll see you later okay."

Oriyon grabbed her hand as she tried to leave. He looked up at her. He stood and realized how much taller he was than her and how her head would fit perfectly on his shoulder as they swayed. He bet her hand would fit perfectly in his. Mina sighed.

"It's not like anyone else has asked me. I was dateless for homecoming and I refuse to be dateless again when I have an offer or two."

Oriyon's eyes widened. Or two! There was more of them?!

"I hear Cassandra likes you," Mina said casually, "why don't you ask her?"

Oriyon shook his head no. Mina shrugged. She hugged him goodbye but this time her hug was slower and around his middle. She usually jumped and hugged him around the neck, nearly breaking his back and then would bounce off happily. When did that change? Why was her body so warm and soft? He curled his arms around her as best he could with his cast on.

"I hope you talk again soon, Oriyon," she whispered, "I miss it."

Her head did fit perfectly on his shoulder. Her breath tickled his neck. She pulled away and he was sad. She smiled at him and left. He realized right then and there that he had a crush on his best friend. On Mina! Little annoying Mina! A. J's sister! That was going to be awkward.

"Oh, you're still awake?" Edward asked.

Oriyon nodded. He turned off the movie and stretched. He walked into his bedroom.

"Goodnight then, I guess."

Edward went into his room where Bella was drifting to sleep. He slid under the blankets and she snuggled closer to him.

"He doesn't like me."

"Oh quit it," she sighed, "he likes you just fine."

Edward sighed. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. Bella slipped his hand into his hair and opened her mouth for him. He pulled closer to her and the kiss grew more feverish. It was amazing how she could make him feel like a fumbling teenager again, every single time. His hands shook as one slipped up under her pajamas to cup her breast and massage it lovingly. She hissed softly as he pressed to hard against her hips and he pulled back.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I forgot."

"Maybe we should take it easy," she said. Edward nodded. He was happy with just having her in his arms, sex or no sex. She turned onto her left side and moved into him. His arm rested softly around her waist, minding the stitches and bruising. His spread his hand over her lower abdomen, over her womb where his baby rested, safe and warm. Bella reached down and put her hand over his.

He kissed her shoulder and then back of her neck. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he murmured.

"You don't need to charm me, Mr. Cullen, you have me."

"Oh but I do," he murmured, "everyday you need to hear how beautiful you are and how much I love you. I need to make up for my absence."

Bella smiled and closed her eyes. It felt strange to be going to sleep in someone's arms, but she was perfectly content with who that someone was.

TBC

Enjoy and review!


	20. Chapter 20

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 20,

Oriyon hated returning back to school. He looked over at Edward who looked back at him. "Do you want me to walk separately?" he asked.

Oriyon raised an eyebrow.

"Some kids just don't like showing up with their parents, you know, like it cramps their style."

Oriyon raised both eyebrows as if to ask what style? Edward didn't have to worry. Ben showed up and kidnapped Oriyon from his side. He smiled and turned to his building. He heard Ben laughing along the way and knew that they would be safe.

---

Oriyon didn't show up to psychology. Edward gave Ben a look who shrugged innocently. Right, like any McCarty could be innocent. Emmett's genes were way too prominent. Edward shuddered when he remembered the kind of trouble Emmett would get them in. Good thing he and Jasper were smart enough to get out of it before something bad happened. Or worse, before their wives found out.

"Where's Ori?" Edward asked as A. J came in.

"Not sure," A. J answered, watching as Mina stormed in and sat down.

"Mina, do you know..."

"No and I don't care," she huffed.

"All I know is what made him run off," A. J said, "some paparazzi found him and started taking pictures. They kept asking him questions and he ran off."

"How many?" Edward asked. "And from where?"

"Um about three, and I'm not sure from where," A. J answered, "I think one of them was from In Crowd and another from a teen magazine. I don't know exactly what happened..."

"They kept asking Ori if he felt justice had been served by killing Charlie and they kept taking pictures of him so he grabbed one of the camera's and threw it against a tree."

That wouldn't end well. Even he, who was very naive when it came to the press, knew that was one way to get more attention instead of less.

"I don't blame him for reacting that way," Ben said, "it's obvious the last thing he wants to think about right now is what happened."

Edward nodded in agreement. He went to his desk and picked up the phone. It rang a few times and then he got an answer.

"Hello, McCarty's Diner, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Emmett."

"Just a moment please."

Edward waited, checking the clock.

"Yo," Emmett answered.

"Em, it's Edward, look I need your help. My son has run off and I need you to find him."

"You rock at parenting," Emmett teased. "What did you do to the little guy?"

"Swarm of paparazzi," Edward sighed, "he just ran off. I have class and I don't want to involve Bella in this. You know how she gets."

"He gets the sniffles and she freaks out," Emmett sighed. "Alright, I'll go find him. See ya."

"Thanks Em, bye."

Edward felt a little better. Emmett was most certainly going to find Oriyon and probably have some fun with him. Edward sighed and stood up to begin his class.

---

Oriyon was kicking a snow bank. Tears were frozen to his cheeks and his arm was itching under the cast. Overall it was a bad day.

"Hey Ori," Emmett said.

Oriyon turned and looked at him. Emmett tossed him a bottle of soda and led him to sit down.

"Still mute?"

Oriyon nodded. Emmett passed him a pad of paper and a pen.

"Spill."

_I can't find my voice_

"Eh, at least it's a little quieter when you four get together," Emmett teased. Oriyon smiled and shook his head. "Now what brings you out here when you should be in class?"

_Mom sent you?_

"Nope, your dad."

_Oh_

Just oh. Emmett wondered about that. "Don't you like Edward?"

_He's fine, I guess. _

Emmett gave him a look. That wasn't good enough.

_I don't know who he is. I mean one minute he's my teacher the next he's my dad._

"Well, he's always been your dad," Emmett reminded him, "ever since he met you, Ori, he's loved you and worried over you and wanted to be there for you when Jacob couldn't be. He loves you very much. When he found out about you he felt so angry, because you were _his_ son and you were being raised by someone he absolutely hated. You must understand how hard it was for him to watch you be happy and know that he was probably going to be doomed to just that short time. What right did he have to want a closer relationship? He was supposed to be just your teacher...who was boinking your mom."

Oriyon snorted a laugh.

"Edward and Bella have a love that I wish I could have. Rosie and I love each other and would die for each other but they have something so much more. They did die for each other, in their own way. Bella gave up the only person in the world that made her feel truly happy so that he could have a chance to live. Edward sacrificed his happiness and his only son in staying away from her just so she could have the chance to have a happy life without him."

_Why did mom agree to the marriage then? If she loved Edward so much?_

"I don't know all the details," Emmett admitted, "the only one Edward would talk about it with was Jasper. I do know that Charlie sabotaged many aspects of Edward's life and he was going to have him killed. Bella agreed to marry Jacob as was arranged but I think she was too late. He was shot just as she was trying to stop it. I don't know for sure. But Edward survived. Nobody told Bella that he did."

_But she knew all along_

"Yeah, I think Alice told her."

_I would have_

"It was too unpredictable to tell her," Emmett said, "if she believed that Edward was dead it would be easier to move on."

_But she would have blamed herself for his death_

"I suppose you're right," Emmett agreed.

_I'm always right_

"Oh ho somebody is a little full on himself! Your father is worried about you."

_I don't care_

"Yes you do," Emmett said softly.

_I don't want to be here_

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Oriyon nodded. Emmett stood and walked him back to the teachers apartments. Oriyon went up the stairs and walked in. Bella was sitting on the sofa, folding clothes, when he came in.

"Hey honey," she said, "what's wrong?"

Oriyon came and sat down next to her. He lifted her arm and cuddled into her side. Bella laid back and let him cry silently into her shoulder. She rubbed his shoulder gently and kissed his forehead. He cried for almost an hour into her shoulder and she stayed still the entire time, smoothing his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Edward came in and they looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Bella shrugged on shoulder and went back to her son. Edward felt very awkward.

"Ori, are you okay?"

He nodded. Edward tried to mentally beg Bella for a distraction. She seemed to be on the same wave length and she spoke.

"We have the new house," Bella said, "Fish is already there waiting for us. Would you like to come see it?"

Oriyon shrugged. Bella stood up and took his hands.

"Come on sweetheart," she said. He stood and she grabbed her coat. "You too Edward."

"Alright," Edward said, "I'll go warm up the car."

"Okay," Bella said happily.

Edward left to warm up the car. Oriyon came down a little while after with Bella. She poked her head in Edward's window and smiled at him.

"So Alice needs me for something, you two will have to go by yourself."

"What!"

"Sorry honey there was nothing I could do," Bella said. She kissed his cheek. "Be good Ori. Drive safe."

Edward sighed and gave her a look. She kissed him and went back inside. Yeah right she had something. Edward knew that she was just forcing them to have alone time. He wished her well and took off. The ride was silent. Oriyon watched the scenery and he was at a loss for words. They pulled into a nice neighborhood and stopped outside of a white house.

"Bella loves this house," Edward said softly. "Would you like to pick out your room?"

Oriyon shrugged. He got out of the car and they walked up the porch steps and into the beautiful house. It was so wide and open. Oriyon loved it instantly. Beautiful windows showed the snowy forest behind their home. There was a massive staircase that led upstairs. The living room emptied into a large dining room just off of a beautiful kitchen.

Fish came running out of the hall and jumped up to give Oriyon a hello lick. Oriyon smiled and pet his head and then walked down the hall with his dog at his heel. He went up another set of back stairs up to the second floor. He came to a long hallway with pale walls and immediately went to find his room. He chose one on the south side of the house. The large window in his room faced the forest. There was an elevated platform just before the window. The room was covered with golden carpet with dark red designs around the trim. He walked up the step and sat by the window. The snow blanketed the trees like a decorative icing. Fish sat at his feet and Oriyon felt the warmth from the golden fur. He absentmindedly stroked Fish's head and sighed.

"I figured you'd like this one," Edward said. Oriyon looked over at him. "So what do you think?"

Oriyon didn't answer. He looked at Fish who looked up at him with big black eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Edward asked, "Ori I know this hasn't been easy."

"What do you know about it?" Oriyon asked. Edward was surprised to get a verbal response when his son had been mute for about a month.

"I know that this kind of thing can be traumatic and..."

"You don't know," Oriyon said angrily, "nobody knows."

He stood up so quickly that he startled the dog.

"Everyone is treating me like I'm made of glass and that I'm going to break at any moment. I just want to be left alone okay!"

"I'm just worried about you," Edward said calmly, "we all are."

"Well stop! I'm not a baby! I'm fifteen and..."

"And you're still young. Ori you haven't spoken in weeks. I've seen this before, Oriyon. You need to talk about this. If you bottle it up it'll make it even harder."

"Stop trying to shrink me!" Oriyon said angrily. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Ori..." Edward began as Oriyon stormed across the room.

"What do you know about me anyway?!" Oriyon demanded. "You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"I know more than you think."

"You can't just pop in and think that just because you have some of the same damn DNA that I'm going to just think everything is okay!"

"Oriyon please just let me in," Edward pleaded, "I love you and all I want is for you to accept me as your father."

"You don't care about me! You care about mom and that's it! That's all anybody ever cares about! She's the one that everybody loves and I'm her baggage. She's some sort of tragic hero because she stayed around to raise me! She's the golden girl with the miracle fetus who managed to struggle to keep her son alive as well as an unborn child that should have died with the beating she took! As for me?! I'm the kid that shot the crazy old man! I'm the one that everyone pities."

"What do you want, Oriyon?" Edward asked in a calm and quiet voice. "Tell me what you want. I can't help you if I have no idea where to start."

"I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT THE HELL ALONE!" Oriyon screamed. He ran out of the room and Edward ran after him. He ran out into the street to find that Oriyon was gone.

"ORIYON!" He called. "ORIYON!"

He was gone.

"Shit," Edward sighed. He pulled out his phone and called home. "Bella."

"Oh! How did he like the house?"

"Fine," Edward sighed, "up until I somehow provoked the wrath of an angry fifteen year old who has run off."

"He said something to you?"

"Screamed more like," Edward sighed, "he hates me."

"I'm sorry," Bella murmured, "I'll have Jasper and Emmett go look for him."

"No," Edward said, "he needs to get this out."

He hung up and looked up as it started to snow again. Fish barked and Edward looked down at him. "Let's go boy," he said going back inside. He sat on the soft pale carpet and put his head in his hands. He was failing as a parent. He was supposed to help Oriyon and so far all he was doing was making things worse. He grabbed his keys and his coat. "Fish let's go!"

Fish barked and ran to the car. Edward opened the back door and the big dog climbed in. He slid into the drivers seat and started the car. He didn't know where to look first, but Oriyon couldn't have gotten far.

TBC

Yay for break! I get to devote my time to writing! Yay! I'm almost done with the next chapter of paper hearts so that should be up either today or tomorrow. I dunno. Anyway enjoy and review!


	21. Chapter 21

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 21,

Edward found Oriyon walking through downtown. He pulled over and rolled down the window.

"C'mon Ori, it's getting late."

Oriyon didn't argue. He got into the car and Fish licked his face. He didn't say anything and Edward wondered if it meant he was going mute again.

"I was worried about you."

"I'll bet."

"I don't like that tone," Edward said, trying to sound like his father. Or at least what he could remember.

"Yeah well..."

"Alright," Edward said finally, "I'm tired of this. Oriyon I am your father and I am trying to help you deal with this. You're fifteen years old, too old to be acting like a little brat. I know you're hurting, and I know you're lost and confused, but you have to let someone help you."

"Yeah well what if I don't want your help," Oriyon snapped.

"Then I won't help you," Edward sighed, "but someone else will."

"Whatever," Oriyon sighed. He looked out the window and folded his arms.

---

"Oriyon Anthony Cullen you are going to be the death of me!" Bella cried as he came in. She trapped him in her arms and checked to make sure that he was okay. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm going to bed," he said in his monotone and pushed by her. Bella looked at Edward, confused and hurt, as Oriyon went into his room and shut the door. Edward raised his hands and looked like he was about to start ranting but caught himself. He shook his head and disappeared into their bedroom to take a shower and sleep. Bella followed, to find out more about what exactly happened.

Oriyon peeled his clothes off and threw him into the hamper. He caught his reflection in the mirror. The bruises had faded but he could still see them as if they were clear and fresh. He bit his lip so hard he cracked the skin and tasted blood. He punched the mirror and it shattered, cutting his knuckles. He hissed as the pain and pulled his hand back as large chunks of glass fell to the carpet.

_I'm doing this because of what you are_

He shook his head and bit down on his hand to keep from screaming out loud. He heard the gunshot in his ears and when he squeezed his eyes closed he saw Charlie beating his mother. He grabbed one of the big shards of glass and gripped it tight in his hand. He bit onto one of his shirts and tore a long strip off. He used the cloth as a type of gag to keep himself quiet as his rage and pain bubbled in his throat. He couldn't see anything clearly. His vision was blurred and tinged with red.

He jerked his arm and there was hot pain. He bit down harder on the makeshift gag. In his head he was screaming but outside all that could be heard was grunts and moans. Another jerk of his arm and more pain. A few more jerks and more pain. He fell onto his bed, panting and aching. He spat out the soaking cloth and coughed. He closed his eyes. He was cold but he didn't care.

---

"Oriyon," Bella said softly, knocking on his door. "Are you asleep?"

She heard a soft snore. She sighed and bumped her forehead lightly against the wooden door. She sighed and turned. She walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She took out her knitting and waited for Edward to say something.

"You're putting too much tension into the stitches," he said.

"What did you two say?" she asked.

"When?"

"When he ran off?!"

"I told you! He yelled at me and said I had no idea what he was going through and ran off. I don't know what to do with him, Bells. I feel like he hates me."

"Do you think I should put him in therapy?" Bella asked.

"I think that's what he needs," Edward said, "I don't want to push him but at the same time I do. I'm afraid that he could start acting out violently either towards himself or others. He won't talk to his friends about it and he sure as hell won't talk to me about it. You're the closest person to him and I see him pushing you away."

"Charlie is probably loving this while he's burning in hell."

"No doubt."

Bella put her knitting aside and laid down. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It was so much easier when he was little. I miss him. I feel like I haven't seen my son in a month. I don't know this stranger."

"I know," Edward sighed. "We'll figure something out."

Bella nodded. She hoped so. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was slipping away from her. That was her biggest fear. One day she would wake up and her little Ori would be gone.

---

Oriyon opened his eyes when the sun came in. He sat up and winced at the pain. He looked down and saw thin cuts across his stomach. He ran a hand through his messy hair and realized that it had been a few days since he last washed it. He pulled a shirt on and walked to the bathroom. He wrapped his cast in the usual plastic wrap and grabbed the medical tape. He sighed and went out into the living room.

"Morning," Edward said.

"Where's mom?" he asked.

"Out with Alice. They're getting furniture for the new house. What's up?"

"Nothing," Oriyon sighed. Edward stood and took the role of tape from his hand.

"You can ask me for help you know."

"I'm fine," Oriyon protested.

"Mmhm. Remember what happened the last time?" Oriyon blushed a little. Edward taped off the plastic wrap and ruffled his hair. "There you go sport."

"Thanks."

Edward nodded and a splash of red caught his eye. He snagged Oriyon's arm as he walked off. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Nothing."

"Ori," Edward said. He turned Oriyon's hand over and saw cuts on his hand. "What's this?"

"Nothing!"

Edward grabbed the hem of Oriyon's shirt and pulled it up. Oriyon winced as the cotton rubbed the cut and Edward gasped. "Jesus Oriyon!"

"It's nothing!"

"You sliced your stomach open!"

"I said it's nothing now leave me alone!"

"You're cutting," Edward accused. "Oriyon this is serious! Your hand needs stitches and I'm sure at least one of these do too."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Clearly I can see what happens if I do that!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE EDWARD!" Oriyon yelled. He pushed Edward back and ran into the bathroom where he slammed and locked the door. Edward ran to the bathroom and banged on the door. Oriyon looked up from where he sat on the toilet and glared.

Edward felt tears burn his eyes. He put his hand against the door. He could see the cuts all over Oriyon's skin. He peered into his bedroom and saw shattered glass. He bit his lip and knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Please, Oriyon, please let me help you."

"You want to help me?! Help me by leaving me alone!"

"I won't! Oriyon I won't leave you alone because I am too scared. I'm scared that you'll hurt yourself again! I love you, Oriyon. You are my son and I love you too much to take the chance of losing you. Ori please, I know you're hurting, I know you're in pain and I want to help. Please let me help you!"

Oriyon rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and sniffed. "What do you know about it?! What does anyone know?!"

"Please," Edward pleaded through the door, "Oriyon you're hurting yourself!"

"Just let me be alone," Oriyon cried, "you and mom can just get on with your happy lives and have your perfect new baby together."

Oriyon went to the shower and grabbed his mom's razor. He stomped on the end and grabbed the sharpest shard he could found. If he stabbed it hard enough into his arms..he stabbed into one. It hurt and he hissed in pain and bit his lip. He pulled the bloody plastic out and looked at it.

"Oriyon! Please if not for me then for your mother," Edward begged. "She loves you. She needs you, Ori. You're her son and the every time we were together she would tell me about how she worried about you being away and how much she missed you. Don't you understand?! You're her son and she loves you! If you don't believe that I love you then you must believe that she does."

Edward broke into the bathroom. Oriyon looked over at him and Edward grabbed his arm.

"STOP IT!" Oriyon screamed.

Edward grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom closet and sat Oriyon down on the toilet. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he said as he pressed gauze to the cut on his arm.

"Just let me die then," Oriyon grumbled.

Edward's vision blurred as he bandaged the cut. Oriyon's words stung him. His fingers slipped on the bandage and he abandoned it. He pulled the teenager into his arms and held him tight. Oriyon's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Edward's tears on his shoulder.

"Please, Oriyon, you and Bella are my whole life. I almost lost you for good and I don't want that."

Oriyon felt his own tears come. He wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and cried into his shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm so angry all the time!"

"I know son, I know," Edward said gently, "please let me help you. I know more than you think."

"You didn't kill your brother," Oriyon reminded him, "it was an accident. I killed him. I killed Charlie. Whenever I close my eyes I see Charlie trying to kill mom. I hear the gunshot in my head and then...I can't control myself. I kept cutting myself and it hurt so bad but I couldn't stop."

"Alright son, alright, we're going to call you a therapist right now," Edward said, "I promise I will do whatever it takes to make you better."

"Are you going to tell mom?" he asked.

"How about this," Edward said pulling away, "I am going to take you to the hospital and get you stitches for that cut on your stomach. While we're there I'm going to get a referral to a therapist. Then when we get home you will tell her."

"No," Oriyon moaned, "Anything but that!"

Edward helped him up and they left the apartment.

---

"Where were you two?" Bella asked when they came home. Edward put his hand on Oriyon's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"Mom," he said quietly, "we need to talk."

He looked back towards Edward. His heart raced and he felt it was harder to breathe. He sat down on the sofa and Edward sat next to him. Bella looked at them curiously.

"Oh, you got your cast off! I thought you had an appointment tomorrow."

"We didn't want to make another trip," Oriyon mumbled. "M-mom...I...had to get stitches today."

"Oh no! What happened?!" Bella looked over at Edward. Edward didn't say anything.

"I-I-I..." he looked over at Edward for help. He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I c-c-c... Dad I can't."

Edward put his hand on his shoulder. He wasn't going to help him with this one. He couldn't. Oriyon had to say it himself. He looked at Bella and his voice was barely there.

"Mom I-I-I c-c-cut..."

"What?" Bella gasped. "Oriyon why...how...why?!"

"Bella, honey, calm down," Edward said, he looked over at Oriyon and silently told him that he would take it from here, "we have set up an appointment with a therapist and he will be seeing him twice a week."

"I want to start school again," he said, "but I want to stay at home for this semester."

"The doctors think that what he needs right now is to become familiar with his family."

Bella nodded. "We'll be in the new house and everything will be better, I promise honey."

Oriyon let Bella hug him tight, and he didn't complain when she hurt his cuts. He could just think of it as punishment for doing it in the first place. Bella stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Anything we have to do honey, anything at all, just so you can get better."

"I love you mom," Oriyon sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Bella sighed and continued to soothe him while he cried. Edward put his hand on Oriyon's shoulder and kissed the side of his head. "We love you very much," he murmured. Oriyon looked over and smiled sadly. His parents didn't release him for a long time. He didn't want them to. They cared about him and even though the darkest part of his head tried to tell him that it was all a lie, he wasn't going to believe it.

---

"Why do you think you're having so much trouble adjusting?" the therapist, a young man named Robert, asked gently.

Oriyon shrugged. He twisted his fingers until they burned. He kept glancing at the clock. He was supposed to meet his friends after the appointment.

"Oriyon?"

"I don't know," he said hotly. "Edward is great. Sometimes I can accept him and sometimes I can't."

"Do you think it could be an instability problem?"

"We've already established that I'm unstable."

Robert laughed softly, "no, no, I mean an instability in the family."

Oriyon shrugged. What did he know of what a normal family was supposed to be like? He had guesses after observing his aunts and uncles for years, but he thought that his family was normal.

"Edward has shared with me that he believe that you don't like him."

Oriyon's attention snapped back to Robert. "What? Really?"

"Do you like him?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Oriyon answered, "I liked him before I knew he was my dad."

"Ah, but what about after?"

Oriyon nodded. "He's a nice guy. I was just angry. I was angry with everyone."

"But you're still angry with him," Robert guessed. Oriyon raised his eyebrows. "Subtle hints tell me that while you say you like him and accept him, you don't. That maybe you're doing it for your mother."

Oriyon shrugged. He felt the familiar bubble in his throat. "We'll you're the therapist aren't you?" He asked smoothly, his voice coated with venom and ice. "Why don't you just tell me what I feel?"

Robert looked surprised and wrote a note or two. "I'm just trying to figure you out, Oriyon. Along the way I will try to help you find out what is troubling you."

"I shot my grandfather in the face after he beat the shit out of me and was beating my mother," Oriyon snarled, "that's the problem, doc."

"Perhaps you're facing some post traumatic stress..."

"No," Oriyon said sarcastically. Robert looked at him sadly.

"I'll be speaking with your parents," he warned, "after this session."

"Be my guest."

"Remember that at any time you can decide that you want to keep these sessions confidential. In that case all I can do is alert them to possible disorders or behaviors that I feel need outside attention. What you tell me in here is safe."

"Whatever," Oriyon sighed.

---

"Ori!" Mina said happily. Oriyon smiled and hugged her and then greeted his other two friends. Bella smiled and Edward handed Oriyon his coat.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Alright," Oriyon said with a shrug, "I don't think he knows what he's taking about."

Edward laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Miss Swan I would like to speak to you and Mr. Cullen," Robert said. They nodded.

"We'll be back in a moment," Bella promised gently. Oriyon nodded and sat on one of the padded benches. They followed the doctor back into his office and took a seat.

"So how is he doing?" Bella asked. "It's been a couple weeks but could there be any improvement?"

"I think I've found his problem," Robert said hesitantly. "The session went well enough. He was quiet and answered mostly in shrugs. I believed that the problem was in the new family. I believe that he harbors anger towards you, Edward. I think he likes you as a person but he is still angry. He is squashing that anger because he knows it makes his mother upset to see him like that. When I suggested it..."

"What?" Edward asked.

"He got very cold and angry," Robert said, remembering the way that Oriyon snapped at him. "He got very sarcastic and seemed more and more irritated."

"What does that mean exactly?" Bella asked.

"I have some theories, but I've noticed whenever the subject is brought up he changes. He becomes angry and defensive. But it's more than that," Robert said slowly and (in Edward's opinion) sounding a bit unsure, "he not only gets defensive and sarcastic but angry. His doctor told me that he was treated for cuts on his stomach."

"Ori said that he blacked out in a sense. He couldn't control himself."

"It's almost as if he's split," Robert said grimly, "I'm seeing two parts of him. I see the sad but normal boy who loves his parents and then there is the darker part of him. The part that is very aware of the fact that he shot and killed a man. He also seems to realize that the reasoning behind Charlie's rage was because of who he came from. That is why he seems to harbor anger towards you, Edward."

"I see," Edward said quietly, "what do you recommend, doctor?"

"I think what he needs is time," Robert suggested. "Time to realize that what happened was neither his fault or yours. Right now his violence and anger is acting as a defense, protecting himself from dealing with what happened."

Edward looked over at Bella who was looking sadly at her hands. Bella closed her eyes and sighed. It was never going to end. Pain and life would go hand in hand for her. She stood up and left Edward to deal with the therapist. She walked down the hall and saw Oriyon playing around with his friends. She saw a child sitting there instead of a teenager. A little boy waiting for her to finish with whatever appointment she had.

_Bella turned the corner, tucking the prescription in her pocket. Oriyon was sitting in the waiting room with A. J. The two boys were playing with trucks, laughing. He was just barely over seven. He had taken his coat off and Bella laughed to find that even though it was toasty in the room, A. J kept his coat on. He would not reveal the silly sweater Alice made him wear. Oriyon looked up at her._

_"Mama!" he said happily. He jumped up and ran over to her. He jumped up and she hugged her. "Are you better?"_

_"Yes," Bella said with a smile. She grabbed his coat and pulled it on, then made sure that both of them wore their gloves and hats. "C'mon A. J. Let's go get some lunch."_

_"Yay!"_

_Bella took their small hands and thanked the receptionist for watching them. Oriyon trotted along side her, grinning. In the wintery sunlight Bella could see the red highlights in his dark hair. Highlights that Charlie and Jacob dismissed as hers but she knew. He looked up at her with his sweet hazel eyes._

"Bella?"

Bella looked over and felt Edward's warm arms around her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded slightly. She pulled out of his arms and walked over to Oriyon. She reached for his coat to give it to him but he beat her to it.

"Let's go," he said, sounding tired. Bella nodded and tried to put his hat on but he walked off with his friends before he could. Edward slipped his hand into hers. She watched the four teens walk to the car with each other and Bella felt tears in her eyes. Edward gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her temple. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. They walked to the car and got in. Edward drove in silence, listening to the sound of the teenagers chattering and for a sign that Bella was okay.

"Edward, could you drop me off at the house?" she asked, "I want to work on unpacking."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "I promise no heavy lifting. Just unpacking some boxes."

"Alright," Edward said hesitantly. Bella smiled at him and then went back to gazing out the window.

---

Bella sat in her room unpacking boxes of pictures. She set up a golden frame with Oriyon's first baby portrait in it. She picked up an album and flipped through it. Oriyon smiled up at her from every picture. Pictures of them laughing at the beach or playing in the snow. Bella rubbed the tears from her eyes with one shaky hand. Her baby boy. Her precious baby boy wasn't hers anymore. He was becoming a man with every passing day. He was going through something she couldn't help him with. When he was little she could fix everything. When he cried she was there with a tissue to dry his tears and a kiss to make it go away. How easy it had been back then.

Now he was someone else. A stranger personality created to protect himself from her mistakes. She knew what had to be done. The day Oriyon was born she knew there was a chance Charlie would learn the truth. She had thought about her dark course once. She could kill Charlie in his sleep but what next? Prison for the rest of her life at best? But looking at how her son was suffering now she should have done it.

"I have never seen a more enchanting woman," Edward murmured, "nor one so sad."

Bella turned quickly. How long had she been lost in her thoughts?

"Ori wasn't feeling well," Edward explained, "I dropped the others off and he's taking a shower before going to bed."

"It's strange," Bella said softly, "just months ago we were laying in his bed and I was telling him everything. He was my little boy. He didn't know anything of violence or hatred. Now...now he's this stranger that keeps the Ori I know tucked away."

"I think once he accepts what happened things will get better," Edward pulled Bella to her feet and kissed her softly. "How is the baby?"

"Hanging on," Bella murmured, "she isn't as strong as Ori was."

Edward laid her down and rubbed her belly softly. He kissed her cheek and Bella turned her head. She kissed his lips slowly and softly. Edward's hand moved up to her cheek. He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. Bella smiled and slipped her tongue out against his lower lip. She pulled it softly between her lips and sucked on it. Edward moaned softly as she nibbled oh so gently on his lip. He ran his hand through her hair and held her tighter to him.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop?" she asked with difficulty. "I don't want to risk losing it."

Edward knew she meant the baby. She was worried about it. He held his hand over her belly again. He knew she had a reason to be worried. After all it was a miracle that the baby was still there. He moved down and lifted her shirt. He bunched it around her chest and touched her bare skin. Bella shivered under his fingers, still cool from the night, and took in a sharp breath. He smiled and kissed her belly. He pulled a pillow down and rested his head on it while he rubbed soothing circles on her stomach.

"Hang in there beautiful baby," he murmured. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Bella said softly, "a beautiful little girl."

"Please hang on," Edward murmured against Bella's belly. Bella smiled and brushed her hands through his hair. She closed her eyes and before long she was fast asleep.

TBC

Review and enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys! Sad that break is almost over I'm going to miss totally open days where all I could do is write *sigh* ah well.

Chapter 22,

Jasper was in a bad mood. He was in a nasty horrible mood and he knew the cause of it. Alice however, was in a perfectly perky mood and couldn't be happier. The reason for both of their moods was sitting nervously on the sofa.

Tyler Stanley-Newton sat on the Whitlock family sofa avoiding the eyes of almost certain doom. Should this night end in disaster Jasper Whitlock was going to have the boy's head. But little did he know it wasn't Jasper that he had to worry about. The danger to his life was much closer than he knew.

"How do I look?" A. J asked.

"Like a dork," Oriyon answered.

"I look better than you!" A. J defended. Oriyon looked down. He was wearing dark slacks and a white turtleneck sweater with a tan leather jacket. Alice had stuffed her son into a full blown tuxedo. Ben was mute and irritated as he sat in his nice clothes and gelled hair.

At least someone appreciated Alice's touch. Mina was in her room with Alice and Bella were giggling.

"You look so beautiful," Alice squealed.

"How would you like your hair?" Bella asked, running her fingers through Mina's fair and silken hair.

"Up," Mina said, "like a pony tail but I want it curled."

"Alright," Bella said with a smile. Alice knelt before her daughter to fix her makeup and Bella fixed her hair. When they pulled back, Mina was so excited. She stood up, giggled and thanked them both.

"Come on boys you'll be late."

By this time the boys had moved downstairs. Oriyon was glaring at Tyler who was joking around with Ben.

"Attention gentlemen," Alice said, clearing her throat. Jasper and Edward looked up from their drinks and the teenagers stood. Tyler took a few steps forward and Oriyon felt his heart pick up in pace. "May I present the lovely Mina Whitlock."

Mina came down the stairs. Oriyon couldn't take his eyes off of her. She walked with elegance and grace. Her gown was floor length satin and spring green that hugged her figure with a flair at the bottom. The dress was off the shoulder, with a thin band of satin going around her smooth upper arm. A silver pendant was around her neck and her hair was swept up in a loose waterfall of pulled back curls.

Oriyon felt his breath hitch in his throat. He stood behind Tyler so he couldn't see his reaction. Nor could he tell if the soft and adoring look in her eyes was meant for him or that stupid boy.

"Oh, Mina, you look absolutely stunning," Edward praised. Jasper greeted his little girl with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He didn't say anything but his eyes were sparkling with tears.

"You kids should get going, you'll be late," Bella said with a smile. She saw the look of pain in Oriyon's eyes and fidgeted. She wanted to coddle him but there was no point. It would only ruin his night. So she said goodbye to him and watched as he and his friends got into the limo and off to the dance.

---

"You're in a good mood," Ben teased as he sat at Oriyon's table. Oriyon sighed and took another drink of punch. "Mina's having fun."

"Is she?" Oriyon asked, pretending not to care. He didn't want Ben to know that he had been watching Mina all night as she danced with Tyler. Stupid Tyler. Ben declared that the night was too young to spend being emo with Oriyon and there was plenty of girls that needed attention. He wasn't alone for long.

"Hey Ori!"

"Oh, hey."

"Hot huh?" She sighed, fanning herself. "I can't keep dancing like that! I think I'll faint!"

"So perhaps you should keep it easy," Oriyon suggested. "Or will your boyfriend hate that too much? Deny him another chance to rub up against you?"

"What's wrong Ori?" Mina asked.

"Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong? Why does everybody assume that something is wrong?!"

"Hon, you are going through a lot and..."

"Just stop it!" Oriyon snapped. "Everybody just assumes that because I killed someone I'm turning into a damn psycho!"

"Will you stop putting words in my mouth?!" Mina demanded shrilly. "Jesus Oriyon it's like you're a completely different person! I mean you're so moody and all night you've been irritable and I just came to see why?"

"Maybe I get annoyed when I see you rubbing up against some arrogant prick like a horny slut!"

Mina stood angrily. Oriyon wasn't surprised when she slapped him and stormed off.

Oriyon left. He ran to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. Hazel eyes looked back at him. "What are you doing?" he asked his reflection. He ran his hand through his hair. He squeezed his eyes closed and turned on the cold water. He splashed his face several times and sighed. The anger began to ebb away slowly. He left the bathroom and a slow song attacked his ears.

"Hey man," A. J said. "You look like hell."

"Where is Mina?" Oriyon asked.

"Probably dancing with Tyler. Why?"

"I said some things to her," Oriyon admitted.

"Oh yeah the calling her a cheap slut bit," A. J sighed, "real smooth. Why do you care anyway?"

"I have to get going," Oriyon sighed, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Whatever man," A. J shrugged. Oriyon walked off and back to the gym where the music was playing. He saw them. The beautiful girl with the flowing gold hair in the arms of what Oriyon believed was now his rival. He walked through the few couples and came up to Mina and her date.

"Mina," he said softly.

"Beat it she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Mina, please, I just want to talk."

"Fine, Tyler can you excuse us."

Tyler nodded and glared at Oriyon before leaving. He hadn't really thought of a next step. He honestly believed that she was going to say no. He awkwardly held out his hand. She took it and drew closer. She placed one hand on his shoulder and he took her waist.

"You were going to apologize?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Oriyon murmured, "Mina when I see you with him...I hate him. I hate him terribly. I'm so angry all the time and I really don't know why. I mean I know why but I don't."

"How is therapy coming?" she asked as he turned her.

"They think I have a split personality or something."

"Sometimes it seems like it," Mina agreed. She felt his shoulders tense under her hand. "Oriyon please listen to me. There is a part of you that scares me."

"I feel like there is another person inside of me," Oriyon admitted, "he is violent and angry. He reminds me that the only reason my mother was almost killed was because of me and Edward. Because I am his son. Because I was born. I hear that voice in my head telling me that it is my fault. If my baby brother or sister dies because of the damage mom received it will be my fault..."

"Ori, please," Mina pleaded quietly, touching his cheek, "please stop blaming yourself."

"I wish it was that easy," Oriyon sighed.

"Can I help you?" Mina asked. "Please, Oriyon, anything I can do to help you...if I lost you..."

"Would you really miss me?" he asked with a sad crooked smile.

"Ori don't be so stupid," Mina murmured, tears sparkling in her soft eyes. "You're my best friend. I love you."

Oriyon felt his heart stop. "M-Mina..."

"You, Ben, A. J and I...I love you all so much and you make my life complete."

His heart sank. She loved him about as much as Ben.

"Surly you're life would be easier without me."

"Please," Mina pleaded in a soft whisper, "please stop."

Oriyon rested his forehead on hers. He led her arm around his neck and wrapped his now free one around her waist. He could feel eyes on him. No doubt they were Tyler's. He closed his eyes and they swayed to the soft music. Her body fit perfectly in his arms.

"Oriyon please never leave me," she asked softly. Her breath was sweet and warm. Oriyon opened his eyes. Hers were still closed. Creamy white lids with dark luscious lashes. She opened her eyes and he could see the midnight of her eyes. Impossibly dark blue he was sure she was the only one with them. Tears clung to her lashes. She was crying. Crying for him. She truly wanted him to stay with her. Each tear tugged at his heart.

"O-Ori-yon?" she whispered almost breathless.

Oriyon's hands were cupping her face softly. The blush in her cheeks burned his hand but it was inviting. Her soft hands were touching his neck. Her soft graceful fingertips grazed the ends of his hair. Her lips were so soft, he was sure that they were softer than silk and warmer than a summers day.

"Mina," he whispered when they pulled apart. He stroked her soft hair. "You look beautiful tonight."

He began to pull away but she wouldn't have it. "I'll have to tell Tyler that there has been a change of plans."

"As happy as that makes me I should ask if it's what you want."

Mina smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've liked you for a while now," she murmured, "I just didn't think that you felt the same."

Oriyon smiled and kissed her gently. He wove his fingers through hers and they walked out of the gym and down the hall. They walked out of the building and through the streets. Snow was beginning to fall. Oriyon shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Mina smiled up at him and put her hands over his. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I need you, Mina," he said quietly, "sometimes it's so hard to resist letting the anger take over."

"You scare me when you do," Mina sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, "it makes me realize that you aren't my Ori anymore. Not completely. Things aren't going to be the same for any of us."

"I just feel like my whole life has been a lie. My mom lied about who my dad was, what else has she lied to me about?"

"Well that was a massive lie to keep you safe," Mina reminded him, "if Charlie found out when you were a baby you would have been killed."

"Yeah probably. Sick bastard probably would have killed a baby."

Oriyon rested his chin on her head. The snow felt nice after the heat from the gym. Mina felt even better in his arms. In all of his fifteen years he couldn't think of a time before when he felt as happy as he felt now. It was strange feeling. She turned in his arms and she hugged him. He would fight whatever it was that was taking control of him. Whatever caused him to blackout and cut himself, he would find a way to stop it. He would stay with her.

"I've loved you for so long Oriyon," Mina whispered against his chest. "I can't believe this is real."

He closed his eyes as tears burned. He kissed the top of her head. She was real. She was in his arms and she was real.

---

Oriyon helped Mina out of the taxi the called. The lights in the house were all off. They walked through the house up to his bedroom. Fish barked happily and licked their faces. Oriyon offered her a shirt to change into and she accepted it. He didn't look while she changed out of her dress even though he dearly wanted to. He changed into his pajamas and looked at her. She looked beautiful and adorable in an oversized t-shirt. He came out of the bathroom wearing his pajama pants. Mina gasped as he went to put his shirt on.

"What?" he asked.

She walked up to him and touched his stomach. One of her thin fingers traced the scar. "When did..."

"I lost control," he mumbled, "only dad knows about that one. Mom probably does too but A. J and Ben have no idea."

"What did you do?" Mina asked as he sat down.

"I don't really remember much of it," he admitted. "I just remember hating my reflection. I punched the mirror and broke it. I don't remember cutting, just gripping a shard of glass. I remember burning."

"Has it completely healed?"

"It was almost a month ago. The end of January I think. Dates are kind of a blur to me."

"That hasn't changed," Mina teased. He smiled and nodded. She looked over the cuts again. She saw more but they were just faint lines scarred only because of the roughness of the cut.

"I tried to kill myself that day," he admitted, "dad found out what I had done and I locked myself in the bathroom. I broke a plastic razor and stabbed my arm. He broke in and cared for me. We went to the hospital and set up an appointment with Robert."

"How are those going?" Mina asked. Oriyon shrugged.

"I don't know if this is something that therapy can take care of. I just need time. I have to figure everything out on my own in my own terms. I need help from the people I love, not some stranger who thinks he can help just because he has a diploma on the wall. But it brings mom peace and that's what we need. She can't spend her time worrying about me. If I stress her out too much she'll run the risk of losing the baby."

"Ori," Mina said quietly, catching his eyes, "if something happens and she doesn't keep it...will you blame yourself?"

Oriyon nodded. He already knew he would.

"I couldn't stand it if mom lost the baby," he said quietly, "she and dad want it so bad, if only for the peace the baby will bring. Mom lost a lot that night. The baby is more than just a child right now. It's like a blessing and a curse in the same package. All that is left is to decide which."

"If she loses it she'll be crushed."

"She'll blame herself for not protecting it. When we were in the hospital she was telling dad that it was a small cluster of cells but she still longed for it."

"What do the doctors say?"

"They're surprised that the thing is still there," Oriyon said with a humorless laugh, "honestly they're planning for a miscarriage. They think her uterus is too damaged."

"Is it?"

Oriyon shrugged. "Beyond the severed tube I don't know."

Mina decided that the grim subject of the possible death of the Cullen baby was done. "So what are we going to tell everyone?" she asked.

"Maybe we should wait for them to bring it up."

Mina nodded. That was a good plan. Oriyon pulled back the thick comforters on his bed and they snuggled under. He smiled when Mina curled into him. She sighed, content, against his chest. Oriyon held her gently and closed his eyes. This was exactly where he wanted to be.

---

"Oh my god! Edward!" Bella cried.

Oriyon woke up feeling groggy and confused. He was well aware of his Mina in his arms. They both sat up and looked at the surprised adult.

"Oh...hey mom."

"What's going on...oh my."

Mina's cheeks flamed and Oriyon was struggling to find words. "We...we didn't do anything!"

"You both had better be wearing underwear or so help me I will ground you!"

"Yes, mom! We were just sleeping!"

"I'm going to go have a heart attack now," Bella moaned putting her hand to her head and stumbling off. Edward raised his eyebrows at the two teenagers.

"So," he said, "who would like to explain first?"

"We were just sleeping," Mina said, "we came here after the dance. We're both wearing underwear and we were just sleeping."

Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Where was Bella when he needed her? He was no good with the disciplining part of parenting. Especially since he knew that if he had had Bella when he was their age he would have been doing the same thing. He sighed, he was getting too old for this.

TBC

Yay fluffy happy chapter. Review and enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 23,

Oriyon sat on the sofa. Mina sat beside him chewing on her bottom lip and Jasper surveyed them both with folded arms and a serious look in his eyes. He wasn't very pleased about having to drive to his friend's house at one in the morning for this.

"We didn't do anything!" Oriyon said finally.

"I'm having a little bit of trouble believing that," Jasper said suspiciously.

"Daddy, please, you're being silly."

"I think it's adorable," Alice squealed. "Our little girl is dating her best friend!"

"Yeah and we'd kinda like to keep it on the down low," Mina mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers, "mom, please, keep it mum."

"Oh but why?!" Alice moaned. "Mina baby you know I can't help but share the wonderful news."

"Mom! Please!"

Alice pouted. "Fine," she huffed.

"Alice, honey, aren't we forgetting about the important issue?" Jasper asked through clenched teeth.

"What? Oh, oh yes," Alice chirped turning to her daughter, "Mina that was very irresponsible."

"Okay, mom, nothing happened," Mina moaned, "we got tired and went to sleep. We called if you'll recall. Anyway, I borrowed one of his shirts and we went to sleep."

"I don't believe you," Jasper sniffed.

"Daddy I know you live under this delusion that every boy is out to steal my virtue..."

"Because they are!" Jasper defended hotly. "The time has come, Mina, you know for what."

"Lay on the drama dad I really enjoy it," Mina sighed dryly.

"Mina, it is time for you to hear this. Now I know you have been protected and I have to lift the blanket of security."

Alice rolled her eyes behind her husband. He seemed to get a little crazy when his baby was involved. "You know what, Jasper, how about I take this one and you go talk to A. J about it."

"We'll be off," Jasper said, "goodnight Edward, night Bella."

"Drive safe," Bella said.

"Bye Ori," Mina said softly. Oriyon kissed her on the cheek (earning a strangled cry from Jasper) and hugged her before they left.

"Oriyon, there comes a time in every boy's life when he must learn about certain things," Bella said, "and those things...will be told by your father."

"Thanks Bells," Edward sighed, "Ori you're at that age where you will start feeling urges."

"Oh lord not the sex talk," Oriyon moaned, falling back into the sofa. "I took sex ed I know about where babies come from."

"There is more to it then biology," Edward said, "listen, son, I know how you feel when you see a beautiful girl."

"Dad," Oriyon said turning to face him directly, "Mina and I didn't do anything! Stop assuming!"

"I know, son I know," Edward said, "Jasper will take some convincing, but your mother and I trust you. We just want to make sure you know how to be safe. We want you to wait until after marriage but we know that teenagers don't always listen."

"What's this we stuff?" Bella asked. "I don't remember discussing this!"

Edward ignored her. "Now we will be upset if you decide to become a man slut and plow every field you come across."

Oriyon wrinkled his nose and Bella grumbled behind them.

"But we also know that you'll have urges. So please don't take the decision to have sex lightly. You will be responsible if anything happens. If you want to have sex before you're married then just remember that you will be taking full responsibility for the consequences whether it be an STD a broken heart or a baby. Always wear protection. Right honey?"

"Keep trying," Bella said coolly. Edward sighed. "Oriyon your father and I don't want to come home at midnight to find our teenage son in bed with his teenage friend. We overreacted in hindsight, after learning everything but at the time our reactions were justified and our suspicions were correct. Also, if you plan on having a slumber party with your new girlfriend I suggest asking permission from both parents and not just hers."

"Yes, mom," Oriyon said quietly. "Nice try dad."

Edward hung his head and sighed. He smoothed Oriyon's hair gently. "Alright, go to bed."

Oriyon nodded and went to his room. Bella sighed and looked at Edward. She shook her head and went off to their room.

"What?"

"Edward we don't want to encourage him to have sex," she reminded him.

"Was I encouraging?"

"A little."

"How so?" he asked, closing their door behind them and pulling off his dirty shirt.

"Tell me, Edward, what were you thinking about our first time?" Bella asked. Edward thought for a moment. As he did he changed into his pajamas. He remembered the shower faintly, but more specifically Bella falling into his arms. Her young teenage body was so much different. Smaller and more delicate. Not like now. Edward looked at his beautiful wife. Her hips were wider and she was plump in comparison. Though he was happy to find that some of that was from the swell of pregnancy. "Edward?"

"Sorry I got distracted," he mumbled, "I was thinking about how I was going to convince you to stay with me."

"You realize that I could have gotten pregnant?"

"Weren't you on the pill?" Edward asked.

"That isn't the point," Bella said stiffly, "the point is that the last thing you were thinking about was being responsible."

"I'm not really seeing your point," Edward admitted. Bella sighed and folded her arms.

"Ori isn't going to be thinking about safe sex! He's going to be thinking about her goodies! We need to instill the necessity of marriage in his head!"

Edward sat on the soft bed and looked up at her. "Bells, I can't do that," he said. "I may be new to this parenting thing, but I can't just sit and tell him to be a virgin on his wedding night."

"And why not?" Bella asked.

"Because I was anything but. He wouldn't even be here if I was! If you recall we aren't married yet."

"That's different, Edward, and you know it. I'm still technically married until the divorce goes through."

"What about before?" Edward asked, laying back, feeling victory in this argument.

"What about it?"

"How often did we rock the boat when we were living together? Why I remember celebrating your birthday with a few nice rounds."

Bella sighed, defeated and collapsed onto the bed. "Edward that was entirely different."

"And how many times a week did we have sex after Alice and Jasper got married?"

"Edward that was completely different! We were trying to get pregnant to save our relationship!"

Edward looked at her with his knowing look. Bella sighed and folded her arms. She wouldn't admit defeat. Edward grinned. "He's a smart boy, he'll be careful."

"How can you be so sure?" Bella asked.

"I have faith in him."

"You and your faith," Bella sighed. Edward laughed and kissed her.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered. Bella glanced over at the clock. Two fifteen in the morning. She looked back at Edward who chuckled. "Good morning my love."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Edward pulled the comforter over their shoulders and held her hand as they drifted to sleep.

---

Mina giggled as Oriyon pulled her aside. They ducked into the empty hall leading to some offices just off of the cafeteria. There he kissed her lightly on the lips and hugged her. "This is kind of fun," he admitted.

"The whole forbidden fruit thing I guess," she agreed. He kissed her forehead and they headed out before anybody could notice them. They had decided to keep their relationship private for a while. A stolen kiss here and a side glance there, no big deal. They didn't care what the student body said. Their kiss at the dance had gone mostly unnoticed as the couples had all been too involved in each other to pay any attention. Mostly they just wanted to keep it from A. J and Ben. It seemed like a good idea. A. J would probably freak out just like Jasper and Ben would tease them mercilessly.

For Oriyon, the worry about his best friend knowing was simply because that was just one of the rules of friendship. Siblings were off limits. It was weird first off, and second, there was always a fight if things were to go sour. Oriyon knew that if he and Mina had a bad breakup then it would also affect his relationship with A. J. Mina could decide to cheat on him with every boy in the school and Oriyon was sure that A. J would side with her for the simple fact that she was his baby sister (never mind the minute or two gap). Though the teasing was a good thing to avoid. Ben was a lot like his father in that aspect.

"Hey guys," Ben said as Oriyon and Mina joined them. A. J looked up from his book and grinned.

"Hey Mi," he said, his eyes sparkled with taunts that had been forming all morning. Mina swatted at her brother.

"What do you want dweeb?"

"Saw you shoveling the walk yesterday," he said in a sing song voice. Yard work was a simple punishment in the Whitlock household. When the house staff usually did all the cleaning and the yard staff did all of the shoveling, it was a punishment to be told to go out and to it. Especially since the Whitlocks had a fairly good sized walkway.

"How observant of you," Mina muttered. "Did you notice on your own or did Ben have to help you?"

"Nah, I was too busy washing my ears out after having to listen to the sex talk from my dad. He went into too much detail which resulted in the story of how I was conceived," Ben grumbled. He stuck his tongue out at the memory.

"So what did you do?" A. J asked. "Dad only uses that punishment for something big."

"I didn't tell him that I was going to be home late," Mina said casually, "so he assumed that Tyler and I went off to have sex."

A. J adopted the protective scowl that he had inherited from his father and Ben shuddered at the mention of sex. Emmett had appeared to do a good job of scaring his son. Oriyon snorted into his potatoes, the poor boy was never going to want to do it.

"Heard you got in trouble too," Ben pointed out after noticing the snort.

"Yeah," Oriyon said with a shrug, "broke a vase by throwing it at a wall in one of my episodes."

He loved only one thing about his mental problems. They provided a good no questions asked excuse as to why he had spent all of Sunday afternoon copying from the dictionary. His father was such a teacher.

"You'd think they'd let you off for that," A. J commented, "seeing as it's a mental thing and all."

Oriyon's fist clenched under the table but he crushed the burning in his stomach before it turned into the bubble in his throat. Unjustified rage was bad enough when it wasn't unleashed on his friends.

"You'd think," he said quickly, his eyes flashed to Mina, eager for a subject change.

"So are you guys ready for the algebra test?"

"Aw crap I forgot," Ben moaned. "I gotta go!" he grabbed his bag and ran out of the hall to the library to cram.

"Yep," A. J answered. Oriyon didn't say anything. His grades were less than fantastic this semester. He had a good excuse but still, it was frustrating. He felt a soft burn in his cheeks when he felt something small brush against his foot. He looked across the table and smiled. Mina's foot brushed gently against his, a silent way to comfort him. "So Ori I got the new Camelot set. Wanna work on it tonight?"

"Sure," Oriyon agreed, "I have my hour of torture with Robert at four but after that I'm free."

"How many more sessions do you have?" A. J asked, grabbing his glass. Oriyon shrugged and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"Until I'm better I guess. In a couple weeks dad says I'll probably be able to reduce my sessions to once a week. They want to start looking into a multiple personality disorder."

"Yikes. If you develop a psycho alter ego can we name it Mr. Fluffikins?"

"Eh, why not," Oriyon said with a shrug. He looked over at the large clock and sighed. He felt an unprovoked burn again. He knew his friends were just trying to make him feel better, to make him laugh and attempt to return to how things were. Somewhere in the distance there was a loud crack as someone tripped and their plastic tray slapped against the tile floor. Oriyon winced and twitched as he saw Charlie's surprised face in his mind. He pushed away from the table and slung his bag over his shoulder and left without a word.

"What's up with him?" A. J asked. Mina shrugged but watched him leave. "He scares me a bit sometimes. I mean one minute he's perfectly normal and the next he's irritated. It does seem like there's someone else."

"I don't know," Mina said quietly. She poked at her potatoes with her spoon and sighed.

"I just wish he would tell us what his buttons are so we know not to push them. I mean I have no idea what makes him mad."

"Loud noises like gunshots are good things to avoid," Mina sighed, looking over towards the fallen mess that was now on the floor. "Things that remind him of shooting that psycho in the face."

"Bastard deserved it," A. J growled, "what kind of sick freak tries to kill his daughter and grandson?"

"Mom thinks that Bella should have killed him a long time ago."

"I'd agree with that," A. J shrugged. "Anyway I'll see you in Algebra. I'm going to go see if Ori has cooled down."

Mina nodded and A. J left, taking Oriyon's tray back with him. Mina sighed and, seeing no reason to stay, packed up and left shortly after.

---

"Sup man?" A. J asked as he found Oriyon sitting on a bench under a tree. He was twirling an icicle through his fingers. "Talk to me."

"I just had a moment," Oriyon sighed. "Is it too much to ask to just be a normal fifteen-year-old boy?"

"Eh, what is normal?" A. J asked. "I like our little abnormal group."

"You know what I mean," Oriyon said quietly, looking at the ice in his hands.

"Look, Ori, you went through a lot. I know I would have crapped my pants if that happened to me."

"I probably did. I don't remember," Oriyon sighed. "You guys think I'm a freak."

It wasn't a question. It came so out of the blue that A. J had to think about what had been said before he answered. He ran a hand through his pale hair and sighed. "Ori, you're like my brother. Hell you're probably the best friend I ever had and ever will have. I've always thought you were a bit on the freaky side."

Oriyon laughed humorlessly. "I'm serious. I am a freak."

"No you aren't. You're normal. You're reacting to something that even adults wouldn't be able to handle."

"What if I end up hurting you or Mina or Ben? I get so angry sometimes that I just want to attack someone. I want to punch someone in the face and just scream."

"How can we help, Ori?" A. J asked. "What sends you off in those rages? If we know what to avoid it'll be a little easier."

"What do you mean?" Oriyon asked.

"I'm your best friend and I'm not going to lie to you," A. J said, turning to face him better, "and as much as we love you, we're a little afraid."

"Afraid?!"

"Don't get mad! It's the truth and I'm not going to lie to you. Ori we're afraid of setting you off. We're afraid of you getting so angry and lashing out at us or worse on yourself. Don't think I'm stupid, Ori, I saw that scar on your stomach and the cuts on your arm."

"So you all just tip toe around me like I'm some sort of ticking time bomb?!"

"You're getting mad now!"

"Well no shit!" Oriyon snapped. "Crazy ass Oriyon is getting worked up again. You guys think I'm crazy don't you?!"

"No, we don't think..."

"Don't lie to me A. J!"

"I'm not lying!" A. J growled angrily.

"The hell you aren't! Everybody does! Everybody lies to protect me! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to baby me! I get enough of that from Bella and Edward!"

"I'm not trying to baby you!" A. J cried, wondering just how the conversation went so wrong. Oriyon was clenching his fist so tight his nails were digging into his palm and his knuckles were white.

_They always lie to protect you, as if you're as fragile as a soap bubble._

"You are!" Oriyon accused, "you filter everything you say so that you don't make me mad. As if I'm some horrible monster that just flies off the handle at the slightest touch."

A. J wanted to yell at him that that was exactly what he was becoming but what good would that do? He bit his tongue and his fists clenched.

"Everyone lies to me to _protect_ me. Mom lied about my whole existence! Dad lied about his relation to me! Jacob lied about loving me and caring about me and Charlie...Charlie was the only one who was ever honest to me! He told me what a nuisance I really was! Now you guys are lying to me about how you really think of me! Well thank you, A. J, thank you for telling me just how my so called friends see me."

A. J didn't get a chance to say anything more as Oriyon vaulted over the back of the bench and stormed off. He realized he didn't care to say anything else. He angrily snatched up his bag and marched off in the opposite direction, a long way to the class they both had.

---

"What did you do?" Mina demanded in a low and angry tone. A. J pushed around her and went down the hall. She turned to Oriyon, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Oriyon snapped going down the opposite direction, again to the class they all shared.

"Do you get the feeling you missed something?" Ben asked. Mina nodded.

---

Edward looked up at the clock. He was growing to love his last class. He was able to check on his son and for an hour make sure that everything was okay. So he was understandably disturbed when Oriyon swept into the room looking about as pleased as a cat in a bath, and A. J was not far behind him looking to be in about the same mood.

"Hey boys, how..."

"None of your business!" They both snapped. A. J took his assigned seat next to Oriyon and moved as far as he could away from his friend. Oriyon did the same. Ben walked in and sat behind A. J and Mina came in just behind him. Her hand brushed against Oriyon's arm as she passed. That seemed to warm him a bit but not nearly enough. Ben looked between his two friends wondering what in the world was going on and Mina seemed to have decided to ignore their fight. Edward got up and once the class assembled, he took attendance and began his lesson.

"Ori, can I see you for a moment?" Edward asked. Oriyon came up to his desk. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Oriyon said, annoyed.

"Can we watch the attitude please?" Edward asked. Oriyon sighed and folded his arms. "I have a meeting tonight and I won't be able to take you to your appointment. Your mother will pick you up at two thirty. I already talked to Jasper and you'll be excused at that time. She has an ultra sound right before your appointment."

"Fine," Oriyon turned and started to leave when Edward called him back with a gentle voice. Oriyon sighed and turned. Edward gave him a brief one armed hug.

"Is everything okay? You know how I worry about you."

"Everything is fine, okay, just stop worrying already."

"Alright," Edward said, smoothing Oriyon's hair, "be safe and have a good session."

"Not likely."

Edward smiled and let him go. Oriyon went down the hall to Sociology.

---

Oriyon sat outside and waited for Bella. She smiled at him and he returned half of it. He slid into the car and clicked his belt in place.

"So how was school?" Bella asked.

"Nothing to report," he sighed.

"Edward told me that you and A. J were looking a little angry with each other."

Oriyon rolled his eyes. "Does he have to tell you everything?"

"Calm down honey, we're just worried about you. You know how I get."

Bella sighed as her son went into his usual unresponsive state. She turned into the hospital parking lot and they went inside.

---

Oriyon hated when Bella got an ultra sound. Not that he was jealous as some of the doctors assumed, but because of the doctors themselves. He could pretty much hear what they were thinking. Crazy Bella Swan thinks that she can hold onto her baby. The child was considered a miracle to have survived the severe beating, but the doctors weren't very optimistic about the baby making it to term.

He watched the black and white screen. His little sibling (sister if Bella was to be believed) was alive and well. Oriyon was always strangely fascinated by the squishy shapeless mass that was the baby. Bella's eyes welled with tears and she touched the screen as if she could reach her baby.

"Your baby is still hanging on," the technician said. There was slight awe in her voice.

"How do you still get all mushy over this?" Oriyon asked with a sigh, "she looks the same as she did two weeks ago."

"I'm her mother," Bella said, "I cried buckets when I got your ultrasounds. My little Ori you were just like that and I was so excited to meet you for the first time!"

Oriyon smiled a little and looked back at the screen. He was sure that no woman ever got this many ultrasounds, but his parents weren't taking any chances. Oriyon felt his heart sink a little when he thought about how excited they were for a new addition to their small but loving family. He could see where the doctors were coming from when they couldn't muster the optimism that Bella had. There was still so much that could go wrong. What if the injured tube was damaged yet again by the growing baby? Oriyon half wondered if his mother was setting herself up for heartbreak. Bella was gazing at the screen and he could imagine what she had been like when he was just a little fetus. He imagined that she was alone. If she wasn't alone she was with Alice. Maybe they scheduled these things at the same time. As Bella squeezed his hand with more tears sparkling in her eyes, Oriyon realized that that was probably rarely the case. She was probably always alone, just her and her baby.

TBC

Kind of a lame ending for the chapter but it seemed like a good place to stop.


	24. Chapter 24

DC: I don't own it

thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 24,

Oriyon took a deep breath before knocking on his parent's door. It wasn't necessary, more just to get Edward's attention. His father looked over at him. He was obviously getting ready for bed. He was wearing just his pajama pants and setting his alarm. Bella was at a spa getaway with Alice and Rosalie for some much needed girl bonding time, leaving their husbands and families to their own devices. Oriyon was a little more optimistic about this time around. Usually when the yearly spa trip came he was left alone with Jacob and Charlie where he was generally ignored and scared.

"What's up?" Edward asked, grabbing the bottle of lotion that Bella insisted that he use. Oriyon watched him put a bit on his palm and rub it on his cracked heel.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Your mother apparently has something against dry and cracked feet."

Oriyon shuffled his own sock clad toes. They too were getting on the dry side but the only time he used lotion on them was when Mina insisted and then forcefully put it on herself. He watched Edward silently, not knowing where to begin. He had to tell his father that he wanted to quite therapy because his therapist was a moron and move back into the dorms. Never an easy conversation. The dorms meant no parental supervision which meant, to Bella and Edward anyway, a chance to have sex with Mina (never mind that he would be sharing a room with A. J again, that doesn't mean anything in the minds of paranoid parents), and no therapy meant no more progress. Not that he felt he was making any but it gave Bella that precious peace of mind that she so dearly loved.

Edward finished and put the lotion back on the dresser. Oriyon got distracted by the framed photos. The ranged over more than a decade. In the corner Oriyon saw Bella and Edward dressed up at what looked like a wedding, he assumed it was Rosalie's or Alice's but he wasn't sure. They looked so much younger and happier. He couldn't see any ancient pain in his mother's eyes. Next to it was a picture of Alice and Bella when they were both very pregnant and it was in a dual frame with a picture of the two of them holding their newborns. But one picture, among the masses of photographs from his childhood, was one he didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" He asked, carefully picking up the frame. He looked at the blonde boy with his sparkling blue eyes and bright smile that Oriyon inherited. Next to him was a small bronze haired boy that he knew to be Edward.

"My brother," Edward said with a sad smiled, "do you remember? I told you about him."

Oriyon took a moment to think and then nodded. It was in the library last fall, back when Edward was Mr. Cullen and he was blissfully ignorant and innocent. Edward took the frame carefully and looked at the fading picture.

"You would have loved him," he promised, "you're a lot like him."

"Did he have happy fits of rage too?" Oriyon asked.

Edward laughed softly, "no, he was very gentle. He was a good person and of all the rotten people in my family it was him that died."

"You told me about your family," Oriyon said, "they sounded miserable."

"Then I met Bella and now I have her and you, I'd say things have definitely turned around."

"I don't know about that," Oriyon said quietly, looking at his hands twisting fingers, "I know I'm not the easiest kid to deal with."

"No, you're not," Edward agreed, giving Oriyon's shoulders a squeeze, "but you're my son. You have no idea how much your mother and I wanted you."

"I just happened," Oriyon reminded him, "she didn't even find out about me until after she got married."

"When Charlie started threatening us we knew that getting married wouldn't be enough. Looking back our solution probably wasn't smart, but we wanted you. We thought that if we had a child then there was nothing he could do."

"How well did that work out?" Oriyon asked and Edward nudged him with a small laugh.

"We were naive back then. Anyway I asked Bella if she would want to get pregnant and she was hesitant and scared. But we wanted to have a family. We tried so hard to have you."

"Then you got me and I provide millions of headaches."

"Oriyon you must know how much your mother and I love you," Edward said sadly, "please, please don't set down that path. Don't ever think that you're a bother to us."

"What did you do when your brother died? You said that you were so sure that it was your fault."

Edward looked at the old photograph sadly. It had been so long since he thought about Carlisle and his death.

"I still think it was partially my fault," Edward admitted, "after all Carlisle was picking me up from a late study session. He teased me saying he would rather be home with Esme, his fiance. But it was slick out, a car swerved into our lane and Carlisle tried to avoid it. We rolled and ended up upside down."

"How did you get out?" Oriyon asked.

"Carlisle helped me get free. My seat belt was jammed. I was fourteen and quite unable to keep my head in situations like that. I remember panicking and trying to get out and he slapped my hands away and helped me. He was always like that. He was always putting me first and making sure I was safe. Looking back he knew that he was going to die. He begged me to get out but I couldn't. I wouldn't leave him. He yelled at me and someone pulled me out. The car exploded almost seconds later. When I woke up in the hospital my mother was there and she said I killed her son."

"Some mother," Oriyon said bitterly. "So I guess I get my sense of everything is my fault from you then?"

Edward chuckled and nodded. "It would seem so yes."

Edward stood up and went to get some socks as his feet were getting chilly. Oriyon watched him silently. He was probably going to grow up to look just like him. Already he could see a lot of similarities. His face may have been like his mother's but everything else was from Edward. His attention turned to a faded scar on Edward's chest that he had never noticed before.

"What happened?" Oriyon asked.

"What happened with what?" Edward asked as he put on his socks.

"You have a scar on your chest," Oriyon observed, "what happened?"

"Ah, that would be the work of your deranged grandfather," Edward said, "when Bella and I refused to part he sabotaged my life, first through school then through my family. Finally he tried to have me killed. You can ask any of your friends, they've known me since they were children but I had to be kept from Bella."

"Why?"

"She believed that I was dead," Edward said sadly, "Alice told her even though Jasper didn't want her to. We agreed that I would stay in their lives but we would have to work it so I couldn't see Bella. Had a couple of close calls. They never told me about you though. What a shock that was, let me tell you. Nothing like coming face to face with your long lost DNA."

Oriyon laughed at that and Edward sat back down next to him. "Why do you have scars on your arms?"

"You noticed those huh," Edward sighed. Oriyon nodded. "After Carlisle died I felt like there was no point. He had made me promise years before his death that I would go on to college and graduate, that I would become something. I was afraid of death, afraid of the dark. I was a twitchy little thing when I was your age. I used to cut myself almost every night. I would sit alone in my room crying into a makeshift gag while my mother got drunk and my sister had sex or whatever. When I came to the academy things got better. I had friends. Jasper and then later Emmett."

"What about Alice and Rosalie?"

"They were Bella's friends," Edward said, "they were the untouchable girls. Your mother when she was younger...there was never a woman as beautiful as her. There still isn't. She is still the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes on and I still can't believe that she chose me. Alice has always and will always be her best friend. The only girl that Jasper noticed."

"Love at first sight then?"

"I'd say so," Edward agreed, "as for Bella and I...well we had our impressions. I thought she was a bubble headed little princess with no intelligent thoughts and she thought that I was just some quiet nobody. Then she asked me to tutor her in math and we became friends. I later found out that while she did have trouble with the subject, she kept erasing her answers and pretending like she didn't understand just so we could have more time together. I'm sorry to say that you come from a bad gene pool when it comes to emotional problems."

"I do?"

"With parents like hers, it's a wonder Bells survived high school," Edward said with a humorless laugh. "Renee was obsessed with perfection and Charlie was obsessed with power. We fell in love and that was the push she needed to try and fight them. They drugged her with sedatives over winter break. When she realized fully what she was to them she lost her mind and swallowed a bottle of Renee's sleeping pills after she flushed her own medication down the toilet. Alice and I broke her out of the hospital and when Bella and I were alone she told me everything. See I had just before break told her that I had feelings for her. She told me that even though she loved me she was promised to another man and it couldn't work out."

Oriyon had never been so fascinated with a story before. Nobody had really ever told him what his parents went through to be together. He watched Edward speak with wide and interested eyes.

"She came to me because she knew that she was going to try and kill herself again. She showed up just as I was going through one of my cutting episodes. We realized that we were exactly what the other needed. She was the other half of me and I couldn't be without her."

"So you guys just decided then and there to date?"

"Well...not exactly...she wanted to leave and live her miserable life without getting me involved. We ended up...well..."

"What? Tell me! C'mon dad!"

"We did the nasty in the shower."

Oriyon's eyes popped. "You did...which one so I know never to use that one!"

Edward laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure almost seventeen years of cleaning has sanitized it."

"So you and mom were both where I am now?" Oriyon asked, feeling surprisingly better about his situation.

"More or less," Edward said with a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Everybody goes through their own hardships, but what makes you stronger is how you overcome them. You can run away from this part of your life or you can confront it head on and overcome it. You'll never be alone, Ori, you'll have us with you every step of the way."

"Dad, I want to quit therapy."

"We'll have to talk to your mother about that," Edward said, "is something wrong?"

"Robert doesn't know what the hell he's talking about," Oriyon said, "he is convinced that I'm crazy."

"What does he say?" Edward asked.

"He keeps trying to get me to focus on my anger. It's almost as if he likes when I lash out. He keeps wanting to talk about Charlie and Jacob."

"Well that could possibly be the heart of your anger," Edward suggested, "your resentment towards Charlie."

"My anger is coming from my hatred for them, I'll agree there, but it's so much more than that. I don't fly off the handle at the smallest things, but at the same time I do, I just know how to control it better."

"What does it feel like?" Edward asked calmly.

"It feels like there is a fire in my chest. My fists clench and my heart begins to thump against my ribs. The final warning that something is about to happen is when I feel a bubble in my throat. If it's violent anger or extreme rage my vision blurs. That's when I slashed my stomach. I had punched the mirror and flew into a violent rage. I couldn't control my body. I haven't gotten that far in months...not since Mina and I started dating."

"Maybe that's helping you the most," Edward suggested, "having Bella in my life helped me see and think straight. Mina helps you control your anger."

"Sometimes I think that Robert just wants to keep me in therapy. He always seems to say just what he needs to say to make me see red."

"A different therapist perhaps? You know your mother won't like the idea of you quitting altogether."

"Probably not, no," Oriyon agreed. "But dad it's not working. Nothing is working. If it was I wouldn't be so angry all the time! I wouldn't have yelled at my best friend and accusing him of hating me because he was being honest about worrying about me! I'm not who I am!"

"So is that what this is really about?" Edward asked, "you and A. J fighting?"

"A part of me thinks that he was wrong and that I have a good reason to be mad but we haven't spoken in almost a week. I haven't spoken to any of them."

"Even Mina?"

Oriyon looked away, ashamed. "I can't face her. Not when I'm like this, not when I'm so angry all the time..."

"Oriyon it sounds like now is when you really need to be seeing someone," Edward said, attempting to put a comforting arm around his son's shoulders. Oriyon pulled away from him and his fists clenched. Edward noticed and quickly tried to think of a way to change the topic. Oriyon noticed this.

"You're doing it now," he accused, "you're thinking of a way to talk me down. Walking on egg shells."

"I'm afraid..."

"Of me, yeah I know, everybody is."

"I'm pretty sure I can take you," Edward said, "you are about half my age and size. I'm afraid that you'll hurt yourself. You and Bella are all I have to keep me going and if I lost either one of you...well we've already established that I'm not good with losing people."

"Damn," Oriyon growled as he pushed to his feet. He threaded his fingers through his hair and crouched down on the ground. Edward watched the process silently. Oriyon sprang up and tensely walked. His fists balled around his hair. He crouched again and his muscles tensed. Edward was starting to notice the effects of the time Oriyon spent in their home gym relieving tension and stress. The boy wasn't as scrawny as he had been. He was nowhere near the brawn of Emmett or his mini clone but he was getting stronger. Edward wondered if he should worry about this. He couldn't see his face. He heard grunts and pained moans as his son tried to suppress his anger.

"Why can't I just let it out?" Oriyon cried. He turned to Edward and his lips were bleeding from biting them, "why do I do this? Why can't I just throw a damn tantrum and not worry about who I hurt even if it's myself?"

Edward stood and brought Oriyon into the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with warm water. He wrung the extra water out and gently dabbed at Oriyon's bleeding lips. He was crying. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong with me, Edward?"

Edward didn't have an answer. He gently embraced Oriyon and kissed the side of his head. He was so tall. Already his head could rest against his shoulder. Edward smoothed his dark hair and waited while Oriyon cried into his shoulder. He knew it wasn't possible but sometimes it did seem like there was someone else in his son's body. Someone who was more controlled but still there. Edward knew it was the part of Oriyon that came from Charlie. That strand of DNA that rested in his wife and his son. Anger and pain would always be present in his family and he had to accept it.

"What if I hurt her?" Oriyon asked finally. "What if she says something and I snap. I could crush her easily if I lost control of my anger. I'm stronger than she is and faster. What if I become like him?"

"Charlie was a bitter and selfish man that had died a long time before you were born. The person you knew what just a empty shell fueled by spite. You are so much better than him. You are a kind and loving young man who is just hitting a rough spot. You're like your mother in so many ways. Your so gentle and loving and you want to protect the ones you care about."

"You really think too highly of me."

"Well if that is what you want to believe I can't stop you," Edward said. "Now, it's late. Why don't you go take a nice hot shower or maybe a bath and just let all the tension slip away. Then curl up under your nice warm blankets with Fish and get a good night's sleep. Look at you, you're exhausted."

Oriyon nodded and took the hot wash cloth and kept it to his lips. "Night dad," he said. Edward kissed his forehead and hugged him before sending him on his way. He heard Oriyon go downstairs to make sure Fish had a full bowl of water before going to bed. Edward heard the shower start down the hall a bit later and sighed sadly. His phone rang just a moment later and he picked it up.

"I miss you so much I can't stand it," he said as a greeting.

"I miss you too," Bella said, "how is Ori?"

"We just had a long talk about things. He's taking a shower now and going to bed."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Guy stuff," Edward said with a shrug, "he wants to stop seeing Robert."

"I don't really like the idea of him stopping his sessions just yet," Bella sighed, "is there anything else?"

"Maybe a new therapist," Edward suggested, "he seems to think that Robert encourages his anger."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"We both miss you lots, how is the spa?"

"Relaxing," Bella sighed happily. "Alice and Rosie are soaking in a giant bubble bath right now. I just wanted to call and see how my boys are doing."

"We're doing just fine. How is the baby?"

"So far so good," she answered, "maternal massages are amazing."

Edward laughed, "well I'll have to remember that for when you get home."

"Ooh I like the idea of that!"

"Alright, well go have fun with the girls. I'll have Oriyon give you a call later if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful! Sleep well, and please don't forget to put lotion on those bits of sandpaper you like to call your heels."

"Already did hon, and a bit of my manly soul died with each rub."

"Oh you'll survive. I love you."

"I love you too darling, goodnight."

"Night."

Edward hung up and smiled. He walked out into the hallway and went into Oriyon's bedroom. He knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Ori, your mother called. She'll want to hear from you tomorrow."

Edward glanced over at Oriyon's television. The news was on. Another story about a robbery in town. Edward knocked on the door. "Ori?"

No answer again. Edward knocked yet again. "Ori if you don't answer me I'm coming in."

A cold feeling of dread ran down Edward's spine. He turned the knob, it was locked. Never a good sign. He rammed his shoulder into the door and the wood gave. He stumbled into the bathroom. Oriyon was sitting in the tub with his eyes closed. The water was pink and scarlet ribbons were flowing from his arms.

"ORIYON!" Edward screamed. He ran to the tub and pulled his son out. His arms were slashed. Not just cut across but up along his arm. This wasn't for attention. Edward felt a weak pulse and grabbed the first aid kit hurriedly. He wound gauze tightly around the wounds to keep the pressure. He ran from the room and grabbed Oriyon's cell and called for an ambulance. "Ori, Oriyon look at me."

Oriyon seemed incapable of movement. Edward wrapped him in a few towels to keep him warm and pulled him into the bedroom. He put sweat pants on him and a sweatshirt to keep him warm.

"Oriyon, please, please open your eyes."

His eyes opened partially.

"What were you thinking?!" Edward cried, "Oriyon why are you doing this?!"

His cheeks were wet with tears. He touched his forehead to Oriyon's and held his wrists tight, trying to keep as much pressure on as possible. Fish licked Oriyon's cheek and Edward pushed him aside. "Not now boy," he said to the dog.

The paramedics arrived and Oriyon was taken to the hospital. Edward stood in Oriyon's room. His knees were shaking so badly he couldn't stand so he fell to the ground. His son would survive but the shock still wracked through his body. Fish came up and nudged him with his nose. Edward ran a shaky hand over the dog's golden fur and more tears rushed down his cheeks. He needed to get to the hospital but he was in no condition to drive. His body shook so badly.

He picked up Oriyon's phone and called Jasper.

"Hello?" Jasper answered with a yawn. "Ori it's midnight."

"Jasper," Edward said shakily.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"I need you to take me to the hospital...I can't move."

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes. What happened?" Jasper asked. Edward could hear him going to put on his shoes and coat.

"Oriyon just tried to kill himself. He cut his arms open, just missing the vein. Thank god he doesn't have a head for anatomy."

"I'll be there in a minute," Jasper promised, "just please try to stay calm."

Edward nodded. Jasper was going to stay on the phone with him even if he didn't want him to. He needed to call Bella. He didn't want to but he knew he needed to. She would find out.

"I need to call Bella," Edward said, "just come in when you get here."

"I'm about a mile away," Jasper said. Edward nodded and hung up. He shakily dialed Bella's number.

"Hey sweetie," Bella said with a yawn, "what's up?"

"Bella..."

"Edward? Why are you using Ori's phone?"

"Oriyon...he..." Edward couldn't form the words. Telling his best friend was much easier than telling Bella.

"What? Edward what happened?"

"I don't know," Edward said, "we had a talk and he was upset but I didn't think...I came to check on him and he cut his arms. The ambulance came...Jasper is coming in a minute to take me there...I don't know what I did...fuck I'm such a piece of shit!"

"No. No Edward stop," Bella said in her shaky trying not to cry voice, "Just...just go to him...stay with him and I'll be home...home as soon as I can...god Edward please just tell him that I love him and...what could have happened to make him do this?"

"I don't know," Edward sobbed, "I might have said something...somehow this was my fault...god Bella I'm...I'm such a worthless father!"

"No, Edward don't say that. Please just get to him as soon as you can and make sure he's okay. Call me the moment you know. I'm leaving this second."

"No, Bella, honey stay there. You don't need to cut your trip short..."

"Edward Oriyon just tried to kill himself it's not like he fell and broke something. I'm coming home and that is all that will be said on the matter!"

"Drive safe, please, I'll call you."

"I love you Edward, and tell Oriyon that I'm thinking about him every step of the way."

"I will. I love you too. Bye."

He hung up as Jasper came in. He looked up at his friend who dropped to the ground to hug him tight.

---

When Oriyon woke up Edward was sleeping. His head was on the bed and Oriyon saw that he was holding his hand.

"Dad?"

Edward lifted his head and looked around, readjusting briefly to where he was. He looked at Oriyon and stood. "You're awake," he said thankfully. His hand brushed Oriyon's bangs away from his forehead and his hand shook.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?! Oriyon don't you realize?!"

"Why did you save me?" Oriyon asked.

"Have you completely lost your mind?! I've been so afraid that I lost you!"

"Does mom know I'm here?"

"Yes and I swear one of these days Oriyon Anthony Cullen I will strangle you myself!" Bella cried storming in. "How could you do this to me?! You know what I would do if I lost you!"

"Mom..."

Bella was hugging him too tight. "Oriyon you will be the death of me!"

"Don't say that mom. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then why?! Oriyon why would you do this?"

"Bella, honey, you're suffocating him."

"Good!"

"Mom I'm sorry," Oriyon sobbed, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't mean to."

"I love you so much," Bella murmured, touching her forehead to his. She held his face in her hands and felt his tears. "Oriyon you are my life and I love you more than anything in this world. If there is anything I've done to make you think that you need to die please tell me."

"You haven't done anything," Oriyon insisted, "neither of you have. You're the best parents anyone could ever ask for."

"Then why do you want to leave us?" Edward asked. "You know how much we need you."

"Because when you have your baby everything will be okay," Oriyon said, "I promise you won't even miss me. You two can just start over and everything will be fine. Just pretend like I never existed."

Bella was in shock. Edward had to repeat his words over and over again a few time to realize what was being said. Oriyon withdrew and looked away. His arms were wrapped in bandages and he could feel the stitches. No doubt everybody already knew that he was here.

"Oriyon, baby or no baby you are my son," Bella said, making him look her in the eyes. It broke his heart to see the pain in his mother's warm eyes. "For the longest time you were all I had. You and Edward are all that matter to me. When the baby comes she won't change how I feel about you. You will always be my baby, you will always be my son. I will always love you. How many times do I have to tell you before you realize it?"

Edward stood silently and left. He went into the waiting room where Jasper was sitting with Alice. They looked up at him.

"I can't do this," he said quietly, "I can't keep watching him suffer."

"What brought this on?" Jasper asked.

"Edward! Edward is Ori okay?" Mina asked as she came in. "Please say he is."

"He's getting a verbal assault from his mother right now," Edward said, "I swear she's going to kill him herself if he doesn't beat her to it."

"He has to know how much Bella needs him," Alice said, "sometimes I think she loves him even more than she loves you, Edward."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Edward agreed, "she's so protective of him. He's her baby."

Mina began to chew on her nails. "Will I be able to see him soon?"

"Now would probably be a good time, I think he needs a break from Bella."

Mina nodded and went into the hospital room. Bella looked over at her. Oriyon looked at the two women he loved the most. Both of them had red and puffy eyes from crying over him. "Mina...mom and I were talking and..."

"Nope," Bella said standing, "Oriyon you are old enough to deal with the consequences of your actions. Mina he's all yours."

Oriyon gave Bella a pleading look as she left. He looked at Mina. Her small fists were balled at her sides. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked like hell with her splotchy complexion and red puffy eyes.

"How could you do this?" she asked quietly.

"Mina, please..."

"No, don't. Oriyon did you even think about anyone but yourself? So you're going through a tough time. So you're in pain. But what about us? What about your mother? Or your father? What about me? You can't just tell me that you love me, something I've been hoping for for years, and then up and try to kill yourself. It just doesn't work that way!"

"Mina..."

"What about A. J? Or Ben? Did you think of them either? What would we do without you? You have this twisted idea that we don't care but we do! Ben has been crying off and on for hours and A. J is a mess! We love you so much it hurts sometimes! We can only watch as you do this to yourself. Well I'm done! I'm done watching, I'm acting. If you ever do something like this ever again I will never speak to you! I won't even look at you! I'll go stay with grandma and grandpa Brandon out in Florida. I won't put so much love and energy into someone who is just going to try and off himself."

"Mina please don't cry," Oriyon pleaded. "Yell at me, scream at me hell beat me, just please don't cry."

"YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS!" Mina screamed, more tears poured from her eyes. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU?! I LOVE YOU YOU STUPID JERK!"

"Please stop," Oriyon cried, "please Mina stop crying. Stop hurting over me! I'm not worth it!"

"You are worth it," Mina sobbed. She came over and took her place in his arms. "You're worth it because you are the most important person to me. I love you Oriyon. Just look around! Go out into that waiting room and see how many people are sobbing over you. Those people would be on their knees at your grave screaming in pain. I won't lower you into the ground, Ori. I can't. Don't ask me to watch you do this."

"I don't deserve you," he said in a soft and sad voice as he brushed her tears away, "I love you so much but I don't deserve you."

"Just please tell me why you did this," Mina pleaded. "Why do you want to give up so badly?"

Oriyon looked away from her. He looked out the window. The sun was out and it was melting the last of the snow. Spring was upon them. Just a few more weeks of the bitter cold and then sunshine.

---

Edward was scouring the house searching for something, anything that could give him a clue as to what made Oriyon do this. Fish was waiting in Oriyon's bathroom. He barked at Edward as he searched his desk.

"What is it boy?"

Edward went into the bathroom and Fish was standing by the toilet. "You aren't going to drink out of there," he said.

Fish barked again and nudged the toilet bowl with his nose. Edward pet his head and turned away. Fish growled and nipped Edward's hand. He barked and nudged the bowl again. Edward sighed and opened the lid. The bowl was almost overflowing. The water was clear and clean. He saw something bunched in the bottom. He rolled up his sleeve and reached in. Whatever it was it was soft. He pulled and looked at the soaking wad in his hand. Paper. Torn paper. He put it on the counter and went to grab Bella's hair dryer. He dried the paper and smoothed it as best he could. It was long and tedious work but finally he could make something out.

"What do you think boy?" Edward asked. Fish growled. Edward tried to piece the paper together. It was wrinkled and very hard to read. The ink was smudged and running but he could barely make it out. There were only a few words that were even legible, the rest was completely washed out.

_Be..a_

_Co.e b.c. to .e .. .ou ..fuse... ... ill ...O....on... ... ...p..lice...k..l...E...ard .. w.l_

_Ja... ...ck_

Edward reread the smudges over and over again. He tried to figure out what the words meant. "Bea. Coe. BC. Toe. Fuse. Ill. Oon. Plice. Kl. Eard. Wl. Jack. This is much harder than I thought."

Fish barked to show his agreement. He laid down and looked up at Edward with sad eyes. He missed his friend.

"It's a letter to Bella," he said softly, he grabbed a notebook and a pencil off of Oriyon's desk and wrote the letter as he saw it. The first was obvious. He poured over the barely legible note. His phone rang and he glanced at the number. It was Bella.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go?" Bella asked, "you said you were going for coffee."

"I came home," Edward said, "I have to find why Oriyon did this. I found a note he had tried to flush. A note to you. Do you know anything about it?"

"No," Bella said slowly, thinking back, "I haven't received any notes lately, well besides the ones you write me."

"I'm going to see if I can figure this out. The letters are so washed away. There are only a few that I can understand."

"Well Oriyon is asleep. Mina gave him verbal whiplash. Jasper is coming to check on you. Maybe you two can form a think tank. I'll ask Ori about it."

"I doubt he'll give you anything but good luck."

"I love you Edward," Bella said, "please come back soon."

"I'll try," he promised. "I love you. Give Ori a hug and a kiss for me. Bye."

He hung up and looked down at Fish. "You miss him already don't you?" Fish shook his head and Edward smiled. He reached down and scratched behind his ears. "You're a good dog." Fish licked his hand and Edward smiled. He went back to the note. He would find out what it said and why Oriyon tried to hide it.

"Hey you," Jasper said coming in. "What do we have?"

"A note," Edward said. Jasper pulled Oriyon's computer chair into the bathroom and looked at the note. "It's addressed to Bella."

"Do you know who from?"

"No, just these letters down here."

"If we figure out who it's from we'll figure out what it could be about."

Edward nodded in agreement. He looked at the watery note again. If only he had checked sooner...there was no use on dwelling on it. He just had to count his blessings that he had this much of the note.

"Ja....ck...." Jasper muttered. "Jacob Black?"

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed, "Jacob! Of course!"

He and Jasper kept at it. Breaking only to get some coffee and stretch their cramping necks.

"I can't figure this out," Jasper moaned. "What does he want?!"

They couldn't figure it out. All they could come up with were the words Bella, Come, You, Well and Ill."

"Bella Come You Well Ill," Jasper repeated.

Edward looked at their own scribbles on scrap paper again. "Bella," he read, "Come...you well...Ill...is he sick?"

"No! That's I'll," Jasper said suddenly. "Bella Come You Well I'll. What could fuse Oon and pliece mean?"

"Okay, sometimes you have to get into somebody's head to figure it out." Edward closed his eyes. "Okay, I'm Jacob, I'm Jacob, I'm a selfish greedy slime ball who likes to inflict misery on others. I let my father in law almost kill the two people I claim to love..."

"Edward, I don't think he recites that to himself."

"Shush. Okay. If I were Jacob..." Edward trailed off and looked at the original letter again. He shook his head. "Oon is Oriyon. Eard is Edward...he's threatening her."

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, come back to me," Edward read slowly, squinting to figure shapes in the senseless swirls of ink. "I'll ill Oriyon...kill Oriyon...Plice...Police! He wants Bella to come back to him, if she doesn't he'll kill Oriyon and if she goes to the police he'll kill me."

Edward's delight in solving the puzzle was short lived as the message sank in. He kicked out of the chair and his fist went strait into the wall. "Fucking bastard!"

"Edward..."

"Oriyon found this. He wasn't going to condemn Bella to a life of suffering again by letting Jacob use him against her. In his mental state the only way he could see getting out of this was by killing himself. He thought he was a burden on us as it was!"

"Go to Bella," Jasper said, "then you to will go to the police and have Jacob arrested."

"So his parents can bail him out?" Edward snarled. "Never. I'm going to settle this once and for all."

Edward stormed out of the room with Jasper behind him. He ran down the stairs and snatched his keys from the hook by the door.

"Edward! Stop! Think rationally about this!" Jasper ordered, "you can't just go and kill Jacob!"

"It's him or my family," Edward said fiercely, "I will not let him dictate Bella's life by using my son against her. I will do whatever it takes to make them safe for good."

"Edward think about this," Jasper pleaded holding Edward's arms tight. "You kill Jacob and then what? Prison for the rest of your life! Think of Bella and Oriyon! What about the baby?! You'll put Bella through this while she's in a fragile pregnancy?!"

"LET GO OF ME JASPER!"

"I WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE FOR THAT STUPID ASSHOLE!"

"Let. Go. Of . Me. Now," Edward ordered through clenched teeth. He jerked free and when Jasper tried to grab him again Edward punched him in the face. He ran to his car and angrily started it. He screeched out of the driveway and Jasper ran out onto the porch. He grabbed a fist full of snow and put it on his eye while dialing Bella's number.

"I don't have time to explain right now, but you have to call Edward. Call him and talk him out of his anger. He's going to go kill Jacob."

"What?!"

"Bella just do it!"

Jasper hung up and got into his car. He would run Edward off the road if he had to. Anything to stop him from killing the son of one of the most powerful men in the country.

TBC

Haha and you thought Jacob was going to play nice. I love the idea of Edward on a homicidal rampage because you know he would! Dude is crazy in the books when it comes to Bella's safety.


	25. Chapter 25

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Finals suck! That's all I'm going to say on that. That's just the studying for them :\

Chapter 25,

_Edward looked up as someone came in. Against the golden light in the hallway he saw yellow hair and wide eyes. Carlisle motioned silently to him. Edward crawled out of bed and over to his brother. Carlisle reached down when Edward wanted his hand. "Shhh," Carlisle hushed, putting his finger to his lips. They walked silently down the hall and to the top of the stairs._

_"Why don't you go get drunk again?! That's all your good at anyway!"_

_"I wouldn't be getting drunk if you were screwing that whore!"_

_"I wouldn't be screwing that whore if you put out more! It's easier to see the pope than it is to have sex with you!"_

_"I don't want to catch whatever she's giving you!"_

_Edward looked up at Carlisle. His eyes were fixed on the dining room, just off to the side. They were fighting again. Always fighting. They jumped as their father appeared in the hallway. He looked up at them with severe sapphire eyes under thick slicked back blonde hair._

_"What do you boys want?" he barked._

_"We heard shouting," Carlisle said._

_"Well go back to bed."_

_"Don't take your anger out on Carlisle!"_

_"I'll take my anger out on whoever I want!"_

_Carlisle stood and pulled Edward to his feet with him. Edward barely knew what was happening. He was still young. He clung to his brother's hand and watched._

_"What are you boys still doing up there?!"_

_"Can you please stop fighting?" Edward asked in a shy and quiet voice. "It's scary."_

_"You want to know what's scary?" his father asked, climbing the stairs. Edward took a few steps back and began to suck on his thumb, a nervous habit. His father knelt down and put his hand on the back of Edward's head. "What's scary is what happens to little boys who don't listen to their father's. Now go to bed."_

_He pushed Edward back and the little boy stumbled. "Don't treat him like that! He didn't do anything wrong!" Carlisle defended. His reward for such bravery was a sharp backhand to the cheek. He looked at his father with defiant blue eyes as a trickle of blood oozed from the corner of his mouth._

_"I'm sick of you," he declared, "all of you. Especially you! You sick cheap bitch!"_

_Edward watched silently as his father thundered down the stairs and out the door. He looked up at Carlisle who smiled weakly at him. "C'mon Eddie, let's get some sleep."_

_"You're hurt," Edward squeaked._

_"Naw it isn't bad," Carlisle insisted, rubbing his lip with the back of his hand, hoping Edward missed the wince. "Besides, nobody messes with my little brother, dad or not."_

_"What's going to happen?" Edward asked as they went into Carlisle's room, Edward's favorite place when he was scared._

_"Who knows," Carlisle said sadly. He crawled into bed and nodded for Edward to hurry up. They both curled up under the blankets. "Don't worry Edward, dad is going to leave us and maybe mom will too. Hell Jeanie might leave, but I promise we'll always be together. I'll always be around to protect you, okay."_

_Edward nodded and closed his eyes. He was old enough to understand what a risk his brother would be taking. Everything was going to be different. Suddenly Carlisle's dreams weren't going to be his first priority, it was going to be the safe upbringing of his two younger siblings and caring for his mother. Edward felt immense love towards his brother in that moment. No matter how much he was going to want something, he was always going to put his little brother first and Edward believed that they were going to be together forever._

It occurred to Edward that knowledge of where Jacob lived might have been useful. The old mansion was for sale and Jacob was gone. After driving around seeing only red, Edward pulled over. He picked up his phone. Twenty missed calls and ten voice messages. All of them from Bella and Jasper. He played the messages on speaker. Each time Bella's voice was getting more and more hysterical. The last one made him laugh.

"Edward it's me again. I don't care if you go and kill Jacob. Really. I don't. I could care less. I could absolutely care less about if you kill him or not. ... ... ...EDWARD CULLEN IF YOU DON'T CALL ME BACK I AM GOING TO SERIOUSLY FREAK OUT!"

Just as he finished the message his phone rang again. He contemplated not answering. The last thing he needed was Bella talking him out of his rampage. He also needed a good laugh and her message would be entertaining.

He let it go to voicemail. He listened to the message and it wasn't what he expected.

"Dad, I know you probably don't want to listen to someone talking you out of doing something stupid. Please don't go after him. I need you dad, I need you so much. I can't get through this on my own. Mom kind of sucks at teaching me how to be a man. You promised me that you would always be around for me and how are you going to do that if you get yourself killed or sent to prison forever? I want to believe what you said was true. Don't abandon me, please. You're more of a father to me than Jacob ever was in one fifteenth of the time. Mom is going insane with worry. I don't know if you'll get this before you do something horrible. But if you love us you'll come back. Please, dad, come to the hospital and keep mom from going absolutely batty."

In the background Edward could hear Bella ranting and raving. She was going to skin him alive. He heard Carlisle's voice in his head, _I'll protect you, forever._

He picked up the phone and dialed. He was answered on the first ring.

"Dad are you coming back?" Oriyon asked.

"Don't ask me to let him go. Oriyon I can't let him stay out there when you are in the slightest bit of danger."

"Please dad, come back," Oriyon begged. He was crying. The tears were painfully obvious in his voice. "Dad please. I'm sorry for lying, I should have told you about the note. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Edward gripped the wheel in one tight fist. "Oriyon I can't just leave you in danger."

"If you go to prison who will protect me then?" Oriyon asked.

"Jacob will be dead and..."

"What about me?" he asked, "what about this anger inside of me that will know that this is my fault?"

Edward was defeated and he knew it. He couldn't just break in and shoot Jacob in the face as he so dearly wanted. But he couldn't just leave his son. After years of study he knew that he could probably find a way to kill Jacob and get away with it. Air in the veins leaves only a small pin prick. Car accident...house fire...all different ways that he could do it. Edward felt a sick thrill run up his spine. The thing's he'd love to do to Jacob Black.

He drove off not knowing where he was going to go.

---

"Did you find him?" Bella asked as Jasper came to report.

"No," he said glumly, "I've searched everywhere. I can't find him or Jacob. Did he move? Please say he did."

"Yeah, he moved out of the old place," Bella said, "he lives in a loft downtown primarily before his mansion in Malibu is finished."

"Has Edward called back?"

Bella shot Jasper a dark look and he backed away a bit, taking that as a no. She was truly scary when she looked like that, her lovely face was contorted in pure anger and worry.

"We'll find him, c'mon Emmett."

"Right oh," Emmett said standing.

---

Edward looked up at the steel grey sky. What time was it? He didn't even know if it was morning or afternoon. A cold wind blew over him but he was too numb to feel it. He didn't even know how long he had been laying there in the cold on Carlisle's grave. It was where he was led after he surrendered himself to unconscious thought.

"Carlisle," he said, looking up at the faded stone, "I need help. I don't know what I'm doing."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm talking to a stone. How pathetic."

"You always were a bit on the sad side."

Edward's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. Carlisle was perched up on his own headstone with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap.

"What are you doing out here? Besides freezing your balls off?"

"I'm not cold," Edward said, "what are you doing here? You're dead!"

"Yeah," Carlisle agreed with a sigh. He hopped off of the stone and walked up to Edward. "Good lord how you've grown! You're in my line of sight! But then again you are older than me now. Thirty six right?"

"Almost."

"Damn you're old," Carlisle teased. Edward muttered something about him still being older.

"So what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Well a moment ago I was enjoying the breeze upon my tombstone. Now I'm talking to my little brother."

Edward smiled slightly. He looked just the same as he remembered. Handsome as always with his fair gold hair and beautiful blue eyes, forever in his twenties. He was dressed in jeans and a St. Marks Medical College shirt. The same he wore when he died. Edward was thinking of something else to say when Carlisle reached over and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Edward cried.

"Slapping some sense into your dumb ass, cutting Edward? Over me?! Are you insane!"

"That was a long time ago!" Edward cried shrilly.

"I don't like watching you hurt yourself," Carlisle said seriously.

"How did you know about that?" Edward asked, sitting on one of the benches near a dead tree.

"I watch over you," Carlisle said, "and Esme too. Well I did anyway."

"Did?"

"She killed herself about ten years ago in Wisconsin," Carlisle said sadly, "Charles left her and she was pregnant. She lost her son to a sickness in his lungs and she couldn't take it. I haven't found her yet, I just know that she's here."

"Where is here?" Edward asked.

"Okay well not here, here but in heaven. I'm trying to find her. I usually do that on breaks from watching you. I have to do something when you're being generally dull."

"I'm sorry I don't amuse you," Edward grumbled.

"Watching you mope for about fifteen years isn't exactly entertaining, and while I'm thinking about it, high five on the hot girlfriend."

"Carlisle!"

"I'm just saying! I never dreamed that you would get Bella Swan! I mean you have to be the luckiest man in the world!"

"I guess," Edward mumbled, "so you know about her?"

"I was cheering for you when you two boinked in the shower. I was worried that you'd be a virgin forever. I kept an eye on her while you two were apart. She used to cry every night. Then when your son came along things got better. He's a good boy."

"Carlisle I need help," Edward said, breaking Carlisle's prattle. "Jacob sent a note to Bella saying that he was going to kill Ori if she didn't come back to him. Oriyon got the note first and tried to kill himself."

"Way to pass on the tendencies there kid," Carlisle sighed, "I know about all that."

"What do I do?" Edward asked. Carlisle shrugged.

"I can't decide that for you," Carlisle said. "I can give you some insight if you'd like."

"I'd love some insight."

"Alright," Carlisle stood and walked through the rows of stones to the hill. He looked out over the city. "Jacob lives there, in the Clover Lofts. Loft number eight. He'll be home any time after five."

"If I know where to find him I'll go blast his head off. Why did you tell me that?! You aren't helping!"

"Calm down kid," Carlisle groaned, "this is a test for you that I can't help with. Which means I'll have to break my promise to always protect you."

"Carlisle..."

"You're a grown man now. You can't just think about yourself. Killing Jacob will certainly get him out of your lives forever. It will ensure your son's safety as well as Bella's."

"But..." Edward said slowly.

"No buts," Carlisle said with a shrug. "Go pop a few caps in his ass and hope that you don't get caught. If you kill him you will go to prison, Edward. You'll be given life or worse. If that sounds like a fair trade then go for it. I recommend a six shooter but you know me I'm old school."

"But..." Edward pressed.

"What are you waiting for?" Carlisle asked, "I can't hand you the answer on a platter. I can't hand you the answer period. This is something you'll have to decide for yourself."

"If I kill Jacob then my family is safe but I go to prison and possibly get fried. If I don't kill Jacob my family is in danger but I'm with them for good. Is there a third option?!"

"There is if you want one," Carlisle said. "You're a smart boy, Edward, use your head!"

"What evidence do we have for the police?! Oriyon's testimony?! Yes that will stand up well, the word of a boy who they will consider mentally unstable!"

"I wish I could help you make this choice," Carlisle said sadly, "I really do. Search your heart Edward. Please don't make this decision quickly. You have plenty of time to think it over."

_"Edward! Edward please!"_

Edward looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Your friends have found you," Carlisle said, "that means our time is done."

"No!" Edward said quickly. "Don't go yet!"

Carlisle smiled and ruffled Edward's hair as if he was still a little boy.

"There are so many things I want to ask you," Edward said. "I've missed you so much."

"We have a few minutes," Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry you always had to take care of me," Edward said, "I'm sorry that I was always so much trouble. I'm sorry that I got you killed."

"Stop that please," Carlisle said quietly, "Edward you're my brother. Taking care of you was nothing I wasn't willing to do. Please let go of this notion that you killed me."

"But..."

"Edward listen," Carlisle said putting his arm around Edward's shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze, "people die. It's a part of life that you have to accept. You and Esme made my life wonderful. I have no regrets beyond leaving you when you were so young. But look at you, you're a healthy man with a woman that adores you and a son that needs you. You have a life with more happiness than most people know."

_"Edward...please..._"

Edward looked around searching for Bella's voice. He looked down and saw her. He looked back at Carlisle.

"Am I..."

"If you stay much longer," Carlisle answered. "Go Edward. We'll meet again when the time is right."

Edward nodded. He threw himself as his brother and hugged him tight. "I miss you so much."

"I know," Carlisle said gently, hugging him back. "Be good okay."

Edward nodded and they pulled away. He jumped down the hill and landed on the road. He ran to his car.

---

"Edward," Bella breathed, "I was so worried."

Edward smiled at her and reached up to touch her face. His head hurt and his body ached. He saw the twisted metal that was his car.

"You two are going to be the end of me," Bella promised as she hugged him. "Please tell me you just accidentally crashed your car."

"Yeah," Edward said quietly, "I wasn't thinking straight. I was so distracted and I wasn't paying attention."

"I was so afraid that you had found Jacob. Edward please be reasonable!"

"I'm not going after him," Edward promised, "I won't leave you three behind. I love you too much. We'll find a way to trap Jacob or something."

"Oriyon is worried about you," Bella said. "Let's go back. I want to get your head looked at."

Edward put a hand to his forehead. He was bleeding from where he hit his head on the steering wheel. That must have been why he didn't remember going to the cemetery. He never really went physically. It was all just a dream. He looked up at the hill and he could have sworn Carlisle was looking back at him, smiling.

"What is it?" Bella asked, turning to look.

"Nothing," Edward assured her, "let's go see our son."

---

"Dad!" Oriyon said happily as Edward came in. Edward gave him a hug and smiled. "You did come back."

"I told you I would," Edward said.

"What did you do to your head?"

"Crashed my car," Edward sighed, "but while I was passed out I got some clarity. I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm sorry dad," Oriyon said, "I should have told you about the note."

"Yes, you should have," Edward said. Oriyon looked away and Edward reached over to turn his head back, "but you are in a very rough spot and your mother and I will do anything you need us to do to help you. Please, Ori, don't ever feel like our lives would be better without you. If you died, your mother and I wouldn't know what to do with ourselves."

Oriyon nodded and held his arms out, telling Edward that he needed a hug. Edward hugged his son tight and felt the tears finally come. He sobbed into Oriyon's hair. How could he have been so thick headed? Going to murder someone and take him away from his family. Jacob would pay for what he had done. He most certainly would, but not that way. Edward smoothed his son's hair and kissed the side of his head. He would bring peace to his family with them by his side.

TBC

So I posted a new story for anyone who cares. It's more on the dark side with an arrogant Edward and a rebellious Bella. It's called Vampire Hearts and I hope to have the second chapter up soon. And yes I have nothing against sameless plugging lol.


	26. Chapter 26

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers.

Sorry for the delay. I've been so swamped by finals and crap and it has just killed my creativity!

Chapter 26,

Bella looked at the two most important people in her life with a heavy heart. They were in a hotel that night. No way Edward was going to let Jacob find them at home and Bella had to agree. She chewed on her thumbnail as she watched them sleep. Oriyon was laying on his side dressed in a t-shirt and his boxers. They had fallen asleep watching a movie. His arms were wrapped to the elbows in white gauze that hid the blue stitches. He was knocked out by pain medication and wouldn't wake until well in the morning.

Her precious baby. He looked so frail and helpless when he slept. Like Edward he was doomed to be lean. He would never look intimidating. His mouth hung open slightly as he snored softly. Beside him Edward hugged his pillow. On his side facing Oriyon, one arm supported his head and the other was near his head. Bella wished there was a ring on his finger. Her ring. But until Jacob sighed the papers she was still legally married to him. Sometimes it broke her heart to look at him. He was so beautiful it hurt. On his bare chest she could see the faint scar and the marks on his arm. He and his son were so much alike it was frightening. It hurt to know he missed out on so much of Oriyon's life. But he wouldn't with this baby. Bella rubbed her stomach lightly. Edward would be there with her when this baby was born, and he would be there when she learned to walk and talk. They were a family. He was going to hate this, but it was what she had to do.

She stood silently and kissed him softly on the cheek. He stirred softly. She went to Oriyon and kissed him gently on the cheek and smoothed some of his hair. She left silently into the night.

---

Bella knew calling on Billy Black so late at night would irritate him, but she had to do what she had to do. She was let in and found Billy lounging in the living room enjoying a brandy.

"Well Bella," Billy said sitting up. "What can I do for you tonight? Can I get you a drink?"

"No," Bella said.

"Ah, yes, I heard about your little development."

Bella put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry to hear about what Charlie did to you and Oriyon. How is he?"

"That's why I'm here," Bella said, "I'm sure you've heard about what happened."

Billy shook his head. "I try to avoid the pop news."

"He tried to kill himself."

Billy gasped and looked genuinely concerned. Bella remembered that Billy did indeed care about his only grandson. Well, who he thought was his grandson. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Jacob sent me a note and Ori found it. He demanded that I return to him or he was going to kill my son."

Billy took a drink of his brandy. The butler brought in a cup of tea for Bella. "Drink," he encouraged.

"Billy Jacob won't sign the divorce papers," Bella said, "and I know he doesn't have the guts to go through with his threat."

"What my son does is his own business," Billy reminded her.

"I realize that," Bella said, "but he will not let the divorce go through even though I am living with Edward now in a house with our son and another on the way. Edward and I want to be married."

Billy swirled his brandy and took another drink. "So what do you expect me to do?"

"I need you to get Jacob to sign the papers. Please, Billy."

"Marriage with the Swan family has made my family even more powerful. You were fine with it before."

"No, I wasn't," Bella reminded him, "Charlie was going to kill Edward otherwise."

"I see."

"Do I have to play like he did?" Bella asked. "I am his daughter after all and I have learned things from him."

Billy looked over at her. "What do you have? Hm? Old news?"

Bella pulled a file out of her bag. "Your wife's affair, your illegitimate child that lives in Washington now. Oh, yes, and the intern at your office."

Billy's eyes widened. He felt his throat go dry. "Y-you..."

"Jacob will break off the marriage and he will stop threatening my son. Do not mess with me, Billy, I am a mother who is going to do whatever it takes to protect my son and my love."

Billy stood up. "You just have that file?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Bella asked, standing as well, "I have a copy hidden away."

Billy went to the mantle and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If I give you the divorce, then you'll give me the files?"

"The divorce and a restraining order on Jacob. He is not to come near me or my family."

Billy squeezed his eyes shut. A divorce and a restraining order on his son would put a heavy smear on the family name, but what Bella had could be stronger. "The restraining order..."

"Is simply for the protection of my family," Bella said, "it will be done in secret if you'd prefer, with only myself, Jacob and an official present. The press will not hear of it from me."

Billy walked by her and snatched up the phone. "We'll be in touch," he said.

"See that you are."

He nodded and Bella left, feeling a chilling rush run through her body. She got into her car and drove off.

"Jacob," Billy said as he answered, "you'd better get over here boy, and bring those divorce papers."

---

Edward was awake when she came home. "Bella? Where in the world were you? I was worried sick!"

Bella didn't say anything. She grabbed Edward by the collar and pulled him to her. Her lips crashed against his. "I went for a walk."

"Liar," Edward whispered. Bella looked at him.

"I'm going to take a shower," Bella said quietly. Edward nodded and let her go. He looked back at Oriyon who had been pretending to sleep.

"What do you think?" He asked as he heard the shower start.

"I'm not getting involved," Oriyon said holding up his hands, "she went for a walk."

---

Oriyon looked up, feeling the sunlight on his face. He took a deep breath and let it out. He felt the soft fingers against his hand and smiled.

"You look so happy," Mina said as they walked.

Oriyon looked back at her. "I've been locked up for what seems like forever. First the hospital and then the hotel. Mom is getting over her being worried and going into her begin angry."

Mina laughed, "I can see that. You almost killed yourself, Ori, you're her baby you know that."

"I lose my head from time to time," Oriyon said. They stopped by the small lake and sat on a bench. They looked at the water, finally unfrozen and showing signs of returning to life. He looked up at the sky. "I love my parents."

"They are pretty great."

"Why am I still sad?"

Mina shrugged. "Chemical imbalances can get like that."

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Bubble of silence," Mina said.

"I don't think the new baby is going to end well," Oriyon said, "I don't know if everyone is going to be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my mother took awful damage to her uterus and had a tube severed. That baby...something isn't going to be right about her."

"Do you think she'll have a developmental problem?"

Oriyon shrugged. "I don't know. I just...I get the feeling that something is going to happen to them and I'll lose both of them."

"Do you think Bella might die?" Mina asked. "Are you worried about that?"

Oriyon looked at the water. "Maybe not physically."

Mina didn't say anything. The idea of her favorite aunt dying was unacceptable to her. If anyone deserved happiness it was Bella. Oriyon had a point. There was going to be something different about her pregnancy. There usually is with miracle children. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Let's just pray otherwise."

Oriyon nodded and turned to kiss her. He would squish his concerns for now because he saw they upset her.

---

Bella sat in the judges office while he looked over the divorce papers. Jacob was taking angry looks whenever the lawyer wasn't looking. It was childish really. Edward sat silently nearby.

"Why is he here anyway?" Jacob demanded.

"Because I wanted him to be," Bella said calmly. "Can we get this over with? I have to take Ori to the doctor in a couple hours."

Oriyon was sitting by Edward, he looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows. "You could just let me drive."

"Not a chance," Bella said, "now, your honor, can we move on?"

"Yes," the judge said putting his glasses on, "alright Mrs. Black why do you want to divorce your husband?"

"I never wanted to marry him to begin with. My parent set up an arranged marriage and it was only my father and his mental state that kept me married to Jacob."

"Mental state?"

"Yes," Bella said, "he was obsessed with this marriage. He tried to kill Edward and threatened me until I gave in."

"You were unfaithful to me," Jacob pointed out.

"I never loved you," Bella said, "yes, I did have an affair with Edward. Even if I hadn't, I would want to leave Jacob after what my father did."

"I understand it was traumatic," the judge said, "how is your son coping?"

"He's slowly getting better," Bella said, looking back at Oriyon. "Jacob sat in the other room drinking while my father beat my son."

"Is this true?"

"How was I supposed to know what Charlie was doing?"

"Because my cries weren't an obvious clue or anything," Oriyon said bitterly.

"Oriyon I never..."

"Save it," Oriyon snapped.

"What are your terms?" the judge asked Bella.

"Simply divorce. When I left I took what was mine and Oriyon took what was his."

"That sounds reasonable," the judge said looking at Jacob, "a clean divorce would be best."

"What about her affair?"

"This is a no fault state."

Jacob looked over at her angrily. "I want partial custody of Oriyon."

"Out of the question," Bella said, shaking her head, "Oriyon is my son and biologically he is Edward's son."

"That I helped you raise."

"He could have died and you wouldn't have known. His scream woke me up, Jacob."

Jacob looked over at his lawyer. "Say something!" he hissed.

"Your honor, Jacob has been that boy's father since he was born. Suddenly his mother is taking him away."

"For his own safety," Bella said, "Jacob has no biological claim to Oriyon and even if he did I wouldn't want him near my son for the simple fact that he did nothing to prevent my father from abusing him."

Edward smiled briefly at Bella's back. Her lawyer may as well been for decoration. She was carrying the divorce on her own and she stood firm and strong.

"Mrs. Black you expressed interest in putting a restraining order on Jacob."

"You can't be serious, Bella!"

"He sent a note to me saying that he would kill my son if I didn't run away with him. Oriyon tried to kill himself when he found it."

"Do you have this note?"

"Oriyon tried to get rid of it by flushing it down the toilet but we have the remains," Bella said. She took a plastic bag to the judge who examined the watered down note. "I'd like to speak to your son for a moment, if that is possible."

Bella nodded and Oriyon approached the judge.

"Oriyon, could you tell me what happened when you found the note?"

"It had been delivered with the mail and I recognized Jacob's handwriting. It was addressed to my mom and I was curious. I was wrong to open it and I felt bad. But when I read it I knew that if I wasn't around then he wouldn't be able to use me against her and mom could finally have some happiness. I went up to my room and flushed the note. It clogged the toilet but I didn't notice at the time. I got into the tub and cut my arms."

"May I see?" the judge asked. Oriyon held out his arms. The judge looked at the long cuts.

"How did you parents react?"

"Dad found me," Oriyon mumbled feeling guilty, "he called an ambulance and he was so scared. He was so angry that he wanted to kill Jacob but mom and I talked him down by reminding him that he would be in prison for life."

"Thank you, Oriyon, you may sit. I am finalizing the divorce, the judge said, and I am granting Mrs. Black's request for the restraining order. Mr. Black you are not allowed within one hundred feet of your ex-wife and any member of her immediate family."

With a bang of a gavel it was all over. Bella was Miss Swan again, soon to be Mrs. Cullen. She hugged Edward and her son tight.

---

Edward walked into the house late and kicked his shoes off. He stretched and sighed. It was a long day. He was looking forward to his shower. A nice hot paradise where his muscles could unwind. Especially since his favorite form of stress relief was currently off limits. Edward respected Bella's decision to play it safe and refrain from sex while she was in such a fragile pregnancy, but still...he was a man and he had needs. He was just strangely horrified that Bella was going to walk in on him masturbating or something. He didn't even chance it when she was away, let's face it, he was unlucky in that department. He looked at the clock on the wall as he walked by and saw that he was at least a half hour early. Bella had left him dinner in the fridge. He smiled but he wasn't hungry. He hadn't been expecting her to cook something for him so he stopped off for a burger after the faculty meeting. A meeting that brought an interesting job opportunity for him that he would have to talk to Bella about.

He walked up the stairs silently, figuring that Bella was probably in bed either reading or sleeping. She went to bed much earlier these days. But then again she woke up with him at about five in the morning and she wasn't nearly as used to it as he was. She had also never been a morning person. He walked up the stairs and passed Oriyon's room. The teenager was staying the night with A. J in the dorms. He didn't know how much he liked his son who was no doubt swimming in teenage hormones so close to his girlfriend unsupervised. But then again, the watch was heavier on the freshman than the seniors. Something Edward never really understood as the seniors were more likely to want to have sex.

They had the house to themselves. Again, Edward wished that they could spend it humping like horny teenagers but he was content with spending a quiet evening with his soon to be wife. He yawned and went into the bedroom, stopping short when he saw what was going on.

Bella looked at him with wide and surprised eyes. She was sitting on the bed almost completely naked. She wore her soft cotton night gown but her panties were on the floor. One leg was hanging off the bed and the other was bent and more to the side. Her cheeks were painted deep red.

"H-hi honey," she said.

"Am I inturrupting anything?" Edward asked with a grin.

"N-no," she mumbled, "I was just...um..." she sighed, "it is exactly what it looks like."

Edward watched her blush darken and she quickly moved her hand from between her legs. She tightened her fist, trying feebly to keep him from noticing her wet fingers.

"S-so how was work?"

"Not nearly as interesting as coming home."

"Oh sure like you've never done it," Bella muttered.

"Oh I have, many times," Edward said, "to that sexy picture of you. Y'know, the one you gave me."

Bella blushed deeper, if that was possible. Edward walked to the bed and smiled. "Why do I feel I need to explain myself to you?"

"I don't know," Edward murmured, crawling across the bed to her. He came over her and kissed her lips. "Because you're so naughty it should be illegal."

"I feel bad not giving you what I know you want," Bella sighed. Edward kissed down her neck.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured. "Not only did I get to walk in on you trying to do my job, and probably failing but I get to tease you about it."

"Oh come on!"

"Mmm you first," Edward said with a wicked grin. He spread her legs and kissed her. He put his hands on her hips. "I want you naked and on your back." Bella obeyed. She tossed her shirt of and Edward kissed her swelling breasts. "God you are so sexy."

"I'm a blimp."

"Mmm and you're going to get so much bigger," he said with a grin, "and so are these."

"You're horrible!"

"Don't I know it," Edward agreed. He kissed each of her breasts again and kissed down her belly, letting his lips linger for a moment longer on her stomach. "Sweet beautiful baby," he whispered.

Bella was very turned on. Edward Cullen was too sexy for his own good. No middle aged man had a right to be so damn sexy! She didn't know if him kissing her bare belly and murmuring to their unborn child was supposed to be sexy. His eyes were closed and his warm hand was on her stomach. He smiled against her belly and kissed it again. He kissed down her swollen stomach and Bella took a sharp breath. He spread her with his thumbs while he let his fingers rest on her soft thighs. Bella gripped the sheets tight when he dragged his tongue slowly over her. She tried to think, with a fuzzy head, if he could make her orgasm just from oral sex. They usually gave up half way there and went the rest of the way together.

It turned out Edward was very good at what he did. His tongue fell into a rhythm, darting in deep and then coming out to brush her clit. It was similar to the way he would kiss her. That expert tongue of his was going to be the end of her sanity. She felt spasms in her muscles. Edward shifted so his arms hooked under her thighs and he held onto her hips. He pushed if possible deeper into her with his mouth. Bella wondered groggily how he was breathing. But he was moaning against her, the vibrations felt strange but good. Her heart was racing and her hands were tightening around the sheets.

"Edward...I'm...unmmm..."

"Mmhm," Edward moaned softly against her. He went faster. He grazed her clit with his teeth Bella. "We're alone," he said against her skin, "scream it."

"Edward...damn it..."

"Mmhm," Edward encouraged, keeping his pace. Her moans were his own personal music, sounds of pleasure that no man would ever get from her besides him. He smiled when Bella threaded her fingers in his hair. Her hormones were his friends, and they were even stronger when she was pregnant. Her body was so sensitive from being ignored for too long.

"Edward! God Edward!"

He wanted her to moan and cry out so loudly that the neighbors would hear her. So the world would hear her. It was egotistical yes but he still wanted it. When she came he lapped everything she gave him. She collapsed after her spasms crashed through her. Edward came up and she looked at him.

"Now would you have satisfied yourself that well?" he asked.

Bella shook her head no, not really able to speak just yet. Edward kissed her forehead. Bella smiled at him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged out of it as she kissed him. He wondered if she liked that. Some girls loved tasting themselves. He wondered if she found it as sweet as he did.

She didn't seem to mind because she kept kissing him. She got rid of his clothes and reached down.

"I'm sorry this hasn't been fair," she said.

"You're giving me a child," Edward said, "adding to the amazing son that I don't deserve. I'd say it's more than a fair trade."

"Still," Bella murmured, stroking him, "I am going to be your wife, and what kind of wife would I be if I didn't give you pleasure as well."

"Honey, ah, hearing you moan my name as I bring you to an orgasm with only my tongue is more than enough pleasure."

"Whatever you say," Bella said, continuing. "But your body says otherwise."

"My body...ah...oh god...Bella."

Bella smiled and rubbed him. She squeezed and he gasped. She kissed him as she played with him. Edward felt his body tense. He held her hand and kissed her again. Suddenly she stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

Bella put her hand on her stomach. "She moved!"

"Seriously?!" Edward cried. He moved and put his hands on Bella's stomach. "She must be fluttering." Bella smiled and Edward kissed her. He kissed her belly and rubbed it softly. "You know we can probably learn the gender soon. You are five months."

"We're having a girl," Bella said, "I'm sure of it. She's a little bit more gentle that Oriyon was."

Edward didn't say anything. Bella wanted to believe she was gentle because she was a girl. He wasn't an expert on pregnancy, quite the opposite. He had been devouring pregnancy books in his spare time at work trying to make sure he knew exactly what to do when the big day came and all the days in between. He kissed her again. Only four more months. The baby was going to hold on, he was sure of it. She had to.

With the moment completely gone and replaced with a new one, Edward pulled Bella into his arms and put his hands on her belly. "Do you think she can hear us?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes," Bella said, "I used to sing to Ori every night when I was pregnant. He was my dearest companion then."

"We'll need to monitor her movement," Edward said, "make sure she's doing fine."

Bella nodded. Edward smiled and shifted so she was resting her head on his chest and his arms were secure. Bella sighed and smiled.

"So when are you going to let me make an honest woman out of you?"

"Mm when I'm able to fit into the wedding dress I want," Bella said. "Alice wants to have a huge ceremony."

"And it's Alice's choice why?"

"Because she is small and terrifying and will have her way or she'll rain down fire and brimstone."

"That sounds like her," Edward agreed. He kissed her temple and smile. "But still, I can't wait until you're officially my wife."

"It almost seems unreal you know," Bella said, "I mean we have been wanting to be married for so long. I'm half expecting something to happen."

"Well let's hope not," Edward said, "I've been waiting for you for so long that I can't take one more upset."

Bella smiled and sighed. "So how was your meeting?" she asked. Edward pulled the blankets over them before he answered.

"They want to hire me as the school psychologist," Edward said.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"It means I'd stop teaching and work with troubled students. I'd be working with the students still but I don't know. The pay is nice and there are more benefits."

"Sweetie," Bella said, "you only have to worry about if you like the job or not. I have inherited the entire family estate. We don't have to struggle to provide a good life."

"I know that," Edward sighed, "they really want me to take this job. It sounds nice, it really does. Better job security too."

Bella leaned back and kissed his jaw. "Honey, follow your heart."

"With this I would just have to take one more college class and get a certification, then I could be Ori's therapist as well."

"You already are," Bella said, "he adores you. I think he's ready to start living on campus again."

"Do you think so?" Edward asked. Bella nodded.

"He stays there a lot more. I think he's ready to go back to being normal. Besides, A. J will be with him and his friends."

Edward nodded. "I suppose you're right," he sighed. "I like having him home in the evenings. I suppose it's just because I missed it when he was growing up."

Bella felt his hand on her stomach. He didn't say anything further. She could see it already, the four of them sitting in the living room as a family. Oriyon would be visiting for the weekend and his baby sister would be sitting in his lap, reaching up for a hug. Bella would be sitting in Edward's lap while they watched a movie.

"Let's go find the gender anyway," Edward said, "humor me."

"Alright," Bella sighed. "I will make the appointment in the morning."

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. He yawned and stretched. Bella shifted and rolled onto her side just out of his arms. He took her hand and smiled. "Night love," he whispered.

"Night," Bella sighed. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

TBC

Sorry it's taken so long. School has zapped my creativity. I've been writing during homework breaks. I also started reading the Sookie Stackhouse series and I am completely in love with two of the vampires and it's only after the first book! I'll have to wait until the end of the week after finals to get the next one, if I got it now I wouldn't get anything done!


	27. Chapter 27

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

I noticed that I had questions about how to pronounce Oriyon's name. I pronounce it Oh-ree-yawn and his nick name is Or-ee kinda like the first part of Oreo, which was one of Bella's play names for him when he was a little boy. Don't ask why I'm putting this up so late, I have no idea why myself. lol

Chapter 27,

Mina was laughing so hard she was sure that her sides were going to explode. She rolled onto her side and back again, trying to escape from Oriyon's fingers as they seemed to reach every ticklish spot she had.

"Tell me," Oriyon said, laughing.

"No! You'll just have to be surprised!"

"I could always just look for myself!" Oriyon decided with a grin. He went to get off of the bed but Mina grabbed him and they both toppled to the floor.

"No, Ori, you just need to be patient," she said.

Oriyon pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her from sitting up and getting off of him. "Oh please tell me, how else will I get a corsage that works?"

"Oh right like you're really worried about that," Mina shorted, "face it Oriyon Cullen you're more concerned about the best way to get me out of it at the end of the night."

"So I want to see you naked, you can hardly hold that against me."

Mina laughed and teased his hair with her fingers. "I suppose I can't."

"Kiss me," Oriyon ordered. Mina sighed.

"Nope," she said.

"Oh harsh!"

"How is that harsh?" Mina asked, pulling out of his arms and standing.

"Well for starters you're wearing that skirt on purpose and standing just so," Oriyon said, laughing as she slapped his shoulder. "You want me to kiss you and kiss you thoroughly," he said with a shrug as he sat up.

"Oh I do do I?"

"Yes, and here is my proof. One, you always get in the mood when we tickle each other. Two, you can't just stand there with your tank running up your sweet stomach like that, exposing flawless skin, and not expect me to want to trap you in my arms and never let you go and third," he walked up to her and brushed the underside of her chin with his finger, effectively lifting her lips closer, "your defenses are so weakened just from the silky tone of my voice and the way I am gazing so deeply into your eyes that taking your full and beautiful lips would be as easy as plucking a flower from a meadow."

"No it wouldn't," Mina mumbled. Oriyon smiled.

"You're blushing," he murmured, cupping her head and brushing her cheekbones lightly with his thumbs. "This shade of pink is my favorite on you," he whispered, "so natural and perfect."

Mina bit her lip. She let him pull her up gently to kiss her. He always won. From what she had heard Bella tell Alice, Edward was the same way. Mina wondered if it was a Cullen thing. Mina curled her arms around his waist and pressed closer, urging him to kiss her deeper.

"Ori," she moaned softly into the kiss, "why can't I resist you?"

"Mm because I'm charming."

Mina smiled and kissed him again. She pulled back at looked at him. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I think I want to go farther," she said.

"Like sex?" Oriyon asked.

"Well maybe not that far...I mean not real sex..."

"There's fake sex?" Oriyon asked. Mina nodded.

"Some of the girls were talking about it at lunch. We are wearing our clothes and going through the motions. Y'know, dry sex. Vicki said her and her boyfriend do it all the time."

"Do I get to touch you...down there?" Oriyon asked. Mina's face burned red, she nodded.

"It's just like sex with out penetration so I can't get pregnant."

Oriyon blushed a deep scarlet. He wanted to see if this was real. If it was a dream it was going to be awkward when A. J caught him with a tent. Mina seemed to haunt his dreams very often and sometimes she would do very naughty things to him. Things he wanted to try in real life.

He cradled her body against his and lowered her to her bed. His hands shook as he held her. Mina was breathing hard already. Her heart was racing. Oriyon kissed her neck slowly. He knew she liked that as much as he did. He liked the scent that came from her hairline. Her own personal scent, mixed with her shampoo. Shaking, his hand slipped up her shirt and he worked her bra. He was so nervous that he kept slipping on the clasp and she giggled. She rolled on top of him and sat up. She pulled her tank top off and reached behind her to unclasp the bra. Oriyon's face went two more shades of red when the pink and blue bra fell away and showed to him her bare breasts. The last time he had seen them they were eight and she looked just like him.

But she didn't now. He reached up and touched them, taking in the way they softly molded with his fingers and how silky her skin was. Mina gasped when he brushed her nipple and he figured she liked that.

"Do girls really like it when guys pinch their nipples?" Oriyon asked as he rubbed her breasts gently.

"Um...I don't know..."

Oriyon tested it out. Mina winced. "Bad?"

"Kinda tender. I should get my period in a week though."

"There is something I want to try," Oriyon said. "Lay on your back okay."

Mina nodded and laid back. Oriyon hovered over her. He was becoming aware of his palms sweating so he tired to dry them on his jeans. Mina saw and giggled. She was blushing and he loved it. She looked so sweet an innocent. He leaned down and kissed her nipple. She gasped and he licked it.

"Oh I like that," she said.

Oriyon smiled and did it again. Her nipples were harder now, fully erect and waiting for him. He gave attention to the other one and by then his own erection was standing tall.

"Oh, Vicki said that it's best to do it without jeans."

"Why?" Oriyon asked as he poked her breast, watching it jiggle a bit.

"Well...I don't know really...maybe they're too thick or something."

Oriyon felt the reason. If he was going to do the motions of sex then his package was going to be rubbing against the wrapping. The zipper suddenly seemed like a death trap waiting to happen. He quickly rid himself of the jeans and Mina was working on hers. He waited patiently and then Mina looked pointedly at his shirt. "Oh...right."

He peeled it off and tossed it aside. He was curious. They had only learned about the mechanics of sex in biology during the human reproduction chapter. He reached down between her legs and she felt like she was on fire.

"Geez Mina you're so warm."

"Well duh."

Oriyon grinned and kissed her. He rubbed her panties, feeling the cotton dampen under his fingers. Mina moaned softly so he figured she liked it. So how was he supposed to do this anyway? He knew what bit went where in real sex, but with two barriers of underwear what was he supposed to do?

Mina didn't seem to have the answer to that one. He was kind of happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy because he didn't want half of his virginity instructed away (not to mention his ego depended on it) but disappointed because she was going to see just how clueless he was. So he kissed her lips and prayed that somehow the answer would come. As his tongue kept a rhythm with hers, the answer did come. He moved his hand away and Mina spread her legs further to help him. He rubbed his hips against hers, softly at first, but then he picked up speed. There was something nice about the friction.

"Ori..." Mina moaned, "Baby up a little..."

"Like this?" Oriyon panted, shifting.

"Oh god yes," Mina gasped as his hips were now rubbing perfectly against her clit.

"Do you like this?" Oriyon asked. She nodded.

"Ooh...oh...mmm..."

If sex was this good with no penetration Oriyon was anxious to see what the real thing was like.

"Ori...mmmm....faster...harder..."

Oriyon obeyed. "I love it when you moan," he panted, "sounds so wonderful."

Mina moaned softly in response. She gripped his shoulders and squeezed them tight. "Oriyon!"

"Mina....Mina...."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

They stopped abruptly. Looking horrified they both looked over to see not only Ben but A. J as well. Ben was trying so hard not to laugh and puke at the same time and A. J was in pure shock. Then, as if channeling his father, his fists clenched and his eyes burned.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Well I think Oriyon is losing his virginity."

"It's not what it looks like!" Oriyon said quickly.

"Yeah, we're just...um..."

"YOU'RE VIOLATING MY SISTER!" A. J shrieked.

"Uh oh," Oriyon mumbled just a breath before A. J lunged at him. He yelped and jumped out of the way. "Shit!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"DUDE CALM DOWN!"

"MY SWEET INNOCENT SISTER!"

"I don't think she's that innocent," Ben snorted. "Dude you know it wasn't his idea!"

"How dare you Benjamin! How dare you imply that my sister is a sexually active teenager!"

"A. J stop it!" Mina cried as she watched her brother chase her boyfriend. "It was my idea!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL RIP HIS HAIR OUT!"

"But I like his hair!" Mina cried.

"Thanks honey really!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

"DUDE CHILL!"

"Goodness you boys sure know how to make a loud..."

Mina thought her humiliation couldn't get worse. After all what was worse than her twin brother and other friend walk in on her and her secret boyfriend having sex?

Her father walking in.

Jasper Whitlock looked at his daughter who was sitting, bare chested in only her panties, on her bed while his son chased a half naked Oriyon around the room. The pieces clicked in his mind and he adopted the rage his son was expressing.

"That's my daughter!"

"OH CRAP!"

"NO DAD HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" A. J cried, changing his mood so suddenly when he realized the real threat that was Jasper Whitlock and his overprotective tendencies when it came to his sweet virginal daughter.

---

Once again Oriyon and Mina found themselves sitting on the Whitlock sofa this time facing four angry parents instead of just one and a half. Even Alice looked angry.

"Well," Edward said with raised eyebrows.

"We weren't going anything that would get anyone pregnant," Oriyon said, "just fooling around."

"With my naked teenager," Jasper seethed.

"Mina, I thought your father and I taught you better than that," Alice said.

"We most certainly did."

"You don't give it away within the first year. Make him work for it."

"Exactly...wait...Alice!" Jasper squeaked.

"Look things got carried away," Oriyon said, "we were not going to actually have sex."

"Third base most certainly is not sex," Mina said with a definite nod. "And even if A. J hadn't forgotten how to knock and butted in we weren't going to you know...penetrate."

Jasper shivered at the realization that his daughter knew that word. Oriyon looked up at his parents. Edward was looking at him, analyzing the situation and planning a punishment accordingly and Bella was already planning on making him live at home. Alice was standing behind Jasper with one hand on his shoulder, thinking of how best to express her concerns and Jasper looked like he could use a strong drink.

"We were being stupid," Oriyon said finally, "we don't intent to rush into sex. It was a caught in the moment thing. We heard some of our friends at school talking about it and thought it seemed like fun."

"Mina I can't believe..."

"It was my idea Mr. Whitlock," Oriyon said, bowing his head, "I talked Mina into it."

"No, daddy, it wasn't his idea. We were just fooling around and I said I wanted to go further. He was kinda confused about it."

"That sounds like Ori," Ben said with a shrug. Oriyon glared at him.

"The point remains that you two can't be trusted together alone," Bella said. "Oriyon you aren't going to be returning to the dorms."

"Mom! That's so unfair!"

"No buts," Bella said.

"You are aware that I can find plenty of times to actually have real sex if I really wanted to at home right?"

"As long as my Mina is nowhere nearby have as much sex as you'd like," Jasper grumbled. Oriyon rolled his eyes, annoyed. He hated when they overreacted like this. "If you two can't be responsible I don't know if you can be allowed to see each other like this."

"That's complete bullshit and you know it!" Oriyon snapped. His hand tightened around Mina's. Nothing short of the hand of god was going to rip them apart, and even then it would be a tough fight. She meant too much to him to let crazed parents get in the way.

"Oriyon watch your language!"

"You two need to take a moment to think about the consequences of your actions," Bella said, sitting down. Oriyon what would you have done if Mina got pregnant?"

"Hm, I'd probably wonder who she was sleeping with because I'm pretty sure my little guys couldn't go through two layers of underwear and crawl up her uterus."

Ben snorted and A. J shrugged at the validity of his point. Bella didn't seem pleased. Oriyon felt the bubbling in his throat. His fists were clenched. He wanted to get away. Run away so he could get rid of it.

_They want to separate you two. Your parents don't care. They just want you to be miserable._

"Accidents happen," Bella reminded him.

_How can they preach about responsibility? If they were responsible you wouldn't have been nearly killed._

"Well you'd know wouldn't you? You made two of them." he replied in dark icy voice. Bella's eyes widened and everybody looked at him in shock. Oriyon pushed out of the couch and was stopped by Edward.

"You can't talk to your mother like that."

"Oh shut up you were there making them with her," Oriyon said angrily. Edward looked at him angrily. He reached for him and Oriyon slapped his hands away.

"Oriyon enough, come and let's calm down."

"No! I won't calm down! I'm so sick of you guys telling me what I can't do because when you think about it you did the same damn things!"

"This isn't about us, Oriyon, we weren't fifteen! Your mother and I were nineteen, living on our own and had a stable foundation."

"She was married and you were my teacher," Oriyon snapped. Edward looked surprised. "What kind of dumbasses don't wear protection when having a damn affair?! You call me irresponsible! Shit if you're so damn responsible then why the fuck is she pregnant and I'm a freak?!"

The room was filled with a stunned silence. Bella looked like she was about to cry. Mina looked like she wanted to go comfort Oriyon but afraid if he was going to lash out at her too.

"Oriyon..."

"Get the fuck out of my way Edward or I swear to god I will make you," Oriyon snarled.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, not when you're so upset like this."

Edward put his hands on Oriyon's shoulder. Oriyon put his hands on Edward's chest and pushed him backwards where he crashed into one of the tables with flowers on it. Oriyon stormed out of the room and they heard the sound of metal against glass before the slamming of the door. They had only a moment to register what was going on when they heard Edward's car kick into life.

"Oh hell no," Edward grunted, but the squeal of the tires told him that it was too late, Ori was gone. Jasper came and helped Edward up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Except for the shard of class sticking out of my shoulder, yeah I'm fine."

Jasper took Edward in the kitchen where he got the first aid kit and helped him clean up. Alice went about picking up the shards of glass and Mina ran up to her room. Bella came and helped Alice.

"No, don't worry about it I've got it."

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry," Bella said, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Your hands are shaking," Alice observed, "sit down Bella I've got this."

Bella nodded and sat. She was shaking. She was crying too. She tried to hide it but there was no point.

"Sweetie talk," Alice said.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"You aren't doing anything wrong," Alice said.

"But I am! I have to be! He hates me!"

"He doesn't," Alice promised.

"No, Alice, deep down he resents me for having an affair with Edward. How was that fair to him? Tell me the truth! I'm a horrible mother!"

Alice put her arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Listen to me love," she said gently, "you and Oriyon had only each other for the longest time. He's not just going to be instantly okay. Look at it from his point of view. He starts high school and suddenly a teacher who is becoming a friend, is suddenly more than that. So he's dealing with his mother having an affair which probably confused him a little because at the time he didn't know that Jacob wasn't his father. Okay so you're fifteen, your mother is having an affair and suddenly out of nowhere your psychotic grandfather is beating the tar out of you because of something you had absolutely no control over!"

"Do you think Charlie did it because of the affair?" Bella asked, wiping her eyes.

"Partially," Alice sighed, "but Bella the main reason was simply because Oriyon was Edward's son. I don't know if that's how Ori sees it. Imagine how confused he must have been! One minute everything is normal, the next he's almost killed for who he is, for decisions made before he was even in existence! Added to the stress he's feeling from that night...he's probably still a bit confused and he's only fifteen, Bells, he isn't rational!"

"What should I do?"

"Hell if I know," Alice sighed.

"He doesn't blame you, Bella."

Bella jumped at the soft voice and looked over at Mina. Her eyes were red from crying and her nails bitten from worry.

"He doesn't blame you at all, nor does he blame Edward."

"Then why is he so angry?"

"Because he can't control it," Mina said sadly, "that's what he told me. He's under so much stress right now and he worries about things. Most of all I think he's just angry with Charlie and Jacob and himself."

"C'mere sweetie," Alice said opening her arms to Mina. Her daughter came and sat with her. "He tells you these things?"

Mina nodded, "everything he feels and thinks he tells me. I'm far more effective than any therapist because we are completely ourselves when we're together."

Alice squeezed her daughter's shoulders and Bella looked at Mina with soft and sad eyes. It felt strange knowing that she wasn't the most important woman in her son's life anymore. She wasn't going to be the one he went to when he was scared or upset. Mina was that woman now. She was going to have to start accepting that her baby was growing up and while he was still a child in many ways, he was growing more and more each days, surpassing his peers in maturity.

Bella stood and walked into the kitchen where Jasper was finishing with Edward's cut. She looked at her fiance and saw the red rim around his eyes and sighed.

"Why can't kids come with manuals?" She asked.

"Because that would be way too easy," Edward said with a dry laugh. He held his arm out to her and she went to him. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed.

"She's good for him."

"You think so?"

"She's going to a convent," Jasper grumbled. Bella playfully shoved him. "She can't date until she's eighty!"

"Oh Jasper," Bella sighed.

---

"How grounded am I?" Oriyon asked as he came in. Edward looked up at him.

"Welcome home," he said.

Oriyon patted Fish on the head and sat on the sofa. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"I get the feeling that you are hiding things," Edward said, "things like how you feel about this family."

Oriyon shifted, "I'm just adjusting. I don't know what's going on. Maybe I'm relapsing."

"It's possible," Edward said, "what has changed?"

"I'm having nightmares," Oriyon said, "about Charlie killing Mina. It's always the same thing, we're in a dark room and it's a lot like where it happened. Mom is dead on the floor and there is a hole in her stomach from where he took the baby out. He's sitting on Mina's stomach strangling her. She keeps reaching for me but I can't move. You are Jacob are sitting outside having a cup of coffee together. I keep screaming for you but you don't listen. I can't move because my legs are broken and then Mina dies."

"Do you believe in dream interpretations?"

Oriyon shrugged and Edward shifted.

"Well, it's not exactly a reputable science but I believe there is some truth behind it. Your dreams are believed to represent repressed feelings and fears. You went through a very traumatic time and you are reacting to it."

"What could it mean though?"

"Well," Edward said, crossing one leg over the other, "Bella dead nearby suggests that you are afraid of losing her and the fact that the baby was taken out as well could suggest that you're afraid for your little sibling. Do you worry about your mother?"

Oriyon hesitated before nodding. "It's hard for me to be optimistic."

Edward nodded. "I know it is," he said gently. "It is okay to be afraid. You can always come and talk to me or Bella if you're scared."

"Why is Charlie killing Mina?"

"You're afraid of losing her which is understandable."

"What about you and Jacob?"

"What do you think it means?"

Oriyon didn't answer right away. He sank into the sofa and thought about it. He remembered the feeling of betrayal he felt when Jacob didn't come to save him, the anger when he had the nerve to fight Bella on the divorce and asked for partial custody of the boy he would have let die. Oriyon's fists clenched and he felt the familiar burning of anger. This time it was in his eyes.

"I hate him," Oriyon growled, "he was supposed to protect me! He was supposed to be a father to me! What has he ever done for me? Bought me things!"

Oriyon was on his feet, visibly shaking with rage.

"He claimed to love her," Oriyon snarled, "he claimed that he loved her and he loved me and he didn't even come when I screamed. I woke mom! She came to me! She risked everything so that I could survive! She's so stupid she should have just let me die!"

The room was covered in a thick silence. Oriyon sobbed silently and Edward knew better than to approach him. He needed this alone.

"I'm scared that you'll be the same way," Oriyon said, rubbing one eye with the heel of his palm, "I'm scared that you'll tell me that you love me and then turn around and let someone kill me or something like that. I don't want a father! I want a dad! I want someone in my life who isn't mom who is going to teach me and be my friend and keep me safe. How do I know that you aren't going to leave me and mom? I have no promises, no guarantees. You love her now but are you going to in five years? Ten? Right now you want to be a good father to me but will that change? I don't know what to believe anymore! Life as I knew it was completely upset in one night and now I don't know what to think! But the most frustrating part of all of this is that it's been almost five full months and I'm still so angry!"

"But you are getting better," Edward promised, "look at you, you had your first outburst in almost a month! You used to have them almost daily! I'm so proud of you and how much progress you're making in such a short time."

Oriyon wiped his eyes silently and let Edward approach him and pull him close.

"You are right I can't give you more than promises. But I know that I have loved your mother since I was eighteen and I have never stopped. I never saw another woman in the fifteen years that she was away. I never loved anyone like I love her. When I saw you for the first time, Ori, I knew you were my son and it pained me to know that I wasn't going to be more than a teacher to you. When Bella told me she worried she was pregnant she was planning on doing the same thing she did with you. She was going to sleep with Jacob and make him think the baby was his so that she could protect both of you, but I selfishly protested. I was irresponsible but I couldn't stomach the idea of Jacob raising my second child. I could barely stomach the idea of him raising you! So when you told me how he was hardly in your life the selfish part of me rejoiced."

"That's kinda weird," Oriyon said with a dry laugh. Edward laughed too and squeezed his shoulders.

"I can guarantee you this," Edward said, "even if for some unthinkable reason Bella and I ever separate, I will always love you. That will never change. You will always be my son and I will always love you and worry about you when you're sad, and cheer for you when you're happy. I will also worry sick when you disappear for hours with my car after exploding."

Oriyon looked at his feet. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Oh son," Edward said, squeezing his shoulders playfully, "you'll be lucky if you see daylight at all this summer."

"I guess I deserve that much."

"Well given the illegality of the situation. Your mother and I have discussed it and you will be grounded for a month for going on a joyride and ten hours of community service in the yard work department for having sex of any form with Mina."

Oriyon knew that was fair. At least the grounding part. But he wasn't going to push his luck by arguing.

"Your punishment begins as soon as you hang up with Mina who has been calling every ten minutes to see if you've come home and you're okay."

Oriyon nodded and patted his pockets for his cell. Edward whistled once and held it up. Oriyon smiled and took it. Sure enough there was thirty miss calls. Twenty nine were from Mina. He dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Oriyon Anthony Cullen I will kill you!"

"I'm sorry I worried you," Oriyon said sincerely, "I'm totally grounded."

"Oh that sucks."

"I'm sorry Meen, I know you were looking forward to prom."

"You are so making it up to me," Mina promised. "My dress is too amazing to go unworn."

"You can still go you know," Oriyon reminded her.

"Nope. Daddy put me under house arrest. He even told the SRA at the dorms that I'm not allowed outside after five and all my teachers that if they see me outside and I'm not going to or from class I am to go back inside and I have to write lines."

"Oh my god what would he have done if we had actually had sex?!" Oriyon cried. Edward's eyes widened a little as he seemed to come up with many creative and scary outcomes. "I'm thinking Uncle Jazz has gone insane."

"You want to know something?"

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't trade it for a minute," Mina said.

"MINA YOU HAD BETTER NOT MEAN THAT!"

Oriyon winced as he heard Jasper in the background. He could practically see Mina rolling her eyes. "I have to go," Oriyon said, "I'll see you when the warden lets you free."

"I'll miss you," Mina sighed. "I love you Oreo."

Oriyon flushed several shades of red and Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I love you too," he mumbled. He hung up and looked at Edward. "What?"

"What did she say to make you blush like that?" Edward asked with a small grin.

"N-nothing, she just called me something. Before you get paranoid it was something mom thought of to torture me," Oriyon said quickly. Edward's grin widened and Oriyon realized what was going to happen. "No way!"

Edward darted to the stairs with Oriyon on his heels. Oriyon reached for him and missed.

"Bella! Bella!"

"NO MOM! DON'T TELL HIM!" Oriyon shrieked. Bella looked startled and confused as her boys fell into their room.

"Don't tell him what?"

"What would Mina have called him that made him blush so much? Something you came up with?"

"No! Mother please don't betray me!"

Bella thought for a moment and then smiled. "Oh I'm surprised she remembered that one."

"Bella I am your fiance and I love you very much," Edward said.

"Mom I am your son!"

"I wonder if Alice would know," Edward said thoughtfully.

"Oh you two," Bella sighed. "Ori honey it isn't that bad. It's rather sweet."

"Mom I will die from embarrassment!"

"Ooh this just sounds better by the second," Edward laughed.

"When he was a little boy I used to call him Oreo," Bella said with a shrug. Oriyon looked mortified. "My little O-r-e-o."

"God kill me where I stand," Oriyon moaned.

"The more you worry me the more likely I am to remember so called embarrassing childhood moments," Bella said with a shrug.

"Oh that's just evil!" Oriyon declared. "I'm going to bed!"

"Night Oreo," Bella called.

"You are both horrible horrible people!"

Bella and Edward laughed and Oriyon grumbled. Edward crawled into bed and Bella looked over at him. "That's cute," he said.

"Mmhm, he was an adorable child."

Bella got out of bed and went to their dresser. She picked up an album and brought it back to bed. Edward had seen the pictures a dozen times but they never bored him. He hadn't heard the stories from all of them yet and he knew that one day he would. He put his hand on the page so he could look at a Oriyon's first picture. Sweet cheeks with dimples and bright eyes.

"Do you think the new one will be happy?" Edward asked. Bella smiled and kissed him.

"I think so," Bella sighed happily, "tomorrow we'll find out her gender."

"Oh can you just pretend to be curious?" Edward groaned. Bella laughed and shook her head no.

---

Bella felt like she was going to cry. She squeezed Edward's hand tight as they looked at the screen. Their baby moved a little on the screen and Bella gasped.

"I can't believe you're crying," Edward teased.

"That little baby is inside of me! That is our little baby inside of me and she is precious! So can it!"

Edward ruffled her hair and she swatted at his hand. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," Edward said. The technician moved the camera around a little.

"Well it seems the little guy doesn't want to show me," she said, "c'mon sweetheart."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"It means your baby is just a bit camera shy, that's all."

"She probably just doesn't like people looking at her junk," Bella said, "you know, because she knows that her mommy already knows what her gender is."

"Bella is convinced that she's having a girl," Edward said. The tech laughed and moved the camera again.

"Well some women are very aware of their babies," she said, "while I'm thinking about it, Miss Swan, we're going to keep a closer watch on you now that the baby is growing. It's a miracle that she's still alive and well. Oh! There we go!"

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"That, Mr. Cullen, is proof that your going to be the proud papa of a little baby girl."

"Haha told you," Bella said. Edward was too distracted to notice Bella's comment. He walked up to the screen. He touched it softly.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

He felt strangely connected all of a sudden to the images on the screen...to the baby in Bella's belly. He had seen her ultra sounds before so this shouldn't be a surprise. But maybe it was because now his unborn baby seemed more real. His unborn baby was a she. A little girl. She was going to be beautiful. She was going to grow up to be a beautiful teenage girl and everybody was going to love her.

He turned around and knelt down. Bella smiled and smoothed his hair softly. Edward kissed her belly softly.

"What are we going to name her?" Bella asked softly.

"Layla," Edward murmured. "Lovely Layla."

TBC

I'm off to study! Woot!


	28. Chapter 28

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 28,

Edward got the call long before Bella did. It was probably for the best as she would have freaked out instantly and more stress was just the opposite of what she needed right now. The line seemed to be dead when he answered. Irritated, Edward tapped his pen on his desk where he was working on summer school.

"Hello?!"

"Can you spare a bit of time? I can't be alone right now."

"Sure, where are you? What's wrong?"

"Work," Emmett mumbled. "I'll see you soon."

Edward nodded numbly and the line went dead. He got up and grabbed his keys. Emmett never sounded upset like that. He was the rant and rave kind of guy, never quiet.

---

Edward found Emmett in his office sitting in the corner. He held a bottle of whiskey in one hand (his drink of choice) and his face was buried in his knees. Edward could smell the alcohol when he came in.

"Hey," he said slowly, "what's up?"

Emmett looked up. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his face was pale and a little pasty, he took another drink.

"How much have you had?"

"'S my first one," he mumbled. Edward came and took the bottle from him. It was a pretty good sized bottle and it was almost empty, but nobody could hold his liquor like Emmett McCarty. He stood and wobbled to his desk. He grabbed something and tossed it to Edward.

"A pregnancy test?" Edward asked. Emmett nodded. "Hey it's positive! Congrats! Wait why is this a bad thing?"

Emmett took another drink. "Rose and I haven't had sex in months," Emmett said.

"Oh that is bad," Edward agreed. "Man I'm sorry."

"Should have known," Emmett laughed dryly. "I knew it was coming. Back when she lost that baby last fall. I told myself this was going to happen because no matter what it was my fault."

"She got sick and miscarried," Edward said, "how in the world was it your fault?"

"Because I'm always wrong! I'm the man of the family and therefore I am always wrong!"

"What if the baby is yours?" Edward asked. "I mean maybe you miscounted the last time you had sex. Or maybe it's an old test."

"Or maybe my wife is fucking another man," Emmett said with another humorless laugh. "Know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because she did exactly what Bella did! Yeah she suddenly slept with me. Seven month dry spell. September to April then bam! Suddenly she wants me."

"So maybe this is your baby," Edward said slowly. "It isn't the same with Rose, she doesn't have a psycho in her life."

Emmett gave him a look. "The woman didn't want to touch me for months. Hell I tried. I did all the things she liked but no. She finally stopped wanting to sleep in the same bed as me! I knew our marriage was circling the drain but I kept hoping that it was just a spell she was going through. I mean you know how much it hurt her to lose that baby."

Edward nodded, remembering all too vividly. "Did you talk to her about it?"

"Not yet," Emmett sighed, "what do I say?"

"Do you have any other proof that she's cheating?" Edward asked. Emmett nodded.

"There is this guy she works with, named Brent. They always have meetings and she always has to go see him to "hammer out the details" of various projects. There is only one thing being hammered and that's her!"

"Come on bud," Edward said. "Let's go."

---

Edward thought this was a bad idea. Almost everything that Emmett came up with was a bad idea in Edward's expert opinion but this was beyond bad.

"Emmett what if she comes home..."

"Good! I hope she does! That means she isn't fucking Brent!"

"Hey dad what's up," Ben said walking by. He stopped and backtracked. His father and his uncle were standing by his mother's room.

"Looking for something," Emmett said, not even ashamed that he was sifting through his wife's underwear drawer.

Ben raised one eyebrow. "If you're looking for a pair of her undies then I'd have to say that that is really really creepy."

"Where is your mother anyway?" Emmett asked.

"Ooh Bella is gonna be mad when she finds out about this," Ben taunted in his sing song voice. Edward paled and dropped the pillow he was holding.

"Ben, where is Rosalie?"

"Picking up Lily," Rosalie said grimly from the doorway. "Hello boys."

Lily stood beside her mother holding a shopping bag. Edward knew Emmett was too distracted to notice that his daughter's skirt was up around her mid thigh and her shirt was way too tight. He looked at Rosalie who looked back at him expectingly.

"What are you doing, Emmett?"

"Who are you doing, Rosalie?"

Rosalie tensed momentarily but she didn't break her glare. Edward felt sufficiently awkward and was quite trapped. He wished that his phone would ring. He willed his phone to ring. Anything to distract him. Hell he'd talk to Charlie Swan if it meant he could get out of this situation (and if he was even alive). But even then he probably couldn't escape.

"Why are you going through my things, Emmett?"

"You and Brent," Emmett accused. Lily looked up at Rosalie and in that instant Emmett knew that his daughter knew. Somehow the teenager knew for sure that her mother was being unfaithful. Emmett felt his fists tighten. His son looked completely oblivious and then his face morphed into anger.

"You better think before you accuse me of doing something like that," Rosalie growled.

"Oh I have thought. I have given it much thought. Tell her Edward!"

"I'm staying out of this."

"Well clearly not as you are here," Rosalie snapped. "Go home and pay attention to your pregnant fiance!"

"You're right, I need to go," Edward agreed.

"No! Edward can stay! He's the only one that understands what I'm saying!"

Edward wished that he would be stricken down with a sudden injury and he had to leave. Anything to get him out of this hellish torment that was watching his two friends like this. Ben looked equally awkward but at least he had his anger to hide behind. Lily, who was about as readable as Emmett in most cases, wanted to leave before she somehow betrayed her mother.

"I am not having an affair," Rosalie growled.

"Then why were you so eager to sleep with me?" Emmett asked.

"Because you are my husband!"

"Is that all?"

"You are my husband Emmett and I don't remember you complaining."

"Maybe it was because you knew you were pregnant with someone else's baby!"

"So you think that is why I slept with you?! You're my husband Emmett!"

"And you didn't once say that you were suddenly so eager because you _loved_ me!"

The room was silent. Edward was still wishing for something to pull him away and Ben was trying to believe that his father was wrong and that everything was fine, by that time Lily had gone. Emmett's dark eyes were brimming with tears and Rosalie didn't look much better. She was caught and they all knew it.

"I don't," she said finally in a weak and cracking voice. "I just...don't."

---

Edward came home silently. He took his shoes off and walked upstairs. Bella was laying in bed and had been reading until she fell asleep. Her romance novel was split open on her massive belly. Edward looked at her sadly. He walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed. That didn't wake her. He took the book and looked at it. She had fallen asleep in the middle of a steamy scene between the heroine and the young rogue she had saved from a storm. He shook his head and smiled, putting the book aside. He leaned down and kissed the belly softly, imagining he felt Layla squirm a little in response. He moved up and kissed Bella's forehead. She stirred slightly and he kissed her soft lips.

"Edward?" she mumbled groggily, "baby did you just get in?"

"Yes," Edward murmured, "I am sorry."

"I was worried, you turned off your phone," Bella said, sitting up. Edward reached over and touched her face softly. "What's wrong?"

"I love you," he whispered, "for some reason you love me too and for that I am eternally grateful."

Bella smiled gently and touched his hand. "Of course I love you," she sighed lazily. "Eddie I adore you."

"It just amazes me even to this day," he said tenderly, "heaven knows I'll never be good enough for you."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. She scooted over and Edward crawled into bed with her. She pulled the blankets over them and kissed his forehead. "Honey you're acting strange."

"Just things...Rosalie and Emmett are getting a divorce," Edward said.

"Oh no," Bella moaned.

"You don't sound surprised," Edward said suspiciously. "You knew?"

"Not about the divorce, I knew she was seeing someone," Bella admitted, "Alice and I walked in on her and Brent one afternoon. We tried to talk her out of it. This was back in, oh gosh, probably March or so. We tried to talk her out of it. She promised that she would stop."

"And you believed her?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh stop," Bella sighed. "She's my friend after all."

"We're all friends," Edward reminded her, "but I'm pretty sure that if Emmett had seen you cheating on me that he would tell me."

"It is so much more complicated than that, Edward," Bella reminded him. "She was in a vulnerable place and things happened. Before you accuse me I'm not defending her, I hate what she did to Emmett but she felt like he wasn't there for her! She lost a baby, Edward! I nearly lost Layla and it tore me apart! Imagine if I actually lost her!"

"So that gives her a reason to cheat on her husband?!" Edward cried, jumping up, "would you have cheated on me if you lost Layla?!"

"No but we're different!" Bella defended shrilly.

"How?! How are we different?!" Edward demanded.

"Because of what we've gone through! Em and Rose are different than us in their personalities! They're both on the shallow side and don't you deny it. When we were in school love and dating were games to them. They got married because they got pregnant and made it work for as long as they could!"

"We almost got married because of a baby," Edward reminded her.

"Edward, you're being silly," she snapped, "you and I were engaged before we even dreamed of having Oriyon. We stayed faithful to each other in our hearts for fifteen years while we were apart trying to live without each other."

"Oh please you were making it work with Jacob!"

The minute Edward said those words he instantly regretted them. Bella looked at him with painful and hurt eyes. She didn't say another word. She snapped off the bedside light and yanked the covers over her shoulder. Edward undressed and didn't bother to change into his pajamas. He collapsed onto the bed in just his boxers.

"Bella..." he began.

"I don't want to talk to you," Bella announced. Edward rolled over and put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. He reached down and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You know I didn't mean it."

"Do I have to leave?" Bella asked angrily.

Edward wouldn't let her even if she tried. He moved up against her back and put his arm around her. Bella struggled a bit but he held her tight against his chest. He kissed the back of her neck and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm just upset, you know me I have a temper."

"You and Oriyon both..."

"I know," he sighed, "I just...I'm afraid...I thought they'd be together forever and now seeing that they've split and not only that but it seemed so sudden...what if that happens to us? What if you do in fact realize that you deserve so much more than what I can give you?"

"It won't happen to us," Bella said looking back at him. As if sensing her thoughts Edward gave her the pillow to go between her knees. "See, this is what I mean. You and I are more than just a man and a woman that are finally getting married almost seventeen years too late. You are the other half of my soul and I was incomplete before we met. When we're apart I feel an emptiness. An emptiness that would have overcome me and killed me if not for our son. That's how I know that you and I will be forever."

Edward buried deeper into her hair, thankful for the dark so she couldn't see his tears. He tightened his hold on her and his daughter moved around inside her mother. Bella sensed his tears and turned (with some difficulty) and held him while he sobbed. He knew that in that moment Emmett was laying awake in one of the vast guest rooms in the Whitlock home, having decided that he didn't want to stay in his own, crying over Rosalie and realizing this was years too late.

---

Bella's eyes snapped open as her side ached again. She gasped and put her hand on her stomach. She felt the movement underneath and swallowed. She looked over at the time then back at Edward who was sleeping soundly beside her lost in dreams. She eased herself up and took a sharp breath when she felt pain in her abdomen. She fell back and threw her hand over to Edward. She hit him in the side and he grumbled.

"Edward," she gasped, "Edward wake up!"

"Five more minutes Carlisle," he mumbled.

"Edward!" Bella hit him again and he grumbled, still thinking he was dreaming. "Edward I need help!"

That got his attention. He jerked awake and looked over at her. "What's wrong?!"

"Pain...lots of pain..." Bella gasped. Edward was on his knees and by her side in a flash. He snapped on her light and saw the bed was covered in pink fluid. "She's coming."

"It's only August!"

"I don't think she cares," Bella growled. She yelped as she felt pain.

"What is it?!"

"I'M IN LABOR CALL A DAMN DOCTOR!" She screamed at him. Edward scrambled out of bed and snatched up his phone.

"What's all the yelling about?" Oriyon asked, very alarmed.

"Ori I need you to pack me an overnight bag, I'm in labor."

"Okay," Oriyon said with a nod. He went about getting everything for her, clothes for a few days, her hair brush, toiletries and shoes. He helped her sit up. "Do you need to change?"

"No time sweetie," Bella said, "I need you to help me stand."

"Do you feel a lot of pain."

"Yes," Bella said, "more than I felt with you."

Oriyon nodded and helped her put her shoes on and then helped her stand. "Dad go get the car and I'm going to help mom down the stairs. Did you call her doctor to let him know she's early?"

"Yes I just hung up with him, Bella...honey..."

"Edward, baby, I love you but I am very much in pain and very close to killing you if you don't pick up the pace!"

Edward nodded and ran out of the room. Oriyon laughed. "He's supposed to be the calm one!"

"God this hurts," Bella moaned, "you weren't nearly this difficult!"

"Yay me I guess. But at least you'll get the pain meds this time around."

Bella looked very happy about that. "We have to hurry, I'm having contractions and...OW SHIT DAMN CRAP!"

"I'm calling an ambulance," Oriyon said, "mom you can't move."

"Oh I am not giving birth naturally again! Hell no!"

Bella waddled out of the room with Oriyon supporting her. He helped her down the stairs and into the car where Oriyon helped her buckle in and got into the back.

"God Edward please hurry," Bella moaned. Edward nodded and punched the gas, taking off into the night.

---

"You look beautiful," Edward murmured, brushing his fingers over her forehead.

"Where's Ori?" Bella asked.

"Sleeping in the waiting room. Alice and the others are going to be here soon. Jasper has to go do lesson prep and he's covering for me."

"How nice of him," Bella said with a smile. Edward kissed her forehead softly.

"You won't be alone this time," he promised. Bella closed her eyes. Partially, she wished that she was home in her bed with her small but perfect family waiting for their new arrival. Something was wrong with the baby. She didn't know what or if it was even true, but she knew that all of this was too good to be true. She was going to be with Edward for a whole year in a matter of months, her son was improving by leaps and bounds and she was giving birth to her second child. Her luck hadn't been so good in nearly seventeen years. She was positively giddy about the state of Charlie Swan (which she assumed was quite decomposed) compared to the last time she was giving birth.

But she wondered when she half expected him to appear and take everything away from her. She was distracted by the dark thoughts when Edward's warm hand was on her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"I'm thinking about how this all seems too good to be true. Like something is going to happen and everything will go back to how they were."

He kissed her forehead gently. "Was it like this when you were giving birth last time?"

"No," Bella said quietly, "it was sadder then. I felt Oriyon moving around inside of me and I was excited to see him but at the same time I liked the feeling of being pregnant. I think it'll be the same with Layla too."

"What does it feel like?" Edward asked, resting his chin on his folded arms on the bedside bar.

"I don't know how to describe it. I can't even begin...I think I'm also scared because when she's here...I know where she is."

"Well I should hope so," Edward laughed. Bella smiled.

"No, I mean when Oriyon was a toddler he was always crawling away from me and trying to explore whatever he could get his little hands on. Keeping track of him was a full time job! It still is but at least now I know that he isn't going to fall down the stairs, swallow cleaners or get his head stuck in a toilet! Or at least I hope not! Good lord the things he and A. J would get into! Don't even get me started about when Ben was in the mix! Heavens those three were little devils!"

"I remember," Edward said fondly, "I used to have to babysit them."

Bella smiled, "little Mina was glued to Jasper. She loved it when her daddy carried her around. Oh they were all so precious when they were little. Now they're older and they're driving me insane!"

"I fail at raising kids, I'm just going to throw that out right now."

Bella laughed, "you can't be that bad."

"Trust me Bells, he was that bad."

Edward looked over and saw Emmett holding flowers and balloons. "Thanks man, really."

"He got it into his head that lotion would make a good substitute for desitin," Emmett said, putting his load on the small table.

"You said that it was to prevent diaper rash and Alice said she would kill me if I gave them diaper rash!"

"Yeah because perfumed lotion doesn't give sensitive skin rashes or anything," Emmett sighed rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god Edward you should have told me how hopeless you were!"

"Tell her about when you thought it would be a good idea to give a toddler spaghetti!"

"Emmett don't you have work to go to?" Edward growled.

"Nope, the beauty of having my own business is my own hours. Besides, Ben wanted to be here when his little sister is born."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Bella sighed.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"Rosie and I were talking," Emmett said, "it's absolutely decided. We're going to have a quiet divorce. God knows what the press will do about this. Her parents are pissed. We aren't having a custody battle. Lily will go with Rose and Ben will stay with me."

"That sounds horrible!"

Emmett shrugged, "I love my daughter but as much as I hate to choose Ben is my boy. We didn't want to put them through a custody battle and it's an open arrangement. No required every other weekend crap."

"But how are you?" Edward asked.

"Upset. Pissed off. Betrayed. The usual. After things cool down we're going to keep a friendship. We still love each other but...she loves me like you love Alice. Completely platonic now."

"I'm sorry," Edward said. He hugged his friend tight and Emmett gave him a few pats on the shoulder before pulling away and silently declaring the case closed.

---

Bella screamed loudly as she tried to push again. "WHAT''S HAPPENING?!" she demanded.

"Bella! Bella stop pushing! The baby is in the wrong position!"

"God! God what is going on?!" Bella cried. "TELL ME SOMETHING NOW!"

"She's coming out backwards."

Bella could feel that. She could feel the pressure of her daughter's backside and it hurt. Childbirth hurt way too much for her liking. If they weren't so precious once they were in her arms she would have washed her hands of children all together!

She couldn't see properly. The tears were blurring her vision and her mind was clouded from the pain. Edward was there, moping sweat from her forehead and kissing her boiling skin. Her front was drenched and her hair was damp. She was in so much pain she couldn't believe that they had actually given her medications to take it away.

"Edward," she sobbed, "Edward I'm scared!"

"I know love, I know," he murmured. "Doctor...please..."

"Bella you have to stay calm," the doctor said, "listen to me."

Bella nodded.

"You are in trouble right now. The baby is in a fragile but stable position right now. Because of the damage you received early in the year your body is having trouble coping with the delivery. Your baby is safe right now but there is a high danger that the cord can wrap around her neck because of her position. I'm calling in Dr. Snowe who is going to come in and surgically remove the baby."

"God please do whatever you have to," Bella moaned, "just please, please save her!"

"The heartbeat is spiking," a nurse said.

The doors burst open and a young woman came in wearing a white coat. She already had a mask on and gloves. She was ready.

"Bella I'm Dr. Snowe and don't worry I will have your baby out and safe," she said.

Bella nodded, unable to speak now. Her throat was tight and Edward gripped her hand tighter. He looked away when the doctor began to work. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and kept praying around the pain. She knew that outside her son was waiting with all of her friends, hoping and waiting. He was probably squeezing Mina's hand as tightly as Edward was squeezing hers.

In the distance she heard the doctor's voice telling her way to do. Numbly she obeyed. She heard a musical chime of a voice in her head and the laughter of a child. "Layla please..." she whispered. She felt so weak. Machines were buzzing and beeping all around her and something was happening. Bella felt weightless. Something was stabbed into her arm, she didn't look to see what. A needle of sorts probably. She was so weak and tired. She could see Edward with his hand over his mouth and tears pouring down his cheeks. Did that mean the baby was gone?

Bella would have to wait for those answers. The weightless darkness took over and she fainted away.

---

When Bella awoke again she was in a fairly lit room. She saw cream wallpaper with a floral painting in pastel watercolors. She heard the gentle clicking of machines and felt extremely heavy. She looked down and saw that half of her belly was gone. She didn't feel any pain but she was very tired. With about as much strength as a newborn, she slowly turned her head.

Edward was standing by the window with his back to her. He was gazing out at the hazy morning light. That answered her question about how long she had been out. When she had begun giving birth it was early evening. She heard his sob and a pang of fear ripped through her heart. Edward was crying. They lost the baby. Her heart shattered in that moment and she felt all the pain in the world crash into her body. Her baby...the one she struggled to keep alive...her little Layla...

Edward turned his head and looked at her. His cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes were red. He had been crying for so long. Bella felt empty and cold.

"You're awake," he said softly. "Bella..."

Her throat ran dry. Then he turned to face her.

"She's beautiful," he breathed. Bella couldn't breathe but this time all the joy in the world was bursting in her heart. She was passed in her arms. Bella felt the weight of her daughter and her heart started again. This was her, the little girl she had almost lost.

TBC

I live! Finals are over and I can take a break! I was without my computer since Tuesday night which I didn't like much, but I liked being in Florida because home away from college is freezing. Though it was weird hearing Christmas carols when I was walking around in shorts and a t-shirt. When I saw one of the many winter/Christmas celebrations they had fake snow blowing and I was like OMG noes I just left that! But it did inspire me to write so yay!

So to make up for taking FOREVER to update I didn't stop the chapter when Bella passed out like I was first thinking. I almost didn't put in the last paragraph and ended with Edward turning but I like living too much lol. Yeah I know kinda lame for a makeup but meh. I is a bit lazy :p


	29. Chapter 29

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

So I'm writing this chapter while I'm watching the movie Loser, which is a cute cheesy movie and I started laughing when I realized that the name of the scummy professor that has affairs with his students was Edward.

Also totally sorry about the not updating in a while part. I've been really carried away with Vampire Heart which consumed my break jumping from about five chapters to thirteen :)

Chapter 29,

Emmett couldn't help but feel pain when he watched the happiness that surrounded the arrival of the new baby. Of course he was happy. He was overjoyed in fact. Not only did Bella manage to keep hold of her baby but they were both alive. He remembered too clearly when they thought all was lost.

He sat alone in the waiting room now. Jasper had just left for work and Alice was taking the kids home. Only Oriyon stayed with his parents. Emmett stayed out of shock. Rosalie had showed up of course. She congratulated Bella and wished them both well before she had to run off to work again.

Emmett admitted that he was a bit jealous. He had a lot to think about and all he could think was that if Rosalie hadn't miscarried then everything would have been fine. It was a lie and he knew it but it was easier to blame the faceless child that couldn't hold on than it was to blame her or even himself. It wasn't like their sex life was horrible. In fact their sex life, up until the miscarriage, was sizzling.

He didn't understand it one bit and he knew sitting in the hospital waiting room with the happy couple pouring over their newborn wasn't going to help. So he stood and he walked away.

---

Rosalie was looking up at the stars. It wasn't something that was entirely possible as the city lights blocked most of them. She reached down and touched her belly. Well what did she expect? Did she think she was going to get away with it? Emmett was clueless when it came to girls as most men were, but he loved her. He had always loved her, ever since high school.

That's what made it hard. After the pain of a miscarriage she was vulnerable and needed his protection. Unfortunately he didn't give it to her. Whether it was lack of knowhow she didn't know but when she need a shoulder it wasn't his that absorbed her tears but Brent's. Emmett had been cold towards her after the baby left. He was upset. She knew he was and she appreciated that at least. But he was also angry with her. They fought about it. She blamed him for putting extra stress on her and he blamed her for not listening to him when he said she was working too hard and putting stress on herself.

The baby was a couple months along. The miscarriage wasn't painful physically. She had been in the bath when it happened. It was like her period on a heavy day. She remembered knowing exactly what was happening and broken hearted over how she had missed the signs. The baby came out so easily. She sat in the bloody water sobbing. When Emmett came home they cried together.

The next day he was back to his happy-go-lucky self. He wanted to put the ordeal behind him and he was going to do so with or without her. That was how he coped.

Rosalie hugged her knees and didn't look up when she felt a warm arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"I miss how things were with him," Rosalie admitted, resting her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder. They had been staying together for their children. It was all arranged and everything was going to run smooth. She hated hurting him.

---

Layla was small. That worried Oriyon greatly but the doctors assured him that she would be fine. Already he was feeling more protective over his little sister than he cared to. Feeling protective meant that he was going to be in for a world of stress. He briefly wondered if this is what his mother felt when she looked at him for the first time.

It was several hours after his baby sister was born when he was able to hold her for the first time. Layla had spent her couple hours in the world undergoing tests to ensure her safety and stability. The doctors wanted to be sure that she was okay. Bella knew that her baby was perfectly capable of surviving on her own. They had been planning on her arrival in mid-September, a few weeks after the day she was born. Thankfully she was safe and that was all Oriyon could ask for. Frankly he wondered if she wasn't right on time. After all Bella and Edward had been having an affair for a while before they broke it off.

She was absolutely adorable. He would give her that. Edward said that she was going to break a lot of hearts. That was to be expected. She came from two very genetically blessed people. Heck if he didn't have a reputation for being so weird and crazy Oriyon knew that he would be beating girls off with a stick.

Holding his sister was a strange experience for him. Bella had slowly passed her to him, telling him to make sure he supported her head. Edward watched on like the proud papa he was and Oriyon felt a rush of several emotions through him at once. She was on the light side, just under six pounds, and was too small for his liking. He decided that babies were too small and fragile for the world and they needed to be born durable.

She didn't look too thrilled about being alive. In fact he was pretty sure her thought process was something along the lines of aw crap someone else is gushing over me. Someone took a picture, he was sure but it was probably his dad.

She had very thin bronze hair and a plump face. She had full lips that she inherited from Bella that were pulled down in a disgruntled frown. Oriyon passed his baby sister into his mother's arms and said that he was going to go home to sleep.

"Alright, I'll drive you," Edward said.

"Oh that's okay, Alice said to call her if I needed to. Emmett is still here too."

Oriyon came over and kissed Bella's forehead and then hugged her gently. "Get some sleep mom."

"I will, tell Alice to drive safe and thank you for letting you stay with them."

"I will," Oriyon promised. He got a hug from Edward and then left.

Bella sank back into her pillows and gazed at her baby. Layla yawned and stretched her arms out. She kicked her feet a little and Bella smiled, it was just like when she would nudge her. She took one of Layla's small hands and stroked it with her thumb.

"You're finally safe my little one," Bella murmured. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you completely."

She sighed and winced a little. Her body was still sore. Sooner or later she would have to face the report from the doctors. Bella smoothed her daughter's soft hair and sighed. Not long after the doctor came in. Once again Bella zoned out. She heard her voice in the distance but her attention was locked on Layla. She only heard a few statements and the rest was white noise.

She was never going to be pregnant again. There was too much damage brought on from the birth and eventual extraction of her baby girl. That bothered her but she was going to count her blessings and Edward already said he was going to get a vasectomy to prevent the less than one percent chance that she would conceive again. Even with the microscopic chance that her body would hold on to another egg, her uterus was too battered to carry the baby to term.

A depressing realization that was made even worse when that was the good news.

"Your daughter didn't respond to visual stimulus," the doctor said, "we have determined that she may have very low eye sight or total blindness. We'll keep an eye on her. Children with low visual response sometimes develop during the early months."

Bella didn't hear anything after that. Edward didn't seem to want to listen but knew he had to. He gave the doctor a pleading look and she nodded, leaving the two of them to soak up the news.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I should be devastated," Bella said quietly, "I should be so angry and crying my eyes out."

"But?"

"Charlie stabbed me and injured me so severely that I should have lost her. Medically she shouldn't even be in my arms right now! Medically she should have been lost at birth. Yes, I'm sad that I'll never be pregnant again because being a mother has been the only thing I did right besides you. I love our children. Layla will never see and that kills me, but she is alive."

Bella hugged her daughter tight against her.

"My baby girl is alive and in my arms."

"She's beautiful," Edward murmured.

"This will be hard," Bella said, stroking Layla's cheek with her thumb, "I'll have to watch her every moment and her nursery will be moved downstairs. We'll have to send her to special schools and hope that she doesn't have any other disabilities."

"We know she can hear and speak. She screamed her head off when they pulled her out, and she listens to the sound of your voice," Edward said. "She's smart. I can see that in her already. She knows your voice and responds to it."

"She knows my voice because I have been talking to her every day," Bella reminded him with a smile, "she knows yours because you sang to her every night."

Edward sang a soft lullaby and Layla turned her head. She reached out and Edward took her hand. They were going to be fine. They would deal with this and raise their baby girl.

---

"She is so precious," Alice said, rocking Layla gently. "She's going to be the prettiest little girl in the world!"

"Her hair is starting to curl at the ends," Bella said.

"You are going to be such a pretty little girl. Your daddy is going to be beating off boys with a shotgun!"

"Are you sure you two are up to this?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," Bella said, "I mean Oriyon is having fewer and fewer episodes. I mean it's been months since his last outburst! Everything will work out. It has to. We don't have much of a choice."

Already Layla was being spoiled by her second family. Alice had bought her an entire wardrobe of designer baby clothes and accessories. Bella was used to this, after all she had gone through it when Oriyon was a baby.

So baby Layla was dressed in breathable fleece colored blue with clouds and little Carebears were sleeping on the clouds. Edward stood up and took Layla from Alice and cradled her gently. She seemed content enough and he seemed to be the happiest when he held her. She was after all the the first of his children that he was able to hold as a baby.

"Oh she is going to be a daddy's girl," Jasper laughed.

Edward turned his head and kissed Layla's soft cheek. He smelled the little present she had left for them and he looked over at Bella.

"Should I change her?"

"That would be best," Bella said, highly amused.

"Just remember that lotion is not a good substitute."

"Oh haha guys that was one time," Edward grumbled. He carried Layla into her nursery and set her on the changing table. He took off her pajamas and removed her diaper. The smell was horrible.

"Lord how can you create so much stink?!" He moaned. Layla flexed her fingers and Edward put the new diaper against her hand. She grabbed it a few times and Edward wondered if this was her own way of seeing things. He prayed once again that she didn't have complete blindness. He wanted his baby to see. He put the diaper aside and wiped her clean. He carefully put the new diaper on. He watched her in a moment of awe. She reached around with her small chubby arms and made little whimpers and grunts. Edward found himself mesmerized by her. She was so real to him.

She arched her back a bit and squirmed some more. She made some more senseless noises and Edward smiled. He tickled her tummy and she reacted just like a baby should. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He sang a soft lullaby as he dressed her. He picked her up again and held her tenderly.

He sat in the rocking chair and wrapped her in a light blanket. He rocked slowly and carefully, unable to look away from her eyes. His baby looked towards the sound of his voice as he sang. He was sure she could probably feel his breath as well. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek and smoothed her curling hair.

"You're so precious my little one," he murmured. Layla yawned and her eyes began to drift closed. Edward continued to sing. He rocked slowly and gently until she was fast asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe that this was real. His baby was alive and in his arms.

"It's unbelievable isn't it?"

Edward looked up and saw Bella looking at him. She was leaning against the door frame and smiling at them.

"She's so...real. I can't stop looking at her," Edward murmured, "she's so perfect."

Bella kissed them both on the foreheads and left them to themselves.

---

"He's keeping things pent up," Mina said, chewing on her thumbnail.

"He's totally gonna crack," A. J agreed, taking a drink of his soda.

"Mmhm," Oriyon added folding his arms.

Benjamin McCarty was on his seventh game of DDR after twenty rounds of a war game that Oriyon sucked at. This was how he expressed all of his powerful feelings. The foolish person who decided to challenge him was now tripping over his own feet as Ben took the level to the highest and his feet moved at an inhuman speed. He was way too good at DDR having begun mastering the game at the age of seven.

"One of us has to stop him before he collapses."

"Ben has unlimited stores of energy and stamina," Oriyon sighed.

"Ben, bud, let's get out of here."

No answer. The game began again and people were starting to stare in awe as Ben almost perfectly hit each step in a fast upbeat techno remix of listen to your heart.

"How is Lily handling this?" Oriyon asked Mina.

"She's okay with it I guess," Mina said with a shrug. "Hey Ori let's go get a smoothie."

"Alright," Oriyon agreed. A. J gave him a look and then looked at Ben.

"We'll catch up with you," he said. Oriyon nodded and took Mina's hand.

---

Rosalie hesitated before knocking on her son's door. She saw him inside packing up his things. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Come in," Ben said as he put his video games in a box.

"Do you need help?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really," Ben mumbled. Rosalie walked to him and smoothed his hair.

"You're so tall," she observed. It wasn't her idea that her son go and live with his father. She objected of course, after all he was her baby boy. But after Ben heard them arguing about custody he butt in and told her that he didn't want to leave his dad. In the end it was really the best option. They were a family divided. Rosalie felt her heart splinter yet again as she realized that her children were opposites of each other. Lily was delicate and girly. Ben was tough and manly. Her daughter had fun in the mall, shopping and gossiping and her son played video games and talked about sports. But it was more than their difference in tastes. Lily and Ben had never gotten along.

"You're angry with me aren't you?"

"Yeah," Ben said in the same blunt tone he shared with his father. "I mean is it really so hard to be faithful?"

"Ben," Rosalie began with difficulty as she sat on his bed, "it's so complicated."

"You were in love with him when you got married! You can be in love again."

"It isn't that easy," Rosalie said softly, "I love your father and I always will, but I'm not in love with him."

"What's the difference! Love is love!"

"Oh no darling. You love Mina but Ori loves her in a different way. The same with Emmett. I love him but I am in love with Brent."

"So it's a sex thing," Ben clarified.

"That isn't fair."

"Don't talk to me about fair! What's not fair is that the whole family is splitting up!"

"You can stay with me and your sister if you'd like."

"Yeah and live with Brent and his stupid baby," Ben snapped

"Benjamin Emmett McCarty you watch your mouth," Rosalie snapped back. "This baby is your brother or sister."

"Only half and I'll say what I want! I hate Brent and his stupid sperm! He ruined my family!"

That was all Ben was going to say on the matter. He ran out of his room and out of the mansion.

---

Bella smiled when she opened the door to find Ben standing on the porch. His eyes were red and he was trying to hide it.

"I ran away," he said.

Bella nodded and brought him inside. "Ori is up in his room, try to keep it down the baby is sleeping."

Ben nodded and gave her a brief hug before running upstairs to his friend. Oriyon looked up from the model he and A. J were painting.

"Sup man," A. J said.

"I yelled at my mom," Ben sniffed. His friends stood silently and the three of them sat on Oriyon's bed and both boys put their arms around their friend. Ben let his guard down and cried openly. He cried about how he was so angry with his mother and how much he hated the man that would become his stepfather. He told them about how he felt betrayed by his mother who was supposed to stay faithful to his father. He then expressed his anger towards his sister who knew about the affair but kept silent and who actually liked Brent.

"I mean Ori you went through a divorce, you must know how I feel."

"Not exactly but kind of," Oriyon said, "I actually liked the guy my mom was cheating with."

They all laughed at that.

---

Edward burst into the nursery as Bella was feeding Layla. She looked up at him with one raised eyebrow and the little girl didn't even move but she did stop sucking and she seemed to be aware that something was happening.

"What's up?"

Edward didn't speak right away. His so-close-he-could-almost-taste-it-wife was sitting with her shirt open. Layla went back to drinking.

"If you're going to just stand there and gape could you at least close your mouth?" Bella asked, looking back down at her baby and trying not to giggle.

"I'm sorry I just very much like the sight of your naked breasts."

Her deep eyes flicked up to his and a smile graced the corner of her lips. Layla pulled her head back and squirmed. Bella stood and put her daughter in her crib and, not even buttoning her blouse, she walked over to Edward, careful to let her hips sway.

"See something you like?" She asked in a soft seductive purr.

"Two things actually," Edward answered, taking her by the hips into his arms. "Mmm my baby has love handles."

"Mmm your baby just had a baby and thinks you should leave her love handles out of this," Bella murmured. Edward knelt down and swept her feet from under her.

"I want you," he whispered against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "can we have sex now?"

"We'll see how it goes," Bella said, "now get to it before I stop being horny."

Edward laughed and carried her upstairs. He set her on their bed and crawled over her. It had been far too long since they last enjoyed each other's company. Bella laid before him naked and waiting. It had been too long since she felt his lips on her chest moving slowly down. His warm tongue dipped into her navel and, because he knew she was sensitive about them, he kissed along the scar on her lower abdomen.

"You are the sexiest mother I have ever met," he swore as he kissed her inner thigh.

"God I didn't even have a complete vaginal delivery and I still feel like I ballooned out."

Edward laughed and kissed her lower lips. "I like balloons. And on an immature note," he paused to quickly lick her and smile, "I love how big your boobs are."

"Oh you always think with the wrong head," Bella sighed. She gasped as he licked her again and giggled when he tickled her inner thigh.

Edward came up and kissed her lips. "Do you feel up to this?"

"Go slow, just in case," Bella said. Edward nodded and moved slowly into her. He reveled in the way her body seemed to part and reform around him. Her arms slipped around his neck and he kissed her neck. He nipped playfully at her skin and he smiled. He stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"How is it you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?"

Bella smiled and kissed him lightly. "Let's get married," she whispered.

"As you wish," he murmured back.

TBC

Finally an update! It took me so long to figure Layla out. She has always been a bit of a mystery to me because for the longest time she was just a face and a bit of a personality. I couldn't write her being a perfectly healthy baby because it was a stretch enough that she was even born (she wasn't supposed to be but I love Bella and Edward too much). Anyway I've been writing chapters for Vampire Heart like crazy and I feel like I've been ignoring this one :\


	30. Chapter 30

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my lovely and patient reviewers!

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Vampire Heart ate all of my time. It was a very needy story. Not to mention problems in my personal life have zapped my creativity which makes me weep as writing is one of my bigger outlets/escapes. So a combination of writers block and Oriyon not wanting to work with me leads to a very VERY delayed update. This story is getting so long! Lordy! I have essentially combined two stories, Edward and Bella's and Oriyon's. I love that kid so darn much! Oh my god I just want to huggle him, but he's kinda sorta not real. I'm finding that he is much like his parents in the sense that he's dragging me in several directions and once and I'm like OMG just pick one already! ...that sounded a little crazy.

Attempt number three at...

Chapter 30,

Bella was tired. More than tired. In fact she was so tired that a coma sounded like a good idea. She was laying on the floor in the hallway (having not quite made it to the living room sofa) fanning herself with her hand. Trying to take care of everything was hard work and it was one of the few times she honestly wished she had a nanny to help her. Not that she had anything against nanny's, in fact her own had been fairly nice. But she didn't want her children being raised by someone else. Especially another woman.

She looked up at the clock on the wall. Edward would be home in a few hours with any luck. He was on a flight from San Francisco. Some sort of teacher's conference. A cross country flight like that took a while and Bella had to do some mental math to figure out the time changes. She hated math, especially mental math so she gave up and continued fanning herself. She was just too darn tired to do anything more.

Slowly, very slowly, she heaved herself to her feet and shuffled into the living room. The couch was like a heavenly gift and she imagined her eyes were glazing over at the sight of it. Soft, plump and deep cream cushions with a nice warm blanket to drape over her just in time for a nice long...

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bella let out a frustrated cry when Layla's voice came over the monitor in the living room. Bella looked up at the hateful blue device and turned around. She shuffled into the nursery where her baby was screaming up a storm. She reached down and took the screaming child into her arms. Layla's face was bright red and her little fists were balled and waving. She kicked her little feet and Bella sighed. Her phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket and grabbed it. It was a text from Oriyon.

Need help?

Bella typed back as quickly as she could.

No. Sleep.

She rocked Layla gently and collapsed into the glider. Her baby screamed and she felt very much like crying herself. She knew that after Layla calmed down it would be time to go up and check on Oriyon, her very sick teenager. It seemed like the entire family was coming down with something or other. Edward had a cold and was probably already downing some Nyquil.

Everyone in the family was sick and she was perfectly healthy and hating it. The papers were calling it a flu epidemic. It had struck Emmett and Ben who were locked in their rooms by Alice who seemed to have more than enough energy. It also left Mina and Jasper in their beds. If the two moms were to compare who was worse, Bella would still vote for herself. Four sick people under care was bad, but she had a baby to worry about. Not only was she terrified of Layla's fever spiking, but the baby cried like there was no tomorrow.

Bella soothed her daughter and put her to bed. She shuffled up the stairs to Oriyon's room. He was nestled under the covers like a good boy should be and Fish was laying beside him. Bella walked up and put her hand on his forehead. He was still quite warm and sweaty.

"Mom don't worry about me, get some sleep," he mumbled.

"I'm fine baby," Bella said. She put a damp towel on his forehead. "Warm enough?"

"Chills," he mumbled. Bella nodded and grabbed another blanket from his closet. She went to her room and when she reappeared she was holding pink fluffy sock. "Mom!"

"Don't you mom me, they're warm and comfortable," she said. She pulled the end of his covers over his feet and pulled the socks over his. Then she tucked the blankets lightly under the mattress the way she knew he liked it. "Comfy?"

"Yes," he mumbled, "thanks mom."

"I'll bring up some soup for you in a bit. Do you want me to change your movies?"

Oriyon nodded and Bella smiled. She walked over to his DVD changer and put in five new disks. Daytime programming really was quite dull as Oriyon wasn't remotely interested in soap operas. Bella was really glad Emmett had thought to buy him the DVD changer. It meant less running around on her part. She had made sure to put in the first season of his favorite show so each disk would fill almost three hours. She actually wished she had had something like that when she was young. Kids today were spoiled.

She rubbed his forehead a little and slipped the thermometer under his tongue. A few seconds later it beeped.

"One-oh-one," she said. "I'll bring some orange juice up for you in a bit."

Oriyon nodded. He seemed sleepy. Bella tired to stop fussing and when she was sure that everything was set she went back downstairs to collapse on the couch.

---

A few hours later Bella's too brief sleep was brought to a halt when she heard Edward come in. She wasn't complaining though, she missed her husband.

"Hey," he mumbled as she gave him a big hug.

"Oh no not you too," she moaned. Edward looked terrible. He was pale as snow and there were purplish bags under his eyes. She put her hand on his forehead and to her dismay it was toasty warm. "Yep. Up to bed mister."

"I'm sorry baby," he mumbled, kissing her forehead, "I'm sure you're hands are full."

"Of course they are! But good thing I can juggle. Go take a nice hot shower and I'll bring you some soup."

"Don't worry about me love," Edward said with a weak smile, "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. You should see yourself, your eyes are so dark and you look miserable."

"Just tired."

Edward nodded. He looked like he wanted to kiss her but he wasn't going to. He touched her cheek gently and went upstairs. Bella waited until he was gone to shuffle back into the living room and collapse into the chair. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

"Alice help me," she moaned.

"Can't, between Jazz and Mina I'm running around in circles at it is. Emmett was taken to the hospital. His fever spiked to one-oh-four and Ben is thankfully getting better. God love that kid and his immune system. How are things on your end?"

"Layla won't stop crying because she doesn't feel well. Oriyon has a new changer full of Galaxy Conquest so he'll be set for a few hours but I think he's napping. Edward's back..."

"That's good!"

"He has a fever."

"That's not as good," Alice sighed. "Keep your head up baby girl. Just remember to give Layla frequent temperature checks. Premature babies..."

"Alice she was probably a week or so early or maybe right on time."

"Well whatever she's got a weaker immune system so keep an eye on her."

"Yes, doctor."

"No lip missy! Hey I gotta go, A. J just puked."

"Lovely," Bella sighed rubbing her forehead. "Good luck."

"Yeah, you too."

They hung up and Bella sighed. Poor Emmett. She wanted to go see him but she couldn't leave her family. But at least he was in the care of professionals. Bella heard Layla cough over the monitor and knew it was only a matter of time before she started crying. Not that it really mattered. A glance at the clock told her it was feeding time.

Bella walked to the nursery and scooped up her baby. She had also left a nice little present for her. Bella groaned and set her on the changing table. She pulled the diaper off and saw that it was only number one. Well that was good at least. She checked by the table and found that they were out of diapers. Things were really looking up. With a sigh Bella picked up her half naked baby and balanced her on her hip while she went to the closet to get more.

"Last pack," she sighed, "lord girl you poo way too..."

Bella was cut off when she felt something hot seep down her side. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from saying a few choice swears before looking down. Sure enough there was a slimy lumpy trail down her side. It was creeping down her shorts too. Bella shuddered but Layla wasn't done. Bella ran (as more disgusting poo stained her shirt) and held her baby over the trash can. Layla finished her business as if nothing was happening. Bella wanted to cry, not only did her baby have diarrhea (like the doctor said she probably would) but it was all over her side.

Bella had two options. She could call Edward and have him bathe his daughter while she went and cleaned up, or she could just suck it up and keep going. The first option was so tempting. So very tempting. She carried Layla to the kitchen and drew up a bath for her. Bella couldn't stand it anymore. She stripped her shirt and shorts and dropped them in the trash. They were just old sweats anyway. Thankfully it was summer and warm enough to be running around the house in her bra and underwear (which was also a casualty of Layla's poo attack).

Layla giggled when she heard the water and clapped. She generally enjoyed bath time. Well at least she was keeping herself entertained. She coughed again and Bella put her in the warm water. She decided while she was bathing her she may as well go all the way so she washed her hair and her entire body instead of just her butt and legs.

---

"What happened to you?" Edward asked as Bella came up about an hour later after leaving some juice for her son by his bed. There was a trail of dried poop down her leg starting at mid thigh and she smelled like a diaper. Her hair was falling out of it's ponytail and she looked absolutely miserable.

"I had kids," she grumbled. "Shower."

"Take a bubble bath sweetie, that always makes you feel better."

"First off, only when you take one with me," Bella said unhooking her bra, "second, one of them will need me before I can really enjoy one."

"I'll take care of the kids."

"You're sick too," Bella reminded him. "I've got this. Oh!"

"What?"

"Emmett was taken to the hospital with a high fever and A. J is getting sick."

"Damn, poor Em," Edward mumbled, "I'll call him in the morning to see how he's doing. Go shower babe then come to bed."

Bella nodded and shuffled into the shower.

---

Bella was really tired. Edward decided that. He had tried to wake her and she didn't respond beyond a snore. She didn't even seem to notice (or if she did she didn't care) when he pumped some milk into a few bottles. He walked out and downstairs. Layla didn't like bottle feeding but she was just going to have to deal with it.

As usual Layla fussed when she was offered a bottle (she preferred the real thing over the rubber nipples) but her hunger won over her will power and she began sucking from it. Edward rocked a little but stopped when it was unsettling his stomach.

"Mommy's really sleepy," he told her, "you and Ori have been giving her a good workout!"

Layla looked towards him in a way that seemed to ask 'who me?' and Edward smiled.

"You've gotten so much bigger," he said, "when you were born you were so tiny. You're still tiny but you know what I mean."

She was almost a year now. Her first summer and she was sick. And Emmett was in the hospital. The poor guy. Edward wanted to go and see him to see if he was okay but he was in no condition to do so. He just had to wait for a report from Alice or someone. He wondered if Rosalie was okay. He hadn't heard much from her since the divorce. She was probably busy with her newborn. He hoped the baby wasn't sick.

Layla fidgeted in his arms. Her little foot nudged his arm and he looked down. He smiled at her. She was done with her bottle, or at least she was done drinking. She hadn't finished. Edward kept it near her mouth just in case, urging her to finish. He wasn't very good at feeding her yet. Layla turned her head away and moaned. He took the hint and put the bottle down. He wasn't sure if he needed to burp her but better to be safe than sorry right? He held Layla over his shoulder and patted her back lightly.

"Nothing?" he asked pulling her back.

She spit up on him. Edward sighed. Well at least it wasn't from the other end.

---

"Oh god I overslept!" Bella cried as she jumped up.

"Go back to sleep love," Edward mumbled from his side. "I fed Layla and took her temperature. Oriyon has a changer full of the next episodes and he's drinking juice and soup as we speak."

"You pumped milk didn't you?"

Edward nodded. "You didn't even seem to notice. You were completely knocked out."

"Well," Bella said sounding impressed, "my little husband took care of everything then."

"Did I do good mommy?" Edward asked. Bella laughed and snuggled under the sheets.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Six hours," he said, "she'll need to be fed in a bit."

"I'll do it," Bella sighed as she stretched, "she gets crabby if she doesn't get fresh milk."

Bella heard a scratching on the wood of the door and it opened. A moment later Fish jumped up on the bed and padded over to them. He licked Bella with his big warm tongue and she laughed.

"Hey boy," she said ruffling his fur. "You want attention?"

"I can't imagine Ori's been playing with him lately," Edward said, scratching the dog's head and neck. Fish yawned and shook his head making his collar jingle. He nudged Edward's chin with his nose. "Good cold nose."

"He misses his buddy," Bella cooed. Fish licked her chin and laid down. Bella jumped up. "C'mon boy let's go outside."

Fish jumped up instantly and leapt off the bed. He trotted ahead of Bella to wait by the door. She let him into the large backyard. He ran instantly to his favorite tree and lifted his leg. Bella sighed and sank into one of the soft chairs. The sun was nice and warm on her skin. She hoped her kids and husband would get well soon.

---

A week later it seemed the epidemic was over and Bella was exhausted. As an early (very early) birthday present Edward surprised her with plane tickets that lead a hot spring get away. When he gave them to her she thanked him with explosive sex and she couldn't pack her bags fast enough.

"You'd think she wants to get away," Oriyon sighed as Bella put her stuff in the car.

"Can you blame her? You're a hand full," Edward teased. "Alice and Jasper will be on call if you need them. Are you sure you're okay with baby sitting for so long?"

"Yeah no problem," Oriyon said with a shrug, "Lay's great."

"Please, please call Alice if you need anything. Your mother and I left two hundred for food, gas and diapers. Here," Edward quickly passed his son some bills and Oriyon tucked them in his pocket.

"Have fun. Call when you get there okay."

"We will, you be good and call if something goes wrong. Please don't burn the house down."

"Dad that was once and it was just a small part of the kitchen," Oriyon reminded him.

Edward kissed his son's forehead and Bella came in to say her goodbyes. She hugged both Oriyon and Layla and kissed them each. "Be good you two."

"We will," Oriyon promised. "Bye guys."

Bella waved with teary eyes and got into the car.

---

"Baby asleep?" Mina asked as Oriyon came into the living room. He nodded and sat beside her on the couch. They were watching an old romance from when their parents were younger. Oriyon smiled as Mina curled up against him with the bowl of popcorn between them.

"Hugh Jackman is such a mega hottie," she sighed.

"Yeah whatever," Oriyon snorted, "then Meg Ryan is a mega hottie."

Mina lauged. "She is pretty hot."

Oriyon glared at her and she tossed a piece of popcorn into his face. Mina giggled and pulled on his neck for a kiss.

"You think I'm going to kiss you? Just like that?!"

"Yes," Mina giggled. "Because you are my super sexy boyfriend."

Oriyon shifted and she fell onto the cushion with him above her. "I like it when you say I'm sexy."

"Mm you are," Mina sighed. She let her arms rest lightly around his waist and she tilted her head up, silently asking him to kiss her. Who was he to ignore her? But he didn't kiss her lips like she wanted. Mina gasped when he kissed her neck slowly.

"Ori can we move somewhere more comfortable?"

Oriyon nodded and they went up to his room. He made sure to bring a baby monitor with him just in case and he set it on his dresser. Mina sat on his bed and leaned against the pillows. She raised one eyebrow at him and he smiled at her.

He loved the way it felt when Mina kissed him. Her lips were soft, warm and sweet. They formed around his and her arms would always curl around his neck. Sometimes she would play with his hair, usually she would just twirl it around her finger lightly.

"Baby you are so delicious," Oriyon whispered. He kissed her neck and she arched her back against him.

"Touch me Ori," Mina whispered.

Oriyon nipped lightly on the skin of her neck and cupped her breast with his hand. "Mina, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. She moved so that their bodies were even closer. Their hips brushed and Oriyon took a quick breath. He suddenly became very aware that she was wearing sweats that had been cut into shorts and a tank top. A perfect ensemble for the hot summer weather but it was Oriyon's undoing. He felt as if all the blood in his body was heading straight south and had no intention of going elsewhere.

"What's that?" Mina purred against his ear. Oriyon felt an excited shiver run up and down his spine when the tip of her tongue brushed the shell of his ear.

"Shit," he grunted. He pushed away from her with quite a bit of difficulty. Mina looked down at the growing tent.

"Let me help you," she murmured. Oriyon had really no idea what she was planning but no doubt it was something naughty and no doubt something she learned from the girl talk he never listened to. He swallowed the lump in his throat and she cupped him through his pants. He was just wearing mesh basketball shorts that were usually ideal for bedtimes. Mostly because he frequently dreamt of her or went to bed thinking about her and the mesh seemed to accommodate the usual erection.

Mina's hand was on the move, where Oriyon wasn't sure, but it was definitely purposeful. She knew more about sex than he did and that was more or less embarrassing for him. He was the guy dammit, he should know what to do. But the moment her hand came into contact with his member those thoughts were gone and replaced by fuzzy delight.

"You're blushing," Mina murmured. Like she was one to talk. Her cheeks were stained red under the light summer tan.

"You're...you're...touching my penis," he choked out.

Mina bit her lip and smiled. He near lost it right there. He grabbed a handful of her shirt in his fist and pulled her for a bruising kiss. He didn't remember ever kissing her so forcefully before. His lip cut on his teeth and he was sure he probably hurt her too. But if he did she wasn't bleeding and she wasn't stopping. They weren't just kissing they were really going at it. Oriyon briefly wondered if they had ever kissed so intensely before. That thought was also gone when Mina moaned into his mouth and sent a rush of pleasure down his body.

"Mina..." he whispered. He took her hand from his pants. He pulled off his shirt and shorts. Mina blushed but smiled. She held her arms up and he carefully took her top off. He held her calves and pulled her, forcing her to lay down. He took off her shorts and looked at her. She nodded once and he removed her panties as well.

In the year and odd months they had been together he had never seen her fully naked. Boy was he happy. She was lovely to look at. He wondered briefly why she wasn't as blonde down there but he figured there was most certainly a better time to wonder. He slid out of his boxers and Mina gasped. Oriyon had to try not to puff with pride.

"Are you sure about this? Let me know if you want me to stop."

Mina nodded. "I'm sure."

Oriyon nodded. He moved over her and slipped in. Mina took a sharp breath and he paused. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really, it just feels different."

"Let me know when I'm okay to...shoot...I almost forgot."

Oriyon pulled out and went to his dresser. He opened a small box of condoms. It had been a gag gift from Ben on Valentines day. Well jokes on him, Oriyon thought as he pulled one out. He went back to the bed and struggled briefly to open it. He was quite eager to get back inside of her where it was so snuggly warm but the wrapper wasn't cooperating. Mina giggled and took it from him. She put the edge of the purple wrapping between her teeth and tore it open. It was quite possibly one of the sexiest things Oriyon had ever seen.

"Here you go stud," she giggled.

"I loosened it for you," he mumbled. Mina giggled again. He took the condom out and put it on. "Okay ready?"

"Still, yes."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to get you pregnant just yet," he grumbled. Mina laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ori you're so sweet," she teased lightly. Oriyon carefully slid into her and waited for her to adjust before moving. He had been right before when they had experimented. Real sex was amazing. The condom was a little uncomfortable and awkward but the rest of it was great. Mina's moans were like sweet music to him and her grip was tight on his neck and shoulders. "Ori...Ori please..."

What was she asking for? He had no idea and figured it was probably just a sex thing. He heard people say weird things during sex.

"Mina...you okay?"

"Yes...oh yes...god Oriyon..."

He was in that moment grateful to the training he had put himself through. He wondered how long they had been going at it. He felt the familiar pressure signaling his release.

"Mina...baby I'm going to finish soon."

Mina seemed to be way ahead of him. Her head was back and her face was red. Her legs were tightening around him and he felt spasms go through her muscles.

"Oriyon!" she cried hugging him tight to her. When he came just a little after her he collapsed. Mina had her eyes closed and her chest was heaving. Oriyon was going to say something but he got distracted by the rise and fall of her breasts. He could watch them all day. Up and down up and down it was like a sweet rhythm. "When you're done ogling my boobs can you pull out?"

"Yeah, yeah no problem," he mumbled, "can you breath okay?"

"Well not when you're directly on my stomach but generally yes."

Oriyon pulled out and stripped the condom. He got up and threw it away in the bathroom and cleaned himself up. When he returned Mina had curled up under his blankets and he was quite ready to join her.

TBC

I don't know why but Ori seems like the kind of guy that would think about every little detail of sex a little too much not to mention be a little awkward. Just like his daddy. I highly doubt Edward was the greatest his first time. Maybe that was why it wasn't written out in the books, she didn't want to embarrass him. ...I'm really over thinking this. Anyway sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to put a new chapter up soon but I make no promises!


	31. Chapter 31

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 31,

The beautiful summers afternoon found the two teens and the baby outside. Oriyon had set up a big quilt on the grass for Layla to play on. Fish was gnawing happily on a large bone in the shade of a maple tree. Mina was laying on the quilt with Layla, enjoying the sunlight.

"C'mon boy!" Oriyon called as he ran out of the house and threw a tennis ball deep into the fenced in yard. Fish barked and leapt to his feet. He tore across the lawn and snatched up the ball in his mouth. He ran back and dropped the ball at Oriyon's feet. Oriyon picked up the rope that connected the one ball to another and dangled it quick before throwing it again.

"Ori don't get too close to the baby," Mina warned. Oriyon nodded and moved a little further just in case. Fish ran up to him and got down playfully on his front paws. He growled and Oriyon grabbed the other tennis ball. The game had changed. The boy and his dog started rolling around on the grass fighting over the toy. Oriyon tugged it and Fish shook his head. Fish had his master pinned. Oriyon laughed and rolled over. He got the toy from the dog and threw it again. Fish instead tackled him and started mercilessly licking his face. Mina giggled and clapped.

Layla got shakily to her hands and knees and started crawling. Mina pulled her into her lap.

"Lovely Layla," Mina cooed. Layla looked up at her and smiled. As far as she was concerned she didn't have one brother but three and one adoring sister. For as often as the quad was together it was no wonder. Mina thought it was sweet. They had started noticing it a few months ago when Edward noticed that she wasn't as affectionate with Alice or Jasper as she was with Mina and A. J. He put the pieces together and realized that because the teenagers were so frequently together at the Cullen mansion, Layla assumed that they were her siblings.

"You love our voices don't you?" Mina asked in a soft voice. Layla smiled and Mina laid back on the quilt. The baby took a moment to adjust to the new changes and felt around. When she did she smiled and cooed. She raised one hand, searching for Mina's. Her hand was met instead by a cold wet nose and a furry snout. Layla cringed away in surprise.

"Did you win?" Mina asked, sitting up. She scratched Fish's head and smiled. Oriyon was laying on the ground in defeat. Layla reached out and Fish nuzzled her hand. He had been trained to be gentle. He sniffed Layla's hand and Mina giggled when Layla sniffed back. She recognized the dog and reached her other hand out. Mina held her tiny wrists and directed her small hand to the dog's head. She figured the dog wouldn't appreciate being poked in the eye, even if it was by accident. He licked Layla's hand and she withdrew. While Fish had been aware of her presence since she was born, Layla had only known the dog for a few months.

"He's soft huh?"

Layla smiled and squeezed some of the fur. Mina looked up when she heard someone come out. She saw Ben hold a finger to his lips and he ran across the lawn where he tackled Oriyon. Seeing a nice little scramble going on Fish pulled away from the girls and ran over to join. The boys cried out and then started to laugh.

"Your brother is a crazy person," Mina said in a baby voice.

Layla nodded once and began sucking on her fingers.

"Your parents should be home soon. Are you excited? Do you miss Mama?"

"Ma."

"Mama," Mina repeated.

"Mama."

Mina's eyes widened. "ORI! BEN!"

The boys stopped instantly. Oriyon was on his stomach with Ben ontop of him. "What?"

"She said Mama! Layla said Mama!"

Oriyon jumped up, making Ben topple to the grass and ran over to his sister. "Laylay! Say mama."

"Mama," Layla said, obviously pleased with the joyful reactions she was getting. Oriyon picked her up and kissed her forehead. She giggled and he waited for her to reach for his face before moving again. It was her favorite reaction to being kissed.

"Give me a kiss," he said after he kissed her. Layla bumped her lips against him, hitting his cheek. It was her way of kissing since without sight it was how she thought it went.

Oriyon took out his phone and began dialing when he heard Edward call through the house.

"IN BACK!" He yelled.

His parents appeared and Bella ran down the steps to the lawn to greet her children. "Babies I missed you!"

"Layla, here's mommy," Oriyon said.

Bella took her daughter and kissed her. "Layla precious I missed you."

"Mama," Layla said proudly. Bella's eyes widened.

"Edward! Edward she said mama! Is this the first time?" she asked Oriyon.

"She said it a few minutes ago."

Edward came over and congratulated his daughter. He hugged her tight and kissed her. Her response to that was dropping a load in her diaper.

"Oops someone needs changed," Bella giggled. "Come on baby girl."

"We're having a barbecue tonight," Edward said, "Emmett's idea as a coming home gift."

"He would," Oriyon laughed. "Here or there?"

"Here of course. We do have the best yard for a nice game of kick ball."

---

Alice opted to sit out of the game to watch Layla from the porch. That was fine anyway. The teams were even now. The teams were a little more fair than Emmett's initial suggestion of parents versus kids. Oriyon was on a team with Edward, A. J and Ben. Emmett, Jasper, Mina and Bella took the field after losing the coin toss. Emmett was in the out field and Bella was pitching. Mina and Jasper, the fastest members, were guarding the bases. Ben was first to the plate. Bella rolled the ball down the grass and with a powerful kick Ben sent it flying over their heads. Like his father he had more than enough leg strength.

However he had a habit of putting too much arc into his kicks and it landed with a thud in Emmett's arms. Ben grumbled and went back to his team.

Oriyon on the other hand was a shallow kicker. He would rather get to the base than get a home run. When he got the ball he used the kick he learned in his one season of soccer to send the ball skating across the field along the ground. It had bounced twice before it reached Mina making it uncatchable. He was satisfied with a single and looked towards homeplate as Edward took his place.

"Can you handle yourself old man?" Jasper teased.

"Kiss my ass Jazzy you're older," Edward replied with a laugh in his voice.

Bella rolled the ball and Edward kicked it. A quick powerful kick that had a low arc and speed to it. He was on his way to first when he heard the slap of hard rubber on skin and an oof. He looked back and saw Bella on the ground with the ball in her arms.

"Haha loser!" She called. She got up and everyone saw bright red welts on her arms with the lines from the soccer ball.

"You okay hon?"

"Yep."

It was kinda a lie. Her arms stung like there was no tomorrow but she would recover. Alice cheered from the porch and Jasper gave her a look. "Hon stop cheering for the other team!"

"Mama! Mama!" Layla cheered after Alice prompted.

"Two outs score zero to zero!" Emmett whooped from the field. "C'mon A. J show us what you've got."

What A. J had was a mean ground ball that shot across the field, under his sister's legs, earning the speedy boys a triple and a score.

"And that's how it's done," Oriyon said as he passed Edward.

---

As the sun sank beneath the clouds the score was tied seven to seven. Emmett was up to the plate and Edward was pitching. The two men glared each other down as Edward rolled the ball. Emmett kicked it hard sending it flying over their heads. He smirked at Jasper who was on first as he rounded. He saw Oriyon get ahold of the ball and throw it towards them as he touched second. A. J scooped it up and lobbed it over to Ben. Emmett slid and ended up crashing into his son. The two McCarty's fell to the grass.

"Out!" Alice called from the porch.

"Aw man really? Ben you okay?" He asked when he saw Ben hadn't gotten up yet.

"No," Ben mumbled sitting up. "My knee hurts."

Emmett sat on his knees and looked at his son's leg. There was a large red mark on his shin from where his foot met and knocked his balance. He put slight pressure on Ben's knee and he winced. "Do you need to go to the doctors?"

Ben gave him a dry look. Emmett shrugged.

"All the same, we'll keep an eye on it for a while and if I see anything wrong you're visiting the clinic whether you want to or not."

"Whatever I'll be fine," Ben snorted. He got to his feet with some difficulty but pressure on his knee wasn't allowed so Emmett helped him limp inside where Alice was already getting ice. Jasper took Layla and they all went inside for the dinner Alice had been slowly making. Edward slung his arm around Oriyon's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"You're getting faster," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I've been putting that gym Charlie just had to have to good use I guess."

"I've noticed. You've toned up quite a bit since when we first met."

Oriyon smiled and nodded. He had been so scrawny back then. So much so that when the time came to defend his mother he was too weak and battered from not being able to defend himself against Charlie. Besides, lifting weights and cardio helped him burn off steam as well as give him and Ben bonding time.

"How have you been?" Edward asked.

"Good," Oriyon answered with a smile, "great actually. I'll have the occasional nightmare but the anger is gone. I'm in control of my temper and I'm happy."

"How are things between you and Mina?" Edward asked.

Oriyon looked up onto the porch where Mina was laughing with her dad. He smiled and blushed slightly when she gave him a small wave.

"Better than ever," he sighed happily, "she's a dream. Too bad I never noticed before. I was lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend."

"You two are so sweet together."

Oriyon smiled and nodded. He had to agree. Mina was the best thing to ever happen to him.

---

August brought school. Oriyon groaned at the thought of two more years at the academy but at least he was a good student. His good grades were being rewarded. Since he and his two best guy friends did well the year before they were going to be given better housing this year. While Edward didn't manage to snag a triple for them, they were living directly across the hall from each other. Ben had earned a private double from his parents. Emmett was rewarding him for good grades and behavior during a difficult time, and Rosalie was still trying to make up for what he called abandonment. A. J and Oriyon were rooming together yet again. That was the way they liked it. They got to their new rooms and moved everything in. This year they had their beds lofted which allowed for more space. Edward had bought them a futon and A. J got a new flat screen from his grandparents in Florida as an early birthday present.

The loft fit perfectly under Oriyon's bed. They used A. J's dresser as a t.v stand and assembled a set of wire cube shelves for their multiple gaming systems and games. They had several plastic tubs full of movies that didn't fit in the second set of shelves. The boys were over all happy with their room situation and spent the rest of the first day killing each other in Halo seven.

Around seven they went over to Ben's room and the boys sat on his sofa eating junk food and breaking out an old xbox that Emmett had bought for his son at a game store that specialized in retro game systems. They played classic battle games and even some racing ones. Mina wandered in around eight and proceeded to defeat Ben and earn the title of cheater. Ben wasn't a very gracious loser when it came to being beaten by Mina.

"How have you been?" Oriyon asked as he and Mina departed for some alone time. They crawled up onto his bed and cuddled up.

"Tired," she sighed. "I've had an upset stomach for a couple days."

"Are you getting sick again?" Oriyon asked. Mina didn't answer. She nuzzled into his shoulder and sighed.

"Ori I'm late."

"For what?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "I skipped a period."

Oriyon was silent. He looked over at her and she wasn't ready to make eye contact. "Is that all?" he asked finally.

"I've just been feeling...off. I'm having cravings for potato salad."

"You like that stuff?"

"Not usually, but I just inhaled it when mom made some the other night. I could go for some now actually."

Oriyon sat up. "Mina do you want to go get a test?"

Mina nodded. They crawled down and Oriyon helped her. They put on their shoes and told the boys they were going for a walk (as if they cared). They got into Oriyon's volvo and drove down to the store. They walked in together and did a little bit of shopping to work up the courage to actually go buy one. With a basket full of chips, snacks and a half pint of potato salad for Mina they walked into the aisle with all the diapers, tampons and pregnancy tests.

They ended up on settling on a more pricey test that was better at detecting hormones sooner. Better to be safe than sorry, Oriyon thought dryly. That was the thing that bothered him. They had been safe. In fact he made sure to buy a box of condoms (secretly because if Bella found out she'd kill him) and made sure to use one every time. Both of his parents seemed to be quite fertile and he didn't want to take any chances.

That all seemed quite silly now. If Mina ended up pregnant they may as well have gone without protection period! It's not like he enjoyed wearing the condoms but he did because it wasn't about him only. They were sixteen! Way too young to be having a baby.

And way too young to be having sex but Oriyon wasn't going to think about that.

---

They took the test in Mina's room. Not only did she not have a roommate but it was quieter. She took the test and walked back into the room. They sat on the bed awkwardly, as if they had never been intimate before and had no idea if it was okay to touch each other. Mina reached for the test when the time came and sighed.

"We're fucked," she said. She handed the stick to Oriyon.

"Yep."

That was really all he could say. He hated that the symbol for pregnant was a happy face.

They sat in silence for a good hour. Mina was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling with her hands clasped over her stomach. Oriyon was pacing. He was completely and totally screwed and he knew it. Mina had it easy. Oh he knew for sure she had it easy. Jasper would never kill his own daughter. He flipped out when he walked in on them kissing, what chance did he have now that Mina was pregnant! Oriyon was going to die and he knew it. He just hoped that Jasper would have mercy and make it quick. Oh god then it would be Edward's turn.

"What if I got an abortion?" Mina asked.

"Yeah because you could let yourself get away with that."

"True," she sighed. "Oh! I'll leave town, go stay in the summer condo in Miami and when I have the baby I'll just put it up for adoption!"

Oriyon sat on the bed. "I don't think that would work."

"Well let's hear some of your great ideas!" Mina snapped.

"I don't have any! I'm just thinking about how I'm going avoid your dad when he goes insane and tries to kill me!"

"Yeah like I'm going to survive!"

"Of course you are!" Oriyon cried, "you're carrying their grandchild! A. J is going to kill me after your dad does and then it's my parents turn."

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell them after you are safely hidden."

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea! Start eating a lot."

"God you have no idea how badly I want a giant bowl of ice cream."

"Good start! Good start!" Oriyon said happily, getting excited. "Okay you have to put on a lot of weight. I mean a lot."

Mina raised one eyebrow. "And how in the world would that help?"

"You'll get fat and nobody will notice the baby bump. Then you can have it and we'll put it up for adoption."

Mina was silent. Oriyon waited patiently for an answer. "Oriyon you're officially insane."

Oriyon laid back on the bed and sighed. Mina rested her head on his chest. They laid together in silence for a little while before she jumped up and straddled him. "I want to have sex."

"God woman your hormones are way out of control."

"Is that a no?" Mina pouted.

"Quite certainly," Oriyon said with a nod. He smiled weakly at her. "Sorry, premature fatherhood is kinda a mood killer."

Mina leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Sorry, I'm just very tense."

"Here," Oriyon said shifting her. He sat behind her and started to rub her shoulders. He rubbed down her back and up along her spine. Mina moaned in content and Oriyon smiled. He kissed the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't cry Mina."

"I can't help it! Ori I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Oriyon nuzzled her neck and sighed. "Baby, I love you."

"I love you too," she sniffed, leaning into him. Oriyon shifted from his knees so he could pull her closer. He crossed his long legs in front of her lightly. "Ori I'm scared."

"Let's think about this logically," he said, "neither of us really agree with termination so we're going to have to tell our parents. But it's going to be okay."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Oriyon said, giving her a squeeze. "It's going to be okay because I'm going to drop out of school and get a job. I'll support you and the baby."

"Oriyon be reasonable," Mina said pulling out of his arms and standing, "quit school?! You're insane! What about college? What about your future? Why don't we just have the baby and we'll consider adoption. We'll give the child to a couple that can't have one. Ori?"

Oriyon stopped listening half way through. He was looking out the window. His eyes looked distant and almost empty.

"Oriyon?"

"Mina...what if this happened for a reason?"

Mina sighed and folded her arms. "Oriyon please don't start with this fate stuff again."

"No, no of the few time's we've had sex..."

"Oh my god you two have had sex!"

Mina turned around to see Ben and A. J. She had to remember to start locking her door. Ben had an amused smirk on his face and A. J seemed to be counting to ten.

"Ooh Ori got laid!" Ben cheered.

"Oriyon give me one good reason why I shouldn't wring your scrawny neck!" A. J seethed.

"Oh stuff it," Mina snapped, "drop the damn big brother act we're twins! And you! Stop giggling!"

Ben tried to stifle his giggles and A. J kept glowering. "Dad is going to kill you if he finds out."

"And he will," Mina sighed sitting on her bed. Oriyon sat and took her hand.

"Meen, I may not be the smartest kid in class, but even I know that is a very horrifying idea."

The look in Mina's eyes told the boys to shut the door and take a seat. A. J shot Oriyon a threatening glare and Mina threw her stuffed bear at him.

"We made sure to use protection each time..."

"Whoa! Whoa! I do not want details!" Ben cried.

"...but somehow I'm pregnant," Mina finished as if she hadn't heard Ben.

What happened next was so quick Mina didn't have time to register what was happening until her brother was on top of her boyfriend reaching for his neck.

"I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU CULLEN!" A. J roared.

"A. J STOP IT!" Mina ordered. Ben pulled her out of the way as the boys crashed to the floor and rolled around, swinging at each other and swearing. She reached for A. J's arm but he pushed her away. Ben caught her and set her on the desk.

"Let them fight it out."

"You bastard she's my sister!" A. J snarled as he broke out of Oriyon's choke hold.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"What is wrong with you anyway?! You're sixteen!"

"Don't try to be my father!"

There was a loud knock on the door. Clearly the RA was well aware of the noise they were making.

---

"I don't understand, you boys have never done this before," Jasper said folding his arms. He and Edward were glaring daggers at their sons. "You. Explain."

"Nothing to explain," A. J sniffed.

"Alright, Oriyon."

"Just a fight, it's none of your business why," Oriyon grumbled. His lip was swollen and he was getting a sizable bruise on his cheek. A. J wasn't much better, holding an ice pack to his eye.

"You two care to fill us in?" Edward asked Mina and Ben. They shook their heads no. Jasper put his hands on his hips.

"I'll find out. I promise I will."

Oriyon kept waiting for A. J to tell Jasper the truth. It seemed like an ideal punishment. But he was touched all the same that no matter how angry his best friend was with him, he wasn't _that_ angry. But it was going to come out sometime. Someone was going to overhear and tell. Word spread like wildfire around campus and if the press got ahold of it before their parents found out...now that was a scary prospect. Oriyon shuddered at the idea.

"What was that about?" Jasper snapped. He had the eyes of a hawk. Oriyon looked back at Mina. They held each other's gaze for a few moments and she came to him. He stood and kissed her forehead. A silent way to tell her it would be okay.

"Dad," Oriyon said looking at Edward. "You taught me to be responsible."

"Good start keep going," Edward said, his arms still folded.

"I intend to take responsibility for mistakes, no matter how hard I tried to prevent them."

Ben gave him a look that clearly said 'It was nice knowing you' and A. J was way too still. He looked like he was about ready to spring up if Jasper went after the teenager who impregnated his daughter.

"Mina and I had sex while you and mom were at the spa and a few times afterwards."

Mina swore the vein in Jasper's temple just doubled in size. He was speechless. Edward looked at his son. His mouth was a hard line as he swallowed all of the things he wanted to say.

"We used a condom each time but..."

Mina stepped up and took Oriyon's hand. "Daddy I'm pregnant."

Edward didn't move. He had seen this coming since Oriyon first spoke. Jasper, however, kept his denial up to the very confession. The next thing Oriyon knew Ben and A. J were holding Jasper and Edward was telling them to leave.

TBC

Jasper scares me. That's all I have to say on that. He would totally be that crazy ass parent that will kill anyone that violates his precious baby girl. I'm in quite the baby mood by the way which means this makes me giggled...and I get to freak out my boyfriend. Nothing makes him stammer quite like telling him that I want a little muffin of my own. :3 I'm so terrible! I also blame Oriyon. He presented me with the most adorable mental image and scene.


	32. Chapter 32

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

So I've noticed that I have a pregnancy trend in my stories. I have quite a few trends it seems, none of them the most positive. My counsellor wants to see some of the stories I've written and she said that while I was writing Vampire Heart. hehe lol nothing like that story to make her think I'm a little mentally unstable. Whee! But yeah sorry to anyone who is like aw damn. Heh Freud would have had a lot of fun analyzing that.

Chapter 32,

Mina and Oriyon had walked three laps around the campus. Normally he would have commented on it but he was so far gone he didn't even notice. He held her hand and every once in a while she would cry silently. Whatever choice she was going to make it wasn't going to be an easy one. Oriyon had already promised her that he would be responsible and take care of her and the baby. But they were only sixteen. But her other option wasn't much better. For nine months she would carry the child. She would nurture it and be more than aware of it's movements for the next months. Then she would go through the pain of labor and childbirth only to give her baby to someone else. There was always the prospect of an open adoption but what good would that do?

"What are you thinking about?"

"I can't be a mom and I can't give my baby away," Mina mumbled rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm.

"We don't have to make a decision now," Oriyon said gently, putting his arm around her shoulders. "We have plenty of time."

"How did this happen? I mean we were careful."

"I don't know," Oriyon said, he had been thinking the same thing, "it's been known to happen. It's just one of those things. Maybe it's a sign."

"A sign? Lord, Ori maybe it's your bedtime."

Oriyon laughed weakly. "Maybe."

---

Oriyon returned to find A. J still very much awake. He was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"It's really hard to like you right now man, not gonna lie."

"I know you're pretty pissed," Oriyon admitted as he grabbed his pajamas. "Believe me if I had known this would happen..."

"Why did it have to be my sister?" A. J asked with an edge in his voice. "Why not any other girl?"

"Mina is different than other girls," Oriyon reminded him.

"Bullshit she is! She's like a lot of girls!"

"A. J she and I just connect differently. You must know that I do love her. "

"You two are sixteen, what are you having sex for anyway?" A. J demanded.

"It just happened okay! We used a condom but accidents happen."

"Yeah like letting her date anyone!" A. J snapped. Oriyon glared up at him before pulling his shirt off. Their conversation was officially over. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before climbing up to bed. He laid on his side and stared at the wall. The fact that he was now a father was burning in his mind. What did he know about kids? He was barely half way through his teens! All the experience he had came from baby sitting his sister.

What was his mom going to say? Telling Edward was easiest. Oriyon respected his father deeply but they connected more like friends. But this was his mother. This was the woman that was able to reduce the men in her life to begging saps when she cried. He didn't like hurting her but he seemed to do it so often, first with his collapse his first year and then multiple times later with his suicide attempts and depression. They were just getting their lives back on track. He was becoming his moms little boy again. Now this. His phone buzzed and he picked it up.

_Ori I need you_

_Not tonight baby_

_Cant we just talk?_

_I'm really tired. Can we make it quick?_

_Nevermind then._

_We'll talk later okay?_

_Fine._

_I love you_

_I love you too. Really._

Oriyon put his phone aside and closed his eyes. He was foolish if he thought he would get any sleep. Around three in the morning he sat up and crawled down. He heard A. J's snores from the other bed and sighed. He pulled on his clothes and snuck out into the hallway. Dodging the patrol was a difficult job if you didn't know what you were doing. The school had special nighttime workers that just guarded the quiet dorms for any students sneaking out. The doors had been locked and only the front doors didn't have an alarm.

Ori calculated the rounds and how long of a gap he had before the officer made his way back to check the lobby. He narrowly avoided getting caught on the stairs as he passed the girls floor. He was a little safer on the guys, as he could pass as a boy coming back from the bathroom. He knew how to fake sleepwalking if he got caught but it would be a pain.

He made it to the front door just fine. He hid in a shadowy corner as an officer walked by. Then he dashed out. He made it to the parking lot and into his car.

---

Oriyon wasn't expecting to get caught when he got home. He should have remembered that Layla often required a four a. m feeding still. Oriyon figured it was her lack of sight so she couldn't determine night and day but that was just his theory. On this morning however she didn't, but Edward was awake with his sneezing baby anyway.

"Well what have we here?"

"Hey dad."

"I never thought I'd find you sneaking home," Edward admitted as he shifted Layla (who sneezed again).

"I couldn't sleep."

Edward shifted on the sofa and after Oriyon kicked off his shoes he sat down with him. Layla recognized his scent instantly and reached for him. Edward let him take her and Oriyon smiled. "Dad I'm scared."

"You should be," Edward said.

"You're angry?"

Edward didn't answer right away. Yes he was angry. He was furious but he couldn't exactly figure out why. After all Oriyon had done what he said. He had been safe and he had been careful. Sometimes protection just isn't enough. But it was the fact that he never imagined Oriyon would have children so young. The boy was just a child and a recovering child at that! Just a year and a half ago he had been prone to fits of violent rage and seeing a psychiatrist for it. How could he possibly handle a child? He did fine with Layla but she was his sister. He was fast asleep when she woke his parents to be fed or changed. He spent his days playing with his friends and going to school while Bella tended to her visually impaired daughter.

That was a whole separate category that Edward didn't even what to begin on! What if his child was born with a mental handicap or a disability! Raising Layla was twice as hard because she didn't have her vision to help her keep safe. She was rarely put down when she was upstairs because she crawled everywhere she could. Not as fast because she couldn't see, but fast enough to get hurt.

"Are you sure you used a condom every time?"

"Yes, in fact the first time I absolutely made sure that we were protected. Dad we haven't done it very often. Four times tops. Each time she was protected and she was thinking about asking Alice about going on the pill. I don't know how this happened!"

"Layla's been sneezing and coughing since midnight. She probably has a cold but I have spent the last hours worrying that it's something worse. Bella is coming down with something too which makes me think the baby got it from Bella's milk. I know how tiny and fragile my daughter is. I also know that colds are common and she'll most certainly pull through. But it's the small percentage of babies that don't that keeps me up at night. Are you ready for that?"

"No! Dad I can't be a parent!"

"Exactly," Edward said sharply. He stood and looked down at his son. "But you were old enough to have sex."

"But..."

"You believed you were old enough to make that choice and now you're old enough to take responsibility."

Oriyon knew it had a point. He nodded and looked at the carpet. Edward left to put Layla to bed. He came back and sat beside his son. "What do you want me to say?" Edward asked. "That I'm not angry? That I'm perfectly fine with this?"

"I don't know, dad. I'm just scared and I don't know what to do! Mina and I don't want to get rid of it but we don't know what to do next. I can't be a parent but I feel weird when I think about someone else doing it."

"Oriyon you are sixteen. I think you and Mina need to seriously consider adoption."

"But what if we don't?" Oriyon asked sounding desperate. "How do I be responsible? Dropping out of high school a get a job is the only thing I can think of but what kind of job can I hope to get?!"

"Being responsible is thinking about what is going to be best for that child and for Mina."

"Dad I don't know what to do!"

Edward swallowed the urge to just gather his son into his arms and cuddle him until everything was better. But he couldn't. He had to let Oriyon know just how big this was. His son was practically begging him for help that he couldn't give. He knew that if it had been him and if his father had been in his life, he would have had his butt kicked up and down the neighborhood. But his father also had cold violent tendencies. Edward wasn't that kind of man. He was rational and he had to be firm.

But the boy was crying. Edward's soft side was kicking in. His son was in dire need of guidance and support. As usual the soft side won out. Edward put his arms around his son and guided Oriyon's head to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to seem uncaring," Edward said gently as he soothed his son, "but Oriyon this isn't just something that will go away. This will change you both forever."

"I'm really scared. And not just because she's pregnant."

"Jasper will calm down," Edward said with a sigh. "I'm sure he's already told Alice but I can't be positive. Mina is his baby girl. I mean if I found out that someone had impregnanted Layla...well I suppose first I'd be extremely confused, but you know what I mean."

Oriyon laughed weakly and sniffed. Edward rocked him gently and kissed the top of his head.

"Nothing has to be decided tonight. You're tired and in no condition to make life changing decisions."

"Dad what if we decide to keep it? Would I be a good...parent?"

"I can't say for sure," Edward admitted, "you're still so young."

Oriyon nodded. He was starting to feel very tired. Edward pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it around Oriyon's shoulders. "I should get back to school."

"Sleep here tonight, it's too late to do anything now. I'll take you to school in the morning."

Oriyon nodded and rubbed his eyes to get the rest of the tears out. Edward stood and looked down at him. "I'm going to sleep down here," he said.

"Oh, alright," Edward said. He disappeared upstairs and grabbed a fluffy pillow for him and a bigger blanket. When he returned Oriyon was already asleep, curled up in the deep sofa. Edward carefully lifted his head and slipped the pillow under and spread the blanket over him. He felt sad now. His son was mature beyond his years but he was still so young. He had changed so much since they first met. He had grown from a shy and innocent little boy into a confident strong young man. The changes were obvious in his hazel eyes. They were harder than they had been and they didn't sparkle the same way. But when he was asleep Edward saw the little boy again. He really saw him now when he was faced with something so big.

"I love you Ori," Edward whispered, petting some of Oriyon's shaggy hair. He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead before finally going up to bed.

Bella was fast asleep. There was a box of tissues beside her and an empty glass that had been filled with water. Edward slipped under the covers and watched her sleep. He saw changes in her too. She was older now. He could remember when they were teenagers. Was he really that different from Oriyon? He had been eighteen when he and Bella tried to make a life together and by nineteen they were struggling to conceive a child. It was strange the difference a few years made. But here they were, thirty seven and going strong. They had two healthy children that loved them and a grandchild on the way. Edward saw the faint wrinkles beginning around her mouth and eyes from years of laughing and years of worrying. She was such a wonderful mother and an even better wife.

But she was going to flip through the roof when she learned what her son had done. With that uneasy thought, Edward slipped into sleep.

---

Bella woke up before her husband did. She felt better than she had when she fell asleep. That was good. She stretched and kissed Edward's cheek before going to get ready for the day. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee for her husband and started fixing a bottle for Layla. No breast milk for her today. At least not when her mommy was sick. That meant she was going to have a fussy baby. Never fun but she was up to the challenge.

Bella stretched a little and walked into the living room. She noticed a lump on the sofa and was a bit startled. She peered over the back of the couch and saw a tuft of dark hair sticking out from under the blanket and sighed. She wondered what in the world her son was doing home but she wasn't going to argue. She went back to the kitchen and started making breakfast for both of her boys.

She was in the middle of making eggs when Layla's crying came over the monitor. Bella sighed and turned down the heat. She grabbed a towel to wipe her hands and was about to head to the nursery when she heard a soft voice.

"Morning Laylay," Oriyon said softly. Bella smiled and went back to breakfast. "Let's go see mommy."

Oriyon appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later carrying his disgruntled sister. "Morning," Bella said, "I didn't expect you."

"Yeah I came this morning," Oriyon mumbled. He sat down with Layla in his lap. "You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be? I wish I knew you were coming over or I'd have washed your sheets and made a nice bed for you."

"I felt like sleeping on the couch," he said quietly, bouncing Layla gently on his lap. She giggled and cooed. She was so easily amused it made him smile. "But I mean about the other thing."

"What other thing?" Bella asked, tipping eggs onto a plate with some bacon and half an orange. She poured some apple juice for him and put them on the table.

"Dad didn't tell you?" Oriyon asked as Bella took her baby and grabbed the bottle. She touched the bottle to Layla's hand. Layla huffed and turned her head away.

"Oh come on now don't be stubborn," Bella told her. She held the nipple against Layla's lips, soon enough she would get hungry and start drinking. "What thing, Ori?"

Oriyon poked at his food.

"Eat it don't play with it," Bella reminded him.

"I did something bad," Oriyon mumbled. Bella sat down and looked at him, silently urging him to continue. "Mina and I had sex. We used a condom each time but somehow she still got pregnant."

Bella was silent. Too silent. Oriyon took a bite of his eggs and chewed slowly. Layla was getting angry. Bella's hand had moved the bottle out of her reach and now she was searching for it. Oriyon took his baby sister and the bottle and fed her. Bella was sitting in absolute shock.

"Morning family," Edward said as he walked in.

"Dad I broke mom."

Edward waved his hand in front of Bella's eyes and she didn't move. "It seems you have. Your sister can't find her bottle."

Oriyon looked down and sure enough Layla was feeling around for the bottle or a real nipple. She was preferring the latter but she was too hungry to complain. Oriyon moved the bottle closer and brushed the rubber nipple against her lips. Layla began drinking.

"How could you do this to me Ori?!" Bella cried suddenly. "And how long have you known Edward?!"

"Since yesterday," Edward mumbled.

"Mom I didn't do it on purpose," Oriyon defended, "we tried to be safe and it failed!"

"My baby got his girlfriend pregnant! Where did I go wrong?!"

"Mom come on don't be like that," Oriyon pleaded, "you didn't do anything wrong. I'm a teenager and I have hormones and Mina and I were alone and well things happened! We used a condom but things just happened! I'm apparently very fertile!"

"My baby! My sweet little baby!" Bella cried. Her head dropped to the table and she kept sobbing. Edward gave Oriyon a look and Ori looked helplessly back.

"Bella, honey, I think you're overreacting."

"Don't tell me how to react!" Bella snapped. "My son knocked up his girlfriend and he is only sixteen! He's just a baby himself! Don't just stand there Edward say something useful!"

Edward was silent for a moment. "You have egg on your face."

"Betrayed by my own husband," Bella sobbed. The phone rang and she rushed to answer it. "Hello? Alice? Yes I heard! How could they do this to us?!"

"Bella we're going to go to school and work," Edward said. He leaned over and kissed Bella's cheek. He put Layla in her play pen and left quickly with his son.

---

"Looks like you have company," Edward said as they walked out of the parking lot. Mina seemed to have been waiting for Edward's arrival, most likely to figure out where Oriyon was. She ran up and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"A. J said you left early this morning and didn't come back I was worried!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'll leave you two in peace," Edward said with a small smile. "I expect you both in class."

Oriyon nodded and went back to soothing his girlfriend. "Mina I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm just really emotional right now. I'm scared and I feel alone. Daddy was so angry that I swear he was going to kill you and mom...well I haven't heard from her yet but I'm sure she knows."

"Yeah, she does. So does my mom. She kept crying about how I was breaking her heart and sobbing where did I go wrong."

"Let's go to class," Mina said taking his hand. Oriyon held her back as she started walking. She turned and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"You're glowing," he whispered. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, you big goof."

---

Oriyon hated being on the Whitlock sofa. That was never really a fun place especially when Jasper was sitting across from him eyeing him as if he were some sort of international terrorist. He understood that the man was upset about the impregnantion of his sweet and innocent baby girl but really, this was insane.

"I hope you two understand just how big this is," Edward said calmly. "I want you to seriously consider your options."

"Which are?" Oriyon asked even though he already knew.

"You can keep the baby or put it up for adoption."

Oriyon didn't look away from his father, mainly because he was the easiest to look at. His eyes were gentle and rational. His mother looked to be greatly tormented by the very idea that her baby was growing up and Alice looked severely disappointed. As for Jasper...well Oriyon wasn't going to think about him. That was death right there. Oriyon was pretty sure that it was only Jasper's affection for his parents that kept him from murdering the poor boy.

"You two need to seriously consider both options," Edward said firmly, "and know that while we love you we can only do so much."

"We think it would be in your best interest to consider adoption," Alice said. "Being a parent means thinking about what is best for your child."

"And afterwards it's off to a convent with you," Jasper grumbled. Alice rolled her eyes behind him.

"Jasper and myself..." Jasper coughed, "I took the liberty of researching some information for you."

Edward took out two manila folders and handed them to his son. They were clearly labled 'Adoption' and 'Parenting'.

"Oriyon, please, think rationally," Edward pleaded, "you are a lot like me and you tend to think about with your heart and ignore logic. What you two decide will not only effect yourselves but everyone involved, especially the child."

They both nodded. Oriyon took Mina's hand and stood. "Homework," he mumbled. They left silently and got into Oriyon's car. They drove back to the campus in silence and went to Mina's room. Once there they locked the door and put the folders on the bed. Oriyon did the only thing he could do. He fell onto her bed, pulling her with him. They stared up at the ceiling in the same silence.

"We should look over our options," Mina mumbled after about an hour of quiet. She sat up and grabbed the folders. She handed one to Oriyon and he put it aside.

"Let's go over them together," he said. Mina nodded and opened the first folder labeled adoption. Inside she found sheets of statistics and information about the adoption process. She thumbed through them an came to a bunch of forms. She scanned them and came to the conclusion that they were essentially forms giving up her rights to the child unless permitted by the new parents.

"The pros of adoption would be a family that really wants a child," Oriyon said looking at the papers, "and who are ready. They can provide a good home for the baby and raise him or her comfortably."

Edward had been objective. He included testimonials that he had found, both good and bad. "They keep saying it was the hardest thing in the world. I don't know Ori, I can't imagine carrying the baby for months and becoming so familiar with it and then...nothing."

"Option two," Oriyon mumbled taking the other folder. This folder seemed heavier and scarier. Parenting was written in black marker and it seemed bolder than before. With a trembling hand he opened it. It gave a statement for each of their accounts and an agreement that they would receive their trusts early but that was the only financial support they would get from their parents. Mina got a little more as her grandparents had left her and A. J hefty sums in their wills. By the standards of their class it wasn't much. "We would have enough for a small apartment and supplies," Oriyon said, "the average cost of diapers per year is at least a thousand maybe more. I don't fully trust these figures. Inflation and what not."

"Why is this so hard?!" Mina cried throwing the files across the room. "I don't want to give the thing away but I can't raise it! How is it they can find a cure for cancer but they can't make a reliable condom?!"

"All the research was going into what was killing the babies," Oriyon offered with a shrug. "Maybe it wasn't even the condom. The first time there was penetration without a condom and then we remembered."

"Joy of joys we have a cause!" Mina said sarcastically. "Now why don't we just hop into that time machine and go back and erase it!"

"Drop the attitude will you?"

"Oriyon if you value my sanity you will shut up and let me be a bitch," Mina snarled, "I am a raging bundle of emotions and I have become a human incubator! You can walk out on this at any time but I'm stuck for the long haul!"

"Mina I'm not going to leave you," Oriyon promised, "I don't just bail out when things get hard."

"Things getting hard isn't the problem," Mina teased, trying to lighten the mood she had darkened. Oriyon laughed weakly.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Baby I love it when you're a bitch."

"Let's just relax tonight okay," Mina suggested tossing the folders and papers onto her desk. "All that can wait."

Oriyon nodded and curled up on the bed with her. "You know," he murmured, nuzzling her neck, "you're hormones are calling me."

"You boys," Mina laughed, "always thinking with the wrong head."

Oriyon grinned and held her waist.

---

"Hey you're actually here," A. J said as he walked into the room to find Oriyon brushing his teeth.

"Talking to me now?"

A. J sighed and sat on the futon. "Look, Ori, you're my best friend and she's my sister. You can't expect me to just be okay with this."

"I can expect you to stand by me can't I?"

A. J gave his usual lopsided grin. "Of course you can. You're like a brother to me."

"I don't know what to do," Oriyon said, collapsing on the futon. "I love her A. J you know that. But can I really step up and become my father?"

"Adoption?" A. J asked.

"They gave us options. I just don't know what to do."

"Get some sleep bud," A. J said, "you have bags under your eyes."

He stood and started climbing up onto his loft. Oriyon stood and sighed. "Hey, what do you think."

A. J looked up as Oriyon tossed him a small box. Inside was a ring.

"Saved up for months to get it."

"What is this exactly?"

"Promise ring," Oriyon said. "Probably turned engagement."

"Shit," A. J sighed. "Ori we're sixteen."

"I love her," Oriyon said as he climbed up to his bed. "It'll all work out somehow."

"Yeah only if you're lucky," A. J sighed closing his eyes to sleep. Oriyon sighed and looked up at the ceiling where he had posted a picture of him and Mina and another with all four of them. He was going to need a whole ton of luck.

TBC

Yay update. Yay even more for spring break.


	33. Chapter 33

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 33,

"How could she do this to me?" Jasper demanded.

"She didn't do this to you baby," Alice said as she stretched out on their giant bed. "Can we talk about something more important?"

"What could be more important than fuming about how my little Mina Bear has betrayed me!"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "how about how Bella and Mr. Prude have a more active sex life than us."

"Alice we have an active sex life."

"Well you know we have the house to ourselves," Alice purred walking up to him.

"We're grandparents Alice!" Jasper cried. "AARP is going to be knocking any moment!"

Alice sighed and pulled her clothes off. "Jasper if you don't fuck me right now I am going to cry."

"Baby, I'm not in the mood right now," Jasper sighed.

"Fine," Alice said walking by him into the bathroom. Jasper winced when she slammed the door. She raised a valid point. The last time they had sex was...was...Jasper was embarrassed that he wasn't able to remember the last time he and his wife had sex. He walked into the bathroom and slipped out of his clothes. He was so selfish sometimes, he didn't think of how much Alice must be hurting. Her daughter was in deep and she couldn't save her. All she wanted was to spend the night in pleasure with him.

He walked silently to the shower and slipped through the curtain. Alice was across the large shower under only one of the sprays. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"You just had to have the surround spray and here you are under only one."

"Yes, well, sometimes I just like the comfort of one," Alice said leaning back into him. "What brings you here?"

"My beautiful wife," he murmured against her neck. Alice smiled and his hand cupped her breast. "The woman who for some reason still loves me and is still sexually attracted to my old flabby body, no matter how much of an ass I can be."

"Mm I love it when you flatter me," Alice grinned. She sighed happily and he massaged her breasts.

"These are still the most amazing breasts in the world," Jasper murmured in her ear. He licked a drop of water from her skin with a gently flick of his tongue. "I'm sorry it's been so long since we were together."

"You have to make it up to me. Three weeks is way too long," Alice murmured. Jasper's hand slipped down her stomach and settled between her legs. Alice gasped and moaned. Her husband smiled against her temple.

"What have we here?" he purred. "Mrs. Whitlock you are dripping."

"Oh god Jasper," Alice groaned. "Mm...yes."

"Yes what love?" Jasper asked, pressing her clit with his thumb as his fingers pumped in and out of her. He squeezed her nipple lightly with his free hand. Alice felt his erection against her back and bit her lip. He always knew just what to do to make her melt. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and she moaned deeper. The hot water felt cool against her flaming skin. His wet hair brushed her cheek as he sucked on her neck. She tried to reach back to take hold of his penis and take the upper hand but a sharp press on her clit made her gasp and lose focus.

"Jasper...god I need you in me right now!" Alice cried. "Fuck me!"

Just like when they were teenagers. Jasper smiled and pushed her up against the shower wall. He turned her around to look into her eyes. Alice caressed his face and he held her leg at the knee against his hip. He entered her in a quick and easy motion. Alice's eyes sparkled and she smiled. He kissed her wet lips and moved his hips. Alice nibbled on his lower lip and smiled against the soft flesh.

"Baby harder," she moaned. Jasper nodded and obeyed. He moved harder and faster. It wasn't as easy as it was in his youth, but it felt just as good. His wife was still warm and welcoming. He felt his release nearing. He was so close.

Next thing he knew they were falling. Then there was pain. Lots and lots of pain.

---

Edward was sick of hospitals. If he never saw one again he knew he would be okay. He and Bella walked through the halls quietly with Emmett who had been over at the time of the call. They walked up and saw Alice sitting in the waiting room with a cast on her arm.

"Your chariot awaits," Edward said. "Where's Jazz?"

"Not out yet, oh god it's bad."

"How are you sweetie?" Bella asked, fishing a marker from her purse. She pulled the cap off and proceeded to sign Alice's cast.

"You know how there are some things that couple's just shouldn't do when they get older?" Alice asked, flushing. Bella nodded as she wrote. "Well, I was complaining about our lack of sex life."

"Ah the joys of marriage," Emmett sighed. Edward snorted. Just a moment before the call came they had been talking about his dry spell.

"And?" Edward asked.

"Well...we did it in the shower and...well..."

Jasper was rolled out into the hall looking thoroughly miserable. The doctor bid him off and gave instructions for care.

"Well?" Edward asked seeing Jasper who had difficulty sitting. He had an idea of what happened but he needed someone to say it.

"Yeah yeah I broke my penis, laugh it up," Jasper growled.

And laugh it up they did. Emmett and Edward were leaning on each other for support, they were laughing so hard. Bella was giggling but being ladylike about it. They watched as the two men fell to the ground laughing. Emmett's face was ruby red and Edward had tears in the creases of his eyes.

"When you are quite finished I'd like to go home!" Jasper snapped.

A few minutes later Edward and Emmett composed themselves enough to walk. They were still snickering off and on and Jasper was glaring at them. Alice and Bella walked silently behind them sharing quiet smiles and giggles.

---

Oriyon was watching the screen like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Mina wasn't. She was looking at the ceiling trying not to giggle as the doctor moved the camera over her ticklish spot.

"I'd say you're about two months," the doctor said.

"How about that," Mina said.

"Yep, that's your baby," the doctor said with a small smile. They both jumped when Oriyon scrambled to the corner and puked in the trash can.

---

Word was out. The tabloids were blazing and when Oriyon and Mina left their dorms the next day they found a swarm of reporters and paparazzi.

"Is it true?!"

"How far along are you?!"

"Some people are saying it's Ben's, what do you have to say about that?!"

Oriyon put his arm around Mina's shoulders and ran her through the swarm. Great, they were going to have a new set of escaping pictures. When they reached the dining hall they sat with their friends and sighed. A. J tossed Oriyon the cover of a teen magazine. It was a shot of them leaving the doctors together. Mina went to grab some breakfast. While she was in line she could feel eyes on her. The whole school knew about her little surprise. When she came up to the breakfast line she mumbled what she wanted and they served her as usual with sympathetic looks.

"Who knew Cullen had it in him."

Mina sighed and returned to the table. "Ori are you going to eat."

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

After breakfast they all left towards class. Mina said goodbye to her friends and headed off to her English class.

"I heard she's pregnant. Slut."

"I know what a whore."

Mina hugged her books to her chest as she heard the whispers. She could feel the judgmental eyes of all the girls in the hall on her. She reached her classroom and took her seat. Vince Newton leaned on her desk.

"Hey Mina," he said with a grin.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"I heard you like to put out," he laughed, "the guys want to know if you want to come party."

"Fuck off," Mina snapped. She looked up as Tyler, the boy she went to her first dance with, came in with his friends.

"I'm sure that if that psycho hadn't butted in she would have been in my bed by the end of the night. She totally wanted it, you could tell."

Their eyes met. Hers welled with tears and she ran out of the classroom. She ran down the hall and to the teacher's offices. She burst in and found Jasper sitting at the table in the center with Edward and another teacher.

"Daddy!" she cried running into his arms. Jasper held her and looked down, worried. "Daddy it's everywhere. Everybody knows! They keep saying I'm a slut and that I'm easy! I can't stay here!"

"Baby it's okay," Jasper murmured, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Those stupid paparazzi were waiting for me and Ori outside our dorm!"

"Well they aren't allowed on campus," Jasper told her, "they'll be fined for sure."

"Daddy I don't want to stay," Mina sobbed, "I don't want to go back and have everybody staring at me! I made a mistake! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you but I can't undo it! They're all so mean!"

"Alright stay here baby, I'm going to call your mother and she'll come get you. We'll figure something out."

Mina nodded and sat down and Jasper walked off with a slight limp. She never did find out what happened but she had a feeling she didn't want to ask. She leaned against the back of the chair and Edward lightly scratched the top of her back with his nails. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Uncle Eddie I'm scared," she sighed.

"I haven't heard that in a while," Edward said with a laugh, "it's going to be okay sweetie."

"No! You don't understand! I am labeled the school slut! Nevermind that half of the girls in my class have had sex with more people than me! It's only because I'm pregnant! If I wasn't then it wouldn't matter!"

"I wish I could tell you everything was fine," Edward said, "don't worry about them Mina, you're a wonderful girl and if they can't see that then it's their own fault. You know the truth. You love Oriyon and you love only him."

Mina sighed and looked down at her hands. They were against her stomach. Suddenly it seemed so big.

---

Alice knew that her daughter needed a break. She needed a day where they could just kick back and relax. So when Saturday rolled around she grabbed her daughter and took her off for a day at the spa. She rented a limo for the day so they didn't have to drive. When they got in Alice ordered the works, massages, hot tubs, body wraps and everything else.

"What's on your mind baby girl?" Alice asked as they laid on their stomachs while getting massages.

"Mom I don't know what to do," Mina sighed, "I mean on the one hand there is a life with Oriyon and a baby but on the other there is college and a future. What if things don't work out with Ori? What then?"

"Well sweetie that's just life," Alice said, "it's unpredictable and random."

"Yeah well poo on that," Mina sighed.

Alice smiled. "At least your grandparents aren't in control of you like Bella's were."

"Yeah," Mina sighed with the same sad tone, "but mom she wasn't sixteen."

"Valid point," Alice agreed, "but she also knew that sex at sixteen could possibly lead to this."

"Mom I'm sorry!" Mina cried, her eyes shining. "We tried to protect ourselves! If I could just undo it I would! I wish I had never gotten this stupid thing! I wish I could just get rid of it! I I don't want to be pregnant mom!"

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Alice asked with the same stressed tone.

"Tell me that you'll take me to get rid of it!" Mina cried quite loudly.

"Mina I know you are scared but if you kill that baby you can consider our bond completely severed because I will never speak to you again," Alice promised angrily, "you aren't talking about something petty to be thrown away you are talking about a baby. _Your_ baby."

"Thanks for your help mom, really," Mina snapped, "I'm so happy that I came to you!"

Angrily, she ran from the room. Also angry, Alice went out the other way.

---

"If it means being with her..." Oriyon was telling Edward when Mina barged in. Edward silently excused himself just as he sensed Mina's temper. He closed Oriyon's door and left the two in peace. "Hey hon."

"I don't want to do this! I quit! If you want it you can have it but I don't!" Mina told him.

"What?" Oriyon mumbled in confusion. "Mina..."

"I'm done! Mom won't let me get rid of it so I'll keep the stupid thing! I'll give it to some woman with a shitty ovary or whatever. Hell keep it if you want! I don't want any part!"

"I-if that's what you want...I'll support you."

"I want to get this thing out of me Oriyon!" Mina cried grabbing his arms. "Ori please help me."

"Don't ask me to," he whispered, "Mina it's the one thing I can't do for you."

"Why?! IT'S MY CHOICE!"

"Because it's mine too!" Oriyon said hotly.

"Then you carry it! You get fatter with each passing day and have your body racing with hormones! It's all yours!"

"Baby you're just emotional."

"Don't tell me what I'm being! I get enough of that from my parents and my brother!"

Oriyon was silent. He looked at Mina sadly. "Okay. You're right. I mean why should I have a say? I mean I only got you pregnant and am trying to make it right. I'm only fighting for my baby who doesn't have a voice yet. You know what fine, go get rid of it and then ease the pain with a nice gucci dress or something."

"Okay I will," Mina said. "Thanks. I'll get a nice one and wear it to prom like a normal teenager."

"Yeah because normal teenagers kill their babies every day. Fuck why don't you just drop it off in the dumpster on the way. Whatever works for you Mina."

"And here I thought you loved me," Mina said with tears streaming down her face.

"That isn't fair. Mina I love you but right now you are really being a selfish bitch."

"I'M SIXTEEN AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A DAMN MOTHER!" She screamed. She turned and left. Oriyon clenched his fists and ignored the bubbling in his throat. He was so angry he could scream. He wasn't done. He followed her despite his better judgment.

"And you think I want to be a father? Mina I am scared out of my mind right now! But remember when you were rational?"

"Back when I was rational?! Oh good start Oriyon!" Mina snapped turning onto the landing, starting down the stairs. Oriyon grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.

"You said that the idea of getting an abortion was sickening to you. This is hard but fucking suck it up and forsake your body for just a few months. We'll give the baby away if that's what you want but you know that if you did this then you would regret it forever."

"It's easy for you to tell me to suck it up. You just had to be there for the start of it. Your part is over Oriyon! I'm the one that's going to go through hell! I'm the one that is going to be made into the media's bitch just for the sake of amusement!"

Oriyon felt the familiar burning. He squeezed her arms and she winced.

"Oriyon stop! You're hurting me!"

"Only if you swear to me that you'll think before you act," Oriyon growled, "Mina you are emotional and whether or not you want to believe it you are unfit to make such a big decision."

"Let me go," Mina said in a quiet shaking voice, "I know how you are when you're like this."

"I know that if you killed that baby you would hate yourself forever. I love you so much Mina I can't let that happen. You once told me that you would save me from myself and I will do the same."

"Let me go Oriyon!"

His grip loosened but he didn't let go.

"I love you Mina and I will stop you from doing this!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Mina screamed pushing on his chest.

Then everything slowed down. Oriyon felt her arms slip from his fingers and she was gone. In a blur of color he was down at the bottom of the stairs with her in his arms.

"Mina! MINA! DAD! DAD HELP!"

He heard Edward's quick feet upstairs. He touched Mina's face. She had a large cut on her hairline. The crimson blood was mingling with the fair strands of gold.

"Mina...oh god Mina...open your eyes!"

"Oriyon what happened?"

"We were fighting...I lost control...fuck dad...Mina please open your eyes!"

"I'm going to call an ambulance," Edward said, "don't move her."

Oriyon nodded numbly. Edward grabbed his cell and dialed. Oriyon touched his forehead to Mina's.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed over and over again.

---

"I swear to god Cullen your son is going to be the death of me," Jasper swore. Edward put his arm around Jasper's shoulders.

"He's a good kid."

"He pushed her down the stairs!"

"You know how he is," Edward said, "he takes the blame on himself when he doesn't need to."

"Sounds familiar," Jasper sighed. He looked over as the doctor came out.

"She's going to be fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. Her ankle was twisted but nothing too severe. She needs to be more careful. And do me a favor," he said looking to Edward whom he was quite familiar with by now, "please tell your son that just because something bad happens it doesn't mean it's his fault."

"He gets it from his father," Jasper grumbled. "Can we see her?"

"Sure, be my guest. She's awake and not talking."

"She's throwing a fit," Jasper sighed. "Punishing Ori no doubt, Alice is the same way."

The doctor laughed and agreed that women were like that. Edward rolled his eyes slightly and went into the room.

"Hey Topple how are you?"

Mina flashed him a severe look that Edward realized all women were born with. It was the look that said quite clearly he needed to zip it and preferably leave. He chose to exit. Jasper, however, walked in and sat down.

"You kids will be the end of me."

"Where is Oriyon?" she asked quietly.

"Probably off moping," Jasper said, "as much as I hate to feel for the kid right now, I do feel bad for him. You know he blames this on himself."

"Good," Mina said stubbornly, folding her arms and turning her head.

"You know he loves you."

"Lecturing me too?"

"I don't know," Jasper said with a sigh as he sat. "Mina I have always known what was going through that crazy little head of yours ever since you were little. You were always so easy for me to read. But now it's like you're a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger dad."

"Baby when you learned what an abortion was you started crying. Now I hear you asked your mother and then your boyfriend to help you get one? Mina I know you're scared but you know that if you got one you'd never be the same."

"I'm never going to be the same anyway," Mina said quietly looking at her fingers as she twisted them.

"Mina being pregnant isn't the end of the world. You have options as you know."

"And each time I pick one it's wrong!"

"Honey you can't be angry with us because we don't want you to kill your baby!"

"Daddy I'm scared!" Mina cried. "I don't want to do this! I'm just sixteen!"

Jasper stood and gathered her into his arms. He smoothed her hair as she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and murmured gently. "I know you're scared. And I know you're young. But you can do this. You can get through this because you're a strong young woman, just like your mother."

"I'm going to sleep," Mina sniffed pulling away and snuggling into her pillow. "I'm tired."

"Alright baby," Jasper murmured kissing her forehead.

---

When Mina opened her eyes again she saw a dark bronze head in the morning sunlight. She automatically reached over and touched it. The soft hair always felt nice under her fingertips. She smiled a little when a hand covered hers. The fingers curled around hers and squeezed her palm.

"Ori stop moping."

"I pushed my girlfriend down the stairs."

"Look, Ori, we were in a fight and tempers were raging..."

"But I pushed you down the stairs!"

"Okay, yes you did," Mina agreed, "but it was an accident. Ori it was both of us that caused this."

"If I had just let you go..."

"Oriyon stop it!" Mina snapped.

Oriyon bit his lip and looked at her. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. He touched her cheek tenderly and looked at her.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"Twisted the crap out of my ankle and hurt my shoulder. I have a big ass bump on my head and a smaller one on my temple."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby is fine," Mina said.

"Are you okay with that?" Oriyon asked.

Mina nodded slowly. "I had to wait before they told me. In that moment I had some sort of epiphany. I know your mom was scared when she was pregnant with you just like I am. What if she had gotten an abortion? I realized that while I'm terrified it doesn't have a choice. I can't let someone else take care of it and spend the rest of my life wondering about it."

"So you want to keep the baby?" Oriyon asked.

"Let's try," she said taking his hand.

Oriyon smiled and dug into his pocket. "So then I can give you this now."

He put the box on Mina's lap. "Ori?"

"It's just a promise ring for now."

Mina smiled and took it. "I'm still scared."

"Me too," Oriyon agreed, "but we aren't alone. Our parents will help us even if they think they won't."

Mina laughed. She scooted over a bit and he sat beside her. He kissed her cheek and put a hand on her stomach. He rubbed slow soothing circles and she covered his hand with hers.

TBC

Sorry it's been so long. Ori is a tough muse to work with. I've been working on my CarlislexEsme story called Scrubs. Yay shameless plugging! I'm going to try to wrap this story up soon because the muse is so fleeting and it's irking me greatly. In retrospect I probably should have broken the story up into two separate stories but oh well.


	34. Chapter 34

DC: I don't own it

thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 34,

Edward and Oriyon were both in their own respective pickles. Much to their delight, however, their troubles were similar. After all misery loves company. Edward's problem was in his wife. Bella had been finally forced to stop breast feeding her daughter. She seemed to think that even though Layla was already into the first year of her life, she was still unable to eat anything that wasn't in liquid form. Edward wast a genius but sometimes he had his slow moments. When he pointed out that it would be healthier for both of them if Layla switched to solid food, the atmosphere was so cold that he chose to sleep elsewhere that night.

"Morning love," Edward said as he walked into the kitchen.

"My breasts are swollen," Bella stated flatly, "and my baby doesn't love me."

Layla was indeed quite miffed about her change of diet.

"Your breasts are as beautiful as always and your baby loves you dearly," Edward said as he discovered they were out of cream for his coffee.

"But I miss the bonding!"

"Bella she's one!"

Bella glared and grabbed a jar of oatmeal for her baby. "Here you go Layla, I'm sorry daddy is making me stop feeding you the good stuff."

"Oh lord," Edward sighed.

"Cullens you have to hide me!" Jasper announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jazz," Edward said sipping his coffee, "if it's big I haven't had my coffee yet so chill."

"Alice is pregnant again!" Jasper moaned falling into a chair.

"Celebrated getting your peep back did you?" Edward asked mildly.

"Not funny," Jasper growled. "You realize the two women in my life are pregnant."

"I think it's great," Bella said, "not all of us can have more babies."

Jasper was about to say something when Edward shook his head and slashed his hand across his neck. Bella was really irritated and nothing they could say would be right.

"You're absolutely right baby," Edward agreed.

"God be more whipped," Bella snapped. She looked down and sighed. "I lactated all over my favorite shirt! I hope you're happy Edward!"

"While your dripping can you lend some to my bitter coffee?" Edward asked sipping more coffee. Bella left in a huff to change her shirt and Edward sat down.

"Menopause?"

"God I hope so," Edward groaned. "Alright Lay-Lay let's eat some yummy food."

Layla looked towards her father as if he were joking. She refused to eat most of the jarred foods they bought her and only ate vanilla yogurt when it was offered.

"So how is her sight coming along?" Jasper asked giving her little foot a playful squeeze. Layla giggled and kicked a little.

"We don't know for sure," Edward said touching the spoon against her lips. She refused to open her mouth. "Sometimes she seems like she's improving but maybe it's just hope."

"Possibly," Jasper agreed. "Ori coming home today?"

"Yeah," Edward sighed, "he's looking for houses with Bella."

"You're letting him buy a house?"

"Yep," Edward sighed, "or rather our wives are. It's a present for the baby."

"That child is going to be so spoiled."

"Tell me about it," Edward agreed as he offered Layla the spoon again. This time hunger won out and she accepted her meal. "Lord she is so picky. Was Ori like this?"

"Dunno," Jasper shrugged, "Bella breast fed him until he was two."

"Sweet mother of mercy," Edward sighed.

Jasper nodded. Bella came back in with a new shirt and started making breakfast.

"Baby what's wrong?" Edward asked. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No," she sighed as she cut up some tomatoes. "I think I'm going through menopause."

"Bella we're not even forty yet," he reminded her. Bella sniffed and chose to ignore him.

"I can't have any more babies!" She wailed finally throwing the knife down onto the counter. "Alice gets to be pregnant again and so does Mina! I want a baby!"

"Love we have a baby," Edward said, "a very finicky baby that doesn't want to eat half of what we give her. That's right young lady I'm talking about you," he added looking at his daughter. She licked her little lips and flexed her fingers.

"But Bella you basically are having another baby because let's face it it's going to be just like the twins. The baby will accidentally call you mom. Then Alice will get pissed off and throw a tantrum then spend the rest of the day trying to convince Layla that she's her mom."

Edward rubbed his temple and stuck the spoon in Layla's mouth.

"Dad you have to hide me from that crazy pregnant lady that for some reason thinks that the world has to revolve around...oh hey Jasper what's up?"

"Not much," Jasper said, "just waiting to see what else you have to say about my sweet cherub that you corrupted."

"She's pregnant and crazy and I'm scared of her a bit. They are both in bad moods because they both had morning sickness! How is that possible?! Mina's almost due for crying out loud!"

"Ori, sweetie, when a woman is pregnant hormones are driving her crazy, not to mention the millions of concerns and fears. Right now you just need to be there and support her. And Mina was due last week that isn't soon. You're red hot on the due date."

Oriyon nodded. He was about to say something when Mina came running in and threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"Ori I'm really scared and I'm sorry I snapped at you all those times."

"Oh sweetheart, you're terrifying but I know it's because of the hormones."

"It isn't because of the hormones!" Mina snapped pulling away from him. "It's because this stupid thing won't get out of me so I am still a planet!"

"You aren't a planet," Jasper said, patting Mina's head. "And baby weight doesn't come off that quickly."

"Mom's getting me a tummy tuck after I have the baby."

Jasper frowned. "The hell you are! I can't believe Alice even suggested it!"

"Besides baby if you get the surgery you can't breastfeed for a while because of the medication," Oriyon said gently. "You want our baby to have the best start right?"

Mina folded her arms and glared at him. "I'm a teenager. Oriyon. A teenager with self image issues. I'm the size of a planet!"

"Ah the miracle of motherhood," Bella sighed.

"You may be slightly more obsessed with it than most people and I love you for it but I hate this," Mina said.

Oriyon leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're glowing."

"Still?"

Oriyon nodded and she blushed a bit. "You're beautiful, even when you're puffy pregnant."

"You're sweet."

Oriyon held her hands, now oblivious of his teary eyed parents.

"What are you going to do to get it out of me?"

"Spicy foods have been known to induce labor," Oriyon said, "which is why I got these for you."

He went to the plastic bag he had gotten earlier. He presented her with four chili peppers. Mina raised her eyebrows. "Peppers?"

"Yeah," Oriyon shrugged, "you like peppers right?"

"I'll make you some chili if you'd like," Edward suggested.

"Let's go play halo instead," Mina suggested. Oriyon was always up for a nice game against her. They went upstairs and he went to start up the system.

"Maybe some excitement will get you into labor."

"Hopefully," Mina sighed, biting into the peppers. "Oh holy crap these are hot."

Oriyon laughed but soon regretted it as she kissed him and transferred the peppers. Oriyon, however didn't mind them as much.

"You know what else can induce labor," she murmured.

"Herbal tea?" he asked with a playfully innocent smile.

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Mina asked with a giggle as Oriyon pushed her gently back onto his bed and crawling over her with a bit of difficulty. He put a hand on her stomach and kissed her.

"Ori...I love you so much."

"I love you too," Oriyon murmured before he kissed her again. He traveled down her neck with his lips as his hand came up to caress her breast.

"We have to be quick though."

Oriyon nodded in agreement and took off his pants. She was wearing a dress as usual so all he had to do was slip off her panties. He hadn't seen her breasts in months because she was so self conscious. She barely let him see her naked belly but he often begged.

"This isn't too weird is it?" Mina asked.

"Surprisingly no," Oriyon reminded her, "it hasn't been and still isn't."

Mina smiled and touched his cheek. "You're so great. I'm fat and I look gross but you still find me attractive."

"Of course I do sweetie. I will always..."

"Ori what in the world?!" Edward cried.

"Dad! Knock!" Oriyon cried. "I mean it isn't what it...aw crap why bother."

"We're inducing labor," Mina said, "strictly business."

"Yeah dad."

Edward sighed. He was surprised but they were practically engaged and having a baby. They proved, kinda, that they practice safe sex and while it disturbed him that his son was sexually active at least he wasn't obvious about it.

"Just be quiet, Jasper has ears like a bat."

Edward left and Oriyon sighed. "Such a cock block."

Mina sighed and smiled. "Sorry sweetie I know..."

"What?"

"You'll want to change the sheets then get the keys. My water broke."

"So you mean I'm so awesome in bed that I can break your water in just pre sex?"

"If you say so," Mina shrugged as she sat up. Oriyon put her panties back on and they left while he was putting his jeans back on. They got downstairs and Jasper didn't look happy.

"Mina...!"

"Daddy I'm in labor."

Jasper looked torn between wanting to lecture her about having sex and wanting to lecture her about the importance of haste to the hospital.

---

"I'm going to be here with you every step of the way," Oriyon promised as he helped her into the hospital. "Dad what do I do?"

"You're on your own kiddo," Edward shrugged, "go to the front desk."

Oriyon nodded and he led Mina to the desk.

"Um...hi...she's um..."

"We've been waiting for you," the nurse said with a smile, "your mother called from the car."

"Aw man Bella!" Edward moaned. "We're teaching him here!"

"Oh hush I'm being a mommy," Bella sniffed.

"We have a private suite waiting."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

"Don't be scared," the nurse said with a gentle smile, "we'll take good care of you."

"Oh thank god," Oriyon gasped. Mina giggled. He followed the nurse to the suite. Mina held his hand tight and they looked at each other.

"We'll meet you up there," Jasper said pulling Edward off to the side. "She's having the baby!"

Edward looked a little unsure. "Yes. That is generally what comes next."

"She's my baby girl and she's having a baby!"

Edward nodded slowly, waiting for new information. Then he realized that Jasper Whitlock had never really accepted that Mina was having a baby at seventeen.

"Jasper this isn't going away. Freaking out won't undo this."

Jasper sighed and sat on the nearby bench. "I know, I just I wish I could undo this. They're both so young. And I know that you let them get away with having sex."

"Yeah well they're already pregnant."

"Still! Stop encouraging them!"

Edward laughed and got up. He pulled Jasper up with him. "C'mon, the others will be here soon enough."

---

Mina looked back at Oriyon as they got out of the elevator. He smiled down at her and she couldn't see how tightly he was gripping the handlebars of the wheelchair. She sensed it because she reached back and touched his arm.

"You're shaking."

"I'm just really really scared."

Mina smiled slightly and he kissed her. They turned into the suite and Oriyon helped her stand. They gave her a gown and some booties before giving her privacy.

"Please let me see you naked!" Oriyon whined.

"You have seen me naked."

"Yeah but skinny naked. I want to see you prego naked."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Lord Ori you're such a dork."

"I'm a nerd, Mina, and therefore I do not get a lot of boob action. I'm not Ben who has copped a feel on half of the cheerleading squad."

Mina sighed. She undressed and Oriyon's jaw dropped.

"I know I'm disgusting."

He shook his head and kissed her. "Quite the opposite."

"Oh god I hate my hormones," Mina moaned.

"Why?"

"Because I want to throw you on the bed and have sex with you!"

"Now sweetie I think I actually would end up poking the baby this time."

Mina raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to get over that fear?"

"I don't want my baby grabbing my you know what because I'm invading it's space!"

"Be dorkier."

Oriyon shrugged and she got her gown on. Then he promptly copped a feel.

"Ori!"

"Your breast feels like heaven."

"So immature."

Mina was getting into bed just as her family came in. Jasper gave Oriyon a suspicious look and rolled his eyes when Oriyon's slight blush gave him away.

"Can't you two control yourselves for just a few hours?" he sighed.

"Dad please don't start, I don't want my baby born into an awkward environment."

"Honey it's Oriyon's baby," Ben said with a grin, "that kid is going to be born awkward."

"Crap," Mina sighed.

"Hey!"

As everyone laughed Jasper excused himself. He went to the waiting room and sat with a heavy sigh. He felt a parenthood induced migraine coming on.

"Hey you," Alice murmured, sitting beside him.

"I can't be near them right now, Alice, I just can't."

Alice nodded and held his hand. She rubbing his knuckles with her thumb and waited for him to talk. He held out longer than she thought. He was fidgety too. She could also see that he was trying not to cry.

"I love those kids like crazy but that's just it. They're kids."

"Yes, they are," Alice agreed. "They made a huge mistake but they're doing what's right."

"Alice they can't be parents."

She sighed and shifted. Jasper put his hand on her stomach when she winced a bit.

"If I'm having multiples again I'm going to kill you."

"Fair enough."

"Jasper they're too young and inexperienced but that's how most new parents are. You have to admit, how often does this happen where the father immediately tries to do what's right? They're young but they're in love."

"No, Alice they aren't! They're too young to be in love. They haven't dated anyone but each other and it was a school yard crush."

"Clearly you're freaking out a little," Alice sighed.

"Seventeen, Alice!"

"I'm aware, Jasper!"

Alice was getting annoyed and he could tell. He knew her quick...er...temper was because of her hormones rushing.

"Baby what's done is done and you can't change that."

"I don't want them to keep the baby. I want them to do what they should and get on with being teenagers."

Alice looked angrily at him. Oriyon was quite uncomfortable with the thought of adoption. She could see Bella in him when it came to the baby. After seeing his baby almost completely developed during the ultra sound he was attached. The baby was his. Even Mina was getting possessive. She was scared to death but the idea of motherhood was growing on her. Most of their parents were supporting them. Edward was showing Oriyon how to be a father by example and Mina was taken into the caring hands of her mother and Bella where she learned what to expect during pregnancy and how to cope with the newborn shock that would surely come.

Jasper sighed and left saying he needed air. Alice sat on her own for a while before going to check on the parents-to-be. She was surprised when she got to the room and it was just Oriyon and Mina. But she saw the sweetest thing. Mina was gritting her teeth through another contraction and Oriyon was holding her. He was murmuring against her sweaty forehead as he held her hands. When she finished he kissed her and she smiled at him.

They were lost in their own world. Alice ducked out quietly. She found Bella sitting in the waiting room with Edward and Layla on her lap. The toddler giggled and waved her hands at Bella.

"Your going to be an auntie soon," Bella cooed. Layla leaned back and pointed up at Edward.

"Dada."

"How are they?" Bella asked as Alice sat.

"He's helping her through some contractions. They're going to be fine, scared but fine. Did you change your shirt?"

"Why did I change my shirt Edward?" Bella asked stiffly.

"She lactated again. Honestly sweetie the fact that you still have milk startles me. She'll be two in like five months."

"Shush you."

Edward sighed and Layla giggled. He took her and she smiled. She touched his face to be sure he was who she thought he was and then smile again.

"Owi."

"You want to see Ori?"

Edward stood up and carried her down the hall. Oriyon looked up when Edward came in and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"How are you doing Mina?"

"This hurts. A lot."

"I'm sorry hon," Edward sighed, "but it's worth it."

"Hopefully."

"She wanted to see you," Edward said as he passed the baby to his son. Oriyon smiled and took her.

"Hey cutie."

"Owi?"

"Yep."

He kissed her forehead and she smiled. Oriyon shifted her to his hip and took Mina's hand when she started another contraction.

"Oh god kill me," Mina cried through gritted teeth.

"You're doing great," Oriyon coached. He knew this wasn't the best time to be admiring her beauty, but he was. He always liked the way she looked without makeup or anything like that. She fell back against her pillows and looked at him.

"How much longer?"

"Um...I'll get a doctor to ask," Oriyon said. He left after passing Layla back to his father despite her protests.

"Can Ori and I do this?" Mina asked.

"If I can you can," Edward answered, "trust me Mina you won't be alone. You have a supportive family to help you and Oriyon is absolutely dedicated to you."

Mina nodded and sighed. "I'm so unsure about this. Being a parent is something I've obviously never done before. I mean sure I've baby sat Layla but it isn't the same!"

"Tell you what," Edward said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "you're going to have a shaky start but you'll be a wonderful parent. You're sweet and loving and you love kids."

"But I don't!" Mina cried. "I just say I do because Oriyon likes to babysit his sister! Kids are sticky and gooey and I can't understand them! When I thought about my future I saw college and graduate school and going on to be successful! I didn't plan on this and I'm not nearly as adaptable as Oriyon. He's a freaking chameleon!"

Edward was about to say something when the doctor came in. "Let's see how you're doing down there."

"God please be done," Mina mumbled.

"Five centimeters."

Mina groaned.

---

Oriyon was very tired. Mina was suffering into her twentieth hour of labor but at least she was almost completely dilated.

"Ori...please...make it end."

"How are we doing in here?" the doctor asked in a cheerful voice.

"I will end you."

The doctor laughed and checked her. "Well you're fully dilated, let's get you into delivery.'

"Seriously?! It's time?! Ori!"

"Let's do this," Oriyon murmured, kissing her forehead. "I'll pop out and tell them."

Mina nodded and Oriyon ran out of the room. He skidded to a stop when he saw that everybody was asleep. Bella was asleep on Edward's shoulder and Layla was sleeping on the floor with Ben. A. J was sleeping on Jasper's shoulder and Alice was sleeping on his.

Oriyon smiled and turned back. Mina was being wheeled down the hall and he held her hand.

"Well?"

"They're all sleeping."

"Lucky bastards."

Oriyon laughed and squeezed her hand. He was given what he could only assume was a blue paper towel of a gown and he put it on. He held Mina's hands as her legs were propped up and the party was getting started.

"I love you," Oriyon said, "but I'm scared shitless."

"Oh believe me I am too."

"Alright Miss Whitlock let's get going."

Mina clutched Oriyon's hand with both of hers. He held hers with both hands as well and she started to push. He grit his teeth and fought against the urge to save her from her pain as she vocalized how much pain she was in.

"Ori I can't do this...I can't do it...I want to stop."

"I'm right here with you," he said gently, "just listen to my voice okay."

"I'm scared. No, no I don't want to anymore."

"Look at me," Oriyon murmured, making her look at him. "You can do this."

"Keep pushing Mina, the baby is almost here."

Oriyon kissed her quickly. "Let's do this."

He let her squeeze his hands tight and reminded her how well she was doing. He heard the doctor telling her the progress she was making and then it was over. From under the pale green sheet the doctor pulled out the tiny screaming infant. Mina was crying and Oriyon was in shock.

"It's a boy," the doctor said happily.

"Oh my god," Mina sobbed.

They gave Oriyon scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Oriyon could barely take his eyes off of the tiny boy. He was still crying as gunk was cleaned out of his nose and mouth. He was wrapped in a blanket and handed to his weeping mother.

"I know it's horrible of me to say but he looks so gross."

Oriyon laughed and nodded. "He'll be cuter when he's clean."

"I feel so weird," she mumbled, "heavy kinda."

She passed the baby over to be cleaned and Oriyon kissed her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Ori. Oh god I miss him already!"

Oriyon laughed and hugged her. "You're like my mom!"

"We're going to take her to rest," a nurse said as he handed the baby to Oriyon.

"I'll meet you there," Oriyon mumbled, "I'm going to introduce him to our parents."

Mina nodded and kissed both of them before they took her. Oriyon left the delivery room, trying to watch where he was going. He couldn't stop looking at his son's face. The baby was calm and content. He had thin honey blonde hair and his dark eyes were barely open. He got to the waiting room and everybody was still sleeping. He walked up to his dad and shook him awake.

"I wasn't sleeping," Edward mumbled. Then he noticed his son was holding a baby. "Oh my god."

Forgetting Bella's head was on his shoulder he stood up, waking her quite violently. She forgave him instantly when she saw the baby. She decided to wake everyone while Edward awkwardly hugged his son.

"How long has he been here?" Bella asked.

"About fifteen minutes. Mina is in recovery and probably asleep by now."

"What's his name?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle," Oriyon said, "dad suggested it last week and Mina loved it. Thankfully it got me out of naming him after Jasper."

"Thanks Oriyon, really."

"Sounds too much like Casper and that movie freaked me out."

"It did, he slept in my bed for a week after," Bella said.

Jasper sighed. Oriyon passed baby Carlisle to Edward so the baby could begin the rounds.

---

Oriyon came home and dropped his backpack on the sofa. He went up to the giant nursery that was overflowing with the contents of the baby store Alice very near bought out. His son was sleeping in his crib and Mina was crying in the glider, rocking a teddy bear. She had a nursing towel over her shoulder.

"Mina?"

"I can't do this," Mina sobbed. "Ori we can't do this."

"We can," Oriyon said, kneeling and holding her hands. "Baby we'll get our GEDs and we'll be fine."

"He doesn't like to drink from me. I have to pump into a bottle. I can't breast feed my own baby!"

Oriyon came up and kissed her forehead. "Baby I thought about that while I was at school."

"Perv."

"I think the problem is that there isn't anything to latch on."

"What to you mean?" Mina asked, rubbing her eyes.

"May I?" Oriyon asked, putting his hand on her buttons. Mina nodded and he unbuttoned her blouse. "Nice. Anyway notice how you don't have perky nipples."

Mina rolled her eyes.

"No, Meen I'm serious. Your nipples are never poking out so he can't latch onto you. Observe."

Oriyon reached up and fondled her, smiling when her nipple hardened. Mina rubbed her eyes and kissed Oriyon's forehead. "You always take care of me."

"I love you. When you're sad it hurts me."

Mina sighed and wiped new tears away. "You can't be real, Ori. You're so sweet and sensitive and you love me so much even though I've treated you so badly over the pregnancy."

Oriyon stood and pulled her up into his arms.

"Do you remember when I was going through killing Charlie and everybody was afraid of me?"

Mina nodded.

"Do you remember telling me that you would stand by me no mater how crazy I got?"

She nodded again and hugged closer to him. "Ori that was different. You were reacting to something horrible. I was reacting to bringing life into the world. Something that most women dream about."

"Mina I'm scared too. I'm terrified. I know we can do this. It's going to be hard but we love our son."

Mina sighed and nodded.

"Hey," Oriyon murmured against her head. "Why don't we..."

Just then little Carlisle Cullen began to wail. Mina groaned and pulled away from him. She took her son out of the crib.

"He's hungry."

"Let's try breast feeding," Oriyon suggested. Mina nodded. They sat down and Mina held him to her nipple.

"Come on Carly," Mina urged.

"Remember the doctor said to stay calm."

Mina nodded. Oriyon gently stroked his son's honey blonde hair. Mina brushed the nipple against his lips and sighed.

"Baby he won't drink from me!"

Oriyon reached down and rubbed her nipple lightly. After a moment or two of that her nipple was standing out. Mina started crying and smiling when her son latched.

"Ori! Ori look!"

"I know! I know!"

Oriyon ran into the other room and grabbed the phone. He dialed home and excitedly shared his news with his parents.

"Dad! Carly is breast feeding!"

Mina smiled down at her son and became trapped in the beauty of the scene. Oriyon smiled.

"Yeah dad we're doing good. We're going to be just fine."

TBC

Next chapter is the epilogue! Again, sorry it took so long to update. The muse very rarely visits me. I had a lot of trouble deciding if they were going to keep the baby or if they were going to choose adoption. Both had lovely endings but I liked this one just a bit better.


	35. Epilogue

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Epilogue,

Oriyon wasn't good at lying. His sister could insist that he was keeping a secret but he knew what he was hearing.

"Just don't tell daddy okay," Layla begged as they walked out of the hospital.

"Layla I'm going to tell dad that you were taken to the hospital."

"Ori I just tripped and hit my head! I'm fine!"

"You tripped because you weren't being careful."

Layla folded her arms. Her walking stick clattered to the ground and she stopped walking. Oriyon sighed and picked it up. He grabbed her hand and made her hold it.

"Listen, Layla, you know mom and dad tell you to do these things to keep you safe."

"I'm blind, Ori, not stupid," Layla snapped. Oriyon sighed and they went to his car.

---

Layla Cullen had tripped on a crack in the sidewalk just like anybody else would. While she wasn't the only one to have tripped and got a harmless bump, she was the only blind student to trip and fall. The junior high she attended was under heat for endangering handicapped students. By the time Edward got off work and got home the rumors of his daughter's injuries grew to that she needed stitches and nearly died.

"Layla! Layla!" Edward called running in. He instantly took his daughter's head in his hands and checked for the severe injury. He sighed in relief when he saw the bump was just that, a bump.

"If I had known you were freaking out like this I would have called you," Bella said. "I'm putting out a statement today that we aren't holding the school responsible but our own clumsy angel."

"You know that isn't going to make a difference," Layla grumbled. She stood up and heard her parents get edgy. "I'm just getting my book okay!"

"Don't worry sweetheart I got it," Edward said.

"Of course you do," she muttered. "That's the wrong one by the way."

Edward put the book back on the end table and got the other one she was reading from the other table. Layla, meanwhile, got the book she wanted from her bag.

"Oh hey look I made it to my bag without using a walking stick! Quick alert the media!"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere dear,"

"I don't know if you guys even notice, but I'm actually good at being blind! I've spent eleven years moving around on my own without sight. You just need to stop treating me like I'm some glass bubble!"

"It's because you're the miracle baby," Oriyon said casually from the arm chair.

"It isn't because she was a miracle baby," Bella told him, "Layla we just worry about you."

"Yeah well worry about Ori for once! I'm pretty sure he's still crazy."

Oriyon shrugged. "I have my moments. Nice try sweetie."

"Hey guys," Mina said as she came in. Carlisle ran from her side and did his hug rounds. "Heard about your spill Layla. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a bit but the scrapes on my hands hurt worse."

"How was work?" Oriyon asked.

"I actually have great news!"

"What news?"

"I was put on the spring line!" Mina cried happily. "I'm the youngest on the team!"

"Congratulations!" Oriyon said happily. He gave her a hug and a kiss. "We should celebrate."

"I already called mom and she's setting it up. We have reservations at Yellow Rose at seven."

Edward sighed, "don't you just love how Alice assumes we aren't doing anything."

"Well you never do," Oriyon shrugged. Edward pushed him lightly and Oriyon laughed.

---

Oriyon would do anything for his baby sister, legal or not. She just had to give him a sweet pleading look. Much like their mother, Layla had a sweet doe eyed look that she used when she wanted something. Oriyon knew that Edward was also weak against that look. But Oriyon wouldn't do anything to hurt his sister, and that was why he was in sticky situation.

Layla wanted surgery that she knew Edward and Bella would flat out deny. She wanted new eyes. It was a new surgery and the risks were on the high side. While she probably wouldn't die, there was still the chance and it was that chance that would seal the deal for her parents. So she needed backup.

"Ori please! You know this is right for me!"

"Lay, honey, I love you to death but I'm not going to help you on this one. I want to but it's too dangerous."

"Come on Ori!" Layla begged, grabbing his hand.

"No!"

"I'll resort to whining and a tantrum!"

"Lord my son is more mature than you are," he sighed. Just then Carlisle came home.

"Hi Layla!" Carlisle said cheerfully as always.

"Hey Carly," Layla sighed. She hugged her nephew and felt a bit better. The kid radiated happiness. "Oriyon won't help me."

"Aw dad why?" Carlisle asked. Oriyon groaned. His blonde haired hazel eyed angel was looking up at him with the sweet innocence of a ten-year-old boy. "It can help her see."

Oriyon sighed. He should have known his son knew about this.

"Before you say I automatically take her side..."

"Totally do," Oriyon muttered.

"I was the one that told her about the surgery and got the pamphlets."

That figured. Carlisle was fascinated by the human body and wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. He wanted to be a neurologist and a brain surgeon. Oriyon was just surprised he even knew what neurology meant.

"Ori please help me."

"I'm sorry Layla, I can't," Oriyon sighed, "I love you but I can't."

"Fine. Whatever."

---

"So why isn't Carly talking to you?" Mina asked as they got into bed.

"Layla wants to get surgery on her eyes and he's all supportive and I'm not."

"It is risky," Mina sighed. "But what does she have to lose?"

"Her life."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. Anyway he found the information for her and they both are on board. You know how close they are."

Mina nodded and grabbed her sketch book. "You know she'll probably get it right?"

Oriyon sighed and nodded. Edward's resolve would be weakened by her begging, especially if she somehow convinced their mother to help. Oriyon sunk into his pillows. He looked over at Mina's drawings.

"What in the world is that."

"The beginnings of a summer dress," Mina said, "it's just the outline."

"Looks like a garbage bag," he said with a slight grin. He loved to tease her.

"That's just because you can't draw your way out of one," Mina sighed with the same smile. "And I know what you're doing."

"What?"

She tossed her sketch book aside and kissed him. "You always get what you want."

Oriyon grinned. "I love getting what I want."

---

When Edward came down for breakfast there were pamphlets waiting for him. That was rarely a good way to start the day as the pamphlets never said anything about a romantic getaway or something like that.

"What's that about?" Bella asked as she saw them.

"Looks like Layla's work," Edward sighed as he picked one up. "I'm thinking she wants an eye operation."

Bella grabbed one of the pamphlets and looked it over. "Risk factors are minimal. No."

"Why?"

"People have died in this surgery. Nope."

"Actually grandma the most famous death from that particular surgery was due to complications unrelated to the actual surgery but rather the mishandling in post-op."

Bella jumped when she heard her grandson's voice and then promptly cursed Oriyon for doing such a good job on the boy's education. No ten-year-old should know that many big words in her opinion. Especially when they could be used against her.

"Carly, hi," Bella said cheerfully. "Ori and Mina here?"

"Yeah they're celebrating mom's new job. Yuck."

Edward smiled and came up to Bella. He pulled her close. "Are they celebrating like this?" he asked, kissing her.

"Eew! Eew! Eew!"

"What's so eew?" Oriyon asked as he walked in. He saw his parents kissing and cringed a bit. "Guys aren't you a bit old for that?"

"You're never too old to show your wife you love her," Edward said, swaying a little with Bella in his arms. She smiled at him. She nuzzled him lovingly and smiled knowing her son and grandson were flinching in horror.

"Dad can you get me the new doctor game?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject. "Y'know the one where you can do operations and stuff."

"You mean the one that has an M rating for lots of blood?"

"Yeah...that one..." Carlisle mumbled, his ears turning pink. "But dad it isn't violent blood. It's surgery blood. The saving people kind."

"And you're ten."

"And I'm smarter than a lot of teenagers."

"Oh sweetie, I used that one on mom when I was your age," Oriyon said. Bella smiled at the memory.

"And she said yes?"

"Oh hell no. But at least now I understand why!"

Oriyon ruffled his son's hair. He reached down and lifted up his son. Carlisle was on the small side. He inherited Alice's height and his father's slight frame. He was definitely a daddy's boy. Mina thought it was adorable. Even if the little boy was pouting. Oriyon grinned and kissed the lip that was poking out.

"Eew dad!"

Oriyon laughed and smothered his son with loving kisses. Mina laughed and helped him out. Carlisle was crying out in protest while his grandparents just laughed. When they finished torturing their son, Mina turned to her in laws.

"So what do you guys think about Layla's surgery?" Mina asked as she went with Bella to fix Carlisle a snack.

"I don't like the risks," Edward said.

"Dad I've been thinking about this. I don't know about the surgery but there has to be other options. I mean procedures from your time."

"There are some therapies but Layla isn't mostly blind. She is completely blind. Nothing about her eyes work."

Oriyon sighed and sat down.

"I don't want my baby girl hurt even worse," Bella said, chopping celery. She gave a stick to her grandson and he started chewing it instantly.

"How can I get any worse? I mean I already can't see and I already have my family talking about me like I'm just some little kid."

Edward sighed and turned to his daughter. He held her shoulders gently and kissed her forehead. "Layla we almost lost you before you were even born. If there is even a chance that something preventable could take you from us...well I won't let it happen. Oh and you are a kid. You're twelve."

"Dad I'm old enough to make my own choices."

"You're twelve," Edward repeated stiffly.

"Daddy I don't even know what you and mom look like! I don't even have a guess because I have never seen anything! I don't know what color red is! You tell me that my brother has hazel eyes and I don't know what you're saying! When I do eventually get married I want to know what my husband looks like!"

"Married?! Honey you're trying to grow up to fast!" Edward cried.

"DAD LISTEN!"

It went eerily quiet.

"I can only imagine what my hands look like. I can feel them until the cows come home but I'll never know what I'm feeling! Dad you know the odds of me dying are very slim. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But I don't want to be in the dark for the rest of my life when I know that I can see."

Edward looked back at Bella who looked ready to cry. She looked at her husband strangely. Edward didn't know if she wanted to persuade him or if she was trying to resist caving. He thought about when Bella was pregnant and how fragile Layla was in the womb. She was much more durable out of the womb. She was strong willed and brave. He remembered when she learned how to walk and how they were to afraid to let her go upstairs. He wanted to blame the paranoia on Bella but he had it too. He remembered sitting in the living room watching Layla take her first steps while her nephew was learning to crawl beside her. Carlisle didn't crawl into the coffee table like his aunt had just a while before him. Layla walked into the wall when he took his eyes off of her for a moment.

While Edward was lost in thought Oriyon pulled his son and Mina out of the room and Bella followed.

"Daddy can we go for a walk?"

Edward nodded and they went outside. Edward held her arm and listened to her walk. He smiled as he remembered the first time Layla walked with her cane on her own. They called it her magic wand because it helped her see. She was excited. Then she wasn't. She could hear children playing at the park and having fun but she couldn't do the same.

"What are you thinking about?" Layla asked.

"I'm thinking about when you were a toddler and while I wasn't looking you walked into a wall. You never wanted to use a walking stick. You've always been strong willed like your mother."

"Dad you know this is right for me. You know this is best."

"Layla you have to understand that while you and Carly and maybe Ori can see the good side but all I see is you dying on that operating table. I see the day you were born and how complications almost took you from me and your mother too."

"Daddy I'm going to get this with or without you. Without will just take six years. When I'm eighteen I can do whatever you want. Daddy please."

Edward sighed and squeezed her hand.

"If something goes wrong...Layla this is hard for me. I want you to see. I want you to see a sunset or see your mother's face. But I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry, but I won't do this for you."

Layla nodded and looked away from his voice. "Yeah. Fine."

She threw down her walking stick and turned around to head back home. Edward caught up with her and held her arm to guide her like he always did.

---

Bella was biting her thumbnail. It was an obvious sign that she was nervous. A month ago Edward told Layla that she wouldn't get the surgery to fix her eyes. In an hour Edward was going to find out that she went behind his back for her baby girl.

"Mom we have to go," Oriyon said, "Mina has to work late and Carlisle is with Alice and Jasper."

"Is he going to stay with them?"

"Supposed to. I think their all going to be sleeping in the waiting room as usual."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Edward is going to meet us at the hospital."

"How did he take it?" Oriyon asked.

"Oh um...great..."

"You didn't tell him," Oriyon sighed. Bella shrugged. "Mom!"

"It didn't come up!"

Bella left to get her purse, ignoring her son's glare.

---

Edward could only wonder what Bella wanted to tell him. He was impatient. He wanted to know already! He knew that nobody was hurt, otherwise he would have been told what wing to go to. He stopped and froze. Maybe someone had been hurt. Dead. Was it Oriyon?! His son wasn't suicidal anymore and was well away from his problems as a teenager. He was an exceptional driver and very careful. Was it Carly? Did his grandson get hurt at school? Did little Carlisle get picked on and some bully smash his face in?! It had to be Newton's grandson! Toby was the biggest bully in the school and he didn't like Carlisle one bit.

That was it! His sweet angel grandson was dead!

"Edward! Honey you look so tense?"

"Who died?!" Edward demanded.

"Nobody," Bella said slowly. She held his hands tight. "Edward we're here to see Layla."

"What happened?! Did she fall again?! Did someone hurt her?! Wait..." he looked over Bella's face and saw her thumbnails were chewed down. "Bella what did you do."

"We didn't want you to know until the last moment," Bella said, "Edward don't be angry."

"She's getting the surgery?!" Edward cried angrily. "Bella she could die!"

"But she won't! Edward we have spent the last month preparing and we wanted to tell you but you would act like this. You can't look past the small possibility of her dying."

Edward pulled away from his wife. Only once had he been so furious with Bella that he couldn't stand the sight of her. That was when she was pregnant with Layla and married to Jacob. When she said that she would tell her husband it was his baby. Now that baby was twelve and getting an eye operation that could kill her. And her mother agreed to it.

"Edward don't go!"

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to see you right now," Edward snapped before storming off.

Bella turned and went upstairs. Alice jumped up and ran to her. "What happened?"

"He's so angry he doesn't even want to look at me," Bella mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "I knew he would be angry but he's never been that angry. He was only that angry once and that was back when we learned I was pregnant with Layla. Y'know when it was an affair."

Alice hugged her and brought her to sit down. Jasper gave Bella a hug as well and held her hand.

"Don't worry too much Bells," he said gently, "he loves Layla so much and he's just very scared. Remember how you were after the first appointment?"

Bella nodded and sighed. "Can you go talk him down? You're his best friend."

Jasper nodded and shuffled his daughter from his lap to Alice's.

"Daddy I wanna go too!"

Jasper sighed and nodded. He pulled the girl onto his back and they left. Bella smiled slightly as they watched him go. Jasper babied his third child so much that it put Bella to shame. Mercedes Whitlock was her father's daughter.

"I don't see how he plans to talk to Edward and watch over her," Bella sighed.

"He's been like that for a year now," Alice mumbled, "since we lost Serenity. The shrink thinks that it's because he's afraid of losing her too."

"What about you?

"Relapsing. Ori has been so great though. He doesn't mind at all that I keep Mina away from him most of the time. A. J calls me every night from Europe. He's at some ruins in Ireland now."

"When is he coming home?"

"Next week. Ben and Ori are going to lock him and Jasper in a room and force them to talk."

Bella snorted. "Hardly the best way."

"I hate this," Alice moaned, "my daughter dies and instead of focusing on the big picture they're bickering like children. A. J actually refuses to admit that it was an accident. That boy drives me insane!"

"Thanks mom. Love you too."

Alice looked up in shock. She jumped up and hugged her son. "You're early!"

"I know. I called Ori and he said you guys were here. I wanted to come see how Layla was doing."

"They took her into surgery fifteen minutes ago. It'll still take a long time. Your father should be back in a little bit. He's off talking Edward down."

"I actually just wanted to see how Layla was doing and give this to Mercedes," A. J said handing Alice a wrapped box. "It's a puzzle."

"You're leaving already? Sweetie it's been months since I saw you!"

A. J sighed and sat down. Bella excused herself to get some coffee. She passed Oriyon and Mina in the hall where they seemed to be having a bit of a discussion.

"Mina, sweetie, if it bothers you so much just say something," Oriyon urged.

"Like what? Hey bro, missed you, hey you know it really bothers me that you and dad aren't speaking. I mean really, Ori."

Oriyon shrugged and sipped his coffee. He understood why A. J would blame Jasper initially. It had been Jasper's idea to take the girls horseback riding. But the blame was only justified when the shock was so new. Everybody was shocked when Serenity's horse was spooked and threw her off. It wasn't like Jasper threw a toy snake at it or anything.

Mina knew the real reason her twin wanted to blame their father was because he saw the accident first hand. His horse was right behind his sister's and when she fell off he heard bones breaking and saw her face. It had been a genuine accident. Nobody saw it coming and nobody could have saved her. She was wearing the proper protective gear and when two grieving parents can say that on the very day their daughter died it had to be true.

Oriyon just wished they could talk about Layla's surgery. Serenity died a year ago, long enough, in his opinion, to take a back seat to his sisters operation. But then again they were only talking about it because A. J and Jasper were probably going to fight.

"God if they start fighting...Ori I can't handle them. I always get put in the middle with mom. Then Merri starts crying and they fight over that. Serenity was her twin for crying out loud! I mean show some concern!"

"Concern for what?" Jasper asked.

"Layla's surgery," Oriyon answered, "Mina's mad because my boss didn't want to give me the time off to be here."

"That's just cruel," Jasper grumbled, "she's your little sister for crying out loud! I hope you told him what's what."

"Obviously, as I'm here," Oriyon said with a slight smile. "How's dad?"

"Uncle Eddie said he feels betrayed," Mercedes said from Jasper's back. "Then he told daddy to butt out."

"Thanks sweetie."

"A. J!" Mercedes cried happily. Jasper let her down and she ran to hug her brother. The atmosphere got noticeably colder.

"What's he doing here?" Jasper asked finally.

"Came home early," Mina asked in the frosty tone she inherited from her mother.

"He wanted to see how my sister was doing. That's what we're all here for."

"I'm aware of that, Oriyon thank you."

Mina gave Oriyon a bit of a look, silently begging him to stay calm.

"Just saying."

"Oh Jasper! Is Edward okay?" Bella asked, coming back with her coffee.

"Pissed off but fine."

Bella groaned and continued to the waiting room. She greeted A. J with a hug and then sat with Alice. Mina sat with them shortly after.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alice asked, patting Mina's hand.

"Why is it that Ori and I are the only couple that isn't having drama?"

"I think it's because he got an over abundance as a teenager," Bella guessed. "Don't worry sweetie we aren't having drama."

"Bella you're such an uneven liar," Alice sighed.

"What do you mean?!" Bella cried indignantly.

"You keep Oriyon's parentage a secret for fifteen years, an affair secret for months and Layla's operation for a month and yet you can't lie about small stuff. You're having drama right now!" Alice pointed out.

"No we're having an argument. You and Jasper are having drama."

"The point is," Mina said loudly, "I'm tired of the drama. Be like me and Ori with no drama."

Alice laughed and Bella was trying not to.

"Mina, sweetie, Edward and I aren't having drama. He's just overreacting and I lied a bit to him. Which you shouldn't do in a healthy marriage."

"A. J and Jasper will stop fighting eventually," Alice assured her. Both Bella and Mina looked at Alice was raised eyebrows. "Well they will! One of these days they'll realize that they're both being stupid!"

Mina sighed and moved her arms when her son wanted to sit in her lap. She held him lightly and kissed his head.

"Mommy is Layla going to be better soon?"

"I sure hope so sweetie."

"Good."

"Hey pumpkin," Alice said happily as her daughter climbed up into her lap. Mercedes sighed contently and snuggled in for a little rest. Alice pet her dark hair gently and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy and A. J are fighting again."

"That's it," Alice grumbled. She got up and Bella took the little girl. Alice left the waiting room and went down the hall where A. J and Jasper were arguing. "Alright listen! Both of you!"

They stopped when she pushed them apart and looked at them both with angry eyes.

"You, Jasper almost fifty-years-old and A. J you are nearly thirty. You are both way too old to be so childish!"

"I'm not being childish!" Jasper and A. J cried in unison.

"Yes you are! I know you are both hurt from losing Serenity but she's gone! Nothing can bring her back but you two fighting is making it worse! It was nobody's fault! It was a complete accident! Why don't you both just take a minute to consider how other people are feeling?!"

They were silent. Alice was in tears now. She rarely let anyone see just how much losing her daughter hurt because she wanted to be strong for her remaining daughter. So seeing her cry hurt Jasper even more.

"You two used to be so close," she continued, "she won't have wanted to be the reason you fell apart!"

She didn't stay to hear excuses or apologies. She went back to the waiting room where Mina met her and took her to get some coffee. Before Alice could ask why she saw Edward. Things were going to go down.

"How could you not tell me."

"Because you wouldn't have let her go through with it."

Edward glared at his wife and she glared back.

"Bella I can't believe you lied to me."

"Edward I wouldn't have lied if it wasn't important."

Edward sniffed and folded his arms and one leg over the other. "Why are there so many lies in our relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we were dating you kinda lied about your availability."

"Oh the hell I did!" Bella hissed, "I told you flat out that I was betrothed. You were all, oh Bella I don't care, make love to me in the shower!"

"I didn't tell you to have sex in the shower you came in on me!"

"The point is I have been as honest as can be through our relationship!"

"Bella you had my son and never told me!"

Bella folded her arms and glared at him. "That was to keep him alive! It is also totally irrelevant! Edward everything I have lied about was to protect something important. Layla's eyes are important."

"If she is hurt I will never forgive you."

"Thank you honey, really," Bella snapped. "You may be pissed off but don't you dare put that on me!"

"Well I won't! She's our baby and she could die!"

"You think I haven't thought of that?!" Bella cried, "Edward I'm terrified that I agreed to kill our baby girl! Do you know how that's going to weigh on me if something happens?! You could at least be the good husband I know you are and be a little sensitive you stupid jerk!"

Bella got out and stormed out of the waiting room. Edward sighed and grumbled to himself just before Oriyon took his mother's seat.

"You know she means well."

"Not you too."

"Dad she's scared and she's been scared for a month."

"Ori she lied to me. About Layla. We promised each other that we would discuss all important decisions regarding our children. This qualifies as a big decision."

"Just don't be too hard on her. She's been miserable and wanting to tell you all month. We just knew that if you found out you'd try to stop it."

Edward shrugged and nodded. He would have tried to stop it.

"Dad we've been meeting with doctors all month. Layla is in good hands. She's been prepped and everything. She knows exactly what is being done and for some unknown reason Carly does too."

"Stop reading to him," Edward advised.

"The kid spends his afternoons with a medical journal and a dictionary. He's like some sort of mega nerd."

Edward and Oriyon looked over and saw little Carlisle sitting on the counter at the nurses station talking with a surgeon.

"Oh hey I know that guy," Edward said, "he was the resident that taught my brother."

"Aw it's poetic," Oriyon smiled. "Now he's telling my son about heart surgery and stuff."

"At least he knows what he wants to be when he grows up. Isn't that right changed his major five times?" Edward asked. Oriyon mumbled something about exploring his options. Edward chuckled and pat his shoulder.

"Anyway can you just not fight with mom. You can be mad but just no fighting. Keep it bottled up until you get home."

"If she starts something..."

"What are you twelve?!" Oriyon cried. "Look I have to go make sure nobody is killing each other on the Whitlock front."

"Good luck with that. For the past year A. J and Jasper haven't been able to stay in the same room."

Oriyon nodded and got up. He went down the hall and found that A. J and Jasper were still arguing only now Alice was involved. He just grabbed A. J's arm and pulled him down the hall.

"Go get your sister a snack from the cafeteria," he said, pushing A. J at Mercedes. He went back down the hall and grabbed Jasper's arm. He pulled him down the hall and pushed him into the empty chair next to Edward. "Talk to him."

"About what?!"

"Whatever!"

Oriyon went back for Alice. He dragged her down to Bella.

"Talk to her."

"About what?"

"I don't care! Just talk!" Oriyon cried. "Talk with someone you aren't going to fight with!"

"Ori, sweetheart, is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"Can we all just stop fighting? I mean it's like thanksgiving all over again! Only instead of fighting about who burned the ham and who forgot the beans you're fighting over lying to dad!"

Bella shifted and looked over at Alice for help. She shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. Oriyon sighed and went back to check on his dad and father in law. Edward and Jasper were talking about sports which was a good sign.

"Daddy I want to be a surgeon too."

Oriyon smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair. "I don't think you can be a neurologist and a surgeon at the same time."

"What would you say if I wanted to be a urologist?" Carlisle asked as Oriyon lifted him off of the counter.

"I'd say whatever floats your boat kiddo. No matter how gross it is. Now why don't we go get you some jello."

Oriyon kissed his forehead and took him down to the cafeteria. He found A. J there getting a snack for his sister.

"Hey man."

"How are you?" Oriyon asked as he let Carlisle order some jello.

"I missed everyone," A. J said with a sigh. "Things have been so different this past year. You know mom and dad put her in therapy right?"

Oriyon looked over at Mercedes who was poking her jello with her spoon. Carlisle sat with her and tried to cheer her up.

"At least she isn't crying anymore," Oriyon sighed.

"Yeah," A. J agreed. "She's doing better. I don't get why dad's in therapy too."

"Yeah I know. The nerve of him having difficulty coping with his daughter's death."

A. J gave Oriyon a look. "Mom isn't in therapy!"

"She goes with Merri!"

"A. J stop it!" Mercedes ordered. A. J looked down at his sister. "Stop fighting with dad all the time. He's sad all the time because you're gone too. He always wants you to come home. Even more than mommy."

"He misses me?"

Mercedes nodded. "He misses you a lot. You always go away to the ruined castles."

A. J didn't say anything. Mercedes went back to poking her jello and Oriyon looked at his friend.

"I'll be back," A. J sighed.

Edward noticed A. J before Jasper did. He jumped up and Jasper looked confused before he saw his son.

"God don't leave me," he hissed at Edward. Edward just shrugged and left. A. J came over and Jasper stood up.

"Hey dad."

Jasper shifted slightly. "I'm tired of arguing."

"Dad I'm sorry."

Jasper shifted a bit.

"I-I missed you too."

A. J looked as awkward as his father.

"I know you'll probably never forgive me. I'm just so angry about Serenity dying and I didn't know how to react. I wanted to blame someone because I love her so much and I miss her..."

Jasper cut his son off but hugging him. "I love you A. J. You're my only son and I wish I could make everything better."

"I love you dad. I'm sorry I haven't been a good son lately."

Edward smiled and left the waiting room. He went down the hall slowly. He stopped when he saw Bella leaning against the wall crying. He sighed and went to her. She looked up and then looked away.

"Bella," he said gently. "Sweetie come here."

"I'm just really sorry. Edward I know I was wrong but I did it because I love our daughter and I know this is what she needs."

"Bella I'm mad because you lied to me. But we'll discuss it later. Right now let's focus on Layla."

"I'm really scared," Bella admitted. "It's been so long since they took her in. What if there were complications? What if I made a mistake?!"

"Everything will be fine."

"But just an hour ago you were telling me that if she got hurt you'd never forgive me. Why are you suddenly so calm?"

Edward shrugged. "Because one of us has to be."

Bella nodded and he hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently.

"Let's go sit down," he said quietly. He held her hand and they went back into the waiting room.

---

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Edward and Bella stood up and met the doctor.

"How is she?"

"The surgery went smoothly and in a couple hours she'll be coming to. We'll take the bandages off tomorrow and we'll begin her therapy."

"So she's okay," Edward clarified.

"Absolutely. You can go see her soon."

Edward smiled and went to go tell everybody the good news.

---

After hours of waiting everybody was in Layla's room anticipating her bandages being removed. Oriyon was fidgeting with his cuticles like he did when he was nervous. Edward was doing the same thing. Bella was biting her nails again. Mina was holding Carlisle who looked giddy.

"Alright, big moment. Are you ready Layla?" the doctor asked.

"Nervous but yeah."

The doctor unrolled the bandages. Edward grabbed Bella's hand away from her mouth as she nibbled down to the skin. He held her hand tight and she nearly crushed his. The bandages came off and Layla opened her eyes.

"Layla?"

Layla blinked a few times and squinted a bit. She turned her head and looked at Bella.

"Mom?"

It was strange. Since she could remember there was always a dominant smell of sweet perfume and strawberries with a hint of something floral that told her that her mother was near. But she could see her now. She was blurry at first but then she saw the warm face of her mother. Bella looked at her with teary brown eyes and such a gentle face.

"Layla, honey."

She held her arms up and Bella hugged her daughter. She pulled back and left a kiss on her forehead.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Bella asked.

"A little sore. Very overwhelmed. Dad and Ori look like the same person."

Bella laughed and nodded.

"So how do we look sis?" Oriyon asked.

"You look about as nerdy as I thought you would," Layla teased.

Oriyon laughed as he hugged her. When he pulled back Layla sat up and got out of bed.

"I want to go for a walk."

"Alright, but we're going to stay on the floor okay," Edward said. Layla nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Everyone's waiting for you in the waiting room."

"Yay they gave the room a purpose!"

"Layla hug me!" Carlisle ordered. Layla smiled and obeyed.

"Aw Carly you're so adorable!"

"Thanks! I try my best!"

"And Mina you're so beautiful! Way out of my brother's league!"

Oriyon frowned and Mina laughed. Layla walked out of the room and down the hall. She walked slowly, taking in all of the new sights around her. She smiled when she reached the waiting room and everybody she loved was there with smiles. Everyone looked amazing. She looked at tiny Alice with her short bobbed hair and her mini clone Mercedes. Jasper was aging gracefully, his blonde hair was streaked with silver and he had faint wrinkles on his face. He hugged her gently just before Alice did. A. J was next. Layla was surprised how much he looked like his sister and his father. Emmett had arrived finally and looked tired from his flight but happy to see her all the same. Ben was with him and he greeted her with what she knew was his usual smile.

"It's weird," Layla mumbled through tears, "I feel so overwhelmed by everything I'm seeing."

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll get used to it," Bella promised.

"Miss Cullen, I have to ask you to return to bed for a little while longer," a nurse said gently, "Dr. Miller wants to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Layla nodded and went back to her room. Edward and Bella stayed behind while everyone else went home. Bella sat on her daughter's bedside and stroked her hair gently. Layla smiled and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Thanks for doing this," she said, "I'm so happy right now I can't even express how much."

"I should have had more faith in the doctors," Edward admitted, "I just don't want to lose you."

"I know dad," Layla said with a smile, "I love you too."

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he leaned over and kissed Bella.

"At least I know what a kiss is now," Layla sighed, "I don't know if I wanted to. Ahh!"

Edward and Bella both kissed her on the cheeks at the same time.

"Hey guys we're going to head out," Oriyon said from the door. "Carly is falling asleep."

"Alright sweetie," Bella said holding her arms out. Oriyon came over and hugged her.

"Layla, sweetheart, I'm so happy you're alright and that you can see us now."

"Thanks Ori. Drive safe okay."

"I will. Try to get some sleep."

Layla nodded. Oriyon kissed her forehead and pat her shoulder before heading out with his wife and son. Edward smiled as he watched him leave. He picked up the remote and let Layla watch television for the first time. He and Bella watched on in amusement as she marveled over the colors and the expressions of the people on the screen. Bella played absentmindedly with Layla's hair. Her daughter was so beautiful and her eyes were still the same, only brighter. She looked up at her mother and smiled. Bella smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Do you forgive me?" Bella asked after Layla fell asleep.

Edward sighed and looked at her. She looked beautiful in the dark with only the glow of the television lighting her face.

"Don't I always?"

The End

This was a hard epilogue! Layla's age changed several times ranging from 12 to 18. I had to give the Whitlock family a tragedy as god knows the poor Cullens had too much. I also liked the idea of Alice having twins. Again. Especially since she would probably be pissed at Jasper for months. I'm so mean to them. Anyway on an end note I loved writing this story. The original draft I wrote two years ago for a writing class (the names were different) and my teacher didn't like it at all. That made me sad. So to know that so many people like it made me really happy. So I thank you all for sticking with me! This took so freaking long because there were so many ways I wanted to end this. I had another epilogue written up and done but it doesn't feel right like this one did. I may post it in Cullen Drabbles someday if I get around to it. Enjoy!


End file.
